Beyond Destiny
by Egyptian Kiss
Summary: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school- Full Sum Inside.
1. Chapter One

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter One

Liz raced up the stairs and slammed the door shut to "her" apartment. Everyone had gone insane. Her parents had just been buried a week ago and already people were asking her to make decision on what she was going to do with the diner, where she was going to live, whether she was going to graduation; and she simply didn't have the answers.

The emotions of the day came crashing down on her and Liz ran into her bedroom, locking the door behind her, and closing the drapes. She collapsed on her bed and warm tears rolled down her cheeks and off her chin, it was not the first time she'd cried all week, but it was the first time she had been able to sit alone in her room and not be interrupted. Maria and Michael were her pillars through the arrangements and the burial, but it wasn't enough- Liz missed Alex, she'd needed Max, and Isabel wouldn't have been an unwelcome sight either.

But Alex was dead, Tess was gone, Max wasn't the same, and Isabel was glacial at best. Nothing was like she expected it to be. School was ending, she hadn't been accepted to Harvard, and being Valedictorian had turned out to be more a hindrance than an accomplishment.

More tears rolled down her cheeks and Liz brushed them away while sobs came pouring out in a hysterical symphony. Her parents had been so thrilled when they'd found out she'd made Valedictorian- they had both listened dutifully to her many revised speeches and when she had finally settled they'd both bought her a bouquet of flowers and applauded as she practiced for them; the night before they died.

The doctors said it appeared that both Parkers had had aneurisms which, though odd, was passed off as nothing because no other conclusive evidence provided another possibility or answer. Liz knew better. Some…things had appeared out of thin air and shot off what looked like blasts- something akin to Michael's own, but it didn't matter what they were; her parents had been sent flying and crashed into one of the living room walls. Liz had screamed and held up her hands, hiding her face, she'd her screams over her own and the smell of smoke and when she looked back at the things that had been in front of her; they had disappeared, smoke and dust being left behind.

Liz had stood still for a good ten seconds before dashing to her parents side. The whole thing was a terrifying nightmare, worse than any alien/FBI show down she'd ever gotten caught up in. Liz had reverted to what she always did when something abnormal happened, she had called Max. He had come along with Michael and Isabel, but they were clueless, and Liz realized after too many failed attempts to heal them; that Max was of no use and her parents were dead. Michael, Isabel, and Max had disappeared so Liz could call the paramedics, and Liz had done so in shock.

When they arrived, the team had lifted the cold bodies onto stretchers and taken Liz with them in the ambulance- thankfully the Crashdown had been closed for over an hour and their wasn't a crowd to block the procession. Maria had met Liz at the hospital and Liz had told her how the others had come and failed, and how in the ambulance the paramedics had done CPR and it was for not. Liz had held Maria as the younger girl had cried in her arms, and then Amy and Kyle when they rushed in ten minutes later. The sheriff had taken off an hour later and joined them while doctors delivered the already expected news; he'd taken off his hat and sat down on a bench- not saying anything for over twenty minutes.

Everyone had been trying to give Liz suggestions, get Liz to do something; but they didn't seem to understand her inner-turmoil. She'd lost her parents, she did not want to jump in and become a part of Maria's family unit, even if she loved Maria and her mom. She didn't want to stay with Michael in his apartment. She didn't want to graduate. She didn't want to work. She didn't want to go to college in Las Cruses. Liz just wanted to curl up and cry. She felt so alone, more alone then when Max left her, more alone then when Alex died, more alone than when the group had excluded her, and definitely more alone than when she realized how normal and uninteresting she really was.

Her sobs quelled slowly, but the tears kept coming in large cascading drops. Liz buried her face in her hands and hiccupped several times. When a flicker of light came through the cracks of her fingers, Liz gazed up to see a woman materialize before her out of white and blue orbs. Immediately, Liz sobered.

"Who the hell are you?" Liz demanded.

"My name is Paige. I'm here to help you." The older woman seemed benign, but the words were so ironic and opposite of everything she wanted that Liz actually laughed. Full throaty laughter bubbled up and out of her mouth and it quickly turned hysterical. The tears started again and Liz's eyes dropped to the floor.

The older woman approached her and Liz scuttled back on her bed while trying to stop the unceasing noise coming from her. "I don't want help. I-" Liz chocked as she sucked in too much air and didn't stop Paige from leaning down to place a hand on her back; which almost instantly ceased her chocking.

"Liz, I know you have been through a lot this week. More than anyone your age should have to face, but I came here to help you. You are special, more special than you can imagine and I know that right now you are in pain, but you aren't alone. I know that you feel lost, I know you don't think I can relate, but I can. I lost my parents when I was in high school too; but unlike you, I didn't have anyone to help me." The words were soothing and Liz calmed a degree. She didn't understand how this woman had shown up from whirling lights, or what she was talking about when, how she, Liz, was possibly special, but the sound of Paige's voice affected her in a deeper way.

They sat for two hours, Liz didn't speak much; not from a blatant immature refusal to do so, but simply because she couldn't. Paige told her about herself, about her sisters, her children, her nieces and nephews, about witches and demons, about the great battle of good and evil. She told her about Liz's parents and how they were powerful coven leaders that were well acquainted with the "Charmed Ones", the label of her and her sisters. Paige acknowledged her birth as being "unforeseen" and "twice-blessed". Apparently the death of her parents was magical and caused by demons. In addition to the well-weaved web of fantasy, Paige told Liz she had the wonderful opportunity to go to "magic school" and explore her "gifts".

Furthermore, Liz had been shocked when Paige told her she knew about Max and the others, about their hybrid status; that she knew the universe was not exclusively the race of mans, and it would be hypocritical and vain for anyone in the magical community to assume humans and Earth were the only creatures in all the stretch of the universe.

All of this filtered into the skeptical scientist part of Liz's mind, a part that had went dead for well over a week; and Liz reveled and took relief in its revival. Nothing Paige said made sense to her, none of it logical or orderly, but the belief that she was special, the knowledge she could do something good made her feel lighter. But a few questions still plagued her.

"Why didn't they tell me? Why did I get these "powers" now?" Liz air-quoted the word powers, but tried to tamp down her natural cynicism.

"Knowing what terrible demons exist in the world, you parents bound your powers at birth. They did not want you to have face demons or the perils that come with being magical. Liz, you have to know they loved you so much all they wanted to do was protect you." Paige had a patient look on her face, one full of caring and Liz nodded her understanding.

"But why would you come for me now? I mean if my powers are bound-" Paige started shaking her head and Liz cut herself off.

"When they died, your powers once dormant, came to life. That's why it's necessary for you to go to magic school- you have to train, learn to control your gifts, and then you can come back here." Liz froze. She couldn't leave now, not when everyone was still grieving, not when the diner needed her; what would she tell everyone?

"I can't leave. I mean, what about everyone else? My friends, people my family has considered family, they are grieving. I cannot leave them behind. What about the diner? What would I tell everyone?" Seeing all the flaws, Liz started to shake her head in rejection.

"You graduate soon, right? Well everyone wants you to move on, get better. Tell them you are going to travel, that you need to get away, and that you'll write- which you can. I'm sure someone will keep the diner going; your parents probably have many managers and accountants."

"Yes, but…I'll miss them too." Liz felt the welling of more tears and tried to blink them away.

"Of course you will, but they will be here when you get back. And they love you, they will understand. People find great resolve and strength after tremendous loss." Paige hugged her and Liz clutched at her as a life line.

"Will you be there? At magic school?" Liz mumbled into Paige's violet sweater.

"One of my daughters, Patricia, works there. And two of my nephews, Chris and Wyatt, Piper's sons, 's they teach there. Piper's husband, Leo, is the headmaster. I stop by a lot. I'm a social worker though, so I don't spend much time teaching. I lecture there once in a while. I also haven't had a charge in quite sometime, ten years actually. The elders, the higher council that have watched over you since birth, decided you were too important a charge to be given to just any white-lighter." Paige pulled back to smile at Liz.

"I'm sorry I ruined your retirement plan." Liz gave a small smile in return and Paige laughed.

"I don't mind. I like helping good people; and you are a good person, Liz."

"I do not feel like it all the time." Liz still felt remorse over Alex's death, even though it had not been her fault; he was still one of her best friends, she should have done more, known more.

"We all think we make mistakes, and we do, but that is not what makes you a bad person; it is how you react to them that make you who you are." Paige went into further detail of how they would extract Liz from Roswell, and when everything was set for after graduation; Paige suggested she go to sleep and rest up for school, then disappeared in her beautiful whirling white lights.

Liz glanced around at the shadows of her room and bit her lip. She had had very little sleep since the attack and even less since the funeral. Sleep did not sound like a valid option. Getting up, Liz made her way out into the hall and down to her parents bedroom- which had not been disturbed once from the moment of their death. Breathing in deeply, Liz turned the knob and opened the doorway. Everything looked the same as it always had except the bed was unmade.

Gliding around the room, touching various objects, Liz came to the trunk at the end of the bed. Kneeling down she stared intently at the ornately carved wood; her parents had never allowed her to open the chest and Liz had always listened for their benefit, but now she let herself unlatch the catch and pull open the lid. Liz's eyes widened as she saw candles, incense, jars of herbs and flowers, a map, crystals, pendants, and a large book that seemed to be attached in the middle- as if at one time it has been two books.

Her touch lingered on the different items, but the call of the bound pages was too much for her, and Liz lifted it from the clutter of the others. The trunk swung shut as she let it go and she curled up in the middle of her parents bed. The scents of her mother's perfume and her father's cologne calmed her as she turned to the first page. It resembled a lesson out of a historical textbook, except the tale was one of wars between clans, gifts established in the Murray coven, obviously her mother's family. As she became more absorbed she found spell entries, demon pictures and labeling, there was an entire section on herbs, remedies, and potions. When she reached the middle, Liz realized the book was in fact the culmination of two separate books; again she read historical witchcraft facts and more stories of old battles, and the powers imbued to the Parker coven; and then proceeded to a more extensive section on demons and labeling, spells were more abundant too, but the potions were less in volume, despite their fascinating quality.

As Liz flipped to the end she knew she wouldn't remember half of what she had read, but was overjoyed to have found something of her heritage, something of her parents. There was a family tree in the back- it listed everyone from both families and Liz got a small shock to see her own name as the apex of both. Before she drifted off, Liz replaced the book into the chest and her eyes lingered on the cover: where a single crescent has sat now emblazed a full moon. The sight was beautiful and set Liz at ease with the evenings course of events.


	2. Chapter Two

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Two

"We each take a path in life, we each will grow up to become someone; but we had to start out somewhere. We have all grown together, learned together, walked the same steps to where we are today. We have all had the one teacher that motivated us like no other could, and that one teacher that we had no connection to; but everyone of us has had a common bond over the last thirteen years- from step one, in kindergarten.

Experiences, friendships, emotions- all things we've gone through to get here. I'm proud of myself for being here, for having succeeded. My parents…were proud of me too, and so are my friends and their parents; and each of us should look to one another at this moment and say "thank you" and "congratulations" because it was the indirect knowledge that we were not the only ones that got us this far. But it is the knowledge that we will each go our own ways to become independent and whomever we are meant to become that unifies us at this crossroads in life. Some of us will search the venues of higher education, others will break into the world and take to the workforce- and together we will once again contribute to a whole.

The words I speak today to all of you will be a distant memory, a fond farewell to graduation; but the feelings you feel and the people you see- they will be the collage of all your hard work and future success. The teachers present here today will be the center of your rebellious stories, passed on to your children, and yet they are the ones that instilled you with an arsenal of capabilities that will enable you to live your life. And to our parents…we love you each, thank you much, and represent you now. To my graduating class, I congratulate you on your next step."

Applause exploded through the auditorium as Liz made her way to the stairs after her speech. Paige stood among the faculty ready to congratulate her on her excellence and wish her luck in the future. The words were still swimming around in her head and she merely managed a dimly lit smile of thanks. Everyone was receptive to Liz's leaving except the pod squad, but they knew her stance. Maria made her promise to email or write; and in a way that had made Liz feel better about going. Paige had already delivered her clothes to her room at magic school, and Liz had locked up the apartment after packing up her parents belonging and placing them in storage. Jose, Michael, Maria, and several other individuals had already set up a schedule to run the Crash and now, with diploma in hand, Liz was ready to leave.

Finally, Liz made it to Paige who was grinning broadly while clapping. "You did wonderfully. That was some speech." Paige hugged her and then let her go as Liz's friends came over, and disappeared into a crowd of parents.

"Lizzie!" Maria beat everyone to the punch and launched herself on Liz. "We made it! I'm so excited. We are no longer in high school. I wish you were staying for the party tonight."

Isabel came next and the welcome was barely lukewarm. "Congratulations. Nice speech."

Michael, stoic as ever, hugged her slightly and added in, "Good work."

And then came Max. He offered her a bow of the head, kiss on the cheek, and pitched out that he was "happy" for her and "congratulations". Liz had nodded, attempted a smile, which came out as more of a grimace, and turned away.

"I better get going guys. I want to make it into Arizona before nightfall. I'll miss you." This was mostly aimed at Maria, but they all mumbled out in kind.

Paige waited patiently as Liz wended her way through the crowd of graduates; stopping occasionally to congratulate some of her acquaintances when they took hold of her robes or shoulder. Together Liz and Paige disappeared into the parking lot, still empty, and Paige clasped her hands and Liz steady herself for the orbing. As it was her first time, Liz felt slightly nauseas, but relatively light.

The ground turned steady under her feet once more and Liz opened her eyes after realizing at some point in the shift she had closed them. "This is the atrium here at magic school. Our books are placed here- a library of sorts. Detentions usually consist of students stacking books on the shelves." Paige nodded to ten-year-old girl on their left that was haphazardly levitating books to the bookshelf. A professor was on her in seconds relaying how important these novels were to the magical community and the girl proceeded to more carefully stack the books, by hand.

The awe of the majestic halls made Liz feel small; the archways and the hard wood and the way everything seemed to gleam- a sense of propriety felt necessary, but at the same time an overwhelming sense of purpose settled into her bones. Students milled from a number of classrooms and the hallway stretched out before them with an endless pathway. Everyone looked normal, all the kids were dressed like everyone in normal schools; same cliquey tendencies also- Liz noticed as a group of girls walked by glaring at her.

"You'll find a lot of kids here are…abrasive, but for the most part they're all good people waiting to make a mark for themselves magically and help the greater good. You will see Leo first. Remember him? Piper's husband the headmaster?" Paige tossed Liz a glance as she skirted around a group of preteens clumped together chatting between classes.

"Yeah, Wyatt and Chris's father, right?" Liz let her eyes stray to a particular snatch of people up ahead, one of the older guys looked her way and she smiled and in turn he winked. As she passed them- trying desperately to listen to what Paige was telling her- she failed to notice the glare from the girl on said guy's arm.

Paige led the way to another door, this one closed, and knocked before entering and holding the door open for Liz. The setting of the room was anything but what Liz had expected. It was stoically decorated with no pictures, one globe, and wall to wall shelves of books. The floor matched the architectural design of the hall, but a forest green rug cushioned the legs of two chairs that sat in front of a simple wooden desk. The kind face attached to the man sitting behind the desk smiled broadly and got up to greet them .

"Paige, hi! How are you?" He addressed Paige first and enveloped her in a hug across the simple structure separating them.

"Hey Leo, I'm good. This is Liz, the new student I told you I'd be bringing by. You are our first stop." Paige twisted around to face Liz and smile encouragingly. Liz felt that her hands were sweaty so she swiped them off subtly on her jeans, under her gown, and held out her hand. Leo's handshake was strong, but yielding. Liz remembered what her dad used to say about the character of a man and the feel of his handshake- she shook the thought from her mind.

"Well it's really nice to meet you. I noticed you didn't have the chance to change yet; you graduated today if I remember right. Valedictorian?" Leo's voice was softer when he addressed her and Liz nodded.

"Yes. I just got her from there actually. I was wondering if you had the opportunity to sort out a schedule for her." Paige answered verbally for Liz and swept the spotlight away from her, a needed relief in Liz's opinion.

"I wrote it up a couple days ago and I have it-" Leo rummaged around on his desk and pulled out a piece of white paper with script scrawled across the front. "Here you go." He grinned at Paige, hugged her once more, and then turned to Liz who was still standing towards the door Paige had ushered her through.

"Don't worry about your first week, it takes time to get into the swing of things. Someone will always be available if you need anything; if you need me specifically- just call my name. I knew your parents well, Liz. I'm so sincerely sorry about what happened to them, to you." Liz heard the words and even though she heard them a thousand times at that moment it was just what she needed to hear.

"Thank you." It was the first and last thing Liz said to Leo- who beamed at her statement- and then she backed out of the room before he could say anything else that would be comforting or understanding; the feel of tears welling up in her eyes was already a red alert, the last thing she needed was to be sobbing in someone's arms like she had Paige's.

A short moment passed, then Paige joined her in the hallway. Everyone was in their next class or off elsewhere down the long corridor. "So you have four classes as of now. First hour, Power Practice/Defense with Professor Wyatt Halliwell. Second you have Spell-casting and Scrying with Patricia Halliwell- my daughter. Followed by third hour, Potions with Chris Halliwell, and finally, Theory and Tactical Research with Coop- Phoebe's husband. You will find out what each class entails from each of the individual professors tonight." Paige read off the paper and then handed it to Liz.

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?" Liz stared at the titles of her newest classes and then gaped at Paige's next announcement.

"I am throwing you a Grad-Party tonight, at the manor."

"I don't want a big fuss, okay? If I did I would have stayed back in Roswell and gone to the big ta-do that Maria planned for everyone." Crossing her arms, Paige shook her head and led the way further down the hall.

"I am throwing you a party. Your parents would have wanted to celebrate the occasion you have been building your life toward for the past thirteen years." The urge to smack Paige for mentioning what her parents would have wanted when they clearly weren't there surprised Liz and she bit down on her control. She knew Paige was only trying to make the transition from average 18 year old nobody to super-witch Liz Parker easier, but it was a lot to deal with right away.

"Fine." The energy to argue was null and the logical part of Liz realized she would need to meet her professors eventually. When they passed five doors from Leo's office- Paige pointed to two that were side by side.

"Those are your first two class periods." The nameplates on each door acknowledged the reigning professor for that classroom. They traveled down six more doors and then Paige pointed to the left where it clearly said "C. Halliwell" and Paige murmured something about her nephew sounding like a lawyer's name. The final destination was two doors down on the right from Chris's room and Liz scrunched up her nose wondering why they called her fourth hour professor "Coop" and not something more official sounding.

"What's with the nickname?" Liz voiced her thoughts.

"Coop is a cupid, he met Phoebe back when Chris was just a baby and me and my husband, Henry, were just married. The Elders sent Coop to Phoebe as a means to apologize for interfering with all her past relationships and eventually they tied the knot. Cupids don't have full names or last names; so now that he's started to work here in addition to being a cupid we call him by what he is most comfortable, Coop." Paige nodded her head and made a face that said "it-is-how-it-is".

"So where will I be sleeping?" Liz had been pondering this all week, Paige said she was to go to Magic school, but would she really be living there.

"All students stay here at the school because some of them don't have homes to go home to; and there are enough bedrooms because this hallway is endless- literally." Paige started to amble down the hall, Liz in check, and the two made there way not far from Liz's first hour classroom. "Okay here's you key." Paige produced an antique copper key and handed it to Liz as she stepped aside.

Inserting the key to the room, Liz turned the lock and pushed- hard. A loud creak and the door swung open slowly and a circular room appeared before them. In addition to the wooden door and floors, a queen-sized bed sat dead center- Liz's trunk at the foot of the bed. Pristine, white sheets and pillow cases were neatly folded and primped and the scent of lavender permeated the room; comfort and exhaustion suddenly deadened Liz's senses and she had to take a seat on the end of the bed.

"Do you like it? I know there isn't much to it, but I figured you would want to personalize it yourself." Paige had stepped into the room slightly, but for the most part she leaned against the doorframe watching Liz's pensive expression.

"This is great. And you are right, I do not think I would have been as comfortable in here if someone else had left their mark." Liz said as she turned more fully toward Paige.

"Well I have to go, I was supposed to be at work an hour ago. There is this kid, Nathan Reynolds, we suspect that he's being mistreated in his foster home and I have to check up on him." Paige explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold up your day." Immediate regret and a feeling of being a hindrance gave Liz pause.

"Oh don't worry about it; the family was expecting me and probably wouldn't have been themselves around me- now I have the element of surprise." Paige smiled and laughed off Liz's apology, instantly making the girl feel better. With a pretty "so-there" pout of her lips, Paige orbed out with a finger wave.

Moments later as Liz lay back on her bed, Paige orbed back in. "I forgot, I'll pick you up for the party tonight at seven, dress casual." Paige swirled away again as fast as she had appeared and Liz sighed at the thought of the big event. Settling in for a short nap, Liz decided she would deal with her emotions, her party, and her magic later.


	3. Chapter Three

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Three

Liz leaned against the banister for support as she and Paige appeared on the landing of the staircase in the Halliwell manor. The Victorian styled house was beautiful in it's antiquity and Liz appreciated the refined furniture and the interior decoration. She felt slightly self-conscious in spite of the fact she yet to meet anyone. She tugged at the bottom of her black, crocheted, long-sleeve off the shoulder top; the straight, black, knee-length skirt and the black knee-high boots she wore were perfect in her opinion, she hoped it made the right first impression.

Paige had showed up five to seven and commented on how pretty Liz was with her hair down in long waves and her make-up done nice. Paige herself had sported straight legged, black pants and a green emerald cut top. Liz couldn't say she was surprised by the older woman's fashion sense- she just did not seem that old despite her forty some-odd years.

As Liz let go of Paige's arm she made her way down the steps, Paige following closely. "This is a magnificent house." Liz found herself saying as she stopped in the living room.

"Thank you." Liz turned to face Piper as she announced her presence.

"Hi, I'm Liz." Piper smiled indulgently and shook Liz's proffered hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Leo and the boys are a bit late. Phoebe is in the kitchen with Coop getting some drinks. Hello Paige." Piper let go of Liz's hand and embraced her sister.

"Hey honey. Do you know if Henry Jr. is coming? I know that Henry isn't going to be able to- something to do with one of his parolees." Piper nodded.

"Yes, he dropped by earlier with a Sarah and a nice bottle of wine." Liz absorbed the conversation quietly.

"Good. Oh Bella, Melody, and Lorelei are going to be her at seven-thirty." Liz was shocked to see yet another stunningly gorgeous woman enter the room. Phoebe and Coop held two trays of what looked like champagne into the room and set them down on the low coffee table after passing everyone, including Liz, a glass.

"Hi!" The pretty smile that lit up Phoebe's face was contagious and soon Liz was smiling broadly while accepting a surprised hug. Coop hung back and when Liz turned and offered him a smile and handshake he obliged.

"I'm Liz, nice to meet you."

"Wow, what a pretty girl you are. Smart too, from what Paige tells us." Charm and delight radiated off Phoebe as she obsessed over Liz's wardrobe and hair and her "enchanting" smile.

"Thank you." There was a sound behind them and Leo, Wyatt, and Chris appeared.

"All of you are late." Piper gave a stern reprimand, but it melted away as she hugged each of her boys.

Liz felt solely inadequate among all of these attractive people- despite Phoebe's flattery. Her eyes ran over Leo who had the same warm, open demeanor; then moved on to the tall man next to him- at least 6' 2" and highly attractive: curly hair, defined chin, boy-like charm graced his features and the same good-natured personality greeted her when Paige dragged her over to the new arrivals.

"This is Wyatt." Piper waved her hand to her first son, the man next to Leo. "And this is Chris." Phoebe backed off from the hug she had been giving the third man.

A breath caught in Liz's throat at the sight of the third new arrival. He was two inches shorter than Wyatt and had darker hair. His azure blue eyes were clear and held a depth that seared her; his lips looked soft and Liz had the urge to lean in and kiss him. His attractiveness was only comparable to his aura- it felt like he was more complicated somehow, there was more to him than the simple charm that came off of everyone else.

"Hi." The soft spoken word came out as a whisper, sultry and appraising.

"Hey." They shook hands and Liz's sense calmed- the sensation was phenomenal; similar to that of Paige's when she had soothed Liz's cough, but it was more profound. The twinge of unease Liz had felt upon arriving at Magic school and the manor settled.

Piper broke between them to get the door when the bell rang and Liz spun away to face the opposite wall, her eyes landed on the champagne and she hurried over to grab another flute.

It turned out that Henry was able to get away for an hour or two and Liz was pleased as he had a more normal feel. His personality was subtle, a good opposition to Paige's more vibrant flare, and his sense of humor reminded Liz of Alex, in a good way.

Seven-thirty came around and two pretty girls showed up- twins. Liz had to do a double take at the two. Patricia and Melinda were two of the most outrageously beautiful woman Liz had ever met. Both had the same fair complexion, but it was starkly contrasted with short-cropped onyx hair on one-Melinda- and long pin-straight hair on the other- Patricia. Large hazel eyes peered out from identical sets of eyelashes and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Additionally, both girls had long, straight, pointed noses and bee-stung lips that most woman had to pay for.

If not for the arrival yet another person at the door, Liz was certain she would've made a fool of herself by staring too long at the twin girls. Isabel was gorgeous, model worthy, but even these two woman would have given her a run for her money.

At the door, Piper invited in three more woman and Liz knew right off that these were Phoebe's daughters, without the obvious fact that they were the only ones missing aside from Henry Jr. Phoebe raced over, dragging Coop with her to greet their daughters. Introductions were made and Liz learned that Bella was the oldest and worked for a law firm, Becker and Sons. Melody was the middle child, but by far the prettiest of the three- her olive complexion and dimples gave her femininity the other two had, but not quite to her extent; she worked as a bartender and part owner of P3. Finally, Lorelei introduced herself, she was self-assertive and held a strong personality. By far Lorelei was the most interesting, she ran a shelter for abused woman- an honest to God angel on earth, she gave hope to hundreds of women everyday. Yet again hugs were exchanged between Liz and the three sisters and flattery was an obvious trait among Phoebe and her children because Liz was blushing by the end of the chatty introduction.

Time passed and everyone entertained themselves by talking to one sibling or relative and Liz hung back drinking socially. Piper played perfect hostess and didn't even bat an eyelash or issue a reprimand when Henry Jr. orbed in an hour late- not that that stopped Paige from smacking him on the back of the head and making him apologize to Piper and Liz. Liz had smiled engagingly and shook his hand while he, an exact replica of Paige in male form, explained how his soon-to-be-wife, Sarah, was pregnant and kept insisting he orb home at a shout's notice.

Henry Jr. had the same sense of humor as his father, but was more flamboyant like his mother. Liz enjoyed his company and couldn't help laughing and languishing lazily backward on the couch they had seated themselves on. It turned out that Henry Jr. was the manager of P3 and the other partner; Piper had apparently turned over the club when she decided to open her own restaurant.

Despite what a good time Liz was having, her eyes kept straying to Chris who was holding what looked like a serious conversation with the twins. Eventually Henry Jr. excused himself to have a chat with Lorelei about something.

"Hi Liz. I'm Patricia." Liz looked up from her spot on the sofa and realized that one of the twins had wandered over to talk to her.

"It's nice to meet you. You're one of Paige's daughters right?" Liz asked.

"Yes I am. And I'm going to be one of your professors." Patricia smiled and Liz was star struck for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, um, Spell-casting and Scrying, right?" Liz shifted and smiled as Patricia took a seat next to her.

"That's right, good memory." Silence reigned for a moment and then Patricia glanced down at her hands before looking back up at Liz with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Liz was startled by Patricia's sudden emotional shift.

"I just feel how much you miss your parents. How out of place you feel here. I'm so sorry." Shock was prevalent and Liz shook her head.

"How? I mean…How do you feel what I'm feeling?" Liz questioned.

"She takes after her Aunt Phoebe." Phoebe popped into the conversation. Her smile was sympathetic and endearing as she placed her hand on Patricia's shoulder.

"I wasn't even trying to pick up anything." A soft more stable toned Patricia.

"It happens when you're new." Phoebe explained.

"I still don't understand." Liz jumped in.

"She's empathic like me. We have the ability to feel what others are feeling, even if the feelings are buried deep down." A knowing look entered Phoebe's eye as Liz glanced toward Chris before blushing and focusing her eyes back on Patricia.

"Sorry if I upset you." Liz felt ridiculous for apologizing for something she couldn't help feeling or stopping others from feeling, but Patricia had such kind eyes it was difficult not to want to see her smile.

"It's alright, not your fault in the least." Patricia said with a watery smile and a deep sigh.

"Are you excited about Magic school, Liz?" Phoebe intoned.

"Nervous actually. I can't quite wrap my mind around all of this."

"Don't worry, things will come easy for you with your gifts. Give it time." Phoebe nodded once more with a knowing glance before excusing herself.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time Liz?" Having gathered herself, Patricia tactfully changed the subject.

"I enjoy science and writing. I love seeing how different components come together to create things. And writing has been an outlet for me for quite sometime. How about you?" Liz allowed the switch without incident and breathed a sigh of relief at not having to address her grief.

"I love poetry. I've actually been published. Not that I'm famous, but it's nice to walk into a Barnes and Noble and see my book on the shelf in the Poetry section." A radiant smile spread across Patricia's face and Liz returned one of her own.

"That's amazing. How exciting. I'll have to buy one first chance I get."

"You do not have to do that, I could lend you my copy." Patricia practically beamed at Liz's interest.

"Sounds good. I look forward to it." A friendly accord formed between the two and Liz knew that Patricia would be someone she could relate to, and with Patricia's upbeat attitude, Liz had a feeling she would be her magical equivalent to Maria.

A short while later Patricia got up to go get a drink and Liz took the alone time to acquaint herself with all the faces around her. The Halliwell family interacted like nothing she had ever seen; everyone of them had a bond that Liz could see and feel at every turn. Cousins, nieces, nephews, moms, dads, brothers, sisters- no matter the bond between them they were tied together in a comfortable way. The only one that looked slightly out of place was Melinda- who sat off to the side only occasionally talking to her twin and Henry Jr. Everyone else flowed perfectly, a harmony born to each of them.

Closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the wiry discomfort from rising up inside of her once more, Liz was surprised when she heard Piper announce dinner. It was close to 8:30 and Liz had never had dinner so late, but she assumed Piper had been waiting on Henry Jr. to arrive and for her soufflés to set.

Wyatt came over to escort Liz to her seat, which as it turned out, was between the twins and across from Chris, Wyatt, and Henry Jr.; Piper and Leo sat at the ends of the table and Paige and Phoebe sat opposite Piper while Bella, Melody, and Lorelei sat with Coop and Henry on Leo's end. The spread was sumptuous and Liz was in heaven with the heady scents and flavors that she was exposed to. Conversation flowed as freely as the wine and Liz gave little thought to why they allowed her to drink while she was underage.

"So Liz what is you plan to do once you have learned how to control your powers?" Coop asked from down the table.

"I'm not really sure. I used to want to be a molecular biologist, but that career path doesn't really hold much desire for me anymore." Thinking about science brought up thoughts of Max and the others and what she had been through with them and her warm happiness chilled. When Liz reached out for her wine to take a fortifying sip the whole class iced over- the wine turning solid.

Liz gasped and yanked her hand back which resulted in the glass falling over and rolling on its side down the table to Piper. Everyone quieted for a moment and Liz felt utterly embarrassed. Cheeks turning red, Liz felt a rush of heat and anger at being the center of attention; she was upset at Paige for putting her in this position considering her lack of control and confused as to why her powers would appear now. Looking at the glass, Liz glared at the inanimate source of her troubles while rubbing her temples to ease a sudden ache and the ice defrosted before everyone's eyes and wine spilled all over the table.

Piper kicked back her chair and got to her feet to avoid having the red liquid douse her clothing. The table, no longer quiet, erupted into action. Phoebe and Paige started cleaning up the mess, the twins asked Liz if she was alright, and the others started conversing amongst themselves over the obvious fact that Liz had just used two gifts unique- pyrokinesis and the ability to freeze things.

"It's okay. Calm down." Patricia placed a hand on Liz's shoulder among the chaotic goings on around them. Melinda handed Liz a glass of water and Liz gulped down the whole glass and then started to sputter apologize and Piper was already waving her apology away.

"It's happened from time to time for all of us. Besides at least you didn't break anything- that's a record for this family." That got a laugh all around the table and with that everything went back to normal.

The cacophony of voices and clinking of silverware and fine china made Liz perfectly at home, despite her mixed emotions about the new developments with her powers. When Piper brought out the desert- three types of chocolate soufflé and a rich and creamy teacup of homemade coco she felt utterly certain no one had spoiled her this thoroughly since her sixteenth birthday. By the end of the meal and dessert, Liz felt decadent and indecently full. Chris was the one to escort her into the more formal living room and Liz was stunned by what she found.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had decorated the formal living area with flowers, streamers, and a large congratulations banner that read "To the next generation of brilliance, Liz Parker!" The elegance of the room and the expensive flowers and the odd glowing lights that hung above head made Liz want to cry. The wine and champagne had made it so Liz was emotional and she found she wanted to say something for all the kindness around her.

Everyone quieted when Paige looked to Liz for her speech. "This is extravagantly kind of all of you, and I can't express how appreciative I am of all of this. Coming here is hard and has made me uneasy, but among you I feel welcomed and wanted in a way I wasn't sure was possible. Kindness and caring are not common among mankind, but in this home my faith in others has been renewed. Thank you so much." Liz felt a tear slide down her cheek and embraced the nearest person to her- Chris.

Liz heard applause and a couple of "aw" sounds, but the scent of Chris's sexy, suave cologne hit her nose and the feel of his arms around her drowned her other senses. Her right cheek brushed his shirt and the feel of the silky material made Liz sigh. Her tears stopped and Liz pulled back reluctantly only to be greeted by more hugs from others wanting to comfort her.

Everyone gathered around the center coffee table, sitting on the many settees and armchairs conversation flourished once more. Paige praised Liz's speaking skills and reiterated a couple lines from Liz's graduation speech. Liz shrunk back slightly in pleasure, leaning against her armchair's backing. Being the center of attention was a peculiarity, but Liz didn't shirk the praise. Her eyes wandered back to Chris every once in a while, and she had accidentally caught his eye on several occasions, and by the end of the evening she was sure she had made an ass out of herself, but the fuzzy warmth from the alcohol stopped her from caring too much.

The grandfather clock rang off two chimes and that was when Piper began to usher people to the door. By two-thirty only those that could orb were left, and Piper was playing the voice of reason and insisting that Leo had work and needed to go upstairs to bed. as well as insisting that the twins, Henry Jr., and her sons needed to get home and soon everyone was orbing away. Liz smiled when everyone either clasped her arm or hugged her on their way out. Before long Paige, Liz, and Piper were left.

"Thank you for the more than wonderful party, Piper."

"You are more than welcome. I'm glad that I was able to make you feel even an ounce better. You are very gifted, in more than magical means." A toothy smile made Liz lean in to hug Piper goodbye. Paige and Piper hugged before Paige took hold of Liz and orbed away as Piper cleaned up the room, refusing their help.

Paige orbed Liz to her room and hugged her before orbing off to Henry. The evening had been a great success, in spite of the slight drama with her new gifts and Liz felt drowsy with contentment. With a quick change of clothes, Liz slipped into bed and was soon asleep fitfully.

The next morning around nine, Liz heard a knocking at her door. Her head throbbed a bit and Liz rubbed her temples slightly before climbing out of bed and opened the door. "Good morning, honey. How are you?" Paige stood their bright and fresh in a long, black skirt with a grey scoop-necked sweater carrying a box of donuts and two venti cups of coffee.

"My head is killing me." Liz retreated from the door and sat back on her bed as Paige came in closing the door behind her. Paige placed the donuts and coffee on Liz's trunk and walked over to her, she touched Liz's temples and instantly eased the ache to a degree that was uncomfortable, but not painful.

"I won't heal it all the way because this will help you remember not to drink so much next time. Anyways you have class in an hour so I thought I'd make sure you were actually awake for it. That and I thought coffee might help make you more…aware and donuts will give you a good sugar rush." Paige handed Liz a venti white chocolate mocha from Starbucks and enjoyed her own as they both dug into some glazed donuts.

"Thanks Paige, this is really nice of you." The coffee and donuts were working their magic and slowly Liz's sluggish mind registered that she would be expected to use her magic today- on command.

"Paige, what if I don't know how to use my magic?" Liz had no idea how to make things happen.

"Listen Liz, being at Magic school isn't about knowing how to do things, it's learning how to do them."

"What if this is all a mistake or a fluke?" Liz bit her lip nervously.

"I wouldn't be able to sense you if you weren't magical Liz. How do you think I was able to find you in your room in New Mexico if not without some magical connection?" Paige waited patiently for Liz to calm herself and acquaint herself with reality once again; she's been expecting some more resistance, but knew it would be minimal.

"Worst that could happen is I go, find I'm a fraud, and get to go home." Liz muttered to herself and then scoffed at her pessimism. "Yeah and maybe I can pretend aliens and magic don't exist too." Breathing in through her nose and letting out a sigh, Liz nodded to Paige and got up to change. All of Liz's luggage was under her bed and she didn't know where else to put anything.

"Um, Paige, I think I'm going to need to buy an armoire and an end table. Some nice sheets and pillow cases too." A mental list of all the things Liz would need formed in her head and she racked up: laundry basket, armoire, end table, sheets, comforter, pillow cases, and a bookcase. "When do you think I'll be able to go shopping?" Liz turned to Paige.

"Well I think that you could order everything online and then have it shipped to the manor. I'll have Leo, Wyatt, and Chris bring it here. Do you have a laptop or are you going to need to use mine? Oh and a credit card?" Liz pulled out her second suitcase after changing and extracted her laptop and wallet.

"My parent's bought me a laptop for my sixteenth birthday and I just recently got a credit card. I'll have to call Mr. Larson, my accountant, about how the business is doing." Liz thought this conversation sounded odd; having an accountant was weird.

"Okay well here's the address." Paige pulled a pad and pen from her black, Kathy Van Zeeland purse and wrote out the address and area code for Liz before grabbing the half-empty box of donuts and empty cups of coffee and telling Liz she would drop by later.

Liz resigned herself to doing everything later and hunted around her trunk for her schedule, after replacing her laptop, wallet, and the piece of paper in her suitcase. Everything was mapped out for her and Liz nodded her head as she ran over the room numbers and where Paige had taken her yesterday. It occurred to Liz she never got around to asking Coop, Chris, Wyatt, or Patricia what classes would involve and what she might be required to bring to them. Liz stuffed her schedule in the back pocket of her low-riders and straightened her white tube top and black, mini jean jacket.

Leaving fifteen minutes early, Liz took off for Wyatt's room. The door was closed so Liz knocked and then opened it. "Morning Liz, you're early." Wyatt wore jeans and a blue button down shirt, the opening of his black robe giving a glimpse of the fabrics underneath and his smile was cheerful and welcoming.

"Yeah I forgot to ask last night what this class would require." Liz said.

"Why don't you show me your schedule and I'll see what you need- this class is all about honing your powers so all you need is you." Liz smiled as Wyatt held out his hand for Liz's schedule.

"Thanks so much." It didn't take long for Wyatt to deduce that Liz would need her family's book of shadows- another new phrase Liz was unfamiliar with. She thought back to the book in her trunk and mentioned it to Wyatt, who smiled a cute, boyish smile before replying that that was it.

"I really appreciate your help."

"Not a problem, Liz." Wyatt went back to preparing for his class and Liz slipped her schedule back in her pocket. She looked around the normal- if not architecturally advanced- classroom and took a seat at one of the desks.

The fifteen minutes passed quickly and Liz heard the door to Wyatt's classroom open and turned to see an onslaught of students enter the room, laughing and pushing each other around. The cute guy Liz had spotted yesterday in the hall took a seat next to her and smiled.

"Hey." He looked to be nineteen and had dark blonde hair that curled a little at the tips and lay in longish sweeps. His eyes were a rich amber, while his nose was short and pointed; his lips were thinner than average, but when he smiled at her, his gorgeous white toothy smile lit up his whole face. Liz absorbed his muscular build and noticed he wasn't on the tall side maybe 5' 11" tops.

"Hi. I'm Liz." Liz held out her hand as everyone else settled in around them and smiled broadly when he gave a nod and shook her hand.

"I'm Jordan Skye." Wyatt called everyone's attention to the front of the classroom and Liz released her hold on Jordan's hand to turn and face front.

"Today we'll be have a hands on activity-" Wyatt paused as the class broke into excited shouts and clapping. "I will be the demon and it will be up to you to get passed my shield- not to mention the fact that I will be using my power of deflection. Sound simple?"

Some of the kids smirked while others pointedly looked away. Liz tensed, took a deep breath, and shook her head from side to side to clear her anxiety and followed everyone to the front of the room as Wyatt asked a short red-hair girl with Irish features to put the desks at the back of the room. Liz pondered for a moment how he expected one petite girl- maybe 15 years old- to move close to forty desks, but the girl merely waved two hands at the desks and sent them neatly backward against the opposite wall.

"Alright form a line. I'll call you up one by one." Wyatt stood in the now open space of the classroom and waited for everyone to follow orders. Once everyone was in place he called up a tall, skinny guy who could've passed as a basketball player with his height. "Come on up Tyler."

It took less than two minutes before Tyler was skidding across the room on his ass. Five more minutes passed and Liz began to see a trend when three more people were thrown halfway across the classroom. The students that had stepped up thus far has taken a full on offensive attack; something Liz had learned better than to do because of the pod squad's escapades. Wyatt seemed to be focusing and anticipating attacks and they flew back like a fly being swatted away due to annoyance.

Finally, Liz was called up and Wyatt's demeanor changed slightly; it looked like he was less on guard and the insulting handicap hit home. No one really expected much from her. Oddly, even though Liz had her own misgivings about her powers the fact that everyone else did made her angry and embarrassed.

Glancing around the room and behind Wyatt Liz spotted a flag on the back wall and prayed that she could set it on fire. She thought about what had happened to melt the wine; Liz remembered getting angry and confused and upset and tried to rouse those emotions. The flag burst in to flame as Liz's hands went to her temple and while the class was distracted, Liz took the opportunity to make a dash passed Wyatt. Unfortunately, he turned to her and when to send her flying, only she stared at him almost frozen with fear- a shiver going down her spine and thrust her hands out in front of her to take the brunt of the force only to find that Wyatt iced over mid-wave of his hand.

Liz stared in shock and then dashed to his side. The class erupted into whispers as some people came to stand by Liz- leaving a two foot radius between them and her. Fascinated by her gift, Liz laid a hand on Wyatt's extended bicep and in that moment Wyatt gasped and some of the students in the way of his outstretched hand went flying. Liz jumped and moved back behind Wyatt and he turned with a smile.

"Good job. Nice tactic." Wyatt's teeth chattered as a residual effect of icing over and defrosting, but clapped for Liz and told everyone else who still had yet to try to get back in line.

Standing off to the side, Liz glanced at the flag that had been on fire and realized that someone had doused the flag with water. "That was my work."

Peering to her right, Liz came face to face with Jordan; he hung back off to the side, having already tried and failed earlier to get passed Wyatt. "You threw water on the flag?"

"No, I control water. My gift is elemental. You were pretty impressive. I didn't know you have two active powers." His interest seemed piqued and Liz smiled at the compliments, though she was unsure that she wanted to flout the fact she had only just discovered her powers herself.

"Is that unusual?" She figured it was a subtle change for the flow of the conversation.

"Well kind of. I mean the Charmed Ones and some other higher level witches, such as the Halliwell lineage have multiple powers, but for the most part not many people have more than one gift."

"Oh." Liz wasn't sure what to say. Together they watched as the remaining students tried to get passed Wyatt and two more succeeded, but by the time class was dismissed, Liz was positive she was sufficient and beamed at the fact she was not as out of place as she thought she might be.

Walking out of the class, Liz wondered what the rest of her day would be like.


	4. Chapter Four

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Four

Liz began to amble toward Patricia's room when Paige orbed into her pathway.

"Hey honey, how's it going?" Paige gave a big smile and Liz had a feeling something was going on.

"I survived." Liz joked back and waited for whatever Paige needed to tell her, hoping it wouldn't detain her too long.

"Change of scheduling. Leo told me that he wanted you in a more advanced potions class because of your previous interests in science, and as the only advanced level of potions is taught second hour by Chris we switched things up a bit. I know you'll be great. I have to run. Good luck." Paige gripped Liz's arm for a moment before orbing away.

Liz sighed and felt the added pressure, but shook it off and hurried from Patricia's door to Chris's. Entering second hour, Liz noticed that all the kids were grouped around the room socializing. Not noticing anyone, Liz took the direct approach and went up to Chris's desk where he sat organizing some papers.

"Chris? Uh, I'm mean, Professor Halliwell?" Liz bit her lip unsure of how to address Chris. He was dressed similarly to Wyatt, but Liz couldn't seem to keep her eyes off his lips.

"Yes?" Chris looked up at her and Liz felt a jolt when her eyes locked with his entrancing blue eyes- eyes that appeared to be darker than when they first met, almost sapphire. Liz swore that she felt his hands everywhere on her, but the next moment when she sucked in a hesitant breath, the feeling was gone.

"I was wondering if you assign seats?" The answer was only marginally important at that moment when Liz watched him run a hand through his hair and stand up.

"No. If you are mature enough to practice magic, you are perfectly capable of finding a seat." A sexy smile spread across his lips.

"Right." An engaging smile answered his, and Liz wondered if anyone else noticed their subtle flirtation. Chris came around the desk and Liz took a moment to collect herself when he walked passed her to address the class and she got a view of him from behind.

"Alright everyone find a seat." Kids responded almost immediately, Liz acknowledged how well Chris held a hand with the students. Liz waited a moment for the majority to find their seats before picking a seat at one of the front desks closest to Chris's own desk. An Indian girl sat beside her and Liz noticed the exotically high cheekbones and the rich coloring her perfect skin had.

"Hi." The girl smiled a small, close-mouthed smile and reached a hand out for Liz to shake. Instant distrust settled over Liz and Liz couldn't help the slight grimace when she shook the hand offered to her.

"Hi, I'm Liz Parker."

"Leila Walker." Leila turned away from Liz to pay attention as Chris started in on a potion to invoke psychic senses. With a swipe of her hand against her thigh, Liz tamped down her agitated senses and focused on the lesson at hand.

"Supplies are in the hutch cabinet to my left and the potion is on the board." Looking passed him, Liz read the instructions off the board and quickly pulled out her book of shadows, referencing the potion which she could have sworn she'd seen before. Midway through the Murray section of her book, Liz found it. The instructions were the same, except that three other ingredients were listed in her book.

Raising her hand, Liz waited for Chris to acknowledge her. Shortly he joined her and Liz cleared her dry throat and asked, "Why are the ingredients different than that in my book? I mean I didn't plan on using my family's book, but I remembered seeing this same potion in here."

Chris's expression became pensive as he read and studied the page in her book.  
"The only thing I can think of is that this potion is geared toward your lineage specifically. The extra ingredients are more common in camouflage potions; potions that change to format the person who is taking it. Give it a try, the ingredients aren't lethal- we'll see where it takes us. Okay?"

Nodding, Liz got to her feet and went to where the other students were gathering. Pushing through the crowd of students, Liz gathered supplies and headed back to her space. Following the potion recipe like a scientific formula, Liz got through it more quickly than the other students; and when it came to the final step, Liz had a were sense of foreboding.

Looking at the last ingredient, Liz measured out the appropriate quantity and then took it in her palm, lowered the temperature of the provided Bunsen burner, and then tossed it in with conviction. The resounding explosion shocked Liz, who threw up her hands in what was becoming a habitual reaction.

A green shield came to life, barely visible and quickly shattered and Liz went flying backward into the far wall, landing on several desks. Sounds slowed, the floor before Liz's eyes blurred, and darkness was closing in from the edges of her vision. Footfalls and voices hummed through her mind, but Liz couldn't distinguish who was speaking. It registered that someone had positioned her body so that she was lying on her back and a pair of hands were lightly brushing the skin of her now bare belly.

Warmth filled her and Liz felt a delicious shiver run the length of her body and concentrate on her stomach. Her vision came back, clearing and defining the shapes around her; meanwhile, other students were injured and from what Liz could see, being healed by other professors who had come at the sound of the explosion.

Focusing in on the person who was watching her, Liz realized it was Chris who was worriedly checking her for any other visible wounds and it was he who spoke first.

"How do you feel? Anything else hurt?" The rich sound of his worry was palpable and Liz almost smiled.

"I'm fine. Been through worse." Sitting up carefully, Liz put a hand to the back of her head and realized it was sore and  
she was light-headed from moving. "Maybe not one-hundred percent."

Chris leaned in and placed a hand at the base of her skull, and once more the warm shiver zinged through her. The feeling was incredible and the smell of Chris permeated the space around her; as lost as she was in the sensations her eyes drooped closed and she breathed out a sigh of pleasure. Just when she thought she would moan, Chris's hand and warm retracted, pulled back on its welcomed invasion of her body.

"Thank you." Liz's eyes opened enough that they were half-closed in a sultry awareness that Liz saw reflected in the mostly-stoic blue eyes.

"You're welcome. Sorry about the kickback of your potion, I didn't take into account the Belladonna mixing with the St. John's Wart." The way that Chris's eyes darkened when Liz ran a hand over her exposed stomach afforded Liz the knowledge her feelings weren't one-sided.

"How are you, Liz?" Wyatt interrupted their conversation and Liz pulled down her shirt to cover the exposed skin.

"Better; thank you for asking." Liz was only marginally annoyed by the interruption, she wasn't sure of what would've been said next anyway, so she turned with a small smile and addressed Wyatt.

"One of the other students said that you produced a green shield right before the explosion hit." Thinking back to the incident, Liz recalled the shimmering, green shield that appeared a mere wisp of what Max was capable.

"I'm not sure how it happened. In honesty nothing in particular was going through my head other than shock and 'oh is this going to hurt', and I threw up my hands out of habit. The shield is…" Liz glanced around and then whispered discreetly, "…A by product of Max's healing me, at least I think so. He has the ability to create something much more effective."

Both Wyatt and Chris considered this, silently communicating with one another, then turned back to Liz. "One of my most basic powers is producing a shield." Wyatt looked for Chris to continue.

"The powers may be from different origin, but what I'm thinking is maybe you could study how to invoke it's use at will- Wyatt would be able to help you." Chris met Liz's eyes and under his scrutiny, Liz felt as if she was coming undone at his gaze.

"Sure." Liz steadied her eyes on Wyatt to break the connection she felt forming between her and Chris.

"Okay, we start on it tomorrow, show up a bit early for Defense." Wyatt smiled his boyish smile and his charm eased Liz from her fevered state of unrest.

"Now why don't we go take a look at your potion." Chris drew her attention.

"There's some left?" Liz puzzled.

"Yes. We test some out and see if it produces the right effect." Liz followed Chris back to where the desk were being set back up. The girl, Leila, was already seated and trying to salvage the remains of her work; she glared at Liz when she sat down beside her. Liz's book of shadows was on in sight, sitting on Chris's desk- a sigh a relief left her lips before she also began examining her potion.

The Bunsen burner was off and tucked away in the hutch cabinet along with the other ingredients has borrowed. Some potion that had spilled out of the brass container Liz has been using, was being cleaned up as Liz took a look to see how much was left.

"Doesn't look like much." Liz said.

"It's enough for two vials." Came Chris's reply.

Wyatt transferred the violet liquid into two vials and handed one to Liz. "It can't hurt you, not if you followed the recipe correctly. The last part of this potion is to bless it before ingesting. The spell should be on the page you found the potion. Melissa if you could get Liz's book for me." Wyatt asked a student on the other side of the room.

Melissa nodded and Liz watched as the book disappeared from the desk only to appear from thin air with a thud landing on the desk in front of them. "Thank you."

Liz flipped through the book and opened it to the right page before reading the incantation under the ingredient list. "Seers far and wide, I call the power deep inside, With these words I declare, Send whispers of the future through the air." Holding her nose, Liz swallowed the potion in one gulp and the unpleasant taste was quickly replaced by shock when gale-like winds picked up in the room. The pages of the book fluttered and the cover of the book slammed shut as Liz gasped and everything became unfocused.

_Swimming in through picture after picture, Liz found herself sucked into one colorful, realistic scene and realized she was in the manor. Piper was sitting at the dinning room table talking to Paige and Phoebe- her face was somber. The three women were succinctly throwing out ideas on how to deal with a threat to the manor. In a burst of electricity a handsome male made himself known._

Piper threw back her chair as Phoebe and Paige jumped to either side of her. "What are you doing here?"

Before anyone else could say a word, the man created an electric ball in the palm of his hand and began firing ball after ball at the sisters. Paige orbed out just in time to miss being his first kill; Phoebe unfortunately wasn't able to move out of the way. The ball hit her side and Phoebe knocked into Piper on her way down. Piper started blasting at the man, whom by the looks of it was in his mid-thirties. Leo chose that moment to orb in while Paige knelt protectively over Phoebe, healing her as Piper stood before them.

Liz watched at Leo and Piper attacked the man in practiced ease until he was forced to retreat, a mysterious smirk on his face. Turning her attention back to Phoebe and Paige, Liz saw tears running down the youngest sisters face. Paige was shaking her hands and calling Leo for help. Together they crouched over Phoebe and brilliant light shown from both their hands; Piper stood hands twisted and her face hardened.

"Piper." Paige stood after her third attempt and flung herself at her oldest sister and started to cry, while Leo kept trying to no avail. 

Pulling back, Liz felt herself being released from whatever dream she was caught in and the tears leaking down her face kept coming when her eyes came back to the present. Chris and Wyatt had taken a hold of her and she had to pull free from them to wipe at her tears. Melissa, the girl who had given them Liz's book, glanced their way and a moment later Liz found a tissue in her hand- a tentative smile along with it.

"What happened Liz?" Chris urged.

"I-" What had happened, Liz wondered. Could it have been a vision? She could only recall something akin to this happening once before back in Roswell when she was around Max and Tess and saw them together- and it hadn't been through a connection to Max because he had been on the other side of the room. "I'm not sure. It was like moving through pictures or still scenes of different plays and finally I got sucked into one. I saw Piper, Phoebe, and Paige- they were at the manor talking about some threat and then they were attacked by some man. He killed Phoebe." Liz blotted her eyes.

"I thought this potion was only supposed to make us more psychically aware." Several students had gathered and a jock-stereotype shouted out from the back.

"It was. For some of you that means emphasizing natural feelings of empathy, others having more than a hint of what people are thinking, but for some with an undiscovered talent in premonitions it will help manifest your hidden talent. Apparently Liz has visions." Liz heard some people groaning about how unfair it was she had so many gifts and Liz was to hurl her book at them and knock some sense into them. Did they think it was fun to see future death? Did they have to worry about getting so upset that they set things on fire? Or freeze people, possibly friends, into ice cubes?

"Okay class dismissed. Be prepared to test your potions tomorrow in class- for those of you haven't already imbibed some." Chris called the class to and end and Wyatt excused himself as Liz made to clean up the remaining items.

"It's alright, Liz. I'll take care of this. Do you mind if I hold on to this second potion? It doesn't look like you are going to have to worry about seeing into the future." It was meant as a joke, but Liz shook with the enormity of how the day was progressing. "Hey relax, okay? We'll work through this and eventually it won't be such a big deal." Taking hold of Liz's shoulders, Chris hugged her.

The weight of the day rolled off her in waves and Liz took that moment of weakness to unburden her feelings on him, as she had at the party; the pain dulled a bit more each time she was around him. Liz mumbled about her family, missing her friends, how strange it was to have alien and witch powers, how scared she was of being different in such an extreme way that even the magical community would see her as a freak. He mumbled back reassurances and then when her tears and panic had subsided, he pulled back.

"I know this is really inappropriate." Liz sniffed and then laughed at herself feeling like an ass.

"What? Seeking human comfort?" Chris made it seem like a laughable offense and in a more intimate gesture he interlocked his fingers with her while forming an unconscious bond between them. "I'm here. You are a sweet person, Liz." He used his other hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and Liz trembled with the urge to lean up and kiss him. At the last moment he let go and stepped back. "I'll warn the Sisters and later on Paige will probably be stopping by to have you ID the demon. We have faced more than this Liz, and just because you saw it happen doesn't make it your fault. Good luck with the rest of your day."

Confused as to why he pulled away, Liz fidgeted from foot to foot before grabbing her book from the table and headed out the door, leaving the vial on the table. Students wended their way through the halls and Liz realized that a curvy path became more pronounced as her peers caught sight of her and saw that she was coming toward them. The outsider feeling settled in again, but Liz let it go and walked the distance to Patricia's room and then entered where some students were already seated.

Patricia's layout for her classroom differed from Wyatt's and Chris's. The desks were split in half and facing each other from opposite sides of the room and Patricia's desk was opposite her chalkboard. Patricia was stunning in pinstriped pants, a cream off-the-shoulder top, and black ankle boots. Her hair was long and shimmering as it had been at the party; the entire classroom was effervescent with contentment and charm- much like the professor.

"Liz! Hi, I've heard you've been stirring up the school this morning. I'm glad you made it to my class, it might seem more mundane, but it's essential to helping you survive in the real world. Why don't you take a seat next to Melissa Sims? Melissa raise your hand please." Peering around her, Liz's eyes alighted on the same Melissa from her previous class and the brunette smiled as her hand extended in the air.

"Thank you Melissa." Patricia called as Liz took a seat next to Melissa at the far corner of the room.

"Hi." Melissa offered her hand and Liz shook it.

"I'm Liz, which I guess you know." Laughing at herself, Liz relaxed. "Thanks for the help back in Chr…um, Professor Halliwell's class."

"Not a problem. I remember my first day here. I was freaked out by everything and everyone, including myself. I have the power of teleportation, which wasn't fun to find out; I mean one second I was talking to my best friend and playing that one game- you know anywhere but here- and the next I'm sitting on a beach in the Caribbean. My white lighter, Cara-Anne, she orbed in and I nearly had an aneurism! It took them two months to convince me to go with them. Turns out my powers also include, you know, the whole teleporting objects thing." The long rant ended abruptly and Liz blinked a couple times before nodding and giggling a bit; Melissa reminded her a lot of Maria.

"I think I would have been pretty upset if I had teleported myself to another place on the globe." Both girls grinned and chuckled a bit over the picture Melissa painted.

"Despite all the stuff I've heard about you, Liz, you seem like a really nice person. Sorry about your parents by the way. I don't know if I could say I understand what you're going through, but…I lost my dad when I was six and my mom kind of disowned me when she found out that I am a witch- she's extremely religious and told me I was the spawn of the devil." The sympathetic face was genuine and Liz did take for granted that the girl seemed to be trying hard to be nice and welcoming.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your dad and I can't say that I would prefer your situation." Patricia took that moment to start class.

Everyone was paired up, given a map and some herbs and three distinguishing characteristics of a demon they were to scry for. Patricia explained that each of the herbs was used to narrow the search for specific demons and it was up to each pair to determine which herbs would be of most use.

Liz and Melissa were paired up and Liz noticed she too had a book of shadows. Scanning the room, Liz found that everyone was pulling out their own individual books. An array of seals and symbols littered the covers of the various book, but one difference Liz established was that all of the books were thinner than her own; most were an inch or two thick at the most.

"Okay so you can check your book, it'll probably give us more to go on than mine- I just started it and it turns out I'm first generation; no one else in my family history has ever had powers before. Therefore, I only have what I learned in classes thus far. I mean don't get me wrong, Professor C. Halliwell teaches us a lot in potions, but he can't cover everything in a year." Liz nodded and flipped open her book. She cross referenced the demon, hoping maybe it was listed in some section, and when Liz stopped on it's page the accompanying depiction was gruesome and the description even less appealing.

"I have something." Mid-search, Melissa snapped her book shut and joined Liz as they poured over her volume. "It says that he is called Nuzeric; a lower level demon with the power to project antipathy in his prey which leads to an emotionless state where all enjoyment perishes and they become a hallow shell of their former selves. At this point, Nuzeric is able to attack and kill his victim, then feed off of their life blood to gain strength. His weakness is water, when around or submerged in water, Nuzeric's power decreases and his blood slows in his veins making movement difficult."

"Well done." Liz jumped when she heard Patricia's comment; so fully immersed in her task and the demon's description she hadn't noticed anyone approaching. "Now you can really impress me by locating him. Bonus points if you can come up with a vanquishing spell by the end of the hour."

As Patricia walked away, Liz scanned the page for anything else that might help them, but found nothing. Melissa was smiling at their praise and reading the ingredients available to them. "Sage, St. John's Wart, Marshmallow root, Anise, cinnamon sticks, rosemary, Mullein leaf, and an index card that says we have one open option to pick anything else we deem necessary."

Quick minded, Liz told Melissa to get a bottle of water. Meanwhile Liz went in search of a bowl. Approaching Patricia, Liz found that a cupboard behind the desk held various assortments of tools for their use and quickly grabbed one for the bowls and moved back to her desk. In the time it took Melissa to find a bottle of water, Liz had started analyzing spells and the structure- an attempt at breaking down how to write a proper one.

"What is the plan here Liz?" Melissa put the water bottle down next to the bowl.

"Well I remember reading that Mullein leaf is for purification, much like water. Water is Nuzeric's weakness and why? Because if I remember reading correctly, water is the element used for empathy- the exact opposite of antipathy." Liz instructed Melissa to pour both the Mullein leaf and the water into the bowl, mix it with the scrying crystal, and then proceed to scry with the crystal and map.

"What are you going to do?" Melissa was already mixing.

"The spell, remember? I've been looking at the spells in my book and trying to figure out the structure. The only main theme is rhyming and specific characterization for whatever demon is meant to be destroyed."

"Okay." No more questions were asked, but Liz knew Melissa thought she was trying to show off even if Liz really wasn't.

Fifteen minutes later Melissa had the location and Liz had the spell. Patricia asked for them to go up in front of the class, pin up the map and the location on the corkboard to the left of the chalkboard with other students maps and assumed locations. They were then asked to read their incantation.

"Destroy his malice with empathy, Take away antipathy, Remove this evil without emotions, Cleanse him now by the powers of the oceans." Liz recited her spell and handed it to Patricia who beamed with delight.

"Excellent. Not only do we now have a location, we have a way to vanquish Nuzeric- and for those of you who don't know, that is the demon's name. Class dismissed." Patricia hugged Liz with a congratulations and then flounced over to her desk to mark up plans for tomorrow's schedule.

"Bye." Liz said as she made her way out the door, Melissa right beside her.

"Good class, huh? I thought Patricia was a bit flakey at first, but she's actually really smart and nice. So what class do you have next?" They paused in the hall long enough to determine they were going their separate ways and promised to sit together again tomorrow.

Coop's classroom was by far the biggest and the chalkboard was full of dates and names. Coop stood arms crossed waiting for everyone to quiet and settle in.

"Today you will be copying these names and dates done and in your individual books. Each of you will research your assigned topic and then present your findings to the class. We will be watching clips of each event tomorrow after presentations. I want to see effort; do justice to magical history- or you will be doomed to repeat it- which as we all know could end poorly." Coop signaled Liz to his desk after assigning each topic.

"Hey Liz, Phoebe asked me to make sure you felt welcomed and I'm more than happy to do that. You will be exempt from this assignment, but tomorrow I'm going to show you how to produce holographic images of historic events that will correlate to the topics we have picked out. For the duration of the hour you can concentrate on brushing up on your own magical history. Your Book of Shadows is quite lengthy- I trust you have already skimmed it. Welcome to my class." Coop smiled and Liz returned it and went to the only available seat in the class of 46 students- to the far right in the front row.

The class hour passed without interest and Liz was drooping with exhaustion from the events of the day. Everything had been a head rush and Coop's class had given Liz the opportunity to unwind. Making her way back to her room, Liz planned on a long nap. Unfortunately Liz walked in to find anything but relaxation.

"Hey Liz." Alex sat smiling on Liz's bed, the guitar his parents had given her in hand.


	5. Chapter Five

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Five

The first thing that registered as Liz came to was that someone had put a cool cloth on her forehead and she was shivering. Someone was talking to her in a soft voice, and the voice sounded so familiar; Liz was struggling, trying to open her eyes, a throbbing in her head made the task all the more difficult.

Finally succeeding, Liz pried her eyes open and Alex came into her line of vision, sitting beside her on her bed and making circles with his thumb on the hand he held. "Alex?"

"You're awake." A broad smile crossed Alex's face and Liz stared uncomprehendingly for several moments before lurching forward in bed and clutching him in a hug so fierce she knew he would have bruises.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here." Liz began crying, streams of tears rapidly slid down her cheeks and off her chin, sobs and heaving breaths tied in with her hysterics and she mumbled unintelligible words. Her fingertips turned white and her hands clenched him to her so that no space separated them. Alex rubbed his hands up and down her back, attempting to soothe Liz.

"Shhh…I'm not going anywhere. Calm down. Focus on breathing, come on." Her shutters and coughing from crying with such intensity, slowed slightly, but her grip remained unrelenting.

"I…I can't believe you're here. God Alex, I missed you so much. I-" The sound of tears interspersed through her speech slowed her down, and the effort to speak became too much, so she broke off and let him hold and comfort her.

"I understand how upset you are; I got that from when you fainted." Alex chuckled a bit to ease the tense atmosphere, but it did nothing for Liz's hold on him.

"I love you, Alex. When you…died I went insane and then I found out what happened, but-" Liz sat up in a sudden movement and stared at him, her hands going to his face. "How are you here? I mean I saw them bury you. I found out how Tess killed you. And it was all my fault Alex, I should have seen it." The tears reasserted themselves when Liz said the last and Alex shushed her.

"You couldn't have known what Tess was going to do, we thought she was like the others. I don't blame you at all. The fact that you went so far to find out the truth, that you knew I would not kill myself- that meant a lot me Lizzie." Alex kissed her forehead and ran his hands up and down Liz's arms when she shivered.

"How are you here, Alex?" Liz buried her head against Alex's chest sniffling.

"I'm a white-lighter Liz. After I died, I was given a choice: move on or become a source of good, a guide to special people like you. I know what you went through Liz, I witnessed it and came to you and the others in your dreams- but it's forbidden to reveal yourself to people outside of the Elders control, and at the time that meant you too. I'm so sorry. You have been through so much, especially with you parents." Alex held onto Liz's hands.

"You know? Did you see them? Can I see them?" Liz's eyes lit with excitement and hope. Alex almost cringed with his next words.

"No. I didn't see them. I heard about it, everyone up there has heard about it- they were considered great leaders for good. But you can take comfort in knowing that they are adjusting fine, they were both made higher beings. You can't see them, not now, your pain is too great and the wound is too fresh, you have to let them go. Seeing them now would keep them alive for you, trust me I asked and this is what I was instructed to tell you- they wouldn't have let me come unless I was clear on this point." The shattered expression on Liz's face had Alex leaning in for another hug.

"Going through this is harder than anything I've ever had to face in my life- even the alien stuff. Alex, I miss them so much. I never really realized how much they meant to me; I miss everything: seeing them everyday, working with them, dinners, even my dad's overprotected side." Running a hand through her hair, Liz pulled away and wiped at her face.

"I feel the same way. It's terrible, I mean I'm fine and doing something good, but my parents don't know that, and they are in such great pain over my dying. We will get through this Liz, and I can see you now. I will be busy with my charges, but I'll always be here for you if you call for me. I missed you and the others." Liz studied Alex for a moment and then went in for another long, gripping hug.

"You're still my best friend." Liz heard him mumble into her shoulder and Liz nodded in response.

An hour passed and conversation flowed back and forth between the two. Liz asked him what it was like to die; if it hurt; where you went; who was there- he answered some and told her that the rest was supposed to be unique to each individual. In turn, Alex asked Liz about Maria and Michael, graduation, Isabel, and what happened between her and Max; not once did he touch on Tess. Liz explained how she was valedictorian,- something he commended- about how close Maria and Michael were; she expressed the broken relationships between her and the Evans's and then how her parents had died. He sympathized with her loss and smiled when she mentioned Paige, who he said had welcomed him when he had crossed.

Liz outlined the party and her first day and all that encompassed and her growing feelings for Chris. "The fact I've known him two days feels irrelevant and how he dims the pain I have been experiencing is surreal. I feel so immature and naïve because its' only been two days and I'm already obsessing over him." Liz crinkled her nose in disgust at her own school girl thoughts.

"I knew I liked Isabel the second I saw her, Liz. Maria was obsessed with Michael from the get go and Max had a thing for you since you were little kids. Feelings do not make sense, they are not easy, and you never know when to expect them. You cannot plan your emotions around your life, it never works out that way. I say you let things develop as they may and worry about the consequences later." Alex advised.

"I guess I just feel guilty because when I'm around him, I do not feel all that sad; which sounds terrible because my parents just died and you not too long ago." Liz reasoned out.

"Hey do not make me the reason you miss out on something great. Think of it this way, would your parents want you to stop living? What would your mother tell you right now?" Alex gave her a no-nonsense look and waited for Liz to answer.

"My mom would tell me to do what makes me happy."

"And your dad?" Alex pushed.

"That I was his little girl and he better be good enough for me." Liz giggled a little and Alex chuckled.

"That sounds like Mr. P. And you know how I feel."

"Alex?"

"What?"

"I'm really glad you're here." A single tear trekked down Liz's face and she smiled for him.

"Buck up Parker, I'm not going anywhere." This time Alex swiped away her tear and smiled in return. A jingle noise entered Liz's room and she let her eyes rove over the room perplexed. "I have to go Liz. A charge needs me. I'll see you later. Call if you need me." Alex orbed away at the last and Liz slumped against the bed, as the arms holding her up disappeared.

Sighing, Liz sat up straight and thought about the reality of her life. 'Okay Parker, think. Your parents are gone, your best friend is back, you have graduated, and you have just found out you are a witch with kick-ass powers, some alien; some not. What do you do?' Liz came out of her thoughts long enough to peer over the edge of her bed, and look at her trunk.

'I have been stuck in the Alien Abyss with no actual benefit and now that I have escaped I walk away with a door prize. On top of that, my heritage has finally done something for me other than give me high cheekbones and a petit frame.' Mind racing with possibilities, Liz slid off her bed and knelt before the trunk. Flipping up the latch, Liz's eyes roved over the treasury her parents had left her. 'Time to stop wasting what you have been given. After all, one thing you definitely learned is that you never know when life is going to take things away from you'.

Liz grabbed her book from the trunk- Alex had tucked it away for her when she fainted- and began to reread the aged pages, absorbing everything with vigor and a voracious desire to do something, anything. A spell jumped out at Liz twenty pages in, an enchantment in which, the spell-castor will gain the ability to mimic the voice of anyone she has heard or hears. Assuming it would be a good first solo spell she began to gather the supplies.

Five purple candles, a bundle of burning sage, two rose petals, and several drops of blood later- Liz meditated Indian style inside her circle; the poultice bag she used to hold the ingredients hung loosely around her neck. "I hear the words, I know the name, I wish to sound just the same." A slight breeze fluttered the candle light, but the candles remained lit.

A heartbeat passed and Liz felt and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking of someone who she wanted to imitate, Liz said aloud. "Is that it?" When her plain voice rang through the room she sighed and got to her feet. "Alright then." With a huff, Liz took to clearing away the candles and tossing the poultice bag in the trunk.

Figuring she had time before Chris or Paige came to discuss her earlier vision, Liz pulled out her laptop. She noticed she had one new message from Maria.

_Hey Chica,  
I miss you already and want you to come home soon. You were amazing at grad and the party after was not the same with you gone. I know things between you and me have been strained lately and I'm sorry. I've been so focused on Michael and dealing with the Czechs and Alex passing and your mom and dad- I can't and didn't bother to imagine what it was like for you. If the reason you left was because of me or anyone in the group please come back. I have been such a selfish friend and I want to make it up to you. I hope you are doing well and that you are feeling better. I can't wait to see you again. Please write back ASAP.  
Love Ria. _

"I miss you too, Maria." Maria had been right about their friendship issues, but Liz couldn't bring herself to feel all that bad about how far apart they had grown apart. Ever since Liz had brought Maria into the group, Maria had been all about Maria; about Maria and Michael; about Maria's pain over Alex's death; about Maria feeling left out when Liz got flashes- despite how close they had been growing up, Liz had come to the conclusion that Maria was out for Maria. They still had fun times once in a while and Liz couldn't say that she didn't miss her friend- because she did, but not the one she had now. Liz missed the Maria who giggled with her when Kyle had first asked her out; the Maria who held Liz when her Grandma Claudia died; the Maria who had a passion for singing and a "men be damned" attitude.

Liz sent back a short, I'll be home eventually. Miss you too, love Liz.

Just as Liz was shoving her suitcase back under the bed, Paige orbed in. "Hey Liz, what are you doing?"

"Oh you know-" Liz's eyes widened as she abruptly stopped speaking. Her voice had sounded just like Maria's, down to the breathy undertone and falsetto pitch.

"What just happened?" A confused expression colored Paige's face and a hint of surprise entered her voice.

"I, um, well…I cast a spell." Liz rubbed her throat and shook her head as if to clear her ears.

"A spell? What kind of spell?"

"It was a mimic spell. My voice has the ability to change to whose ever voice I hear and know. I'm not sure how it works though." Liz thought about Paige's voice and said, "I was just tying an email to Maria." Her voice didn't change to Paige's, which only confused her more.

"Okay. Can you go back to your own voice, your kind of creeping out just a little bit." Paige measured "a little bit" with her thumb and index fingers.

"I don't know how to Paige." Liz continued to rub her throat.

"Well what happened just before you started to sound like this?" Paige questioned.

"I already told you, I emailed Maria." Paige's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Liz spoke; she had picked up Paige's voice. "I don't know how I did that." Both women's eyebrows flexed at the last as Liz's voice changed back to Maria's once more.

"Okay you are totally freaking me out. Let's get you to the manor so we can fix this and then deal with the vision." Liz agreed and took hold Paige's hand.

"Thanks Paige." Liz said. Paige nodded in return as they orbed away.

As they orbed into the Manor's kitchen, both heard a crashing sound. Liz half turned to her left when Piper exclaimed an epithet and froze the bouncing pots that had just dropped with a resounding clatter.

"Damn it!" Piper unfroze the pots with a twist of the wrist and sighed with frustration at the mess of food and bowls on the floor.

"What happened?" Paige chimed in confused.

"Another freaking earthquake. Second one this week. I mean how much is it to ask for one meal to go uninterrupted? Hi Liz." Piper ranted for a few more minutes as the three tried to clear away the food spill and rinse out the pots that had at one time contained pasta with white sauce and a vegetable soup accompaniment.

"How was school, Liz?" Piper asked when everything was finally taken care of.

"Eventful." Liz frowned when she heard Maria's voice.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Piper's eyebrows flew up incredulously as she glanced from her sister to Liz.

"She cast a spell to manipulate her voice, and before you say anything; no she hasn't had the personal gain speech yet. I thought I would have more time to explain before she decided to explore her powers." Paige gave Piper a playfully preemptive glare and then turned to Liz.

Anticipating said "personal gain speech", Liz rushed into the conversation. "I realize there are some things we have to talk about, but shouldn't it wait until later? I mean between my voice and the vision I had earlier we already have a lot to do."

"Vision? What vision?" Piper spoke up.

"The one I was just about to mention." Paige smiled and averted her eyes back to Piper from Liz.

"One of you better start talking." Piper brooked no argument.

"Well today in Chris's class we were doing a potion to enhance psychic ability and apparently I have yet another gift- surprise. I went into a dream-like state and saw a demon attacking and killing Phoebe. Chris told me that he would talk to you guys about it, and mentioned briefly IDing the demon." Liz summed it up fairly quickly ignoring how her voice changed at the drop of each name.

"Uh huh. Okay. Well Paige why don't you take Liz up to look at the book and I will get started on a reversal potion for Liz's voice. What did you use in your original recipe?" Liz ran down the short list of things she used and went further into detail about the voice changes.

"It seems as if all you have to do is say someone's name to change your voice." Piper deduced.

"That makes sense." Paige agreed. "Try it."

"Piper. Okay did it work?" Even as Liz asked everyone in the room noted the difference. "Wow, my first spell and it worked!" Paige and Piper congratulated her even as Piper began mixing a reversal potion and Paige led Liz up to the attic.

Liz gasped at how antique the attic, thrilled by the discovery- her grandmother had had an obsession for old houses, more specifically attics. A woman in her thirties stood behind a stand that held a thick aged book and was muttering to herself, glancing up to smile at her and Paige before going back to her perusal.

"Hey Billy, what are you up to?" Paige hurried to join the blonde as Liz studied her surroundings. She laid eyes on a statue off in the back corner of the attic and gravitated toward it. Liz recognized it as a statue of the Egyptian goddess Nut. Nut governed over the sky and embodied night time- the stars and sun. Nut was Liz's favorite Egyptian Goddess; when she first began to study the Egyptians the aspect of gods and goddesses intrigued her and Liz felt an affinity for Nut over all others.

Brushing her hand over the statue of a beautiful woman with a vase of water balanced on her head and stars painted across blue skin and a shiver rushed through her. Paige called her out to her and Liz tucked her hand back at her side and moved over to join the other two women.

"Liz this is Billy; Billy this is Liz." Paige waved a hand between the two and then went back to writing out something and then handed it to Billy. "Here's the perfect spell for that demon, if it is low-level like the book states." Billy nodded cracked a joke about the book ever being wrong and then waved a farewell to Liz.

"Bye, it was nice to meet you." Liz spoke still in Piper's voice and when she gave Billy a quick run down of what was up, Billy "wowed" and thought that that was "so cool".

"Nice meeting you, Liz. Bye." Billy took off at a jog out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Alright so this is our book of shadows. It is magically protected against evil and has rarely let us down. Why don't you take a look through the book and try to ID the demon while I check in with Piper seeing how that potion's coming along?" Paige nodded her head as if Liz had already agreed and then orbed out.

Shifting to stand in front of the book, Liz commenced searching the book for the killer. Page after page of information and depictions- many similar to the ones in her own book- while others were more personalized and gruesome. Liz paused, coming across one with pictures of a younger more vibrant Phoebe with an incredibly sexy man. The peculiarity of it hit her, deciding it was really none of her business, Liz continued to rifle through the book.

Piper and Paige came through the attic door a half hour later and Liz still had no luck. Piper handed Liz a cup with what looked like yellow liquid and then turned her eyes back up to Piper and Paige. "What do I do with this?"

"Drink it." Piper said.

"Drink it? It smells disgusting and is yellow." Liz raised her eyebrows and slanted a look at Paige as if to say "are you crazy".

"It can't hurt you and it'll stop you from sounding like my twin." Piper urged.

Choosing to hold her nose, Liz downed the potion and was surprised when it tasted like cinnamon mixed with water- not pleasant, but not vile either. "Okay." Liz tested her voice and found it still sounded like Piper's.

"Oh right the spell." Paige handed over the spell she had written for the reversal.

"Take back this gift, invoke my voice, remove now any other choice." With a sudden coughing fit Liz leaned a hand onto Paige. The fit subsided shortly and when Liz opened her mouth to say she was fine her voice was back to normal.

"You should be more careful with your magic, Liz. It is a gift like the spell said; don't take it lightly or misuse it." Piper advised sagely while Paige agreed.

"I won't. I guess I just wanted to see what I could do." Jilted, Liz handed back the now empty glass.

"Don't worry about being able to do things, you will have plenty of time to acquaint yourself with your powers. Enjoy as much normal as you can in your free time- trust me it's rare." Liz went back to reading through the Halliwell Book of Shadows after conceding her point.

Finally, Liz came across the demon she was looking for. "I found him."

Piper and Paige came over to her from where they sat and Liz started to read aloud. "Tektra, a high-level demonic guard and hired hand of the Source. Said to control electricity in any form, Tektra a dangerous opponent. His other abilities include shimmering and regeneration. Should the need arise Tektra has been known to form factions in the absence of power. No known way to kill him."

Liz's eyes widened with horror. No known way to kill him meant that Phoebe might still die. Neither sister seemed quite so terrified, but Liz had to take a seat on the nearby armchair and concentrate on breathing. 'How do you kill or stop a demon who is so powerful there is no way to kill him.' Liz wondered to herself as Piper and Paige had a hurried and hushed conversation.

"Liz?" It was Piper trying to rouse her. "Look Liz, we have dealt with many a demon, especially like this. Just because no one knows how to kill him doesn't mean it can't be done." Reasoning Liz understood.

"Okay, but how do you expect to know how to kill this demon when no one before you could?" Liz asked.

"Well…we will just have to figure it out." Paige chimed in pointlessly.

"Listen, you just have to trust us. You are new to this whole thing and we do not expect you to jump into it. You have  
done your part. Paige will take you back to magic school and you can relax." Piper gestured to Paige to take Liz away, but Liz  
protested.

"I'm the one who saw Phoebe get killed. How do you expect me to do nothing? What if Tektra succeeds?" Liz was obstinate on the issue, complete unmovable.

"It's safer for you at magic school." Paige said trying to take hold of Liz, but she twisted out of Paige's grasp.

"No. It is not safer for Phoebe. She could die. I know my reaction to the demon wasn't great, but I can't just not help."

"So could you."

"I need to help you." Liz's voice turned shaky.

"Liz-"

"You don't understand. I watched my parents die. I wasn't there to say Alex when Tess manipulated and killed him. I had no clue those things were going to happen and I still feel responsible. How can I knowingly walk away from this when I feel it deep in my gut that I can help?" Neither sister responded.

"Let me help you. Isn't that what you asked of me Paige? Why should it be any different the other way around?" Liz stared Paige down to the point Paige had to look away and meet Piper's eyes.

"Alright." Piper spoke up for both sisters and Liz's heart lightened and that shiver she felt earlier when brushing the Egyptian statue returned.

"Let's get to work." Paige encouraged and together they went back to researching.


	6. Chapter Six

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Six

"Hey mom!" Liz heard someone shouting from downstairs and turned her head toward the attic door in interest. When silence followed, Liz went back to her spell- trying to think of something that could help the Sisters.

The attic door flew open more fully to reveal a tousled Chris. He was wearing jeans and a polo; his hair was a wild mess and dirt smudges covered him head to toe. "Oh Liz, hi. Have you seen Paige or one of the Sisters?"

"Paige is in Chinatown collecting potion ingredients, Phoebe's at work, and Piper said she had to run down to the restaurant- someone called in sick." Chris swore violently before apologizing.

"Can I help you with anything?" Liz asked curiously.

"No, I just had a couple of shape-shifters after me and I needed someone with a little fire power on my side." Chris explained while giving Liz the once over.

"Can't you just use yours?"

"My active powers aren't quite that helpful in the underworld." A shadow passed over his face and Liz wondered if she had touched on a sore spot.

"What can you do?" Liz was genuinely interested as she shifted to get a better look at him.

"I orb, heal, control the weather, and can touch people with my mind- almost like a physical touch." Liz had the sensation of someone's hand on her shoulder and out of instinct her hand went reached up to touch that same spot.

"Wow, that's impressive. Couldn't you just choke the demons with your mind touch?" It seemed like a valid question to ask.

"Demons are less susceptible to mind attacks. I need a more effective power with this." Liz nodded her understanding.

"I wish I could help, but I haven't really learned to control my gifts." Glancing down at the empty notepad, Liz came to the conclusion she was really much of a witch with spell writing either.

"What are you working on?" Chris crossed the room and sat beside Liz.

"Trying to write a spell for that demon in my vision. His name is Tektra and there is no known way to kill the electricity demon. He is the hired hand of the Source- whatever the hell that is- and has formed factions in times of struggle." Liz explained with a sigh.

"How about you try and help me with my problem and I'll take time for yours?" Chris suggested, ignoring her comment's about the Source, he didn't feel the need to scare her. With a quirk of his right eyebrow he awaited her answer.

"I don't know what I can do about the shape-shifters though."

"Consider this a learning experience." Holding his hand out to her, Chris waited for her to take his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Liz placed her hand in his and they orbed away from the manor. Moments later they were in a dank cavern that smelled strongly of sulfur. Jagged rocks and a smelting heat dominated the area. The dirt floor was littered with sharp pebbles and bones. Boulders gave them cover, but the overhanging rocks made it necessary to crouch.

A sound drew their attention and Liz squinted to make out four creatures human-like in appearance, but with black eyes, ragged hair, a hunched demeanor, and bulging fanged teeth. Chris whispered that they hunted and killed in packs and could turn into anyone they chose.

Listening, Liz heard the demons speaking in gravelly tones. "The factions are rising, if we don't make a move soon and strike the magical community with all we have and gain some leeway, when the Source is taken out we will be just like any other bottom feeding demon."

Peering at the tallest of the four, obviously the leader, Liz saw him reprimand the others, who released grunts of dissatisfaction. "We went after one of them- he got away. If he hadn't orbed when he did I would have gotten him."

"But you didn't." The leader replied.

"I-"

"You did nothing to help us, now he knows we're onto him and he and his family are going to come looking for us." One of  
the submissive shifters joined the argument.

Chris had apparently heard enough as he locked eyes with Liz and then pointed to the demons. Her nerves stood on end and when he jumped out from behind Liz and whipped up a dust storm for cover. Liz threw herself out after him and with anxiety coursing through her, threw up both hands aimed in the shape-shifters general direction.

A shriek rang through the cavern and Liz saw fire come out of the palm of her hands. The brilliant light illuminated the cave's cavity and scorched one of the smaller shifters, wounding but not killing her indirect target. With more confidence, Liz aimed more specifically at the wounded demon and concentrating on the heat she made the same flinging gesture and an even bigger flame pulsed through her hand and at the creature; who abruptly went up in flames.

Chris shouted for Liz to try again and aim for the leader, but just as her fire reached him, he shimmered out leaving behind his two companions. Sweat and grim covered her as Liz hit the ground; Chris had flung himself at her when one of the shifters attacked in retaliation. Doing his best to keep up the dust cover, Chris rolled off of Liz and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Hurry up and aim for the last two." Chris touched her arm in a show of support and the sensation traveled through her body.

In a moment of clarity, Liz gained her feet and dodged the lethal claws of one of the demons. Her eyes found one of her targets and an intensity built inside her, rising with pulsing finality from her core and without some much as a twitch of her wrist the demon disintegrated before her.

Chris's hoarse cry tore Liz's attention from her most recent vanquish and she realized that the remaining Shape-shifter was straddling Chris, his sharp-clawed hands digging into Chris's chest. Gasping with fear and anger, Liz's eyes squinted at the shape-shifter and the demon flew off of Chris and into a cave wall. As she turned to finish off the vanquish, the Shifter shimmered out of reach.

Chris's coughing alerted Liz to the situation at hand and she skid to his side. Blood saturated his polo and his chest had two bad injuries. The second she was close enough to touch, Chris took hold of her arm and they orbed to the manor. The thud to the attic floor caused Liz to lose her balance, but she was bent over Chris a moment later.

"Oh God." Tears came to Liz's eyes as she saw the damaged and she cried out for Paige.

"What happened?" Paige asked as she orbed in.

"Forget it, heal him." Liz said angrily, wiping at the tears on her face with her dirt covered sleeve.

Paige placed her hands over his torn chest as Chris's breathing became ragged. Several moments passed as the golden glow of Paige's power began the healing process. The skin healed over and the blood disappeared. The only evidence that Chris had ever been harmed was the holes in his shirt and his coughing fit as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" Liz scurried back to him, helping him sit up and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm fine. Good as new." Chris acted as if nothing had happened, but Liz acknowledged the flash of concern in his eyes.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Piper thundered from the doorway.

Everyone twisted to face her and Piper gave a sarcastic facial expression that bespoke her upset. Paige stood and joined her sister, draping an arm around her shoulders while Liz shrunk back from Piper's rage. Chris seemed perfectly calm, his features giving nothing away.

"I had a problem and Liz helped me with it." He explained calmly.

"Liz? She was supposed to be here working on a spell." Piper directed her gaze at Liz and tilted her head with a belittling attitude that Liz didn't take kindly.

"I am in the room. If you have something to say address me." Liz got to her feet and squared her shoulders. Even as she prepared to argue her position, Chris's hand on her shoulder stayed her.

"I asked for her help when none of you were here. In exchange I'm going to help her write the spell she was having trouble with." Chris attempted to cut the fighting off at the knees.

"She's not experienced enough to be helping you duel demons. Why didn't you ask your brother or one of your cousins?" Piper refused to give up quite that easily.

"I did, but it was too inconvenient for them at the time and Liz was here."

"And how am I supposed to become experienced if I don't do anything to gain experience?" Eager to defend herself, Liz chimed in.

"Liz that is what magic school is for. Do you think I retrieved you so that I could put you in active danger?" Paige said from her stand point.

"No, but if I don't apply my powers outside of a completely safe environment than how am I going to be ready for real danger? And Chris was there to orb me out if things became too dangerous." Liz reasoned.

"Oh yes he did a wonderful job of that, torn up chest, blood everywhere, both of you covered head to toe in dirt." Piper taunted sarcastically.

"That's enough. Liz did nothing wrong. She did a great job and now we have two less demons to worry about. Instead of picking on us, how about you turn your attention to the fact we learned demon factions are rising to take out the Source." Chris asserted.

"Demon factions? What demon factions?" Paige's interested was piqued.

"We heard the shape-shifters talking about the Source and how when he was out of the picture the factions would rise and if they didn't make a name for themselves now they would remain at low-level." Liz summed up.

Paige and Piper came more fully into the room and took a seat on one of the random pieces of furniture available to them.

"So someone is out for the Source and the demon world is organizing to prepare for it." Liz nodded in agreement at Piper's statement.

"Just great. This is exactly what we need." Piper's tone became pessimistic.

"Do you think that maybe that's what my vision had to do with? That Tektra is trying to raise a faction and gain power by killing the Charmed Ones?" It was like a puzzle and putting the pieces together was just as logical as figuring out a science equation. Liz pondered what else could fit.

"Highly possible. Good reasoning." Chris complimented. Liz felt a fleeting touch run down her arm and she inhaled sharply, her eyes darting to Chris.

Chris smirked slightly at her reaction, but refocused on his mother and Paige. Both were bickering over something and his attention was split. Liz threw him another look and wet her lips, something that did not escape his notice.

The sideways looks he gave her let Liz know he was flirting with her. Purely out of feminine reaction, she smiled at him, but when Paige threw her hands up in a gesture of defeat, she turned back to the squabbling siblings.

"We have decided that after dealing with Tektra we are out. We have trained you and your cousins and Wyatt how to fight and it's time for all of you to do the fighting. The Charmed Ones are going into retirement." Piper declared and then stormed from the room.

Paige glanced back and forth between Liz and Chris, then followed her sister out the attic door. Gaping in silence, Liz blinked a couple times before snapping her mouth shut and taking a seat facing Chris.

"Did they just quit? I mean I've been researching your family's history and-" Liz made several shocked noises before continuing. "Did I just witness something that is going to make the history books?" Liz questioned aloud.

"Possibly. My mom has tried to quit several times and years ago when she fulfilled her destiny she chose to start training me and Wyatt as kids and same thing went with my cousins. They haven't completely stopped though. They have participated in a vanquish here and there." Chris spoke as if the Charmed Ones quitting wasn't news.

"By the way, you did good. My first demon vanquish was when I was thirteen- and I did it with a potion." Chris joined her on the sofa and she couldn't stop the sultry look that came over her face.

"Thanks. I was terrified, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I thought I would freeze up or get killed. Worse, I thought I was going to get you killed." Liz voiced her fears.

"You have a long way to go before being able to go on vanquishes alone, but you made a good start of it." Liz nodded while staring at his lips and her eyes flickered to his just as she leaned in, a breath away from kissing him.

"I'm glad you're okay." Chris whispered something in return, but as his lips met hers, Liz could care less what his reply had been.

His kiss was aggressive as were his full lips and questing tongue. Liz gasped at the sensation of his arms coming around her, exploring her over her clothes. His tongue entered her mouth and the sexual tension flew up a notch. Chris ran a hand down her spine and then back up under her shirt. The fiery need to be closer to him guided Liz's hands to his backside and then up to his biceps where she clutched him closer.

Chris sat back, pulling her to straddle him on the sofa and lost in his touch, Liz paid no mind to how public a display they were making. Pulling back, Chris urged Liz to lift her hands in the air and removed her shirt in a swift pull of material. The moment the shirt hit the floor, Liz came to her sense enough to glance at the open door.

Sensing her uncertainty, Chris used one of his gifts to shut and lock the door before attaching his mouth to the side of her neck. The sensuous feeling of his tongue gliding smoothly over he creamy skin had Liz grinding her hips into his erection and gripping his shoulders harder.

Chris nipped his way down to Liz's satin bra and he made short work of undoing the hooks holding it to her. Liz bucked hard against him as Chris enclosed one of her nipples with his mouth, flicking his touch over the bud with teasing strokes. A moan broke the silence of the room and Liz bowed up into his mouth.

"Chris." Liz moved her left hand down to the bottom of his shirt and moved her hand under the material uncaring of anything else. Rippling abs came to her touch and Liz passed them and the torn holes of Chris's polo to tweak his own nipples. Fraught with frustrated desire, Liz moved her hand down between them and massaged his shaft through the rough fabric of Chris's jeans.

Chris moaned against her breast and the tingling vibrations had Liz crying out with pleasure and moving her hand away to grind against him once more. The faster Liz rotated her hips against him the wetter she became. A building intensity rose through her and with eyes shut, Liz focused on the pleasure on achieving something new and amazing.

Pulling her face down to kiss him as Liz rode him through their clothing, Liz felt herself tighten. His hands were sliding up and down her back increasing the energy begging to be free. Just as Chris groaned and was about to come, Liz felt the culmination of their activities- someone knocked at the door.

Both froze in place and held their raging breath. "Chris? Liz? Why is the door locked? Come on guys I need the book." Wyatt's voice came through the door loud and clear and Liz's eyes widened as Chris grabbed up her bra and began putting it back on her with gentle caresses.

Climbing off of his lap, Liz grabbed up her shift and threw it on with quick movements and just as she did, Wyatt orbed into the room. "Hey guys didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry Wyatt, I was caught up in trying to write this spell and Chris was offering suggestions. Right Chris?" Liz glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and saw that his erection was pressing persistently through his jeans and his breathing was slightly irregular.

"Yeah. I have to get going, do some recon on those demons that shimmered out earlier. I'll see you in class tomorrow Liz." Something touched his eyes that Liz responded to and she nodded.

"Okay." Chris orbed away and Liz noticed the fact that Wyatt was smiling knowingly with his arms crossed.

"I came to look up a new demon to base tomorrow's lesson on. Mom said you were up here. Need help with that spell? I could take a look at what you and Chris came up with." Wyatt offered.

"No!" Liz snatched up empty legal pad and held it to her chest. Her body was still coursing with the energy and lose of Chris's body. "I think I want to finish it myself. Thank you for the offer though." Gulping down a fortifying breath, Liz rushed from the room, hearing a ghost of a laugh as she did.

Making it to the second floor, Liz scanned the doors, looking for a place to hide away and calm herself, but being unfamiliar with the layout of the house she made her way to the first floor and hid away in the front sitting room. She took a seat by the fireplace and ran a hand threw her dirty hair and noticed a mirror hanging on the wall. Liz wandered over to it and blushed with embarrassment as she realized her shirt was on backwards- not that the difference was extremely noticeable as it was a solid colored black tee, but she felt her face flush with heat none-the-less.

Fixing it up, Liz then took in that her arms were smudged with some dirt and that the shirt and pants she had changed into earlier were dusted with debris. It was a wonder that Chris had found her appealing in the least. In addition to her unkempt appearance, Liz wondered how someone so gorgeous as Chris was could be single, let alone interested in someone several years younger than him. Unlike Max or other boys she had been interested in, Chris was mature and a wise air surrounded him- as if he knew too much and was stressed by the weight of the world on his shoulders. It made Liz angry that Piper, his own mother, would add to this stress by choosing now to call it quits and how Paige could go along with it seemed unfathomable.

Sighing, Liz took up her notepad and started thinking of the spell. An hour passed and night fell upon the manor. An urge to go outside overcame her and Liz tossed down the pad that held broken rhymes and random words that came to mind and made her way over to the French doors in the adjoining room.

Stars filled the sky and Liz was overwhelmed by just how much she had missed them. Night had always been a warm blanket of security and comfort for Liz, even after she learned that they held more than innocent planets vacant of life. Max had made the universe seem like more of an adventure and despite the bitter feelings she felt about how things had gone between them, she had made them that way and it hadn't effected her relationship with the night sky.

Paige called to her and Liz crossed her arms as the older woman came out to join her. "I thought maybe you would want to get back to magic school and get some sleep. It's getting late and me and Piper have stopped for tonight." Paige inquired.

"Just a few more minutes okay? It's been such a long day and I haven't enjoyed looking at the stars that much since my parents died."

"You know Liz, Piper was a little harsh earlier, but it is because she knows that she has to let go eventually. Chris and Wyatt are ready to fight demons on their own, but Piper has never been one to let go. If she could she would protect them forever. I talked with Chris after you can down earlier and he told me how well you do. You cannot imagine how proud I am of you; I know this whole thing is hard to accept and it is only your first day. I promise, it gets…less confusing." Taking in everything Paige had to say, Liz nodded.

"I can understand wanting to protect people. I wish I had known sooner about my gifts. Maybe I could've helped my parents. Or my friends." Liz shook her head and took a breath refusing to get teary yet again.

"And if you had had your powers and still hadn't saved them? Do you think you would blame yourself any less?" Paige asked.

"No."

"So stop dwelling on what you could have done and focus on what you can do."

"I'm ready to go." Liz took Paige's hand and waited as Paige didn't orb them away. Regarding Paige, Liz discerned the meaning of her touch and at that moment they orbed back to her room and Liz hugged Paige before the older woman left her.

'This has been the longest day ever.' Liz thought after washing up with the water basin someone had put in her room and then slipping into comfortable pajamas and under the covers of her new bed. With a sigh she was asleep, the difficulties of the day giving way to the peace of night.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Seven

Waking up the next morning was difficult and Liz debated whether to stay in bed as long as possible or get up, and greet the day. She slumped back against her pillows for another ten minutes, running through the pros and cons of laying there lazily before getting up with a sigh.

Liz's mind played over the day before as she dressed, and Liz found herself blushing and smiling when she thought of Chris. He had a sexy confidence that she knew would look arrogant on anyone else and he also managed to invoke her in her the same confidence. The feel of his hands on her had been incredible and his mouth had made her moan and move in a way that was completely foreign to her.

Tugging out her suitcase, Liz reminded herself to invest in a dresser. A short while later she was dressed in a pair of her favorite worn jeans and an emerald green tank top that laced up at the top. Getting comfortable, Liz assumed it would be easy to go through Wyatt's class if her clothes were more flexible.

With an hour left before class, Liz pulled out her laptop and checked her email to find that it was empty. The next half hour was spent cruising the internet picking out several pieces of furniture that Liz could picture around her room. She ordered two standing lamps, an ornately carved armoire and end table, with a matching desk, a large, antique armchair, a few colorful, throw pillows, and an accent blanket for the end of her bed.

Fifteen minutes before class, Liz became hungry and she went out in search of something to eat. As Liz exited her room a voice shouted out to her and turning in surprise, Liz's eyes landed on Jordan who was waving and smiling from the center of a group of people. A smile of her own lit her face and Liz made her way to join the group.

"Good morning Liz." Jordan said.

"Morning." Liz returned while glancing around at the other people around her.

"Liz this is Tara, Weston, Keith, Laurence, and Velvet." Jordan named then off and each greeted her in turn.

"Nice to meet all of you." It didn't escape Liz's notice that Tara was glaring at her.

"So where you from Liz?" Weston asked in, his expression friendly.

"Roswell, New Mexico. You?"

"Upstate, New York."

"Oh I've always wanted to visit New York, despite what people say about the unfriendly people." Liz rejoined.

"You should and we aren't unfriendly, just bluntly honest." Liz's smile widened at that nodded.

"What are you doing out here this early anyway?" Velvet, a pretty, African-American girl, asked.

"I got hungry." Liz explained that being her second day that she was unfamiliar with where everything was.

"Well I'll show you." Jordan offered as he stepped away from Tara and Keith, both of whom looked put out.

"I would appreciate it." Came her response.

"Jordan weren't you going to walk me to class?" Tara spoke up, her blue eyes narrowing on Liz.

"Keith and you have the same first period; I'll walk you tomorrow." Jordan waved them off and he and Liz took off  
together back passed Liz's room.

"Your friends seem nice." Liz made an attempt at polite conversation.

"They're great. We all arrived the same time a few months back and because Magic school's classes had started up back  
in January we kind of became our own group of friends- as everyone else had already come together." Jordan detailed his first few weeks at Magic school and Liz laughed when he outlined his first spell- and how he had caused all the floorboards in his room to break upward.

Jordan and Liz entered a hall, tons of students already rushing around inside, and walked over to one of the open bars of food and Liz grabbed a napkin, bottle of water, and two apples. As she munched on her first green apple, Jordan continued to explain his less than spectacular magical experiences. Ten minutes passed and Liz realized they would both be late if she didn't hurry. They both made their way back toward Wyatt's room as Liz polished off her second apple and started drinking her water in earnest.

Just as Liz walked into class, pitched her water bottle into the nearest recycling bin, and wiped her hand- Wyatt came into class. Liz sensed his bad mood as he passed by her desk. A hush fell over the class and Liz scanned the class to see if anyone else realized the unpleasant atmosphere. Several people were examining Wyatt as he commenced class- speaking in strident tones, his face blank. The odd switch from yesterday's behavior had Liz on high alert.

"Today all of you will be placed in pairs. One of you will have a magical object given to you to protect and the other will be the one attempting to take the artifact. I will ring a bell and you will switch objectives. Does everyone understand?" Everyone replied with a murmur of assent and Liz observed Wyatt's relaxing demeanor.

Liz ended up partners with Velvet, who Liz hadn't recognized from yesterday. Wyatt came around with jeweled amulets and Liz felt the weight of it in her hand as he declared her the one to protect the artifact. Velvet had smiled coyly at Liz when Wyatt shouted for everyone to began and then was gone before Liz had time to register her absence. A second passed before Liz's sense jerked into high gear and she was kicked in the back- sent flying forward to her knees, amulet still in hand.

Peering behind her, Liz scowled when she recognized Velvet, a smirk on her face. In the next moment, Velvet was gone once more and Liz's attitude turned annoyed at the next blow to her back. Rolling to the side, Liz gained her feet and without an actual thought, she flung her arm out wide and the empty space of air and matter before her chilled- the outline of a human form froze mid-step and Velvet's backhanded swing paused six inches from Liz's face. The air became even more dense and frosty when Liz came to the conclusion Velvet had no qualms about fighting dirty.

Wyatt's whistle blew and Liz peeked around at the other pairs, many of whom were out of breath and some sitting protects sitting sullenly on the floor, their objects in the hands of their partners. Taking the high road, Liz placed a hand on Velvet's shoulder and willed her warm. The ice melted beneath her palm and the cold dense air around them heated. Liz ducked just in time to miss the backhand coming directly at her.

Wyatt's whistle sounded a second time and Liz handed Velvet the amulet explaining how she had frozen Velvet as her third attack was about to land. Velvet frowned intensely, put the amulet around her neck, and then told Liz she was ready. Liz thought about freezing Velvet again, but was unsure she could create the same effects with Velvet's guard up. With little conviction, Liz attempted to freeze Velvet again, but the other girl dodged her attack and began moving to avoid staying in one place too long. Liz concentrated her eyes on the necklace and the chain and thought about the clasp. Taking a step closer, Liz examined the jewel.

The brief notion of setting a fire for distraction occurred to Liz, but with a shake of her head and a fake try for the amulet- Liz reconsidered; she wasn't positive her aim could be that well controlled and Jordan was too busy to put her fire out while she made a play for the amulet. Fingers twitching with anticipation, Liz decided and with a squint of her eyes she focused on the amulet. The object went zooming across the room, away from Velvet, and into a corner.

Both girls ran for it and Liz squinted at the artifact again, getting it closer to her than Velvet and in a scooping move, cradled the amulet to her chest. Unhappy and undaunted by the loss, Velvet disappeared and Liz felt her hands come up to grab the necklace, and with a shove, Liz's shield appeared and Velvet was sent skittering back on unsteady feet only to fall and land hard on the floor; Velvet's arm twisted at an odd angle while she cried out in pain.

The class paused in their activities and Liz winced at the sounds Velvet was making. Wyatt pushed his way over to the pair and kneeled down beside Velvet to heal her. The other girl quieted and sat up, wiping at her tears, and glaring at Liz angrily.

"She should be kicked out of class for breaking my arm." Velvet stated, demandingly.

"This exercise is the prepare you for demons and harmful situations in the real world; am I supposed to ban someone from class because they are better armed than you?" Wyatt asked, rhetorically.

"I didn't intend to break your arm, Velvet." Liz said, despite her own reservations on the girl's methods, Liz hadn't actually wanted to harm her.

Class ended twenty minutes later after the other pairings finished the exercise and Liz rushed out to Chris's class, wanting to get away from Velvet's attitude as soon as possible. She thought about Wyatt and asking how he was- knowing his mood had to be caused by something- but dismissed the idea for escape purposes. Kids at Magic school were extremely competitive and making friends with them was an experience that Liz wasn't altogether enjoying.

As there was a twenty minute pass period between classes, Liz walked into an empty room, the door swinging shut behind her. The room seemed spotless despite her mishap the day before. Chris sat behind his desk writing something and Liz couldn't keep her mind from wandering to what an amazing body he had and the sexy pout of his lips. He mumbled something and Liz made her way over to see what he was doing. When she was five feet from his desk he looked up and smiled.

"Morning Liz."

"Morning. What are you working on?" Liz asked as she came around his desk to peer over his shoulder. His rich scent hit her and Liz briefly fought the urge to lean into him from behind, but gave in when one of his arms snaked out and wrapped around her waist.

"You said you needed help with that spell and as we were interrupted last night I decided to work on it and see if maybe it would give you something to work with." Their eyes met when she leaned passed him to take a look at what he had written out.

Chris tugged her down onto his lap as he turned the armless chair to face her and stole a kiss as she settled in. Liz's heart sped up and her mind slowed down as she rested her flat palms against his chest. The kiss was seductively slow and drawn out; when Chris pulled back, Liz's eyes had drooped to half-mast and her breathing has increased. Her lips felt swollen and sensitive to touch, so when he leaned in for short peck she moaned out a soft prayer.

"Chris, I-" Liz heard the door to the classroom opening and hopped up and away from Chris. She was disappointed by the disturbance and glad all the same. Her attraction for Chris was growing over the brief moments they spent together and she couldn't make head nor tales of what they were, or what they had the potential to be.

A few students came jostled their way into the room and took up some seats. Liz turned back to Chris find that he was composed and Liz wondered what he was thinking. None of the students paid any attention to Liz, but a couple stopped their prepping to say hello to "Professor Halliwell", something that had Liz biting her lip and disappearing out the door of the classroom.

The reminder that Chris was a teacher made Liz feel uncomfortable about the whole affair- or whatever was going on between her and Chris. Liz veered off the path of Jordan and his friends as she headed toward her room to retrieve her family's book. Her run in with the less-than-desirable Tara and Velvet marked the fact that Liz wouldn't be spending much time with that particular clique of people.

After sitting the duration of the pass period in her room, Liz headed back to Potions and grabbed her seat next to Leila without a word or glance in Chris's direction. Leila tried to make chit-chat as Liz flipped unseeingly through the pages of her book, but for the most part silence met such attempts.

"We are going to be working on a potion to put your enemy to sleep. For those of you that don't already have this potion in your book, the ingredients and directions are on the board." Liz peeked up from her book at the board and her eyes met Chris's and the physical feeling of someone's hands running up and down her sides had Liz shivering. Breaking eye contact, Liz checked her book before opening to an empty page and writing down the potion.

As soon as Liz stopped writing down her first entry the entire page flashed and the handwriting became calligraphy; beautifully written in Old English scrawl, her untidy handwriting disappeared. Liz stared in amazement at the page before shaking it off and going to the hutch to gather the spices and ingredients.

When Liz was finished with cutting and mixing the right proportions, she heated everything at the simmering temperature written on the board and in her book and when she was finished, Liz grabbed several vials and filled them with the potion and labeled each; short-handing the name, date, and ingredients used to make it. Years in the science lab had drummed into her the importance of labeling her work.

"It looks like your finished." Chris stood in front of her desk and Liz nodded, avoiding his eyes. "You should test it out and see if the others are worth using."

The insinuation that her work wasn't going to be good enough or that she had made it incorrectly insulted her. Grabbing one of her potions she tossed it at his feet. The shocked look on his face before he passed out on the floor was satisfaction enough.

"Anyone know how long that's supposed to last?" Liz asked after everyone stopped gawking at her.

"It says an hour, but I assume if he's forcibly awakened that it shouldn't take long." Melissa said as she smiled at Liz and  
stood by her side.

A twinge of remorse caused Liz to bend down and shake Chris a couple times, but when he refused to wake she shrugged and searched the circling crowd for someone who could be more useful.

"I can wake him up." It was Leila. She crouched down beside Chris and placed her hand on his shoulder and a moment later, Chris jerked and woke up. Leila and a few others helped him into a sitting position.

"How did you wake him up?" Liz questioned.

"I have the ability to astral project myself and others. I astral projected into his dream and then pulled him out with me." She explained it like it was simple. The fact that it was reminiscent of Isabel's power gave Liz an idea about what kind of personality to expect from Leila.

"At least the potion works, right? I mean that was the question wasn't it?" Melissa directed her questions at Chris who nodded.

"Yes, it was. Good job Liz." His eyes were devouring every each of her and Liz couldn't decipher whether it was with lust or anger. "Why don't you go and put the vials in the hutch. Top shelf, right hand corner. And I'd like to discuss something with you after class." The class erupted in noisy murmurs around her, and Liz smiled in reply and started cleaning up her area as others tested their potions the appropriate way; by pouring some into a bowl and adding water to see if the color turned green- an indicator that that particular potion was ruined.

Everyone filed out after putting their potions in the cabinet and grabbing up their books. Liz sat in her seat until they were all gone and the door to the room had swung shut. Chris motioned for Liz to join him behind his desk and she did.

"What's with the attitude? One second we were fine, next your getting moody with me?" Chris folded his arms over his chest and leaned his hip against the desk in a defensive manner.

"It's just that you are my teacher and I don't even know what we're doing?" Liz felt snippy and knew that she was moving fast with her questions as she had only known him for three days.

"Look I don't know. I'm attracted to you. You are an adult and we both know the teacher thing isn't going to last long. Tell me what you want us to be doing." The decision was on her and Liz already knew the answer.

"I want their to be an us." Liz's voice turned soft as she spoke.

"Okay." Both leaned in and Liz returned his kiss with fervor. Liz opened her mouth to explore his and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up onto his desk; neither noticing the fluttering papers that flew off his desk.

Liz's shirt rode up as his hand teased the strip of skin that revealed itself. The worn jeans adorning her legs were flexible and Liz wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing herself closer to him. The sensations from the night before stirred to life and Liz felt herself letting go and embracing the frenzy of her body. Her hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as she snaked a hand into his boxers, caressing his semi-hard member to full stand. Chris nibbled on her lower lip as she gripped him firmly and began pumping him as her other hand gripped at his well-sculpted ass.

Liz increased her speed as Chris's breathing became more erratic and he began pulling into her hand, whispering her name like a prayer. The rousing excitement in her flare as she heard his soft pleas and groans and the wild way he bucked into her palm. On of her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt and when the material fell apart to reveal the well-toned abs and Pecs she had explored with her touch the night before, Liz leaned in and kissed a trail of open-mouthed kissed from his neck to his nipples.

"God, Liz. Oh fuck." The way he swore inflamed her and Liz lightly bit his right nipple, licked it, and pulled back to blow gently at the moist skin. Chris was done right then, with an exclamation and an upward surge he came. Liz watched as the milky essence flowed over his shaft and on to her hand, but didn't stop pumping him until the was no liquid left.

The sinuous feeling of need coiled in her abdomen and Liz gripped Chris's arm with need. He grabbed a tissue a handful of tissues from the corner of his desk and cleaned the mess he had made, tossing them into a nearby bin before kissing her voraciously once more. The sound of chatter outside Chris's door broke them apart and Liz realized that classes were about to begin  
again.

"You are amazing." Chris whispered as he kissed her lips briefly. Her answering peck was enough to satisfy what was left unsaid. Both went about fixing each others clothes and mingling kisses in between, but Liz felt the burn simmering and had to pull back a couple times when things began to heat up once more.

"Why don't we get together tonight to work on that spell?" Chris suggested.

"Okay." Liz was eager for more time with him.

"I'll stop by your room or we could go out somewhere."

"I think I'd like to go out somewhere. How about seven?"

"That's fine. I should be done with planning my schedule for tomorrow by then." Chris nodded as he helped Liz off his  
desk.

"Good." Liz kissed him on the cheek and then picked up her book as she left for Patricia's class.

Many of the students were already in their seats and Liz smiled as Melissa waved at her from across the room. Patricia was behind her desk talking to one of Liz's classmates and obviously not ready to start class yet. Making her way to her desk, Liz sat beside Melissa and scanned the board for the day's lesson, but it was completely blank.

"So what had you so peeved in Potions?" Melissa asked.

"I'm just having an off day. I found out my friend, Alex, who died a few months ago is now a white-lighter and I've been helping the Charmed Ones with this demon that was in my vision yesterday." Both girls talked about how their days finished out the day before and things they were planning on doing in the near future.

"You know what I want to learn to do?" Melissa asked as she faced Liz.

"What?"

"To read minds. I want to know what people really think when you ask them 'how are you' and see what they really think of me."

"You know I saw a spell the Charmed Book of Shadows about that." Liz replied.

"Oh really?" Melissa's interest was piqued.

"It had a caution label at the bottom; something about not knowing what you might hear and from who. And if you think about it do you really want to know what everyone is thinking about you all the time? What if your best friend thinks you are being annoying that day? Or if your boyfriend is thinking of another girl? They would never say anything like that to your face and that's mostly why thoughts are kept private, don't you think? I mean if you said everything you were thinking all the time without filter, you would probably end up hurting a lot of people's feelings." Liz had thought about saying that spell, but with the warning at the bottom and her own self-esteem at stake it had seemed too risky.

"I guess your right, but maybe if you worded it right you would know only what you wanted to, like an on/off switch." Melissa became excited all over again and despite Liz's skepticism and Paige and Piper's warnings of personal gain, she couldn't bring herself to squash Melissa's excitement.

Apparently Patricia was having them work individually on scrying for demonic activity with the law. Liz's interest was supreme because the notion of lawyers going to hell being more than a figurative phrase seemed surreal. The scrying was easier for this topic as it was a generalization and Liz was amazed by the findings of the class; over twenty-nine law firms played host to demons. By the end of the period, Liz had written down the locations of each in her book and again the page flashed and the writing turned to beautifully penned calligraphy.

Coop's class went by faster than all the rest for Liz as she absorbed the fascinating histories and detailed battle images of each name or date Coop had assigned the day before. One in particular that stuck out was Cadence Murray, an Irish matriarch of her family. The picture as well as the story of a girl who grew up in Ireland as a barmaid's bastard child only who later started the Murray coven entranced Liz. The resemblance between both women was remarkable and the picture of the other girl was one of fierce pride and fiery spirits. In addition to the short, biographical background and holographic imagery- a quote from Cadence's diary was recovered and the student presenting the historical piece read it aloud.

"It is in our times of weakness we find great strength. If I shed a tear it will be full of loyalty and memory- two things worth crying for." For some reason that struck a cord in Liz and as she exited class, her head posture was full of proud honor.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Eight

Seven o'clock came around and Liz was sitting on her bed with her book of shadows on her lap waiting for Chris to arrive. The time between class and waiting for Chris had been relatively calm. Alex had dropped by to spend time with Liz and she had filled him in- after swearing him to silence- on the Chris situation. His reaction had been neutral as he asked her where she thought their relationship would go after Liz left Magic school, or even if she had a plan for herself alone. The answer has been less-than-desirable in Alex's opinion because she hadn't really had one, but he had told her he would be there by her side despite whether her decision was a mistake or not.

After Alex orbed away, Liz had sat thinking about what would become of her and Chris, but with the how new things were between them, she had to take a step back, or risk a headache. She had checked her email and read through the ones updating her on the state of the Crashdown in her absence. Maria had yet to write again and Liz wondered if her curt reply had upset her, or if the she just hadn't bothered to find time; either way Liz shrugged it off.

Liz assumed that her book would come in handy and as she had nothing else to bring to work on the spell. The more Liz read through the contents of the book the more entranced she was with the magical community. The idea that almost every mythical creature science had disproved actually existed was boggling and exciting. The stories of her families long history with the craft outlined everything expected of Liz, and in spite of her reservations, Liz knew she would try to live up to the expectations of her heritage.

Chris orbed in at five after and Liz stood up, grabbing at her book, as Chris greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. His arms came around her in a hug and the gentle hum that came with his touch had Liz holding him tighter. They orbed out of her room and the sensation of weightlessness and surrealism hit her as it often did. Her eyes were closed and the rush of particles flowing around her, lacing through her was heady and what Liz had imagined flying would feel like- and in a sense that's exactly what she was doing.

When they stood on solid ground, Liz took in her surroundings. A forest of tall, emerald green trees and earthen floor covered with an array of dazzlingly colored flowers set a majestic scene. The sky was visible through the branches of the overhung canopy and stars peeked through like glimmering pinpricks of light, winking serenely overhead. The flowers perfume scented the fresh air that Liz breathed in deeply. It was only when Liz felt Chris's arms come around her that the setting became real and Liz realized a large blanket sat on the ground nearby.

"This place is gorgeous." Liz whispered, in awe of everything around her.

"I chose this place because it is nexus of good energy. There are few like this in the world. It is equidistant to the five elements used in magic and therefore a place ruled by magic. If you are going to be inspired here would be a great place. Another nexus you have been to is the manor, but this is more private." Chris whispered into her ear from behind and Liz leaned back into him, her head tilting back for a kiss.

A brief kiss had Liz spellbound again and she would have kept going, but Chris tugged her toward the blanket and sat them both down, her book in her lap and a pad and pen in Chris's hand. Liz thought he might try to distract her with more kisses or touches, but he had turned business-like and straight to the point. Liz found Tektra in her book, but little more was said than had been found in the Charmed Ones book.

"Wait we don't know of any way to kill him, but do we know his weaknesses?" Liz asked.

"Have you come across something new?" Chris returned.

"No, but if we know his strengths then we have to know his weaknesses right?"

"Keep going." Chris urged.

"Well he works with electricity. What doesn't go well with electricity?" Liz asked rhetorically, watching Chris smile as she answered her own question. "Water!"

"Right. Now go with that and start writing." Chris handed her the pad and Liz started writing with frenzy. Chris sat back watching her and though the feeling of his eyes on her and invisible hands roaming over her body had her nerve-endings raised, her mind moved quick, rhyming and patching words together.

"I'm finished. How does it sound? With water now I vanquish thee, end his power of electricity, with the words inside my heart, from here on earth let him depart." Liz thought it was rough and maybe even a stretch, but it sounded serviceable.

"Not bad. Now if you can apply that and make a potion; I say we have a vanquish." His compliment caused a smile to bloom over her face that Liz couldn't stop. The way he went from serious to sweet warmed her.

Liz pushed the book, pad, and pen away and reached over to Chris and pulled him down to kiss her. The air around them charged with energy and Liz acknowledged what Chris had told her earlier about the nexus and it being a source of power. The hairs on her arms raised and the tension that had been crackling between them for the last few days hit a peek.

Chris responded in kind, taking a hold of her waist and closing the gap that separated them. He laid her down on the blanket, cushioned by the soft grass beneath, and took the opportunity to lift her shirt from her body and kiss the exposed area of her chest down to her bra, which she deftly unclasped and placed on her shirt. Chris leaned in and sucked one of her hard peeks into his mouth, eliciting a hiss from the Liz.

Her hands went to his hair and she clutched his head to her breast, the heat and excitement tingling through her body and centering in her abdomen. He caressed the nipple with his tongue and drew back and moved on to the other. The night air hit the moisture he left behind and the clashing of cold and hot made her fingers flex. Liz drew his mouth up for a raging open-mouthed kiss as he worked her pants off her.

Once her jeans were gone, Liz was left in nothing but her bikini panties. One had snaked down and slid under the fabric of her underwear and a finger entered Liz as she moaned with unbridled fervor and writhed as Chris pushed her higher. The sounds of nature faded and when a second finger entered her, Liz's own cries were the only thing to reach her ears.

Just as Liz was about to fly apart into a thousand, unhindered pieces, Chris's hand left her; and Liz's eyes- that had slid shut some time before- snapped open and whispered protests left her. Their eyes met and Liz watched, enticed, as he slid her panties down her legs, trailing kisses as he went. Once the material was gone, he shed his shirt and rid himself of the rest of his clothing before settling down between her leg, his head at her entrance. Knowing what he was about to do, Liz made a move to stop him, nervous and exposed, but his mouth was faster and the moment his tongue entered her, Liz fell back with a deep inhalation of breath.

The stars above felt closer as Liz's hands fisted in Chris's hair; one of his hands was massaging her left breast and the other was rubbing the bundle of nerves that had her legs quivering. Chris made a sound as his mouth faceted over her slit and Liz arched with the incredible feeling of ecstasy, the flames inside her pooling and lapping at her- the measure of which extended beyond reason. Liz couldn't help thrashing her head from side to side, biting her lip, and moving her hands to his biceps. With a violent shudder that quaked her whole body, Liz dug her nails in Chris's toned arms, and came apart. It felt like she was orbing or flying, every nerve in her body was firing and Liz couldn't stop the spasms as she came. The air around her caressed her, chilling the sheen of sweat layering her body and the high seemed as though it would never end.

When Liz came back to herself, breathing heavy, but feeling like she wasn't breathing at all, Chris had moved up the length of her body and the hard press of his erection was in full contact with her wet, heated core. There was question in Chris's eyes as he touched her face and kissed her lips gently as though she was something fragile and beautiful- a gift.

Liz pressed her lips hard against his and Chris took this as ascent. Slow and full of tenderness, Chris entered her with a controlled thrust. Liz's eyes widened a degree as the full fitted feeling came over her, the sensation of her walls stretching to accommodate him had her head shifting from side to side and when he broke through her barrier the slight twinge of pain and unease was drowned out by the utterly complete feeling that overrode it. He paused for her and Liz nearly lost her breath with anticipation and as she bucked up to meet his thrust he went even deeper.

The encouraging movement had Chris thrusting at a steady pace, a frustratingly slow, but steady pace. His length and girth had her moaning loudly, urging him on in whispers and thrusting up to meet him half way. Chris groaned her name in chanting prayer and picked up the pace as her legs clasped around his waist harder, pulling him closer. Her walls were gripping at him, begging him to stay, and with each inward thrust Liz began to cry out- filling the night sky with her voice and the sounds of their love-making.

"Liz." Chris's groan had Liz spasming around him in waves, coming hard with a rush of heat and slick juice that ran over his length and the grip of which had him shouting out in completion. He pumped faster for several seconds then pulled out soft, pulling her back against his front to spoon; arms wrapping around her.

The daze of pleasure fogged her mind and Liz stared unseeingly at the meadow of flowers, barely feelings the kisses fluttering across her shoulder and neck as Chris hugged her to him. She had lost her virginity and the experience had been one of the most fulfilling in her life. Max had been the frontrunner for a long time; she and Maria had both thought that when the time came for her to give herself to a man it would be him. The idea that she and Chris knew little to nothing about each other passed through her mind, but the overwhelming desire and sense of rightness cocooned her from her doubts.

Nothing in her life thus far had been normal, so why would her first time having sex be any different. That hum that Chris's touch brought was pleasant and welcomed and his consideration with her- despite the fact he hadn't known if she was or wasn't a virgin- had been heart-warming and the way he had caressed her and looked at her had almost caused tears to form in her eyes.

"Do you regret this?" Chris's normally in-charge voice was mellowed and soft; it reminded Liz of how things sounded and felt when she was dreaming.

"No. Do you?" Liz whispered.

"No." He replied.

Liz wondered if they would remain a secret, or if his family would know. Obviously the students at Magic school couldn't be told- the teacher-student dichotomy was something sacred even in the magical community.

"Are you going to tell your family?" Liz closed her eyes as she waited for the answer.

"Yes. Things at Magic school should be kept quiet, but I trust my family." Chris's voice was stronger, but still calm and flowing with the atmosphere around them.

"Good." Liz turned in his arms and kissed him before snuggling into his hard body, pressing as close as possible. Her limbs were heavy and exhaustion filled her.

Another blanket came to rest over them, but Liz's mind didn't have the energy to question where it came from. Her eyes drifted shut and she whispered nonsense into his shoulder before sleep took hold of her.

Chris stared down at Liz, the tumble of dark hair mussed from their activities and he's arms squeezed her tightly for a second as she fell asleep. The blanket he had summoned was warm and the feel of her feminine curves against him comforted him. It had been a longtime since had had invested his feelings in a woman. More since he had been as interested in one as he was with Liz. Liz was sexy and sweet and the hint of knowledge that she often gave off had him intrigued.

Bianca had been the last person he had trust and that mistake still burned him. Her betrayal smarted still. Bianca had been a mystery to him, something to unwrap and figure out; the fact that she was a supernatural assassin trained to kill had been dangerous and fun when he was seventeen. Their relationship had been fueled by rebellion and hormones and- admitting it now- stupidity. His mother and father had both warned him, and in a way that added to the excitement of being with her. When they turned eighteen he had impulsively asked her to marry him and she had played the thrilled, emotionally attached fiancée perfectly.

The slap of cold reality had been harsh and unforgettable. The day he found out she was getting closer to him, marrying him, so that she could strip his powers and get to the book and the rest of his family had been blindingly painful and so plainly obvious he hadn't returned home after breaking things off with her and running away to another continent. Australia provided the time he needed to heal and when he returned two years later- Chris had hardened himself against optimism and cruel cynicism had replaced it.

Tilting his head of to the sky, Chris contemplated what the hell he was doing. When he came back to work at Magic school and be apart of his family again women had not been on his list of things to do or explore. That had been three years ago and Chris wondered what had changed. He had slept with the occasional one-nighter he met at P3 and even enjoyed a few dates, but getting into a relationship had been a big "NO" in his book.

Liz felt different though. The day he orbed into his parent's house and saw her staring at him with large, amber eyes that had perused him, Chris had been enflamed.

Remembering the times she had cried to him, Chris realized each time he had comforted her he had felt closer, and those times when they had stolen kisses and touches had aroused his interest even more. He'd heard about her life in Roswell, about the aliens she had entangled herself with, and how her parents had died. His mom had been the one rallying for Liz when the Elders had questioned her future. Aunt Paige had been the one to speak out about her possibilities and accepted when the Elders assigned Liz as her charge. And in addition to his mother and Aunt Paige, Chris had been stunned when his Aunt Phoebe had staged a full on trial in favor of Liz's entrance the magical community- bringing in kids that had been considered lost causes, but had turned into active members of magical community, vanquishing demons, and protecting innocents.

In spite of how much his family had supported Liz's right for magical education, Chris had his doubts about how they would react to him and Liz. She was five years his junior and the last time he had picked someone special to be with it had blown up in his face- in a big way.

Glancing back down at Liz, Chris ran his left hand through her hair- untangling the silky strands of chocolate colored hair. Liz mumbled something in her sleep and her head lolled back onto his outstretched right arm, using it as a pillow. Her upturned face was peaceful; Chris took his, now free, left hand and with a flick of his hand a net of orb-lights stretched up about their heads and illuminated her face. The flawless skin was normally a creamy, golden hue, but due to the overhung lights had an ethereal glow to it. Her soulful, doe eyes were closed, the short curly lashes lay against her high cheekbones. Liz's perfectly straight nose and alluringly full lips added appeal to she already possessed and Chris's thoughts flew away.

Chris rest his head back on the blanket and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep, the lights overhead fading as he .

Sunlight beamed through the leaves about her, and Liz opened her eyes at the sound of birds chirping and rustling leaves. The spectacular surroundings she had seen last night were beautiful in a completely different way as the sun bathed over the scene. Liz felt Chris beside her a ridiculously, deliriously happy smile spread across her face and she shifted to lean up on her elbow to see Chris as he slept. His body was relaxed and the arm draped over her waist lay there without a grip. His features were relatively the same, but the lines that usually marred his forehead with concentration or worry were nonexistent.

The sound of buzzing bees had Liz observing her surroundings more closely and she realized a bee was several feet away pollinating a flower and Liz froze with fear. She was allergic to bees and hated the sight of them. With a twist and fling of her arm, the bee froze over along with half the field of flowers in front of her.

"You are afraid of bees?" Liz twisted back to Chris as he spoke up and saw that he was leaning back on his arms, chest exposed, with the blanket around his waist.

"I'm allergic and I hate bugs." Liz said.

"You have faced demons and are preparing to fight even more and you are afraid of creatures a billion sizes smaller than you?" His amusement had Liz rolling her eyes and pushing him with mock anger.

"They are creepy- I just don't like them." Liz explained as she reached for her clothes.

"Good morning by the way." Liz threw over her shoulder as she yanked her shirt over her head.

"Good morning." Chris said as he pulled her down to kiss him. It was a languid kiss full of ardor, then they both went about getting dressed.

Chris folded up the blankets and handed Liz the pad, pen, and her book. She went into his arms and rested her head against his chest as he orbed them back to her room. As they appeared, Liz heard someone gasp out an "oh my God" and recognized it as Paige's voice. Stepping out of Chris's arms, Liz turned to face Paige where she was sitting on Liz's bed.

"I was wondering where you were." Paige's attempt at an impassive face was poor and the wonder and shock in her expression and voice had Liz squaring her shoulders and peeking at Chris from the corner of her eyes.

"Morning, Aunt Paige." Chris greet.

"Morning Chris." Paige scuttled off the bed and Liz went about putting the book away, leaving the pad and pen on top of the trunk.

"What are you doing here?" Liz tried not to sound defensive, but there was a slight snap to her tone.

"I thought maybe you'd like to go out to breakfast early, maybe even catch a shower at the manor- it's more private than the bathrooms here at Magic school." Paige's worked her face into a less judgmental expression and her voice sounded more calm.

"That would be great." Liz said, trying for nonchalance.

"I have to get to my apartment and clean up for classes. I'll see you in second period Liz." Chris leaned over and kiss her purposefully on the cheek before waving and saying "bye Aunt Paige" to Paige.

The moment he was gone, Liz blew out a breath and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"So you and my nephew, huh?" Paige sounded more girlfriend-like now that the elephant was out of the room.

"Yeah. Listen Paige, I know that you might not be that supportive, but I don't need a mother right now. I need a friend." Liz said, looking the older woman in the eye.

"Honey, I won't say anything about this to Piper or the others until your ready- and then I hope that it will be you and Chris that will tell them. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I hated that when I was a kid. In fact I was pretty rebellious." Liz cracked a smile of relief and Paige urged her to grab a change of clothes so that they could head to the manor and Liz could grab a shower before they went out to breakfast. It was the nudge she needed and the friendly invitation that was welcome. Rummaging around in her stuff- Liz hurried to gather her things as she and Paige orbed out to the manor- and encounter the rest of Chris's family.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Nine

The manor was a hotbed of activity when Liz and Paige orbed in on the stair landing. Piper and Leo were sitting down to breakfast with Wyatt, Patricia, Phoebe, Henry Jr., and Melody while Melinda raced passed Liz and Paige on the stairway, heading for the attic. Liz wondered how often the Halliwell home was packed this full as she followed Paige into the dinning room.

"Morning Liz." Piper welcomed from the head of the table; she was passing out food to the table's inhabitants.

"Morning." An awkward feeling settled into her as Liz spoke with Chris's family.

"Why don't you use the upstairs bathroom, it's on the left of my room." Paige spoke up as she took a seat next to her son and poured herself some orange juice.

"Thank you." Liz vaguely remembered Paige telling Liz where her room was, but to escape the eyes of Chris's family, as welcoming as they were, Liz sped up the stairs and opened a number of doors in search of the bathroom.

When Liz finally found the bathroom the large size surprised her, but she set out fixing the knobs in the shower and stripping down. The shower was spacious and when the warm spray hit Liz as she stepped under the showerhead, Liz moaned. The heat relaxed her muscles and soothed the ache that had set in. Liz shifted a bit, looking for shampoo and winced at the soreness between her legs- the newly worked muscles causing twinges of pain. Mind wandering, Liz massaged the shampoo into her scalp and ran her soapy hands down her body, washing away sweat and dirt. In addition to shampoo, Liz worked some condition through her long hair and by the time she was out of the shower, she felt refreshingly clean.

Liz's stomach grumbled as she dressed and rubbed lotion into her skin, the prospect of breakfast hurried her movements. The crocheted peach top Liz chose was tight and hugged her body, emphasizing her curves and falling short above her belly button; a pair of dark hip-huggers were snug around her waist. After quickly brushing her hair and teeth and placing her laundry into her satchel bag, Liz sauntered more confidently down the stairs.

The dinning room had cleared out some and Liz found herself seated at the table with Paige, Wyatt, Henry Jr., and Piper. "Morning." Liz beamed as she piled eggs and bacon onto her plate.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Paige asked, mentally deciding to take Liz out to a café some other time.

"It was wonderful. I love the bathroom, it was beautifully decorated." Liz said between mouthfuls.

"How are you doing in your classes, Liz?" Henry asked from his seat beside Paige.

"She's doing great. A natural talent, really." Wyatt praised Liz from his seat across from her- eating a short stack.

"Thank you. I had some difficulty with the exercise in class yesterday because Velvet can become invisible, but it was invigorating." Liz tried to put a positive spin on the undesirable fight between her and Liz.

"Invisible, really?" Henry seemed far more interested than the others and asked how the scene had played out and congratulated Liz when Wyatt jumped in to glorify her success.

Toward the end of breakfast, as Piper cleared the table with Paige's help, Chris orbed in. He looked as sexy as ever, Liz noted, taking a seat next to her and slipping a hand in her own. Their fingers laced on her lap and Liz fought the blush as Piper entered the room and Wyatt and Henry greeted him. Nervously, Liz clenched and unclenched his hand in her own.

"Good morning everyone. Liz." She turned at the sound of her name on his lips and sat stunned as he leaned in to kiss her. Liz's mind registered what was happening and responded sluggishly at first before placing a hand his cheek and opening herself to the pleasure of his touch.

When he pulled back, Chris asked if there was any breakfast left. Liz gauged the reactions of everyone in the room: Piper was gaping, Paige was purposefully looking elsewhere, Henry was unreadable, but Wyatt was smiling from ear to ear one of his most heartbreaking smiles. Wyatt met her gaze and beamed even brighter.

"What was that?" Piper demanded, her face darkening.

"What?" Chris asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't you act dumb with me Christopher James Halliwell." Piper was pointing an accusing finger at him and Liz wanted to say something, but felt it was Chris's place.

"Liz and I have become involved." Hearing him say it, proclaim it, had Liz smiling into her glass of orange juice.

"She is five years younger than you! You have only known her four days." Piper thundered from her seat, a disbelieving sound punctuating her statements.

"Liz is an adult and so am I. This is our business." Chris logically defended.

"How can you come into my home and-" Piper began accusingly.

"Please don't lecture me, I am not a child. And you are not my mother." Liz cut in, attempting a calm veneer.

"If I were-"

"If you were is unimportant because you aren't. Mine is dead. Excuse me." Liz jerked back her chair, ignoring the harsh noise as it scraped the floor, and strode to the door.

Once outside, Liz took several deep breaths and sat down, head in her hands. The door behind her creaked open and Liz fought not to cry as she blinked repeatedly. An arm came around her shoulders and Liz peered through her curtain of hair to see Wyatt's face. It was odd, but he reminded Liz very much of Alex. Quiet, calm, smilingly good-natured; and she took comfort in his presence.

"Mom's just a little overprotective, it has nothing to do with you as a person, or a witch, Liz." Wyatt said.

"I know. My dad was the same way with my boyfriends. They want to protect you so much that they try to pick and chose who you are with and what you do. I didn't mean to make a scene back there." In spite of her justifications, Liz felt ridiculously childish for arguing back.

"Oh you didn't cause a scene, my mom does that just fine on her own." Wyatt laughed, gently shaking Liz as he did. "She can be stubborn."

"It doesn't help that my temper flares quick nowadays. I used to be so soft spoken and reserved." All the claims people made about her back in Roswell and her own memories of all the times she had bit her tongue despite her anger rushed back, and Liz wondered when the dramatic change had taken place in her.

"Being submissive does not help you as a person or a witch. I like your determination and confidence. Besides you need that if you are going to date my brother." Wyatt joked and Liz laughed.

"Why thank you, Wyatt." Chris made himself known and Liz stood up to embrace him.

"I have to get to Magic school early, one of my more unspectacular students is coming in early for help." Wyatt didn't apologize, but he did wink at Liz and disappear with laughter in his eyes.

"He's really nice." Liz mumbled into Chris's shoulder.

"Wyatt's a charmer. Should I be jealous?"

"No." Liz realized that she had yet again forgotten to ask Wyatt what had been wrong with him yesterday, and vowed to do so after class.

"I'm sorry about my mom." Chris said as they pulled apart, stepping down and sitting on the stoop.

"I understand. I shouldn't have snapped back." They joined hands and Liz couldn't believe how incredibly sexy Chris looked as he stared down at her.

"You had a right to say something."

"I want your mom to like me; I don't think yelling at her is going to help me with that."

"She already likes you. Mom is just being a mother." Chris blew off Liz's protestations to the otherwise.

A blast from inside grabbed both their attention and Liz raced in behind Chris as he threw open the front door and entered the foyer. The shape-shifters from Liz's last fight were attacking Paige, Piper, and Henry. Paige had been thrown into the banister of the staircase and was unconscious on the steps. Piper was ducking in and out from a corner in the dinning room. Meanwhile, Henry Jr. was orbing in and out, avoiding the fray.

Chris pushed Liz out of the way as one of the shifters lunged toward them. Skidding across the floor and into the safety of the living room, Liz slammed into the coffee table. Liz got off the floor and rushed back into the other room and witnessed Piper vanquish the weaker of the two shape-shifters before being thrown into a wall by the leader. Chris was attending Paige and Liz couldn't see Henry Jr. anywhere. Squaring her shoulders, Liz focused on the demon and with an outstretched hand motioned her hand- the demon erupting in flames as he hovered over a bleeding Piper.

Dust fell to the ground where the demon had been and Paige coughed in the background. Liz ran across the room and went down on her knees to see if Piper's wounds were serious. Piper accepted her hand when Liz took hold of her to pull her to her feet, both groaning with the effort.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" Liz examined her top to bottom searching for any injuries.

"I'm fine. A bump on the head is all." Piper claimed, moving passed Liz to the base of the stairs, checking on Paige.

"How's Liz?" Chris's voice floated into the dinning room and Liz was warmed by his concern.

"You better heal her, she has a gash across her stomach and it is bleeding." Liz heard Piper's reply and was stunned when she glanced down and saw that Piper was right. The red liquid was dripping down her exposed stomach and the pain throbbed through her.

Paige, Chris, and Piper reentered the room just as Liz placed a hand over her wound. "Liz don't." Paige cautioned, about to move around Chris, but he beat her to it; his hands coming to rest over Liz's injury.

"How did it happen anyway?" Piper asked from her vantage point in the archway of the room.

"It must have been when I hit the hard edge of the coffee table in the living room." Liz inhaled deeply at the intensely intimate tingle that Chris's healing and touch provided.

"How did you end up in the living room?" Paige questioned, tilting her head in a confused gesture.

"I knocked her out of the way of an attack." Came Chris's reply.

"I'm fine now." Liz breathed out when Chris stood up, the wound and blood gone.

"Where's Henry?" Piper wondered out loud.

"He was orbing in and out during the attack and when I came out of the living room, he was gone. I didn't see where he  
went, I just jumped in to stop the leader." Liz said.

"Thank you. For helping me, I mean." The stance that Piper shifted into was defensive. Her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth was shut tightly.

"You are welcome." Liz offered a smile in hopes that it would be a peace offering. The return smile was small, but existent and Liz's own grew.

"Henry might have been hurt and orbed away. He doesn't have an active power; he can heal, but he hasn't cultivated any other gifts." Paige explained, a touch of sympathy reaching her eyes.

"It doesn't mean he should have left Liz and mom to their own defenses while I healed you- he could have helped." A spark of anger intoned itself into Chris's voice and Liz knew there was some sort of rivalry there.

"Maybe you should be get back to teaching." Paige sniped at Chris in reprimand.

"Yeah, I have to get back for class and I still want to put my laundry in my room and grab my book." Liz tugged on Chris's arm to stop the burgeoning quarrel.

"Alright. I'll be by for dinner mom." Chris redirected his gaze to Piper who nodded.

"You're welcome to come too Liz." Piper offered without meeting Liz's eyes.

"I appreciate that, but I have plans tonight." Liz returned. Goodbyes were said before Chris orbed Liz back to her room.

"What plans do you have?" Chris asked as Liz went about putting her stuff away and collecting her book of shadows.

"Alex is coming by to hang out, we're going to watch old episodes of Will and Grace on my laptop." Liz said.

"Oh." Liz looked up at him at his "oh" and saw he was staring at her. Leaving her book on her bed, Liz stood on tiptoes to kiss him. The moment their lips touched temptation enflamed them both and Liz moaned into his mouth. When his hands skimmed over her bare belly and back, Liz felt something click inside her and suddenly her head was filled with images of Chris.

*Chris as a child, making it rain.

*Chris arguing with Wyatt and shoving him with invisible hands down the last two steps at the manor.

*Chris orbing onto the top a bridge.

*Chris kissing an exotically beautiful woman.

*Chris surfing in azure blue waters.

Liz broke their kiss and inhaled deeply, clutching Chris's shirt and trying to organize the chaotic images rolling through her mind. Flashes- Liz was having flashes. Another perk of being an alien, Liz thought.

"Liz?" Her name penetrated the jumble of thoughts running through her mind and she peered up at Chris, catching his puzzled expression.

"Sorry. I get these flashes sometimes when I become intimate with someone." Liz puzzled over why it hadn't happened last night when they made love, but could only guess that their making love had triggered that particular skill and opened her to it.

"Flashes?"

"It's a side-effect of being healed by an-" Liz didn't know if Chris knew, as Paige had, about her past and Max and the others. "Of being healed by an alien." Liz let out a disbelieving breath at her own statement. She had been keeping the others secrets for so long that saying it out loud to someone not in their group almost felt like a betrayal, but Liz wanted no secrets between them.

Seeing the unease in her eyes, Chris responded slowly, "I know about your life in Roswell, Liz. The Elders have been overseeing your life since you were born and there is little that our families didn't share with one another."

"My parents knew?" Liz asked, incredulous.

"Your parents were well-revered coven leaders, I doubt anything in your life was unknown to them."

"That's not comforting and now I have so many questions." Liz realized that none of them would be answered because she no longer had parents. Forcing those thoughts away, Liz hugged Chris, kissed him on the cheek and then picked up her book as she headed for the door.

"Bye." Liz turned to say, but Chris was already gone with a goodbye of his own ghosting through the room as he orbed away.

Shaking her head, Liz walked into the hallway only to run into Jordan. His hand had been poised to knock when she had opened the door and bulldozed right into him. A smile lit his face and Liz couldn't help but return it with one of her own.

"Would you want to go get some breakfast again today?" The intimate way Jordan leaned into Liz as they ambled along the hall toward Wyatt's class had Liz off-step.

"I actually had breakfast with my white-lighter, Paige, this morning." Liz left out the dramatic events of the morning.

"Oh." The put out tone of voice had Liz nibbling her lip and reconsidering.

"If you're hungry though, I'd be glad to go with you." Liz said, smiling.

"That's alright; how about tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I'll met you a half-hour before first in the dinning hall and we can eat and talk." Jordan's easy going air had Liz opening up, and friendship was building between them.

They arrived at Wyatt's class just as the first hour began. Melissa waved at Liz from across the room, and Liz returned the gesture enthusiastically. A glow surrounded Liz, and she felt content with how things for her were progressing. Everything had been jumbled and tainted by grief for so many weeks that Liz had forgotten how fun it could be to have normal relationships with people, and in spite of the magic and the demons, she was positive things were taking a turn for the better.

Nothing in life was easy, but being away from Max and a destiny that she played no part in was refreshing and reminded her that as hard as things got caring about someone else shouldn't be hard- it should be natural. Chris presented a fun, sexy, uninhibited part of her life, everything her life should be, and even with the obstacles in their way, the feelings were easy and in a way he was a mystery and unlike Max it wasn't because of a big secret about who he really was, it was deeper and had to do with experiences and growth.

Wyatt was up at the front of the room trying to outline their daily schedule, but Liz was a million miles away. In her daydream, Liz was bare, her arms covered in goose bumps as the wind breezed over her exposed skin. Flashes of his eyes, his lips, his hard, sculpted body flared in her mind's eye, but were lost in the sensations his hands were creating as they skimmed the intimacies of her body.

An involuntary gasp escaped her. His lips whispered across her neck and jaw and nibbled reverently on the outline of her ear. Heat pooled, lapped, and flared in her lower abdomen; his questing fingers stroked her to a fine peek, and Liz lost her breath, fingers digging harshly into his back, creating crescents. Liz wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist, finding that they bother were completely unclothed.

Just as Liz tilted her head back for Chris's kiss and the unbelievable pleasure sure to accompany it, the sound of her name pulled her unfocused gaze and erratic breathing under control.

"Liz?" Wyatt stood a few feet from her.

"Yes." Liz spoke breathlessly.

"I want you to partner with Melissa for this exercise."

"Oh, okay. Not a problem." Neither mentioned her state of apparent arousal, but an amused glint that Liz was beginning to recognize as a trademark, acknowledged what neither would say.

Melissa stood waiting by her usual desk and she too looked amused by Liz's obvious distraction. "Have a good daydream?"

"More like a fantasy." Liz stated with a sultry smile.

"Dirty!" Melissa laughed. "How about we get back to the assignment?"

"Okay. So what do we have to do?" Liz questioned.

"A single glass mirror set in pure silver with a star engraved handle has been hidden in the school and each set of partner's has to find it and get through it's magic shield to win. Now come on, we're already behind." Tugging at Liz's arm, Melissa set the pace, hurrying them to the door.

Wyatt's class milled around the hall and Liz wondered how they were supposed to figure out where the object as Melissa explained that no clues were going to be provided for them.

"So what is this? I mean how are we supposed to find it without indications of where it is?" Face set in a "what?"  
expression, Liz spouted off her concern.

"Think about it Liz, are we going to have clues in the real world when we have to beat someone to something important?" Melissa reasoned.

"True. Fine, but how do we do this?" Mind racing along, both girls offered and discarded possible ideas.

"Wait. How does your teleportation work?" Liz asked Melissa as they turned a corner- wandering aimlessly.

"I think of the place I want to be and the desire carries me to it." Clear confusion rang in her answer.

"Do you think that you could teleport us to an object instead of a place?" Liz asked.

"I've never tried that before, but I'm game if you think it's viable."

"Let's do it!" Liz said confidently, getting into the competitive spirit. Melissa took hold of Liz much like Paige did when she planned to orb Liz with her and a moment later they were in another room- a library of sorts. The feeling of teleporting was instantaneous and almost like breathing, the sensation was nothing like orbing in Liz's opinion.

"Alright, I think it worked. It has to be here somewhere." Melissa exclaimed with excitement.

They split off into different direction and Liz started checking draw and small cupboards that lined the floor, inset into the bookcases at the base. It was fairly silent except for the occasional passing students outside the door. Melissa cried out ten minutes later from her spot across the room from Liz and called Liz over to her.

"Did you find it?" A light of triumph lit Liz's eyes; she jogged to Melissa's side and saw the described mirror laying in an antique Grecian bowl, a filmy liquid covering the desired object.

"What should we do? I mean do we just grab it? Or should be call Professor Wyatt and see what he wants to do? Or maybe we should-" Liz cut Melissa off by attempting to stick her hand in the unknown substance. A repellent force halted her hand and sounded off an alarm of sorts- both girls jumped to their feet, Liz carrying the bowl. Short moments passed and Wyatt joined them, along with the rest of the class.

"Excellent, you found it. Now I may have left out the fact that only one person can reach into the contents of the bowl and retrieve the mirror, and that person has yet to be found as of today." Wyatt's smirk at the groans and exclamations of how this task was "like a trick question".

Liz was determined that there had to be a way to get at the mirror- it was irritating that she hadn't succeeded the first time and she didn't believe that their was no way with all the magic they possessed to claim the mirror. Setting her shoulders, Liz placed the bowl on the table and started rhyming in her head. In spite of how long it had taken Liz to create a spell for Tektra, the feeling that the mirror was attainable had Liz zipping through the lines and finally settling on a spell. Wyatt's voice droned in the background, but once again that day Liz was too distracted to pay attention.

In hushed tones, Liz whispered, "Magic called help me gain this gift, Aid me now with a lift, Raise this mirror let it drift, To my hands let it shift." The hazy fluid turned clear and separated as the gilded mirror rose from the depth of the Grecian container and flew into Liz's hands. A static sting reverberated through the air and Liz's hands jerked with painful sparks and green beads of light pulsed in her hands. Wyatt cried out for the students to calm down and Melissa was beside Liz, staring on in awe and fright.

Liz huffed out breaths, the pulsing shocking her similar to when she received flashes, and with a sudden explosion of green light beaming up and out of the mirror's glass- it ended. Liz was being to conclude that magic was either violently, surprising, or outrageously understated.

"Are you okay?" It was Jordan, Liz realized as she glanced between the mirror and the people around her.

"I'm fine." The truth of her words were a ridiculous contrast as to what just happened.

"What happened?" Melissa said in the background and Liz's eyes moved to Wyatt, waiting for an answer.

His loss for words was obvious, but Liz gleaned from the way he was incredulously impersonating a fish that whatever it was, it was unexpected. Composing himself, Wyatt answered, "The mirror was a gift from the Greek gods to humanity- or rather the magical community. It was forged by the God of War as a means to spy and interpret the meaning of life and it's possibilities. Five other gods each added a restriction as to who could use it. Athena claimed that the carrier would have to be loyal, true of heart. Aphrodite stipulated that the possessor had to be beautiful in an understated manner. Hades declared that only a person who had died and been reborn would touch the mirror. Poseidon, second only to Zeus, attributed that the mirror's owner must have been born to a region disassociated with water- for someone so unfortunate would surely be worthy of such a gift. And lastly Zeus himself laid one necessary trait upon the mirror's controller- the person destined to own the mirror must be a leader among all others of great strength and gifts as he himself distinguished his own power among gods."

The captivating story had instill a majesty over the class. Everyone was quite and Liz felt the sudden burden of all she had taken on by accepting the mirror. She wondered why the mirror had rejected her at first.

"Why couldn't I get the mirror before- when I tried to stick my hand into the bowl."

"The God of War, Ares, laid no restrictions on the possessor other than the will the fight for what they wanted. My guess is that your desire and ire to fight is what completed the requirements of retrieving the mirror." Wyatt spoke with reverence in his tone.

"I still don't understand what it does." Liz said, perplexed.

"The object in your hand is known as the Mirror of Fate- it has the ability to see into the past, anywhere in the present, and the course of the future; in addition to sight, the possessor is said to be able to pass through the glass when they so choose, to visit anywhere in time they please." A hush fell over the class and Liz could do nothing but stare into the mirror, awed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Ten

The rest of Liz's day went by in a bit of a blur. She had been late for second hour having gone back to her room for a breather and lost track of time, consumed with thoughts about the mirror and what it possibilities she now had open to her. Chris had excused her lateness and the feel of his hands teasing her several times through the class hour distracted her from her worried thoughts and made her smile. The potion for the day was easy and took half the time she would've thought- it was a potion for forgetfulness; the person who drank some of the draught would remember anything that had happened in the last week in great and extensive detail.

Patricia's class on the other hand required a great deal of concentration; Melissa attended most of the work because Liz had mistakenly set the map on fire as she stared at it, her thoughts elsewhere. They accomplished the task of locating a group of leprechauns and summoning some of their gold- which in turn caused one to appear in class and bless them with good luck before retrieving his bit and leaving. Melissa had been thrilled while Liz had stood unanimated by her side.

Finishing out Coop's class had piqued Liz's interest slightly, as they continued to study strong covens throughout ancient history and then been assigned to do further research on their own families ancestry and beginnings in magic. When Liz had asked if they needed to present pictures, Coop said that was an excellent idea and tacked it on as an afterthought, something that hadn't made Liz any more popular in the fairly anti-social classroom.

Liz sighed as she waited for Alex to show up, sitting down on her bed and glancing at the silver mirror at the foot of her bed. The idea of seeing what the others in Roswell were doing was too big a temptation to resist. Taking hold of the mirror, Liz realized she had no idea how to work it. She tried just thinking of Maria and touching the glass, but that didn't work. Determined, Liz whispered Maria's name and stared at the mirror, which she held by the handle, but when nothing happened, Liz grew frustrated.

"Maria." Liz said again, this time touching the glass with her fingertip and retracting it in shock when Maria's bedroom came into view and her voice floated on the air in Liz's room.

"What are we doing Billy?" Liz's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw a very naked Billy in bed with an equally naked Maria.

"Enjoying each other's company?" Billy replied, leaning over and kissing Maria soundly. Liz watched in disgust as his hands slid beneath the covers and Maria started moaning, but Maria pulled back from the kiss and started speaking again.

"I know that. What I mean is that I'm still with Michael and I don't think I can continue to do this if we don't decide where we are." Maria bit her lip in pleasure as Billy's hands remained busy under the covers.

"Baby, we are musicians and we have known each other for ages- just let it flow. Let the music take us where we are meant to be and in the mean time forget everything else." Liz couldn't believe that Maria was buying that line of bullshit, but when the scene turned X rated and Billy began thrusting into Maria as she screamed in abandon, Liz fought the bile rising in her throat, and had to look away. The sounds of the pairs lovemaking had Liz reaching out to touch the mirror and whispering Isabel's name.

Maria's cries and Billy's grunts disappeared and Liz heard Isabel's voice fill her room. Looking back into the mirror, Liz recognized Isabel, sitting on the grass in front of Alex's gravestone, tears running down her cheeks.

"Alex, I feel I've lost everything. Max and that bitch are together, she came back. I wanted to rip her to pieces, but Max stopped me. Tess claims that the baby they had together is connected to her and would die if she dies. Michael was almost ready to risk it, but he considers baby Zan family and that softened him. Liz is gone, she took off after her parents death- I feel bad how things ended with her and me and the whole group. Kyle left too, he said he was done with this drama and Liz had the right idea leaving. I wanted to go to; I was accepted at college in California, you know that one school I told you about, but Max pulled the "king" card and threatened to turn our parents against me. Maria's a total stranger, not that she and I ever got along, but I feel so alone now.

"Michael is too busy playing uncle to see how far gone Max is, how Tess has strung him around her finger. She's only been here two days and it's already two days too long. Graduation just barely ended days ago and now she's back, I think her timings too perfect; I think she waited for Liz to leave so that Max would be left vulnerable to her." Isabel ran a hand over her face, swiping at the tears, and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I miss you. I was such a bitch to you and you still loved me. I couldn't admit it to myself, but I loved you too. Everything for us was finally going perfect, despite your reservations about us, you gave me a chance, and I was finally ready." Isabel erupted into tears and placed a delicate hand over her mouth to cover the sobs. The beautiful flower display she had brought was littered with her tears, and Liz's heart went out to Isabel. Both girls sat without words for a long stretch of time.

"It's not fair what happened to you and I blame myself; no, I blame what I am, where I'm from. You did not need me to ruin your life, not any of us. Some days I wish that Liz had never told you about us, and other days…I'm just glad that I had you while I did." More tears leaked out of Isabel's eyes and Liz started to cry too, feeling the pain twinned in her, the only difference was that Liz got to see Alex and Isabel never would. The injustice of that fact killed her and Liz had to change the scene to something less private.

"Michael." Liz whispered through her tears.

"I have another five hundred." Michael's face swam into view and Liz saw that he was in a department store, a high-end department store. The clerk currently attending him took the wad of cash from Michael's out-stretched hand and tinkered with a few keys and boxes before stashing away the money.

"The ring should be sized and inscribed in a few days. When will you have in additional thousand dollars left of your six thousand dollar lay away order?" The clerk eyed Michael with condescendence.

"I should have it paid by the end of next month, I'm working close to fifty hours a week. Let me see the ring again." Michael demanded, uncaring of the clerk's snobbish attitude.

With a sigh, the clerk withdrew a box from under the counter display and clicked open the black velvet box and Liz gasped at the size of the ring; the diamond had to be at least one carat set in what looked to be white gold. The images of Billy and Maria in bed together had Liz ready to vomit, especially when a pleased smile crossed Michael's face and he reached back into his wallet.

"I think I have another two hundred." Liz watched the transaction and shook her head. Placing her finger back on the mirror, Liz whispered Kyle's name.

The setting changed and Kyle appeared. He was wiping his hands off on a red rag, grease covering a majority of his person. He was humming some jaunty tune and moving wrenches and other tools around in a garage.

"Hey Kyle you finished with Rico's car?" A balding Hispanic man appeared in the mirror and Liz stared avidly as Kyle nodded and murmured something before tossing a set of keys toward the other man.

"I just finished."

"Good. Clean up here and then all the guys are headed to Angie's for a drink and to catch the tail end of the game." The man smiled at Kyle and Liz watched as Kyle returned it.

"Alright. I'm almost done anyway." Kyle went about fixing things and then walked into the office. Liz saw a wall full of awards that said "Texas's best" written on them. Kyle was in Texas, Liz mused. The idea almost had her giggling; the entire time they had dated she had warned him he was practically a full-fledged cowboy and he had laughed it off, but now he was working and living in Texas. She wondered if he was going to college there, but shrugged it off.

Content that Kyle at the very least was okay, Liz spoke the last name she had been dying to say. "Max."

Everything was black for a moment, then the wailing of a child was heard and a light clicked on revealing a ragged Max lying in a bed that Liz didn't recognize. The mirror followed Max's progress toward something in a corner and Liz saw that it was to a baby blue crib with white lace pillows and a wooly blanket. Max picked up the crying child and began cooing to him, rocking him in his arms, and checking him to see if he had dirtied his diaper. The mirror obliged Liz with a view of the baby, and Liz saw that he was beautiful.

Amber eyes and curly blonde hair had Liz smiling softly. The baby fussed for a moment and Liz saw his skin was creamy and soft, perfect and unmarred. A small pert nose and slightly large ears accompanied a charming, toothless smile and Liz warmed to the child instantly. Tess was a monster, Max was an emotionally unstable, mass of judgmental authority, but the baby they had created was innocent and untouched by the sins of his parents.

The sound of a door opening had Liz waiting in anticipation to see who would enter the room.

"How is he?" Her voice had Liz freezing up, eyes turning cold, and heart hardening.

"Fine, just a little fussy." Max cooed to the baby, eyes never straying to Tess.

"I wish he would just sleep through the night; then maybe I'd get some decent rest." Tess's selfishness had Liz gritting her teeth and ready to jump through the mirror and right down on top of the skanky bitch.

"Zan is a baby, Tess. Unlike you he has a reason to whine." The cold address that Tess received from Max had Liz applauding him.

"Why are you like this with me? I'm your wife, the mother of your child." The pouting reply was less than satisfactory.

"You are a murdering, lying bitch whose sole contribution to my life our son. And if his life didn't depend on yours, you would not be here." Max whispered this in her direction, coddling Zan to his chest as if to hide him from Tess's malicious taint.

"Give me Zan." Tess demanded, hands out.

"No. Go back to bed. Get your 'rest'." The irritation in his voice brooked no argument and Tess slinked from the room.

"You ready for bed little guy? Huh, baby?" Liz smiled at Max and Zan and realized she harbored no ill-will toward Max; regret, yes, but nothing more. She prayed that baby Zan would have an easier life than any of them had and that Roswell wouldn't turn out to be the hell hole it had been for her for him. A resolve formed in Liz's mind and she knew she was going to get to the bottom of this 'link' between Tess and Zan and when- she knew it wasn't a matter of if- she had the proof it was a bunch of bull, Liz was going to go and liberate Roswell and the universe of Tess; and maybe make Zan's life a bit easier.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked from behind Liz. She turned the mirror over and hoped it muffled the sound of Max singing Zan to sleep.

"I was waiting for you." Liz said, getting up to hug him, then pulled away, casually picking the mirror up off the bed and wrapping it in a cloth, then placing it in her trunk. She hoped that he didn't ask her about the mirror because she would not lie to him; and she knew it would upset him to see how things in Roswell were progressing.

"Cool. You know this new charge I have is a real pain." Alex plopped down gracelessly onto Liz's bed as she grabbed up her sleek, black laptop and brought it to sit on their laps as she joined him on the bed.

"How so?" Liz questioned, browsing the web for a link to free video sites.

"Firstly, he's fifteen and hasn't learned the meaning of music yet, therefore he listens to rap and other talent less music. Second, Kevin hates being told that using his powers of telepathy cheat on tests is considered personal gain, and will therein end up biting him later with a kick from karma. And lastly, he keeps sneaking out of his parents house and going with his friends to get drunk; making it increasingly hard for me to convince the Elders he is a good kid." A hefty sigh left him, and Liz glanced over at him.

"Do you remember when we were fifteen?" Liz asked.

"It's not like it's been that long, grandma." Came his sarcastic reply.

"Well grandpa, let me refresh you. We found out that Max, Isabel, and Michael were aliens, fought the FBI on a weekly basis, hacked computers, encountered alien enemies, attempted and failed to have relationships with aliens, and had to lie continually to our parents. We weren't exactly poster children for what you wanted your kids to be like. Is this kid really bad? I mean to him the most important think is passing Geometry, being cool, and having fun. Don't you remember that party we went to and got arrested at? Were we bad kids? No. Fifteen is a touch age. You aren't an little kid, but you aren't an adult either. Add in the weirdness of magic and I'd say he has it pretty rough. My guess? He just doesn't think you can relate." Liz finished her monologue as she found the right hyperlink.

"Maybe you have yet to discover your calling in life. I think you should be the white-lighter." Alex quipped and Liz rested her head on his shoulder as she widened the picture on the laptop screen and Will & Grace came on. The two laughed at Jack and Karen while sympathizing with Will as he dealt with a mess Grace made.

A small argument broke out over who the best character on the show was at the end of the third episode they watched together.

"You are wrong. Jack is too funny." Alex argued ardently.

"Sorry he's too flamboyant. Can you say narcissistic? I like Karen. She's funny, crazy, and all over the board until you need her- in a pinch she is there." Shifting to get more comfortable, Liz laughed at Alex as he pretended to be offended and did an overly dramatic sigh and threw a hand against his forehead- it reminded her of Jack.

"I will conceded if you admit that Grace should be a secondary character due to her lack of contribution to the show!"

"No way, it's called Will & Grace for a reason! Besides she adds is the question mark of Will's sexuality. Is he really gay or is he just confused? His obviously unlabeled feelings for Grace add to the shows appeal." Liz scoffed.

"Please, she's a whiner who depends on Will too much. And he's so gay. No self-respecting male wears a bathrobe that short!" Alex exclaimed. Both met each others eyes and burst out laughing over their mock fight, the only thing missing was Maria telling them to stop fighting and watch the damned show, waiting for a moment when Grace starts to sing and shouting her own uncomplimentary remarks at the screen. The thought sobered Liz a little and she set the laptop between them.

Suddenly the room rippled with an iridescent glow, washing over the walls and the floor and dozens of flowers appeared. Daisies, roses, lilacs, lilies, sunflowers, orchids, wildflowers, exotic breeds, budding tulips- the list went on and Liz's eyes widened. A bouquet of Desert Roses landed from the ceiling into her lap- a card in the center. The fragrance surrounded her; and she took a moment to inhale and close her eyes. Eager to read the card, Liz opened her eyes only to find Alex holding it and preparing to read it aloud.

"I missed your smile in class today. Enjoy the flowers. Yours, Chris." A broad smile bloomed over Liz's face as she snatched the card and hugged the flowers in her lap to her chest, smelling the fragrance, and sighing.

"So I guess things are going good with you and Chris." Alex said, gesturing to the room around him.

Guilt ate at Liz for a moment, she wondered if she could tell Alex just how good things were going between her and Chris, then realized that he had always been there for her, and she could trust him. "Chris and I are in a very intimate relationship."

Alex's eyes enlarged to saucepan size before he regained his composure. "I didn't know it was that serious."

"It wasn't. Not until last night. I feel indescribable with him. Max was an infatuation, something that burned out; but this thing with Chris is sexy, fun, slow, and fast, and passionate and sweet…I can't really put it into words for you, but I think it's normal. No, not normal, it's extraordinary." Liz breathed as she got of the bed and flitted from one vase of flowers to the next. Some were tall, others were short, some hung from the ceiling on chains, and petals littered the floor and her bed.

"Are you sure he feels the same? I mean he's not just using you because your new and fun and beautiful?" His worry was wasted on Liz in her opinion and she told him so. "If you think he's a good guy, I'll give him a chance. Besides, he's related to Paige, he can't be all that bad."

Alex's optimism had Liz smiling all over a gain and she felt like grabbing him up in a hug, but the lure of the flowers was too much and she didn't return to the bed until she had smelled, touched, and stared at every bouquet and arrangement. From his spot on the bed, Alex commented on how it would be a waste of romantic gesture if Chris really was only out for sex, especially cause he already had that. Liz ignored him and yanked one of the flowers off the stem and tucked it behind her ear, finally returning to the bed.

"Parker I hate to break it to you, but it's getting late, and a charge is jingling."

"Sorry I interrupted our night." Liz apologized as she clutched Alex in a warm, energetic hug.

"Please, you deserve this Liz. Enjoy your flowers and tell Romeo he better watch his step if he hurts you." Alex puffed out his chest in a manly façade and Liz giggled as he orbed away.

Smiling mischievously, Liz hopped off her bed, and threw open her trunk; picking up the mirror. She put her laptop away, and crawled into bed. Once situated, Liz touched a fingertip to the mirror and whispered Chris's name.

"I'm just saying that she's really young." Piper spoke up from an end of the dinning table at the manor.

"She's also a great girl, mom." Wyatt rejoined from his spot opposite Chris.

"Piper, honey, we hardly know her, couldn't you give a chance?" Liz heard Leo say.

"Remember the last time we gave one of Chris's girlfriends a chance?" Piper threw out.

"I'm still in the room you know." Chris protested. "And my relationship with Liz has nothing to do with you, mom."

"If she could be my future daughter-in-law it does." Piper proclaimed and Liz dropped the mirror with a gasp before  
coming to her senses and retrieving it.

"I'm not talking marriage right now. She is my girlfriend and as much as you'd like to be able to veto that decision, you can't." His answer was a disappointment and a relief to Liz.

"Not that marriage is out of the picture; it's just not the question right now." Wyatt spoke up, smiling benignly.

"Wyatt." Piper's tone held warning.

"What? Liz is a great person. And an amazing witch. She got the mirror you know." Wyatt bragged for her and Liz could have kissed him in thanks.

"Mirror?" Leo asked, his interested piqued.

"Yeah, the Mirror of Fate." Liz observed Piper's gaping reaction with a smidge of smug satisfaction. Chris looked incredulous and Leo remained smilingly peaceful as he ate his meal.

"That doesn't mean she is good for Chris. Being a good witch has nothing to do with my hesitation." Piper argued once more.

"Then what is it? Huh, mom, what?" Chris snapped from his spot at the table and Liz bit her lip. "Cause if she makes me happy what is the big fucking deal." The curse word was sexy coming from him and Liz imagined being with him right then.

"Chris." Leo spoke up from his end of the table, a one word reprimand for his language in front of his mother.

"No. I'm not going to let mom bully me out of a great relationship. Guess what I've been making my own choices since I was seventeen and I'm not going to stop now because of a mistake I made in the past. You love me mom? Then get over this problem you have with Liz and accept the fact that I'm not a little boy anymore." Standing up from his seat, Chris tossed down his napkin and orbed away.

The image faded and Liz rewrapped the mirror and placed it back into her trunk. She felt awful about the fight Chris had with his parents, but a part of her was pleased with his defense of their relationship and the way he had stated she made him happy. The only one that seemed to really disapprove of their relationship was Piper.

Swirling orbs of blue and white illuminated Liz's otherwise now dark room. Chris tossed up a net of orb lights and Liz got off the bed to greet him.

"Hi." Liz leaned up and kissed him.

"You like the flowers?" Chris whispered in the dimly lit room.

"They're beautiful. I love them." Liz whispered back.

"Where's Alex? I thought you had plans?" Chris's blue eyes were gorgeous in the illumination of orb lights.

"He had to leave, it's kind of late."

"Oh right. I'll go, you should sleep you have classes tomorrow." Chris moved to release her, but Liz held him tighter.

"Stay with me." The invitation was bold and Liz pulled back, holding his hands, and guiding him to the bed as she slipped under the covers.

"If you want me to." He responded, letting go of her hand to strip off his jeans and shirt.

"I do." The phrase brought the idea of marriage back to the forefront of her mind, and Liz bit her lip as he slid into the bed beside her. The kissed a bit and Liz rid herself of her shirt and removed her slacks, laying half on top of him in her underwear.

"You're beautiful, Liz." His sexy voice rumbled, growing heavy with sleep.

Liz trailed a kiss from his jaw to his lips and then with a tender, lingering kiss, rested her head down on his chest; his hands clutching her close to him. Chris mumbled a goodnight to her as she kissed his chest and Liz slipped off to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Eleven

Three weeks passed by from the night Chris orbed into her room, and things had matured greater between them. Classes were advancing in tasks and skill, but as they did Liz gained more control over her powers, working harder to improve her abilities and testing her boundaries. The mirror was an active part of her day and she felt like a housewife addicted to her soaps; and slightly voyeuristic. Alex had made their TV nights a weekly thing and Liz still pursued Tektra, his whereabouts still unknown. Paige had turned into a great support system, Wyatt a kind spectator of her relationship with Chris, and Patricia was enthused about Liz and Chris being a couple.

Chris had progressively courted Liz with romantic gestures over the past three weeks: the flowers first; then a case of portal potion to see the stars from her room; followed by a telescope; another time he sent her a bookcase with Egyptian hieroglyphics etched into it for her books- after she complained about feeling like she lived in a hotel; a week later her furniture arrived and he took hours out of his time to set it all up in her room- just the way she wanted it; and her most recent gift consisted of buying and setting up a potions lab in her room so she could "explore the science of potion making", a phrase he had put air quotes around.

Outside of her relationship with Chris and his family, Liz had come to find a place for herself at Magic school. Melissa was a constant source of gossip and well-placed confidence while Jordan proved to be a sweet friend, always walking with her to first hour and making her laugh during their ritual breakfasts. Even Gianna, a Amazon in Coop's class, had formed a bond with her. Gianna had recently been assigned her partner on a comparative history project and the two had been cautious at first, but when Liz found out that Gianna had a love for Egyptian art, they had made fast friends.

Liz yawned as she sat up in bed and clicked on a nearby lamp. It was early in the morning and Liz's internal clock estimated at least two hours before classes. Staring at many hanging lamps and desk lamps around her Liz focused her telekinesis and channeled it through her eyes, lighting up her room as bright as daylight. Dressing was a fast task and then Liz washed up in one of the school bathrooms.

Hurrying back to her room, Liz took out her mirror and situated herself on her bed. Placing her fingertip on the mirror, Liz whispered Maria's name.

"Look Michael I'm not in love with him, alright! I just can't sit around waiting for you to wake up and see that I'm more than a sometimes girlfriend. I want affection and closeness and I want to feel as if I am somewhat important to you. Billy was a bump on the road, a friend and someone to feel good with; I dropped him and came clean. Why? Because I'm in love with you and I made a mistake, just like you have. Or have you forgotten Courtney your slutty skin defect. I know you had sex with her. I saw. Did you ever tell me? No. Did I ever mention it? No. Why? Because I believed she was a bump on your road and I honestly thought that you loved me back and it was a moment of-"

Michael cut her off, "The difference between me and Courtney is that it was a one time thing. With you and Billy it was, what, a month?" The scorn in his voice was a defense and Liz knew it.

"One or a million- you still did the same thing. And another difference? I came clean. And another? We weren't even an official together couple, we had some unspoken thing going on, and to be honest you never clarified our relationship since the last time you left me high and dry." Maria had tears streaming down her face and was throwing her hands around in the agitated manner she took to when she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"So it's my fault you fucked Billy for over a month?" Michael barked.

"No! I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm saying that I love you, Michael. I just don't think you love me the same." Liz watched as Maria collapsed on Michael's sofa.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have bought this." Michael yanked at his Meta Chem jacket and threw the velvet, black box on the sofa next to Maria. Liz's eyes misted a bit, and she watched avidly as Maria picked the box up with trembling hands; then heard the click as the ring box opened.

"Michael." The gasp was full of shock and awe and regret.

"I'm in love with you, Maria Deluca. You frustrate me. You make me insecure. You cheated on me and I still feel it. You make me angry. You make me human, Maria. I stayed here on Earth to be with you." Michael was down on one knee in front of Maria, prying her hand open, removing the ring from her fist, and slipping it on her finger. "I can forget what you did with Billy; I can forgive what this last month has been like. Marry me."

The vulnerability shining in both their eyes had Liz praying one of them would say something. Finally, Maria spoke up; pulling Michael onto the couch.

"I'm am so sorry. I was stupid and Billy means nothing to me. And I'm willing to forgive the Courtney thing too. Michael? Will you marry me?" Liz cheered when Michael shut them both up with a passionate kiss.

Moving on from the touching, if not ridiculously dramatic, scene; Liz touched the glass and said Isabel's name. Isabel had been the only one who hadn't changed much over the last three weeks. The grief wasn't ebbing as it should have with normal people; Isabel seemed to be clinging on to Alex with an inhuman grip.

"Max, I want to leave." Isabel's strong, Ice bitch tone had Liz brightening, hoping she had found some kind of back bone or solace.

"Isabel you know the rules. We stay together. Me, you, Michael, and Tess. We can't leave." Max was rocking baby Zan in his arms- cuddling him close to his neck.

"Liz left. Kyle left. Michael has Maria. You have Tess and baby Zan. I have nothing here. Mom and dad don't know what to do with me since you moved into this hell hole with Tess, and I'm not content becoming some never-was nobody working as a local waitress." The venomous side of Isabel had Max's face growing cold. Zan began crying and Max was unable to soothe him, his ire too strong.

"Give him here." Isabel snapped. Max passed Zan to Isabel and an immediate transformation overcame the two: Isabel was doting and Zan was adorably, giggly.

"What about Zan? You just going to abandon your nephew?" Max tried.

"I'm not his mother, Max. I'm his aunt and me leaving isn't going to effect that." Isabel said, her icy anger a soft whisper.

"You can't leave. I won't let you. We've already had this discussion. Go to community college. Find a job at the bank or something." Max blew off her concerns and Liz rolled her eyes and mentally accosted his stupidity.

"I don't want to stay here. You aren't my king anymore, Max. We are on Earth now. You want us to be normal, what's more normal than college?" In a sweeping motion, Max took Zan back and placed Zan in his crib at the other end of the room.

"You listen to me. I have given up a lot to be king; to follow my destiny." Max spewed bitterly. "It was you and Michael who refused me my relationship with Liz, then pushed me to Tess. That eventually worked out when Liz cheated on me with Kyle, but that resulted in my accepting that heartless, alien, bitch into my bed and heart. I was then betrayed again and royally FUCKED when she murdered and killed Alex.

"My ignorance to that nearly cost me all contact with Liz, and then Tess left the planet carrying my baby. Mom and Dad put me through hell and back and only when I left the house to live in this "hell hole" did they back off. You and Michael give me shit for being in charge and demanding- wake the hell up and realize you got exactly what you wanted and now you don't want it! I have Tess? Joy me, a malicious, inhuman whore lays in the next room from me every night and I live with the knowledge that she killed one of our best friends, and I can't do anything about it. My life's a piece of cake. And now you want to walk out on me?" By now Max's tone was dangerous.

"You want to leave so bad? Get the fuck out! But don't you ever talk to me again. I won't be able to handle another self-absorbed whiner without loyalty." Isabel was in tears now and Liz wanted to smack Max. He may have it tough, but he had done some bad things even before Tess killed Alex and Isabel had always stood by him. He wasn't even considering her feelings.

"I-" Cascading tears choked Isabel's throat and Liz wanted to be there, to comfort her. Running out of the apartment, Liz following her progress. The cemetery wasn't far and Liz knew that was where she was headed. Nothing seemed to be going right for Isabel and Liz knew that even with all the bad karma she had amassed, Isabel didn't deserve the hand she was being dealt.

Falling, gracelessly, onto the ground before Alex's grave, Isabel sobbed outright and mumbled nonsense at the soil and ripped at the grass. Liz's eyes widened when she caught the phrase "with you" and "love" muttered in Isabel's crazed ravings. Gasping in horror, Liz reached out to Isabel in the glass and a sudden sucking sensation had Liz screaming out in surprise as she fell.

Liz landed with a thud four feet to the grassy field of grave plots. Isabel's hysterics were interrupted with by her coughing gasp. In a moment, Liz rolled to her side groaning. The fall had been a solid hit and the pinched feeling of being pulled through the mirror was uncomfortable and harsh.

"Liz?" Tremulous hands helped Liz to her feet and Liz noticed her shirt was covered by the dirt on Isabel's hands.

"Hi Isabel." After saying the words, Liz realized how normal it sounded and wanted to laugh at how odd it was.

"Where did you come from? What just happened?" The tears were still breaking from Isabel's eyes, but she had a steady hold on her voice.

"That's a long explanation." Liz met Isabel's eyes and then decided she would have to confide in the other girl. Isabel seemed to have lost weight and gained a disregard for makeup and a pension for sweats. "Let's go to the Crashdown."

The walk was about half a mile and they made it their in about ten minutes, neither really speaking. When they entered, the Crash was bustling with activity and some of the new waitresses were bobbing in and out of the back room. Tara, a newbie, greeted them at the door and Liz explained who she was and that she wanted a table. They were seated right away and given the customary menus. Isabel tried to abstain, but Liz rebuked that answer and ordered a double on her own order, with a bottle of Tabasco sauce, and thanked Tara- dismissing her.

"You're a mess." Liz stated, giving Isabel the once over.

"So says Perfect Parker." Isabel sneered.

"So says your friend." Liz replied. Isabel shrunk down in the booth at Liz's statement and Tara arrived with the Tabasco and drinks.

"How did you get here Liz?" Isabel asked again, not meeting her eyes.

"Let's not talk about that yet." Liz put off. They waited till their food arrived and when Isabel fell on her food ravenously, Liz was proud of her insistence.

"I know you haven't been handling things well, Isabel." Making conversation was hard and Liz was still muddling through how she was going to get through the freak show that was her life.

"Well, Dr. Parker, try having the love of your life die, brother turn into and ego-centric jerk, and best friend become a total stranger; then we can have a tête-à-tête about how well I've handled things." Liz tried to ignore the bit to Isabel's words, but the blond was making it more difficult to feel sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Her admission had Liz back on track and finishing out her meal in silence. Both girls sat quiet once the plates had been whisked away and Liz offered for them to go upstairs to the apartment and Isabel readily agreed.

Liz used the spare key to get in and then locked the door behind them, leading the way into the living room.

"Is it weird being here?" Isabel asked as they sat down.

"Yeah. I mean I lived here my whole life and then suddenly it's not home anymore." Melancholy settled around them, but Liz shook it off. "How I got here is a bigger explanation than answering just that."

"So spell it out for me."

"I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone: not Max or Michael. You can't even whisper it to Alex's gravestone." Liz knew it was overly dramatic of her, but had to know Isabel wouldn't say anything.

"You know my biggest secret, I think it's save to say your secret's safe with me." Isabel rolled her eyes at Liz.

"Fine." Liz launched into her heritage, her parents death, her powers, and then Magic school after a brief hesitation. Isabel asked for a demonstration and Liz moved a few DVDs back and forth on the shelf before continuing her tale. The enwrapped expression mixed with sympathy and then kindness and surprise when Liz mentioned her relationship to Chris. Throughout the recount, Liz never mentioned Alex- unsure how he would feel about it.

"So you are a witch?" Isabel had to reiterate.

"Well a witch/alien hybrid mix." Liz said, moving her hands in a "kind of", "sort of" manner.

"And I thought reborn alien princess as a weird title." Liz laughed out loud, Isabel joining in.

"I think they need to remove normal from the English dictionary because I don't think that anymore is normal, anymore. I mean when Little Lizzie Parker turns out to be a gawk-worthy sight, the world has gone nuts." Isabel laughed again and Liz enjoyed the fact she had done that for her. "I am sorry about your parents though."

The sobering comment had Liz nodding and smiling out of appreciation and mechanism. "It is something I'm learning to accept."

"God this Magic school place sounds awesome. But I guess anywhere that isn't Roswell would be amazing." The pang of desire in Isabel's tone brought back Max's words from earlier and Liz's reason for being there.

"I'll be right back." Liz excused herself to her room and called out to Paige.

Her white-lighter appeared and Liz cut off Paige's confused triad. "Listen, I was working with the Mirror of Fate and things got out of hand and I was not sure how to get back."

"I'll take you." Paige reached out for her, but Liz jumped back.

"Not yet. I came here to help someone. Her name is Isabel Evans. She's one of the aliens that I have been friends with for a few years now and…she's really lost, Paige. Alex's death practically killed her and now she's suffocating in this town, under Max's control. I can't do anything for her. But…Maybe you can?" Liz whispered the last, pleading for Isabel's sake.

"She doesn't even know me, Liz. I'm your white-lighter. I'm supposed to help you." Paige was already shaking her head and Liz was getting desperate.

"I told her, everything except Alex. She was digging into the ground, into his grave. Isabel has lost herself, and she's an innocent- alien, or not. I can't walk away from her." Liz begged.

"Everything? Liz what did I tell you about keeping this a secret? What do you expect me to do for her?" Paige questioned, exasperated.

"Help her. I don't know. Maybe she could come stay with me? I know she's not "magic" magic, but she's got powers. Isabel was DIGGING into his GRAVE." Liz stressed.

"I have to talk to the Elders. No one is permitted to enter Magic school without their permission first. But Liz if she's a danger to herself she could be to others." The thought had crossed her mind and then been quickly dismissed.

"I can help her, Paige. I know it. Isabel has a heart of gold when you give her the chance to warm it. Please. I will go with you, I'll beg on her behalf. You and your sisters fought for me to have an opportunity to make a difference and be a witch; to protect innocents; to care about the greater good- is that not what I'm doing right now?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Paige sheeshed and orbed out.

Liz returned to the living room and Isabel was flipping through the TV stations, eyes still worried.

"I'm back."

"For how long?" Isabel said, eyes diverting from the Starz movie channel.

"What?"

"I mean you came back because you were upset for me, and by accident, but you have to go to school and stay there, right?" Something in Isabel's question pleaded for her to say no, that she could stay as long as she needed, but Liz knew that was a fallacy.

"I'm not sure. I'm working on that." The answer was less than satisfactory, but both girls nodded in silence agreement before tuning out reality to watch "A Walk to Remember".

By the end of the movie, Liz and Isabel sported sad smiles, and Liz's thoughts wandered to all the sweet gestures Chris had went out of his way to make. Glancing at Isabel, Liz acknowledged the absence of love, and happiness in her life. Paige just had to get the Elders to agree- Liz would take care of Max.

Swirling orbs heralded Paige's arrival, and Liz felt Isabel tense beside her. "It's alright, this is my white-lighter, Paige." Liz said.

"Hi." Paige gave an unsure wave and meager smile.

"Hello." Isabel had slipped into her Ice Princess routine.

"What did they say?" Liz asked, eager.

"If they allow her entrance, Isabel would be your responsibility, and as she doesn't have the powers you, or the students are gifted with- she would have to have something to do during the day. Possibly be a teacher's assistant." Paige informed Liz and when Liz broke into a dazzling smile and exclaimed in excitement while hugging a confused Isabel; Paige laughed at the genuine gratitude.

"What's going on?" Isabel said, squeezing Liz back slightly; attempting to return the affection.

"Isabel, you have been so unhappy here; and Alex would never want you to live the way you are now. I'll take care of Max, but…How would you like to stay with me at Magic school?" The enthusiasm became contagious and soon Isabel was nodding, and though happiness and excitement didn't light her up as it had Liz, the shift from desperate and destructive turned to willingness and hope.

"How exactly are you going to handle Max? You aren't even supposed to be here." That was the question Liz had been dreading.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure something out. For now let's figure out what you are going to say to your parents." Together, Liz; Paige; and Isabel fashioned the story that Isabel had been accepted as an intern for a university as an activity planner on the East Coast, and that while she loved her parents very much this was an opportunity she would hate to give up. They made a fake email address, and Liz went into the workroom downstairs to type up a fake letter from the administrative office of Lockland University in Ellsworth, Maine.

"Mom will love it; she's always wanted to travel the US." Isabel smiled dimly and Liz smiled back brightly.

"Liz you have to get back for classes. Isabel, I'm sorry, but until you have everything squared away I can't do anything for you." Isabel received the other woman's pity with an icy façade, and abrupt nod.

"I'll be fine." Isabel stated, voice strong.

"I promise to come back tomorrow and talk to Max, and then we can square everything away, okay?" Isabel nodded, her eyes gentling a touch when Liz hugged her and told her she was welcome to stay in her room, and order anything from the diner for free- Liz threw out that she would call Jose and tell him to watch for anything Isabel ordered. Isabel tried to resist, but Liz shook her head and said she was going to do it whether Isabel decided to, or not. With one last hug, Paige and Liz orbed away leaving Isabel to rationalize where her life was going, and the options now afforded her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twelve

Liz took several deep breaths as she walked toward the apartment building that Isabel had said Max was staying in. Apparently Tess had moved in with him when she arrived in town, Zan on her hip. The idea that she had shown up just when Liz left was suspicious. Max was going to be difficult to deal with, but seeing Tess was going to be a real test of character and restraint.

Reaching room 6B on the second floor, Liz took a few deep breaths before knocking. The sound of a crying baby, TV set being turned off, and a feminine voice cursing had Liz on edge. Moments passed and no one answered the door. Gritting her teeth, Liz knocked again, and the baby's crying got louder as did the swearing.

"Hold on!" Tess's voice shouted through the door and Liz clenched her fists at her side. The door opened and Tess's face appeared. Baby weight clung to Tess distorting her usually petit features. Buxom would have been a polite term to use, but Liz knew in plain terms Tess would be described as slightly "chubby".

"Hello Tess." The calm tone was laced with disgust and condescendence.

"Liz. What the hell are you doing here?" Tess snapped, but Liz ignored her, hearing Zan in the background.

"Cursing and leaving your child unattended? I'd say I'm surprised, but I don't give you that much credit. Is Max here?" Liz said glacially. A grunt came from the back room and Liz peered passed Tess into the apartment where Max was roused from the bedroom.

"He's not here. Leave." The glare Liz was receiving barely caused her to bat an eyelash. Pushing passed the disheveled blond, Liz moved into the room.

"Liz." Max whispered her name in surprise and disbelief; he picked up baby Zan from his crib in the corner, and Liz watched him coo and cradle Zan close.

"Get out!" Tess demanded from the door.

"Tess this is my apartment and Liz is welcome to stay." Max spoke, his tone steely.

"I don't want that bitch near my baby." The disgruntled reply had Max's eyes turning cold.

"Zan is my baby too. Why don't you take a walk if Liz being here bothers you so much?" Max suggested.

"Why so that you can screw her while I'm gone?"

"Get a life and grow up, Tess. I'm here to talk to Max and that has nothing to do with you." Liz squared her shoulders and bit the inside of her cheek to avoid saying something harsh and crude in front of Zan.

"Fine." Tess stomped angrily toward the door and slammed it shut behind her, causing Zan to cry out and begin wailing, upset. Max tried to sooth him, but Zan had none of it, and Liz finally approached and got closer. Smiling broadly, Liz tickled Zan's stomach and made giggly noises, and baby talk. Soon Zan was quiet and staring contently at Liz, smiling when she did something funny.

"You're good with him." Max said, his tone awed, sentimental.

"I love babies. So sweet and innocent. They exemplify everything good about people." Liz whispered as Zan's eyes drooped shut and he started to doze in Max's arms.

"I thought you were out of town, Liz. I mean after graduation, you said you were leaving." Max whispered, placing Zan back in his crib, bundling him in a baby blue blanket.

"I was. Isabel called me yesterday. I came back after we had a very interesting conversation." Liz replied. They moved to the couch against the far wall and Max shifted uncomfortably, taking a seat.

"I didn't know you and Isabel were close. Or that she was keeping in touch with you." Max scratched his five o'clock shadow and avoided Liz's gaze.

"Well we are and she is." It was a slight exaggeration, but Liz plowed on anyway. "You had no right to say what you said to her. She is your sister. She cares about you. After every mistake you have made and everything she has been through with this group, Isabel has been there. Alex died a few months ago and that tore her apart- it still does. Did you know she visits his grave almost everyday? No. Why? Because you are so self-absorbed you can't manage to see passed the mess you have made of your life.

"I fell in love with you once, Max. Not the controlling, possessive, manipulative, condescending Max you are right now- I fell in love with one of the most caring, kind, thoughtful, humble people I have ever met. You have a baby now, you have a whole life other than your own depending on you for guidance and a bright future- why are you trying so hard to make everyone else's life your problem when you have one you created staring you in the eyes every day?

"Isabel is a brilliant woman. Amazingly beautiful, outrageous intelligent, and independently powerful. She doesn't need you hovering over her life, making her decisions for her-" Liz spoke powerfully, but Max cut in.

"I know-" He tried to override Liz.

"No. You don't. Max even in high school she pandered to your wants and decisions; but she is perfectly capable of making them herself. And not that I'm not grateful for the day you saved my life- but you broke the rules and began the difficult path we traveled throughout high school, not her. Isabel knows how to keep her mouth shut. Isabel knows how to defend herself. What she doesn't know is how to make herself happy while making you happy too. And you know what? She shouldn't have to worry about that. You should be happy for her." Liz sighed and glanced at Max as he stared at her in silence.

"Max, you did make mistakes, but I know you can turn your life around. What I don't understand is why you are punishing Isabel. Are you mad at her for what has happened in your life? Is that fair to her? You have Zan now and Michael and Maria are still here. You know that it's not fair to keep her here. You can't keep everyone here because you are afraid of something happening." Liz reasoned, imploring him with her eyes.

"I know that. I couldn't keep Kyle here. I can't keep you here. I wasn't able to keep Alex safe. I don't want to Isabel to be the next person I couldn't keep close to me. I fear for you and Kyle everyday, and I don't want to have to worry about her." The way Max's voice broke and the way his eyes shone with tears had Liz leaning closer to him.

"Max, she's an adult. She can handle herself. You are holding on to all the negative things that have happened in the past and not remembering any of the positive. What about Whittaker? Isabel handled that. And helping me reach you in New York? Isabel did that. You wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't helped me help you. She's suffocating here in Roswell. What you said to her…how could you? I mean she loves you. Max?" Liz peered into his eyes and Max seemed about to break.

"I won't have anyone left, Liz. Michael has Maria. Kyle is gone. You are leaving soon again. Isabel will leave me. Alex is dead. I mean I have Zan, but what if I screw that up too? And Tess…that murdering-" A tear fell from each eye and Liz's heart squeezed for him.

"Tess isn't important, we'll figure things out about her eventually. Just because I left doesn't mean I stopped caring. Michael and Maria aren't leaving Roswell- they are still here and your friends. Come on, Stonewall Guerin wouldn't leave you. And Isabel won't stop being family just because she travels and does something with her life. Alex…I have faith he's in a better place, doing good for others. Zan is your baby and you love him- you could not mess that up. He'll love you too if you focus on him." Liz brushed a comforting hand threw Max's hair, a comforting gesture, and watched him look up at her.

"What happened to us, Liz?" He looked desperate and Liz pulled her hand back and into her lap.

"I don't want to talk about the past, Max."

"I loved you. Why would you-" More tears reached his eyes, but he held them back. "If you stay we could have another chance." Hope colored his words, and Liz leaned away from him.

"Max, I'm with someone. I met while traveling. I settled down where I am staying right now and I'm happy with him. Besides, whatever you and I had- it wasn't what I thought it was. I had feelings for you Max, intense passionate feelings; but I cannot and will not stay here. We weren't meant to work out, Max. I realized that when what happened between me and Kyle happened." Liz spoke softly, but Max flinched and grit his teeth several times as she said her piece.

"Liz, I love you." Max pleaded, taking her hands.

"No, Max, you don't. You love the idea of me. The possibility of having something normal in your life, something uncomplicated, but that's not love. Love is an intense like for everything associated with that one special someone. Love is sweet gestures and kind words; but it's also blunt honesty and encouragement. If you loved me Max, you wouldn't have been able to say the things you said to me after what happened transpired between me and Kyle; and you wouldn't have turned away from my friendship. With you it's all, or nothing. You want it your way all the time and when you don't get it you lash out, and hurt the people around you. I know you have the capability for great good, but sometimes, Max, you can't help, but be cutting. That's not love." Liz let loose her opinion and got up to stare down into the crib.

"I would have loved for Zan to be our baby, Max; but we aren't destined to be." Liz stared down into the small, adorable sleeping face of the baby before her. "I used to hate the word destiny, but I think it might be comforting knowing that when things don't work out how you want them to- there is a reason for it. If we had worked, you would not have Zan right now."

Max came up behind her and Liz stiffened slightly, but relaxed when he moved to her side, joining her. "I love him you know."

"I know. You have it in you to love others and care and make a difference. I think you just need to realize where that is needed." Zan fussed a bit and Liz smiled.

"I care about you, Liz. Even if it's not love, I care." Max's confession was touching and Liz wanted to hug him, but refrained.

"I care about you too, Max. That's why I don't want you to destroy your relationship with your sister. Let her go Max. Please." Their eyes met as Liz begged him to be understanding and to let go.

"Do you really think it's for the best?" Max asked. His eyes were trained on her, lost and searching for the right answer.

"I know it is."

"Alright. But how do I face her after what I said? I…God Liz I was terrible to her. The things I said- you are right; I didn't have the right to say them to her." Max's broken expression reminded Liz of when things had been new and perfect between them- he was completely open with her, baring his soul.

"Isabel is your sister- she loves you. She knows you love her too. Do I have to say it again?" Liz quipped to lighten the dense atmosphere. Max cracked a minute smile and at that moment Zan woke up crying.

"Can I?" Liz asked, gesturing to Zan. Max nodded his head in concurrence and Liz grinned, picking up Zan. Those gentle amber eyes blinked up at her and Liz held him with one arm, bringing the other up to tickle Zan's stomach. Zan gurgled and then grabbed hold of Liz's finger, pulling it to his mouth and then sucking on it. Liz wiggled her finger a bit and Zan giggled, tugging at her, and shaking his other fist in excitement; he kicked out his little legs excitedly, and the next thing Liz knew she was getting flashes.

*Bright lights and noises and harsh sensations against Zan's sensitive skin.

*Tess shouting at some man.

*Tess clutching Zan to her chest and running though city streets.

*Stars and space and the inside of a space ship.

*Medical personnel, Tess attacking them, bright lights.

*Zan seeing Max for the first time, the emotions connected to it- the rightness.

*Meeting Isabel and Michael.

*Zan seeing Liz.

The images rolled through her mind, Liz's eyes batting repeatedly with the rapid succession of feelings and thoughts before Zan released her finger. Max took Zan from her arms as Liz shook slightly. The raw power, the pure connection, it had seemed as if Liz had become him for a moment, and as Liz stared down into Zan's eyes she knew his power would be greater than that of Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess.

"Are you okay?" Max questioned- concerned.

"Yes." Liz spoken shakily.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say Zan takes after his daddy." Liz smiled tremulously before turning away. "I should be going. I'll tell Isabel to drop by-"

"Wait. Could you come too?" Puzzled, Liz twisted her head to face Max.

"You want me to come with Isabel?"

"I just think it would be easier if you were there. Obviously she trusts you, maybe she would be more comfortable with it." What he really meant was he would be more comfortable with it.

"This is a family matter, Max. Don't be afraid of her, Isabel isn't petty, and we both know she has a good heart." Liz empathized, but she wouldn't be Max's crutch. He had made his bed, and as harsh as it was, Liz felt it was time he lay in it.

"Fine. When is she going to come by?" Max gulped nervously, and held Zan tighter to him- Liz knew he was dreading the confrontation.

"Seven? That gives you about four hours." Liz acknowledged as she headed out the door, pausing in the doorway.

"Fine." Max said. His one word answers were satisfactory enough. Just as she was about to close the door, Max spoke again. "Liz, are you going to be here long?"

"No. I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to give Isabel a lift actually." Liz confided.

"How did you know I was going to say yes?" Max asked warily.

"Because you are a good person Max and you used to be a good king; with those kinds of credentials I had faith you'd make the right decision." Liz shrugged, smiled, and then waved as she closed the door behind her.

The emotional taxation and images that rolled through Liz's mind had her wandering Roswell aimlessly. Her childhood flashed before her eyes, much as Zan's had, and the emotions of growing up in a small town clicked. Liz realized that she had been privileged to live in a safe environment. Undoubtedly Max was going to hid from Zan his origins until he felt he was old enough to handle it- much like Liz's own parents had done with her. The disadvantage she had at Magic school seemed insignificant at that moment when Liz thought about what her parents had really given her.

"What right did you think you had talking to Max?" Tess's voice trickled through Liz's mind and she spun around to face the other woman.

"What right do you have to be alive right now?" The temptation to strike was almost overwhelming for Liz as she replied acidly.

"Max is the father of my son. You need to stay the hell away from him." Tess tossed her hair off her shoulders and glared at Liz, the weak attempt at intimidation struck Liz as highly amusing.

"You must think I'm a real threat, huh? Waiting until I left town so that you could get cozy with Max. The lie you fabricated is the perfect insurance policy too, isn't it?" Liz taunted her, a small part of her enjoying the heated exchange.

"You aren't a threat; Max knows what a lying, cheating slut you really are. How is Kyle by the way?" Tess sneered at her and Liz fought her instincts.

"He's doing well now that people like you aren't contaminating his life. It's funny how all the guys you try to get close to pull away- they must sense how poisonous you are." Liz replied, venom dripping from her tone.

"Bitch!" Tess lunged toward Liz and knocked them both over onto the asphalt. They grappled with each other, pushing; shoving; slapping. Liz gained the advantage, straddling Tess, and then grabbing her head and slamming it violently against the ground. Tess let out a wail of pain and then Liz was sent flying as Tess used her alien abilities to send Liz flying.

Landing hard and skidding ten feet, Liz's body throbbed. Rolling over, Liz used her hands and knees to push herself up and onto her feet. Tess jeered from her place at the end of the alley, and Liz narrowed her eyes. With a squint of her eyes, Liz had Tess hurtling into the wall of the brick building beside her, and with a fling of her arm, Liz had Tess freezing over along with part of the building.

Limping slightly- Liz's left knee was bloody and bruised- Liz walked to Tess's side. Tess was plastered against the building, frozen mid-fall. Letting Tess know that Liz had powers was the last thing she needed. Sighing, touched Tess's shoulder, defrosting her and leaving her to slump unconscious to the grimy ground.

"Hear my words, Hear my rhyme, Erase her knowledge of this fight, Take it now and end my plight." The words were hushed and Liz wondered if this would effect anything else in Tess's mind, but crossed her fingers, and stood back. Liz wished she could leave Tess there, battered, and belittled, but Liz knew it would raise questions and exposing herself for a few moments of gloating and enjoyment was not worth it.

"Paige." Liz called.

Paige orbed in seconds later and Liz pointed to Tess. "Can you fix her up? We got into a fight and she saw me use my powers. Don't worry, I think I did a good job of wiping that from her memory- I improvised, twining together a spell. It would just be weird if she woke up injured with no memory of a fight."

"Liz." Paige sighed exasperatedly.

"Well can you fix her? I mean she's alien, but can you do it?" Liz said.

"Yes. Aliens are like humans in design. I can heal her. But what are you going to do with her once I do? She'll still be out for a while, but you cannot just leave her in an alley." Paige crossed her arms, in a mothering way.

"Maybe you could orb her to a park and she'll just think she fell asleep on a bench while fuming over me visiting Max?" Liz suggested, making an "it could work" face and shrugging.

"Alright, that might work." Paige leaned over Tess's crumbled form and Liz watched as Paige healed her, and then orbed Tess away- returning a moment later.

"Thank you, Paige." Liz acknowledged.

"You are welcome. Are you headed back to Magic school? A room for Isabel is already prepared- it's next to yours." Paige tilted her head to one side and waited on Liz's answer.

"No. Isabel is squaring things away with her parents and then I'm going with her to confront Max." Liz listed off what she planned to do until then at the diner, and Paige nodded giving her a finger wave and a smile as she orbed out.

Liz walked a little lighter back to the Crashdown, invigorated by winning the fight against Tess- even if the other woman didn't know it. Sauntering into the diner, Liz saw how packed it was and made her way behind the counter for a soda. The straw was barely in the glass before someone shrieked behind her causing Liz to drop her cup and spill soda all over the floor. Another waitress excused herself to clean up Liz's mess as Liz turned to glare at the noisemaker only to find Maria bearing down on her.

"You are back!" Maria exclaimed and then jumped happily on Liz for a hug.

"Hi Ria. I'm not really back, I had to drop in for a progress report, and help out with something here in Roswell. How are you?" Liz stated.

"I am amazing! Michael proposed, look!" Maria was practically screaming with joy as she shoved her ring finger in Liz's face.

"That's great." Liz feigned ignorance and grinned broadly. Michael came into view moments later when Liz and Maria were seated in a booth. "Hi Michael. Congratulations."

For the first time in Liz's memory, Michael beamed at her- literally beamed. The happiness radiating off him had Liz breaking out into a full on smile. "Thanks Liz. How have you been? I didn't know you were coming back." Michael slid into the booth beside Maria and hugged her to his side, kissing her hello.

"I've been great. I'm not really back though; I had to drop by and get a progress report and help out with some stuff around here." Liz explained away her sudden appearance again and then signaled for a waitress to take their order.

"You have to stay for the wedding! Or at least come back for it." Maria's high pitched voice was higher than usual and Liz winced slightly, placed their order, and then asked Maria when it would be. "Two months from now. August 22nd."

"Why that date?" Liz asked. Maria sobered a bit and then it hit Liz, it was Alex's birthday. "Oh."

"I just want to feel like he's with us, you know. I mean I know he can't- but I want him to be their in spirit." Liz observed Michael rubbing a hand soothingly down Maria's arm and couldn't help but realize how far he had come with intuitiveness and thoughtfulness.

"That's a great idea. Alex would be honored. Or angry if he was alive- you would be stealing the glory of his day and making it 'all about you'." Liz and Maria laughed a the last because Alex had claimed that Liz and Maria used his birthday as an excuse to do things they enjoyed doing, not that he meant it in anything but good humor.

"So how long are you staying?" Michael asked, his more naturally stern expression returning.

"Until later tonight. I want to get back out soon." The food arrived and Liz began eating ravenously- she hadn't eaten much that day; she left school right after classes.

"Tonight? Why so soon? I mean aren't you just traveling around the country?" Maria questioned as she bit into her Boca burger, a new hip trend she had taken too.

"Actually I've settled down somewhere else for the time being and I'm seeing someone." It was an attempt at subtly, but Maria wasn't one for subtle.

"You met someone! Who? What's he like? What's his name? Where does he live? Why didn't you bring him with you?" Maria shot off her questions rapidly and Liz rolled her eyes while finishing off her space fries.

"His name is Chris; he's fantastic; he lives in California, and he teaches classes during the day and wasn't able to get away." Liz said. She knew she was hedging the truth slightly, but decided it was for the best.

"He teaches? How old is he?" Maria's face scrunched up in confusion.

"He's twenty-three." Liz's tone of voice dared either Michael or Maria to say anything.

"What does he teach?" Michael asked.

That was a tricky one. Liz thought about her answer carefully, taking a long pull on her Blood of Alien Smoothie before saying, "He teaches Science."

"Well that makes sense. Sounds like he was made for you. Is he a nerd?" Maria spoke with a shrug of her shoulders and bit into her food- ignoring how rude her last question was.

"No, he's not a nerd. Chris is sexy, smart, protective, intelligent- he's great." Liz smiled dreamily thinking about him, and how supportive he was this morning when she had filled him in on Isabel and what had happened with the mirror.

"Where'd you meet him?" This time it was Maria who asked the hard question.

"I met him at a party I went to when I was traveling through California. He was quiet, but his looks say a lot." That sounded like a safe answer.

"How did you get invited to a party? And God is he another look-into-my-eyes-and-see-my-soul type?" Maria's disgusted expression had Liz retracting a bit and Michael whispered what Liz thought was probably a reprimand.

"Believe it or not Maria, I'm a likeable person and fun to be around. I met this person who invited me to a party and I figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out. And Chris is nothing like Max." Stretching the truth came second nature and Liz did her best to reign in her ire at Maria's obvious incredulity that she, Liz, could be invited to a party.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you are likeable- hell I'm your best friend." Maria rolled her eyes, and then refocused the conversation on the wedding and informed Liz that she wanted her to be her Maid of Honor and that she could bring her new boyfriend. Michael remained fairly silent throughout the exchange; he put in a grunt here and there, but for the most part said nothing.

"Well I have to get going. Email me about the wedding and I'll work my schedule around it- okay?" Liz said to Maria as she got up from the booth, tossing down a tip for the waitress, and hugging Maria then Michael.

"Definitely." Maria gave Liz another grin. Liz pulled back and returned Maria's grin with a smile and a wave, and proceeded to leave. Heading to the Evans's, the walk not that far from the Crashdown.

Liz told Isabel that Max wanted to speak with her and that she would return later that night with Paige to collect her and then show her the ropes at Magic school. Once Isabel was in the apartment, Liz called Paige, and orbed away- wondering how Magic school would receive its' first alien princess.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Thirteen

Liz sighed into her pillow. Isabel had finally settled into her bedroom and Liz had donated her a lamp, and offered to hang out until Isabel was comfortable enough to fall asleep- big mistake. Isabel had kept Liz up until ten to three and now that she had finally gotten into bed she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the day swirled in her head and Liz could not stop herself from tossing and turning. The idea of bother Alex or checking out the Mirror of Fate were appealing, but neither would help her sleep, or provide her comfort.

Throwing back the covers of her bed, Liz shivered and reached for a short, silk robe to pull on over her underwear- the most comfortable thing to sleep in. Liz walked barefoot to the door and peeked out. No one was in the halls, and Liz briefly wondered if there was some rule about wandering the halls at night. Shrugging of her worries, Liz strolled down the hall and noticed a light coming from one of the classrooms. Glancing inside, Liz realized it was Chris's classroom.

Seated behind his desk, Liz couldn't help but notice how sexy he was. His button-down shirt had three buttons unbuttoned, and his hair was messy from running his hands through it. Chris sat grading papers and Liz bit her lip thinking about how much she had missed him; they had spent very little time together alone. Smiling mischievously, Liz sauntered sexily into the and took a seat on the edge of his desk. His eyes moved from the paper he was reading to her exposed thighs.

"Hi Teach." Liz said seductively.

"Miss Parker." Chris replied, a dangerously feral smile quirking his lips. He reached out with one hand and ran it across the top of her thighs, brushing sensually against the material of her robe, and breezing over her bikini underwear.

"I've missed you." Liz whispered, incensed. She leaned down and tugged him up out of his chair to meet her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Biting his lip, Liz nipped and teased her lower lip to open for her. The kiss turned heated, both clutching at each other and playfully enticing the other.

Liz moaned loudly as Chris pushed her down on top of his desk, laying her down and open to him- papers be damned. His hands wreaked havoc with her body's hot spots: kissing her neck, massaging her ears, drawing circles on her inner-thighs. The warmth pooling in her lower abdomen was making it harder for her to think and pushing her primal instincts to the surface.

Chris pushed her robe off her shoulders and it pooled around her. Liz felt his nimble fingers unhooking her bra and dropping it to the ground behind the desk. The second his mouth covered her left nipple and flicked and teased it to a point- Liz was languid and lucid.

"Chris. Oh…God, Chris." Liz flung her head back, holding herself up on her elbows, a tremor running through her body. His mouth left her breast and Liz groaned in disappointment. She watched avidly as he removed his shift and then slowly stripped her of the lacey, blue bikini bottoms. A breeze caressed her intimately and Liz shivered, eyes closing.

The sudden thrust of his tongue deep inside her had Liz gasping- breathless for his touch. His hands crept up her body and kneaded and massaged her sensitive breasts- the flesh coloring red as Liz flushed. Liz's hands reached out to her sides and clutched opposite ends of the desk as she shouted out her pleasure.

"Come for me baby. God Liz, fuck!" The sound of him swearing and murmuring and the knowledge he was between her legs, worshipping her, had her coming undone. He slid his left hand down her body and began massaging the bundle of nerves between her legs and the next moment she was gone. The violent spasms and rush of liquid was ecstasy and illusion rolled into perfection.

Chris lapped at her, drinking all of her essence, but he hadn't finished. He continued to thrust his tongue into her and the spasms Liz was experiencing went on and on- and became stronger at his relentless pleasuring. By the time he stood up, Liz's throat was hoarse from mewling and crying out in fulfillment. With hazy, half-lidded eyes, Liz watched at Chris peeled off the rest of his clothing. He whispered to her about how magnificent she was, how beautiful to look at, and amazing to touch.

"Make love me, Chris." It barely clicked that she had used the word love before he was thrusting into her. It felt like coming home, having him inside her, feeling the full complete fit. His muscles stretched and worked and Liz felt every nerve ending in her body electrifying, and contributing to the building tension.

"Beautiful, Liz. Fuck." His words had Liz squeezing him more tightly as he steadily continued to piston in and out of her. Chris hit a particularly sensitive spot and Liz cried out.

"Chris. Oh, God." Liz bit his shoulder, but her release wasn't quite there.

Chris pulled back a bit and lifted her legs up and placed them onto his shoulders. The depth increased and with each thrust in their new position had Liz screaming out. Desire for release had Liz grabbing him, yanking him closer and changing the angle of his thrusts. His hand snaked between her legs and rubbed her clit and just like that she came. Loud, uncensored, and completely satisfied- Liz released. Moments later, Chris was with her- panting and kissing her sweaty forehead.

Liz's legs came down and rest around him and she held Chris to her breasts as they relaxed, breathing slowing. Liz let her eyes slid shut in content and bit her lip, smiling. The idea that they had just made love on Chris's desk in the classroom she worked in everyday was amusing. A smugness filled her at the thought that despite all the girls in her class that crushed on Chris, she was the one who had him, and his desk would be a constant reminder everyday in class.

"How come you're up so late?" Liz murmured, suddenly sleepy.

"I was grading papers. How about you?" Liz felt him shift above her and opened to eyes to see him hovering over her.

"Couldn't sleep. I've had a busy day, but for some reason I'm suddenly exhausted." Liz purred, teasingly. She smiled ruefully as he glanced at the mess they had made.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." Chris said, placing her robe around her shoulders and then dressing himself.

"I'm too tired to move." Liz pouted. She knew she had to move, but she was content to lay back on his desk, and spend the night watching him.

"Alright." A twinkle entered his eyes and in a swooping move, Chris had picked Liz up bridal style and headed for the classroom door. Liz looped her arms around his neck and giggled as he peeked out the door to check for students, teachers. Once he was sure it was clear, Chris walked into the hall and carried Liz back to her room, shushing her as she tried to contain her giggle fit and focus on the hall and not dropping her- something she made difficult by placing tiny kisses all over his face.

They made it into her room and Chris gently set her down on the bed. He went to pull away, but Liz grabbed his forearms. "Stay. I sleep better with you beside me." A sultry expression came over her, and Liz knew he was tempted.

"I have so many papers to grade, and I have that mess to clean up." Chris explained, but when he glanced down at her, the fire in his eyes was evident.

"Spend the night making love to me. I like that plan better." Liz whispered, snaking her arms up around his neck.

"I like that plan better, too." Chris agreed and shut the door behind him with his foot. Liz was already unbuttoning his shirt and tugging off his pants and boxers- waiting for him to kick off his shoes. He pushed at her robe and Liz paused to toss it away. It didn't seem to register to them that her underwear were no where in sight.

Feeling frisky, Liz pushed Chris onto his back slid down his legs, staring up at him. She stroked his growing length and stared intently as pre-cum beaded at the tip and slid down his shaft. With one last upward glance, Liz took him into her mouth, using her hand to make up the difference. His groan was enough to have her working him over hard.

Liz pulled back and swirled her tongue around the bulbous head of his dick and blew on it, then sucked him in slowly inch by velvety-hard inch. His hands rested on her head, urging her rhythm and Liz let her hand go to cup his balls as she attempted to deep-throat him. She felt his body tense and when his muscles strained as they did before he came, Liz released him.

Chris's head jerked up as he stared incredulously down at her. The smirk of domination on her face had him groaning. She placed a line of open-mouthed kisses along his six pack, and then nipped at his jaw as Liz came up to straddle him. Her moist heat rubbed against his hard on, and Liz moaned out- unable to stop herself. Liz leaned in and kissed him aggressively. Chris's hands settled on her hips as she used her hands to steady herself. She rubbed vigorously against him, but didn't let him penetrate her.

"Please, baby. Liz." Liz heard his pleas through the fog gathering in her mind and in a decisive and shocking moving, Liz impaled herself on him. Mutual cries of pleasure escaped them, but despite his griping hands, Liz set a torturously slow pace. Her inner-muscles clenched and released him leisurely, and Liz tossed her head back to cry out toward the ceiling. The dominance of her position was enflaming, and knowing Chris was at her mercy, there for her pleasure, had Liz rocking faster and harder; her nails scratching his chest harshly.

Chris gained a bit of control as Liz lost all thought and only concentrated on coming. His hands and hips worked a faster rhythm and he worked in a circular grind that had Liz exclaiming in desire. Sweat beaded down her body and Liz felt Chris's body shift up to kiss her and lick at her.

The sudden movement changed the angle and Liz's orgasm hit, loudly. "CHRIS!"

Liz pumped up and down on his shaft as he panted and groaned and tightened her thighs as he came. He shouted hoarsely and fell back against her bed. Liz slumped against his chest and tickled his arm lazily. Her muscles were still spasming when he pulled out of her slowly. The sensation had her rippling again and the rush made her hiss. Chris rolled them onto their sides and spooned her from behind.

"I love you." Liz mumbled into one of her pillows and she could have sworn, as she dozed off, that he replied, "I love you too."

The next morning, Liz woke, stretching languorously. Turning over, Liz notice Chris and his clothes were gone. She had woken several times through the night and Chris had reached for her and they had enjoyed each other. She missed him, but knew he had to get to classes and clean up that mess in his office before someone noticed.

Knocking at her door drew Liz's attention. She found her robe rumpled on the floor and pulled it on as she ambled to the door. Isabel stood smilingly at her door.

"Hi Liz." Isabel greeted.

"Hi Isabel." Liz said, yawning into her hand.

"Did I wake you up?" Isabel asked, her smile faltering.

"Yes, but it's fine. I have to get up for classes anyway." Liz waved it off and invited Isabel in. Isabel took a seat on Liz's rumpled bed covers and peered around the room as Liz grabbed some clothes. "Hey I have to run and grab a shower, but I'll be back in fifteen. Okay? You can chill out here and wait for me to get back." Liz spoke up from the doorway.

"Sure." Isabel said, her eyes on the laptop Liz left out on top of her trunk. "Can I use this?" Isabel pointed to the laptop.

"Of course." Liz nodded, and then slipped out into the mostly vacant halls and rushed into the bathroom. She made her shower short and dressed expediently. Isabel was clicking away at the keys on the laptop when Liz entered the room. Neither said much as Liz went about picking up after herself.

Another knock on her door had Liz rushing to answer. It was Jordan.

"Hey Liz, morning." The warm and charming smile had Liz beaming.

"Hey. We have a new addition to our morning ritual- I hope you don't mind." Liz turned from the door to a now attentive Isabel. "Isabel this is my friend, Jordan; Jordan this is my friend, Isabel."

"Nice to meet you." Jordan offered with a mini-wave.

"I'm sure." Isabel rejoined, attention drifting back to the laptop.

"Okay." Jordan whispered. Liz frowned at Isabel's answer, but extended the offer to join them for breakfast.

"Why not? Have to find my way around anyway." Isabel hopped off Liz's still unmade bed, and followed them to the dinning hall. They grabbed food and took up at a vacant table.

"So, Isabel, what's your gift?" Jordan asked as he bit into a piece of bacon.

"Isabel's not a witch." Liz intervened.

"What are you doing at Magic school?" Jordan again directed a question at Isabel.

"I'm here as a teacher's assistant." Was his answer.

"Hey Jordan." Tara's voice invaded the trio's breakfast and Liz rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Morning Tara." Jordan spoke up, blushing a bit when Tara hugged him from behind before taking a seat next to him, beside Isabel and adjacent Liz.

"I can never seem to find you in the mornings anymore." The fact that Tara was deliberately ignoring Liz and Isabel didn't go unnoticed and despite Liz's indifference, Isabel spoke up.

"That might because he had other arrangements." Liz wanted to cheer on the Ice Princess.

"And you are?" Tara sneered.

"Uninterested in knowing you." Isabel retorted, a picture of comportment as she ate.

"Who the hell do you think are?"

"Who do you think you are? Especially wearing that?" Isabel quirked an eyebrow at the mini-dress that showed off far too much cleavage and cut too tight around the thighs.

"Bitch." Tara sniped, turning her attention back to Jordan.

"She's a bitch? I'd watch it shrew." It was one thing to be rude to Liz, who could care less, but it was another to do it to one of her friends.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Tara asked, rhetorically.

"Do I care?" Liz emphasized her question with an over exaggerated head movement.

"Guys." Jordan jumped in.

"What?" The acid in Tara's tone was unflattering.

"Tara maybe you should go somewhere else. I already had plans with Liz and Isabel. And I don't appreciate your attitude." Liz smiled at him and Jordan's hand squeezed her arm in acknowledgement.

"I've been here for you a lot longer than she has. I don't understand your sudden need for charity work." Tara huffed, getting up and taking off without so much as a goodbye.

"You're friends with that?" Liz heard Isabel say to Jordan.

"She doesn't usually act that way." Came Jordan's answer- he sounded confused.

"Right." The sarcasm in Isabel's voice had Liz glaring at her slightly, letting her know her attitude was just almost as bad  
if not worse than Tara's. Isabel's eyes lit with understanding and she quieted.

The three made it to first hour five minutes before the start of class and Liz introduced Isabel to Wyatt. Wyatt smiled and shook Isabel's hand in a warm welcoming manner and Liz sensed that Isabel's frost melted slightly. She grinned a bit and asked how she could help out. Liz tuned out the rest of what they were saying as she took a seat and waited for the lesson to begin.

The activity Wyatt had them doing was fairly simple- they had to write a summoning spell to locate Isabel and then get safely to Wyatt's desk before any harm could befall them. Two kids ended up using Isabel as a shield- something that had several people laughing; except Isabel. Liz made it and so did Jordan. Velvet fell flat on her face when Wyatt surprised her with an energy ball, but other than that not much happened that stuck out.

By the end of class, Isabel was less guarded and Liz didn't feel bad about leaving her behind to go on to her second period class. The potions classroom had people already seated and Liz blushed a bit when she saw Chris's disheveled desk. Chris sat behind it, waiting for everyone to settle in, and when Liz caught his eye, a wicked gleam sparkled there.

The potion for the day was one to read the thoughts of one person- they were paired up and had to use a drop of each others blood in the mixture. Liz was displeased when she was paired with Leila. The other girl smiled with false friendliness as she sliced open Liz's palm, but Liz refused to wince in pain. In kind, Liz jabbed Leila's fingertip- a harsh, shrill shriek leaving the other girl to rent the dim of the classroom.

"Sorry." Liz said, holding back a smirk.

"Sure." Leila replied, tears glistening in her eyes.

When the potion turned royal blue and smoked over in the pots and bowls all around the classroom, Chris instructed them to bottle the potion and then drink one. Liz felt sick the second it went down. The taste was like dirt and mint with too much spice. When it congealed in her stomach, Liz fought the bile rising in her throat and reached for some water.

"That tastes terrible." Liz announced to no one in particular.

_Disgusting is more like it. Not that I expected anything with her blood in it to taste good._ Liz heard the voice in her head as if it was her own thoughts, but knew it wasn't. Leila's thoughts and tone of voice invaded her mind and Liz's head snapped in her direction.

_Same to you._ Liz thought back and Leila's widening eyes proved to Liz that it worked both ways. Chris was shouting something at the front of the class and Liz saw her peers lining up at his desk. It dawned on her he must have the reversal potion and she headed up to get in line. Leila stood in front of her. Leila took the potion and Liz was just about to when someone bent down and picked up her panties off the floor.

"Professor?" It was a boy, possibly fifteen, and he was beat red as he held Liz's underwear up on his fingertip. Chris's body tensed and he snatched Liz's bikini bottoms and placed them in a drawer in his desk.

"Thank you, Vince." Chris said, ignoring everyone's stares and whispers.

_What slut leaves her panties in a classroom? Professor Chris is damned hot, though. I wouldn't mind- _

"I can still hear you, you know." Liz spoke up, clenching her fists.

"So take the potion and you won't have to." Leila sassed.

"I personally don't think he'd go for you anyway, but it's your mind. You're free to dream." Liz swallowed the potion just as Leila's thoughts darkened in her direction. Liz peeked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Chris watching her. A smile lit her face even as her cheeks continued to burn red.

Potions ended and Liz briefly considered retrieving her underwear, but thought again as a few students crowded around Chris's desk. He had a sexy smirk on his face and Liz winked at him covertly before ducking out of the room and into the hall. Melissa stood waiting for her and by the look on her face, Liz knew something was up.

"Hi Melissa. What's up?" Liz asked.

"Okay, so, I have this theory." Melissa started out.

"What theory?" Liz questioned again.

"Let's go to your room, or my room. I don't care, but let's not talk in the hall." Melissa whispered.

"Fine. Mine's closer so follow me." They walked amiably down the hall and into Liz's room. The bed was unmade as Liz had left it this morning, but she straightened the comforter and waved Melissa to sit.

"I've been hearing stuff around school."

"What stuff?" Liz puzzled.

"That some of the students here aren't exactly out for the greater good. Some of them are supposedly working with…demons, or someone connected to demons." The last part of Melissa's statement was rushed and Liz barely differentiated the words, but when she discerned the meaning, her eyes widened.

"Where did you hear this?"

"I overheard that Velvet girl talking about someone connected to the school who wanted to gather students with high level powers- they didn't say why. I don't know who to talk to about this. I mean I know I could tell one of the teachers, or the headmaster, but what if they don't believe me without proof?" Liz knew Melissa's fear was valid.

"Do not worry. I know someone who will believe you. I'll talk to him and then I will let you know what we can do. Okay?" Liz asked, observing the nervous shake of Melissa's hands.

"Yeah." Melissa's voice quivered a bit, but she remained fairly composed as they headed for Patricia's. Liz's mind was zooming a million miles an hour and didn't notice when Patricia called her to her desk.

"Liz, the Professor wants you." Melissa nudged Liz as they took their seats and Liz looked up to see Patricia waving her over. Liz rose from her seat bemused, and made her way over to Patricia.

"Morning."

"Morning." Liz replied.

"I just wanted you to know, I'm really happy for you and Chris. He's been so automatic about everything since he came  
back from Australia. Bianca really messed him up. Knowing someone as nice and sweet as you is the person he wants to be with says a lot about him. And don't worry about Aunt Piper, my mom and Aunt Phoebe are working on her. I was there this morning and I could sense that her hesitance come from motherly instincts and not a great dislike for you." Patricia's beaming smile and kind words had Liz's mood taking a huge upturn.

"Thank you." Liz whispered back before heading back to Melissa and the current assignment. Melissa chattered on about mundane things. Meanwhile, Liz's mind had taken to the problems at hand: Tektra, this new threat to the Magical community, and Piper. Tektra was a problem that she and Chris were progressively working on. The new threat was something that Liz would have to further research, something she wasn't going to mention to Chris until she had something solid- despite what she told Melissa; the girl had been such a wreck that telling her the truth wouldn't have been the best idea. And Piper. Well Liz figured that was something she would have to tackle head on.

Class ended a short while later, Liz having done virtually nothing to help Melissa find the demon they were assigned. Coop's class started and finished in the blink of an eyes with some witty banter from Gianna about random acts of stupidity their classmates displayed when trying to pass notes under Coop's nose. Unfortunately for the row of gossipy kids up front, Coop wasn't fooled and had rearranged the seating formation- not that it effected the groups bravado; they continued to try from across the room.

When Liz got back to her room at the end of the day she was very surprised to be welcomed, or unwelcome as it were, by an angry Alex.

"You brought Isabel here?" Steam was practically billowing out of his ears.

"Listen Alex, I have my reasons. I promise-" He didn't give her the chance to finish.

"Did you even think what this could do to me? I have been struggling and fighting myself not to just appear to her one day  
and tell her everything. I died and I was finally with her. How could you do this? How could you not even tell me? I almost orbed in right in front of her when I went to see Wyatt today." Liz gaped and attempted to regain her ability to speak, but she had never seen Alex this upset. "You know what Liz? I have to go. Save the apology."

With that Alex orbed away and Liz stood standing in her doorway- speechless.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Fourteen

The attic in the manor was quiet except for the rustling of pages and occasional sigh. Liz sat down on a settee browsing one of the many books Paige had given to her. A demon had attacked Liz while she and Paige had been out for breakfast that morning and since then they had returned to the manor to do research. About an hour into their work, Paige had orbed out promising to come back after one of her cases was squared away. Piper had yet to check on her- having escaped to the kitchen with a catering order from the restaurant.

Sighing loudly, Liz got up and strolled lazily to the Charmed Book of Shadows. Flipping through the pages, Liz wondered what Chris could be doing. It had been a week since they had last spent time together; he had been busy hunting down demons of his own and Liz had been trying to gather evidence to prove Melissa's theory true. Alex had yet to drop in on her, or come to her when she called for him. It was frustrating.

Isabel was like a ghost to Liz since she had settled in to Magic school; the blond had fast become close to Wyatt, and the freedom to use her powers around school had offered Isabel a new outlet. During Wyatt's class, Liz noticed Isabel smiled and laughed more openly, and Wyatt had give her a purpose- giving her menial tasks that helped the perpetuation of the activities. It was almost as if being at Magic school was a panacea for Isabel- a way to fix all the defects she found in herself and overall be happier.

As the pages passed before her eyes, one of the titles jumped out at Liz- Wisdom of the Other Side/ Summoning a Spirit. Frowning, Liz stopped on the page and saw that it was an incantation. She read the paragraph at the bottom of the page and concluded it was a summoning spell of some sort. Thinking she could use some wisdom, Liz shrugged her shoulders and read the ritual. Retrieving five white candles and some sage, Liz cast a circle and stood behind the bookstand and read aloud.

"Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." Wind picked up in the attic, the candlelight flickered, and orb lights began swirling in the center of the circle. The gale force sent the pages of the book ruffling and flapping, and Liz had to turn her face away from the circle to avoid the forceful air.

Everything settled in the room and Liz turned her face back to the circle. A woman in her twenties with pitch black hair, pale skin, large hazel eyes, and when she smiled at Liz, big, pearly, white teeth dazzled her.

"Uh…hello." Fumbling with her hands, Liz shifted nervously.

"Hi." The beautiful woman stepped forward out of the circle and her body turned corporeal. "I'm Prue, and you are?"

"Liz. Liz Parker. I…" Words failed her and Liz could only shake the hand offered her.

"Not that I have a lot to do, but was there a reason you summoned me?" Prue asked, her approach direct.

"I guess I wasn't sure if this would work. I thought maybe you'd be able to provide me some clarity." Liz spoke, realizing how ridiculous it was to summon someone from the Other Side without having anything planned as to what to say. In all honesty- Liz had been hoping her parents would be the one to cross over.

"Well we are in my sisters' house and you clearly touched the book, so I know you aren't evil. Tell me what you need help with." Prue had gestured to the book, her manner very to the point.

"I was…you know what? I actually didn't think I would get through to anyone, this was kind of a spur of the moment thing; and I guess I was really trying to reach my parents." The welling of regret in her stomach caused Liz to lean against the book, one of her hands fisting in her hair. A shadow fell over her and Liz glanced up to find Prue leaning over her.

"You know, my mom died when I was five. I tried for a long time to avenge her death, or maybe just to get her back- but it didn't happen. I fought hard when I found out I was a witch. I lost myself to the craft- and eventually my own single-mindedness ended up getting me killed. I thank God that my sisters lived on and that it wasn't one of them, but I know how hard it was for them." Prue spoke in a reminiscent way and Liz wondered what memories were playing through her mind.

"Piper tried several times to summon me and I wasn't allowed to answer. In fact, you are the first person who has ever summoned me. Magic happens for a reason. It works how it is supposed to, so I know that there is a reason you were the one to reach me. Maybe it's so I can help you move on the way Paige helped Piper move on. At least you didn't have to turn into a demon to get my attention." Liz's eyes widened at that newsflash and Prue laughed.

"Did it hurt? Dying I mean." Liz questioned, her eyes sad, but tearless.

"You know in our line of work you get used to the nicks and scraps and when you finally die- the pain isn't different than that; you don't even know you're dying until you are dead." Prue said it to be comforting, and that's how Liz took it.

"My parents are Nancy and Jeff Parker- do you know them?"

"Probably." It was an evasive answer, but Liz didn't expect much more than that. "So what happened that brought you to the attic?" Prue asked.

Liz went into great detail about the attack that morning, even greater detail about Tektra, and then- faith and something else guiding her- Liz told Prue about Melissa's theory. "I feel like everything has fallen into my lap all at once." Liz vented.

"Sounds about right. When I first got my powers, everything that could go wrong went wrong. But you have to stay on task. Prioritize. Focus on learning how your powers work, how best to utilize them, and then the demons." It sounded easy when put that way, but Liz knew it wasn't. She had been trying- but all her personal baggage was bringing her down.

"I'm surprised Piper isn't being more useful, or Phoebe. Piper is excellent at potions- one of the best. And Phoebe, well she has enough researching gusto to wind three witches. And Paige…she's a good witch. She has a good heart." A shadow passed through Prue's eyes, but Liz didn't ask questions. She knew how hard it had to be for Prue, she knew the story.

"Paige helps when she can. Phoebe has a lot on her plate with work. And Piper's not my biggest fan." Liz's eyes darted elsewhere and she avoided meeting Prue's eyes.

"Phoebe probably wants you to learn faster- approach her and she'll be a pillar of guidance. I know Piper better though. What's holding her back?" Sighing, Liz faced Prue and explained her relationship with Chris.

"I like Piper. I do. I want her to like me too. But I'm not going to give up on Chris because his mommy says so." Defiance radiated off her, and Liz squared her shoulders.

"Piper's a better witch than that- she knows you have to either harness your emotions to help your cause, or put them off for later. Something you should learn too, Liz. Whatever emotional baggage you are carrying- either use it, or forget about it. Being a witch means living beyond pettiness and for the greater good." Prue paced the room and Liz felt like a soldier watching a four-star General plan for battle.

"The best way to handle things with Piper is to meet them head on. Lay it out for her and be strong. With Phoebe, ask for help, and she'll be there- that's what makes her such a great columnist." Prue turned back to Liz. "Work on the potion for the demon, Tektra. Once that's done- go to Patricia and have her help you scry; it's part of her gifts. She has the ability to find almost anything. When you go back to Magic school, see what you can overhear. Remember everyone you know right now- they are of potential use." Liz nodded to Prue as the other woman spoke and watched as Prue stepped back into the circle- her body dissolving into spirit form.

"I- Thanks for your help." Liz replied.

"You'll be fine, Liz. Prioritize. I'll be here if you need me. Blessed be." The awing sight of Prue whispering away on the wind and the candles going out had Liz rooted to the spot. The sound of a car turning off and the front door opening alerted Liz to a new presence.

"Aunt Piper?" It was Henry Jr. Liz hurried about, putting the candles away and returning to her research.

Moments later the attic door opened and Henry Jr. appeared. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt- an odd pairing, cute none-the-less. "Hi Liz. How are you?"

"Hi. I'm fine. How are you?" Liz asked, looking up from the random book she had opened in her lap.

"Good. Have you seen Piper? I was supposed to drop by for some food for P3; we have a special concert going on tonight."  
Henry said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"She was downstairs in the kitchen- but she might have run some food to the restaurant- they had a catering order tonight." Putting the book down, Liz stood, and joined Henry as he walked out into the hall, heading for the kitchen.

"How is school going for you? I've visited a few times, but you always seem to be busy. Not that that's bad." Their shoulders brushed as they went down the stairs and Liz froze- a vision hitting her.

_Tektra and Henry facing one another, whispering words that Liz couldn't hear. A fierce expression on both their faces. Distant cries of agony reached them and Liz stared on petrified as Tektra sent an attack toward Henry and Liz's direction. _

"Liz are you alright?" Henry had taken hold of Liz as she stumbled and fell forward down the stairs toward the landing. Liz gazed up at him shocked and dazed from the brief, but distressing vision.

"I'm fine. I had a vision. I saw Tektra. He was attacking you. It looked grungy and dank- maybe the underworld?" The blurring images rushed through her mind and Liz scrunched her eyes shut- forcing them out while rubbing a soothing hand across her brow.

"Come sit down." Henry orbed them onto the couch in the living room and Liz gulped down breath, positioning herself upright.

"I really can't tell you more than that. In fact, I can't really say that it'll come true. The one about Phoebe has yet to come to fruition and really I don't know if this one will either, but don't rule it out." Again the sound of the front door opening had Liz on edge.

Piper marched into the house, unaware of Liz and Henry, and stopped only when Henry called to her.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked, pointedly ignoring Liz.

"I came for the food for the concert tonight." Liz watched Henry get to his feet and embrace Piper, talking the bags from her arms.

"Shoot, I almost forgot. The food should be ready soon, actually. I put it in before I left, and had confidence that should a fire start, Liz would notice and put it out." The statement challenged Liz's competency, but Liz was too distracted by her vision to notice, or care.

"Great. I'll be back for it then. Thanks again, Liz. We'll talk more later." Henry orbed away and Piper disappeared into the kitchen, only to return seconds later.

"Chris not enough? Working on my nephew too?" Piper said snidely.

"Piper, I love Chris. I think he is one of the greatest people I have ever met. He is smart and mature and kind. Don't you agree?" Piper nodded as she opened her mouth to retort, but Liz cut her off with a wave of her hand. "IF you do, then you should trust his judgment. I would never hurt him. I have been trying for weeks to help you and your sisters and your family with Tektra. I have swallowed the reality pill and come to see that this isn't a dream, or a nightmare that I am going to wake up from. I have been utilizing my powers to do what I can to help save your family from a great lose and you won't don't seem to want to cut me any slack.

"When Leo was labeled off-limits by the Elders did that stop you from wanting to be with him? From trying? No. And I'm not going to let YOU stop me from being with Chris. I am a good person. I was a good daughter. And I will be a great witch. But only with help and support. Chris offers me that and more. I like you, Piper, but I love your son. And I don't care if you agree with that- but I hope you can come to understand that." Liz folded her arms protectively around herself, and stood up to await Piper's answer.

"I couldn't stop Chris from making a mistake before- he did that. But he still go hurt. Don't be a mistake. Don't let my faith in my son, and the faith I will give you now be a mistake." Piper warned. "Now why don't you grab the book from the attic and bring it into the kitchen. Maybe we can find something on the demon from this morning. Or brew up a potion for Tektra." That said, Piper walked out with a slight smile on her face and Liz headed for the stairs.

Prue's advice came through and Liz felt a sudden kinship toward the spirit. The attic was as it had been left minutes before, except the book was open. When Liz reached the page it was open to made her gasp. The demon from that morning was clearly detailed and outlined in the book. Liz book marked the page, snatched it off the stand, and raced down the steps and into the kitchen. Piper was already boiling water and pulling out ingredients when Liz slapped the book down onto the counter.

"I found the demon from this morning." Piper joined Liz on the other side of the island and stared down at the depicted demon.

"Relic Demons. They are a clan of unintelligent demons by nature, similar to the extinct Kazi Demons. Regeneration, blinking, and power absorption are some of their known gifts. They also have the ability to morph into powerful amulets used by other clan members. Unintelligent as they are, Relic Demons are incapable of organizing, or planning anything on their own and must be ruled by, or led by someone with drive and power." Piper read off the description and Liz memorized the information. The hideous blue skin and black eyes of the demons were chilling and the self-made cuts and welts raised the already creepy appearance all the more unsettling.

"Alright, so if they are similar to Kazi Demons maybe we should get Paige and Phoebe in on this. They were the ones to catch one when Wyatt was a baby." Piper suggested as she began reaching for the phone.

"Paige has a court case today." Liz spoke up from where she was studying the book- rereading the passage.

"Phoebe should be available though." Piper dialed away on the phone and Liz glanced over at the bubbling water. It was about to spill over onto the counter and the book and out of reaction- Liz motioned with her wrist at the pot. It iced over and then exploded into a hundred piece. Piper shrieked from her phone conversation and hit the ground as Liz fell off her stood and landed on her side on the floor.

"Jesus Liz!" Piper exclaimed, getting up and picking up the phone.

"Sorry. I was just trying to stop the water from boiling over onto the counter and the book." Liz's right arm throbbed and she had a hard time lifting herself up.

"Are you hurt?" Piper asked, shushing Phoebe who was squawking on the other end, asking what had happened.

"My arm hurts, but I'm fine." Liz waved it off, but the jolting zing of pain in her right arm had her gasping.

"You aren't fine. Leo!" Piper called, shushing Phoebe again. Liz's face warmed with embarrassment when Leo appeared. Leo hadn't seen Liz since her first night at Magic school and Liz remembered his reaction to hers and Chris's relationship.

"What?" Leo stood in his headmaster robes and addressed Piper, not noticing Liz.

"Liz needs healing." Leo's attention pivoted to Liz and Liz smiled.

"Hi Leo." Liz finger waved and then hissed at her own stupidity when another thrill of pain hit her.

"Hello Liz. What happened?" Despite his desire for answers, Leo attended her arm and Liz noticed that his touch was much like Paige's- it missed something that Chris's didn't, but the thought dissipated when the pain stopped.

"Liz froze a pot of boiling water." Piper put in before redirecting her attention to Phoebe, finally.

"I didn't want it to spill over onto the book, or the counter. It was stupid of me. I know that when water rapidly freezes it expands, and as it was boiling water the effect was explosive." The debris of broken and iced over metal and ice littered the counter and floor and chips were embedded in the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it. This house has gone under a lot of construction since the Charmed Ones were first established and then reinstituted." The laughing twinkle in his eyes, eased Liz's flushed embarrassment.

"Just get here Phoebe. God sometimes I wonder if your job has become your main priority over your family." Piper's voice rang angrily before a violent clicking sound was heard, and Liz knew that Piper had hung up the phone.

"Was that really fair to Phoebe, Piper?" Leo's tone was gentle, but chastising.

"Look I've had one hell of a day- everyone has to be a little more understanding. Phoebe is always working, which I know she deserves- but so do I. I don't shun demon duty even when I want to, Leo, and Phoebe is just getting off track lately. It always happens when her career picks up in a new direction. I would call the kids, but they all have a lot on their minds and plates. Now you should get back to Magic school before the whole place falls apart without you." Piper's tone had gone from stern to endearing in under a minute and Liz watched in amazement as the couple kissed and then Leo disappeared.

"I love my husband, but sometimes he's just a little too compassionate." Liz heard Piper mutter.

"Phoebe's a writer, right?" Liz questioned, curiously. She remembered what Prue had said earlier, and wondered what kind of columnist Phoebe was.

"Yes. Phoebe is an advice columnist- she used to write as "Ask Phoebe", but she has recently started to write a new column, "Finding Love". I love my sister, but she has a problem balancing her priorities." Liz smiled and could have laughed at how much Piper sounded like Prue just then.

"Now why don't you grab another pot and I'll grab some more ingredients." They worked together after that in silence. It was half an hour later before Phoebe breezed into the room, hands on hips, and glare in place.

"I was in the middle of an interview. Thank you very much, Piper. Hi Liz." The "are you happy now" tone of voice switched to cheerfully welcoming as Phoebe addressed Liz.

"Hi." Liz said, smiling back.

"I'm sorry, but we need your expertise." Piper returned, rolling her eyes and pointing to the book.

Sighing, Phoebe quirked her lips in a sarcastic expression, and then tossed her purse and keys on the kitchen table. Liz peeled more rosemary from the stem she was working on and refocused on the task at hand.

"Relic Demons- that's new. I remember the Kazis, that was when we had lost our senses to the monkey totem right?" Phoebe asked Piper. Piper glanced up from where she was mixing the potion and a rueful smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, and that was fun." Piper said.

"What happened?" Liz asked. Phoebe regaled Liz with the story and Liz it added a whole new dimension to Piper's "kick ass mama" side.

"I'd like to say good times, but really they were a nightmare." Phoebe said through a false smile, brows furrowing.

"Tell me about it." Piper chimed in, making a here-here gesture with her wooden stirring spoon.

"I couldn't image not being able to see, hear, or speak." Liz said, shaking her head and then in unison the three knocked on the wooden counter top. They broke out into laughter and Liz thought it was a long way to come from the Saturday she had been having.

"Sounds like you're all having fun." Henry Jr. orbed back in beside Phoebe. He gave her a half hug and smiled at them all.

"The food should be ready." Piper said. Liz moved out of the way as Piper took out four, deep, cooking trays, covered in tin foil. The oven had been off for about fifteen minutes and Piper had left the trays in the oven to stay warm.

"They are hot, so I suggest orbing them to P3 one at a time." Piper instructed. "If you need more, I think we have extra at the restaurant- but you said you only need a couple more trays."

Henry pulled on some oven mitts and smiled, "This is more than enough. Thanks Aunt Piper. Nice seeing you again Liz. Bye Aunt Phoebe." Henry grabbed two of the trays, orbed out, appeared again moments later for the other two, and then  
disappeared for good.

"He's lucky that he didn't burn himself, or someone else." The mothering tone was wasted on Liz and Phoebe; they had already gone back to potions and spell writing.

"I have a vanquishing spell for one for the Relic Demon you ran into this morning, Liz. Here you go. I have to get back to the office, but if you need help- let me know. Oh and a simple summoning spell should work to get it here." Phoebe handed over the small paper she had found to write on and smiled broadly before hugging them both and taking off in a hurry.

"There is one thing that we don't have that should be perfect to finish off this potion." Piper murmured as she dropped in the last of the Thyme they had.

"What's that?" Liz asked, scanning the spell Phoebe had written.

"Tektra's skin." Piper replied.

"What?" Liz looked up alarmed.

"With high-level demons a piece of their skin in required to make a vanquishing potion. As it is, we don't know if the potion and spell will even make a difference. He is supposed to be unstoppable and the only one of us to ever kill an unstoppable demon- while they were truly unstoppable- was Prue." Piper's hair had fallen curtain-like in front of her face while she leaned over the book, avoiding Liz's eyes.

"How am I supposed to get a hold of Tektra's skin?" Liz puzzled.

"We'll figure that part out." Piper answered, finally throwing back her hair and giving Liz a reassuring look. "Remember, I've been in this business for over twenty years now." Piper smiled callously.

"Then why do you want to quit?" Liz asked, unable to stop herself.

"When your whole life is abnormal since you were in your twenties, you tend to grow a fondness for normalcy." Thoughts of Max and the others and how her life had been "abnormal" for years and all that she had been through she sympathized.

"I think I understand." Liz empathized.

"I think so too." Piper retorted before turning off the boiling potion and storing it in a large plastic container. "This should keep well in the freezer for a couple of weeks, but if we don't manage to acquire the skin before then, we'll have to make another batch." Piper explained.

"What about the Relic Demon?" Liz held up Phoebe's spell.

"You and Paige can scry for it tomorrow. You should head back to Magic school. It's getting late and I have to return to the restaurant." Piper was already cleaning up as the sun was setting outside.

"How am I to get back?"

"I have a teleportation potion." Piper said, pausing to open one of the cabinets and pull out a small vial of pink liquid.

"Thanks for the help, Piper." Liz said reaching for the vial.

"Thank you for helping my family, Liz." Piper's eyes met Liz's as Liz dropped the potion and for a moment, acceptance flickered in the older woman's eyes, and then everything faded away.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Fifteen

Liz sighed as she sat down on her bed. Paige was due any moment to help find and vanquish the Relic demon that had attacked them yesterday morning. Clearing the air with Piper, and getting closer to vanquishing Tektra was great- but problems with Alex were still bothering her. Liz had tried repeatedly to call on him, but he refused to answer.

Isabel had popped in excitedly earlier that morning before Liz was fully awake, and tell her that Wyatt was letting her plan his lessons for the coming week. Wyatt seemed more than happy to get Isabel incorporated into the school, and the Ice Bitch appeared to be melting under the much needed attention. When Liz had suggested that maybe Isabel liked Wyatt as something more than a friend, the blond had shaken her head in denial while retreating toward the door.

Liz was glad things were working out for the better with Isabel, but hoped that her best friend wouldn't stay mad at her because of it. If Alex would let her explain, she knew he would be hard pressed to remain angry.

"You look gloomy." Paige announced upon orbing in.

"It's nothing." Liz waved off Paige's concern, and stood to give the older woman a hug.

"You sure?" Paige asked, tilting her head to the side, and smiling.

"Positive." Liz assured.

"Okay. So let's summon us some trouble." Paige joked to lighten the mood.

"Are we going to summon it right here?" Liz asked, unsure it was the wisest thing to do.

"No, I figure we can go to the manor and do it in the attic. Safer and your stuff is less likely to get damaged." Paige said, taking Liz's hand.

"Won't the attic get damaged?" Liz puzzled.

"Yes, but it's been repaired so many times it doesn't matter. I mean we blew the house to pieces on some occasions- I think it'll be fine." Paige answered. Liz wondered how you can destroy a house, and it be fine.

They orbed into the attic and Liz was surprised to see Bella, Melody, and Lorelei flipping through the Charmed Book of Shadows.

"Hey girls." Paige greeted warmly, going over to hug her nieces.

"Hi Aunt Paige." Bella said, still looking down at the flipping pages while her sisters turned away to welcome Paige and Liz to the manor.

"How have you been, Liz?" Lorelei asked.

"Good. I like Magic school." Liz replied.

"That's good. Dad said you were doing good in his class, and when me and Patricia went to the mall Wednesday she told me you were doing well in her class." Lorelei confided, smiling brightly.

"And Wyatt thinks you are the greatest thing since sliced bread. I was impressed when he told me you found the Mirror of Fate. Have you-" Melody was cut off as Bella looked up from the Book.

"Hi, Liz. It's nice to see you, but we are kind of busy right now. Melody, Lorelei; any chance you're going to help me find this demon?" Bella's straight forward attitude could've been construed as rude, but Liz understood she was in a hurry.

"Nice to see you, too." Liz answered.

The sisters when back to looking for their demon, and when they cleared out, Paige and Liz found a summoning spell in the book. Paige said Liz should summon the demon and they could go from there.

"Ready?" Paige asked. Liz nodded and took a stand behind the book, and read off the pages.

"I summon now-"

"Wait! I forgot, I have something." Paige halted Liz, placing her hands over the pages before withdrawing a wicked looking knife. "This is an athame. The same one the demon pulled on us yesterday in the fight. I managed to slice him, and the blood on the tip should help us locate him. Just substitute a few words and with a bit of improvising, it should work." Paige handled Liz the athame, and Liz stared at the dried, rust-colored blood on the tip. Glancing down at the book, Liz mentally rhymed out a few words and then held the athame more tightly.

"I summon now this demon plight, The blood of him we now wish to sight, Relic Demon from our fight, Appear to us this night." Whirling winds, violent and reminiscent of the ones that had summoned Prue, whipped up around the attic. The windows behind them overlooking the night sky, shook hard- rattling in their frames.

The massive demon from the night before appeared in the attic in front of the bookstand. His horrific features took Liz's breath away for a moment, and in that moment of vulnerability- the demon struck out with a hand, and sent Liz flying backward into a wall. Paige shouted out to her, but Liz's mind was dim, and pain throbbed threw her. Staggering to her feet, Liz saw Paige orb a heavy dresser at the demon; the impact was loud, and the demon jerked a bit on his feet.

The next moment Liz squinted her eyes and sent the demon flying. Paige called to Liz to read the spell Phoebe had provided them, but when Liz went to reach for it- she saw that it had fallen out and lay on the floor by the bookstand. The demon blinked from his spot on the floor and to Paige, grabbing her in his arms, and beginning to chock the life out of her. Paige orbed just as Liz managed to swipe the spell off the floor.

"With my light and with my power, I banish you in this hour, No more can you exist, I turn you now into mist." Liz's eyebrows quirked at the last. It seemed a bit like a dinky spell, and considering how quickly, and distractedly Phoebe had written it, Liz had a feeling it wasn't her best. Nonetheless, the demon roared his anger and pain before dissolving into a gray mist, and then dissipating.

"Not bad, Liz. But what was up with Phoebe's spell? I mean it worked, but really." Liz smiled, understanding what Paige was getting at.

"She was kind of busy when Piper called her. I think she said she was in an interview." Paige was shaking her head as Liz tucked the spell into the open book.

"Well I have dinner with my husband tonight. It's our anniversary, so I'm afraid that I have to drop you off, then run home to change." Paige's excitement showed, and Liz congratulated her just before Paige orbed out of her room.

"Hey, how was your night?" Liz spun around to face her bed and saw that it was Chris. He was stretched out on her bed, head held up by his hand.

"Very eventful. I just finished vanquishing a Relic Demon." Liz explained about yesterday, and just moments before with Paige. The bright, sexy smile that spread across his face at the news that Piper had finally accepted Liz and his relationship, had Liz melting.

"I love when you surprise me." Liz said, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Me too." Chris whispered, kissing Liz's neck from behind her, his hand creeping up under her shirt.

"What did you do today?" Liz moaned out as his hand caressed her breasts through her bra.

"I missed you." Liz's heartbeat picked up, and she turned around to face him.

"I want to know more about you." Liz said, suddenly.

"What do you want to know?" Chris asked, kissing her jaw line distractingly.

"I don't know, just more about you." Liz replied.

"I lived in Australia for a while." Liz pulled back and smiled.

"Really? What was it like?" Chris proceeded to tell Liz about his stay there, and how it was an exploration to find out who  
he was away from magic and his family.

"I've always wanted to travel the world. I mean there are so many places that I would love to go. Especially Egypt. I have always loved everything Egyptian. When I was a little girl, I used to sit outside at night under the stars and read books on the gods and goddesses of Egypt. Have you ever been to Egypt?" Liz asked as they reclined back against her pillows, her head leaning against his shoulder as his arms came around her.

"No. But Aunt Phoebe was mummified once." Chris went into detail about Cole and the goddess Isis, and how Piper managed to save her sisters.

"Wow." Was all Liz could come up with.

"Yeah, gods and goddesses are not to be taken lightly." Chris murmured as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Chris, you mom she mentioned that you had made mistakes with relationships in the past- and I don't want to pry, but  
what did she mean? I know that you were with someone, and that you cared a lot about her, but what exactly did your mom mean?" Liz asked, biting her lower lip.

"When I was seventeen I dated a magical assassin named Bianca. I almost married her to, but I found out that she was  
only using me to get more power from me and my family." Chris had tensed up, and Liz wondered if she should have just left it alone.

"You loved her a lot?" Liz asked, she knew it was unfair to be jealous of someone he dated in the past, but a flare of insecurity made her ask.

"I think I was more infatuated with her than in love with her. I know that what a feel for you is different. I love you, Liz." Liz's eyes welled up, and when he tilted her head back and to the side for a kiss, her heart was ready to burst. Things had gone terribly in the past for her. Max and that whole fiasco couldn't constitute as real love. Maybe it had been for her and Max as it was for Chris and Bianca- maybe it had only been infatuation.

When he pulled back, Chris was staring deeply at her, as if he was searching for something, or found something inside Liz that she couldn't see herself. "I want to show you Egypt. I want to excite you and surprise you. I want to open your eyes to just how amazing life is, and how amazing you are. I don't think you understand how important you are. You have powers that will help good, and that's important, but you have more to offer. You have passion and direction and a mind. I want to be there when you figure out  
who you are."

This moment of sincere emotions, away from demon hunting, and spell casting was rare. Liz knew that Chris was romantic at heart, but he wanted to do good so bad that sometimes it overrode their relationship. And Liz was generally fine with that because in private moments he had the ability to warm her heart, and make her feel special in a way no one had.

"I want you to be with me, too." Liz smiled, watching him grin, and then kissed him a bit more.

It was in that moment of intimacy when Alex chose to orb in. Liz heard him and turned to see him blushing and looking away. "Hi Alex."

Chris shifted beside Liz, and she turned back to him. He pecked her on the lips and promised to come back later. Alex apologized and said that he could go, but Chris forestalled him, and said it was fine before orbing out.

"Sorry about interrupting." Alex said, still not really looking at Liz.

"It's fine. Look Alex-"

"No, Liz don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did. I was just really stunned to see her. I talked to  
Wyatt and he told me about what's been going on, and why she's here. If anything I should say thank you to you for doing what you did. I know that you and Isabel never really got along. You didn't have to do what you did, but you did it anyway." Alex was about to continue when Liz got up off the bed and hugged him.

"I know it's hard for you to think about the others and not go to them. You are such a strong person, Alex. I should have warned you first, but I didn't want to make her wait." Liz explained as he hugged her back.

"Forget about it. So are we on for a Will & Grace night? Or do you have plans with Chris?" Alex asked, pulling back and staring down at Liz.

"Chris is coming back later so I don't see why you have to leave now." Liz smiled, reaching under her bed for her laptop.

"Cool. So what's been going on in the life of our little Lizzie Parker?" Alex teased. They sat back on the bed and Liz turned on her computer, waiting for it to load up.

"I vanquished a demon today. And Piper doesn't hate my guts anymore. And Chris told me that he loves me and wants to take me to Egypt." Liz said it in short choppy sentences, pausing for dramatic effect in between.

"Wow. I go away for a week and your life turns into a soap opera romance." Alex jibbed, elbowing Liz lightly in the side as she laughed.

"Please no one could write this stuff." Liz answered, nudging Alex back. "What about you? Where you been all week?" Liz asked.

"Well I have been busy with that charge I was telling you about, Kevin?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, the one I told you to relate to more." Liz teased.

"Well I took your advice and had a sit down with him, even told him about some of the stuff we went through. The getting  
arrested for drinking thing, not the alien stuff, and he actually listened. We got into it about music and argued about that, but he forewent going out with his friends that night. Good advice Dr. Parker." Alex said.

"I'm glad. I don't think he's as bad a people make him out to be. It's too bad he can't join us here at Magic school." Liz  
shook her head and clicked on the hyperlink to Will & Grace, then paused.

"Do you know a Prue Halliwell?" Liz turned to Alex, her face serious.

"I don't know her, but I know of her. She's a big deal up there." Alex pointed toward the ceiling, meaning the Elders- something very reminiscent of Max when he told her he was "not of this Earth". "Why?" He asked.

"I accidentally summoned her. You can't tell anyone, but I needed some guidance and I guess I was really hoping to reach my parents." Liz told Alex what had happened and everything she had told Prue. By the end, Alex had closed the laptop, set it to the side, and had given Liz his full attention.

"I don't want to tell anyone because I got the feeling Prue wanted our conversation to be kept quiet. I also can't tell anyone about Melissa's theory about students and demons working together because I have no proof. But I wanted to tell you." Liz blew out a breath and waited for Alex to speak.

"I believe you, Liz. Even if I don't know Melissa, I know you. What are you planning to do about it?" Alex questioned, looking unsure of what to say.

"Well Prue suggested I use Jordan, but he's such a nice guy, and I don't want to put him in unnecessary danger." Liz voiced her doubts.

"Well from what you have said, you and Velvet aren't the best of friends; it's not like you can ask her about it. You need to get someone whose inside their group to help you. And Jordan sounds like your best bet." Alex reasoned.

"Is it really fair to do that to him though? And what if he doesn't believe me?" Liz's doubts came to the forefront of her mind, and she started to shake her head.

"What if the sky turns pink and your hair falls out? You won't know till it happens." Alex exclaimed exasperatedly.

Liz laughed and the tension broke. "Fine. I'll talk to Jordan." Liz promised.

"Sounds good to me." Alex nodded, in mock propriety.

"Alex?" Liz said as they settled down.

"What?"

"Now that Isabel is staying here at the school are you going to talk to her?" Liz broached the topic gently, unsure of how he would react.

"I don't think that would be fair to Isabel. She might have a chance at something normal here. I don't want to mess up what she might have here. It wouldn't be fair. It would be selfish." Alex said, his tone of voice was regretful and full of longing.

"She misses you, Alex." Liz said.

"I know, Liz. I miss you, too. Look I don't want to talk about this. For right now I think things are better left as they are." Alex pulled the laptop onto their laps, and opened it. They watched some episodes of Will & Grace, and Liz ended up dropping off in the middle of their fourth episode. When she woke up, the laptop was under her bed, tucked away, and Chris was beside her.

"You're awake." He whispered, for her benefit.

"Yeah. Where's Alex?" Liz asked, confused.

"He came to find me and told me you fell asleep." Chris whispered, rubbing a hand up and down her left arm, sending tingles through her. "Did you two work things out?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Liz mumbled, turning her head into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Good. I have a surprise for you." Liz yawned and looked up at him expectantly.

"Come on." He said, taking enveloping her in his arms.

"What kind of surprise?" Liz asked.

"The kind you have to wait to and find out." He replied jokingly.

His arms warmed her, and the sensation of flying was pleasant. They orbed out of her room, and Liz's excitement built up. When everything solidified around them, Liz opened her eyes, and she gasped excitedly.

"Oh my God!" Liz exclaimed, and hugged Chris tightly before letting out a thrilled noise.

"Is Egypt what you expected it to be?" Chris asked, a smug smirk on his face.

"I didn't think you meant tonight you would take me!" Liz practically shouted. The sun was up in the sky, high above an Egyptian tomb. Chris had orbed them to the base of the gigantic structure, gleaming in the sunlight. The sand made the tomb look  
like a floating oasis in a sea of tan.

"What time is it here?" Liz asked, squinting a bit up at the tomb. Her white t-shirt was comfortable, but the jeans she were sporting were causing her to sweat.

"It's ten hours ahead of California." Chris said, glancing down at the watch on his right wrist. "That would mean it's eight in the morning." Chris announced.

"This is amazing, can we go inside?" Liz asked, glancing around.

"They have it blocked off from entering." Liz looked at him coyly.

"So can we go inside?" Liz asked again, raising an eyebrow and biting her lip. He smiled again and then took hold of her.  
They orbed inside and he immediately threw up a net of orb lights, illuminating the dusty chamber they were in.

"Whose tomb are we in?" Liz questioned, whispering for no apparent reason.

"Nefertari. She was a queen of Egypt." Chris explained. Liz moved passed him and into an antechamber, and then on  
through the maze of rooms and tunnels. Ancient hieroglyphics covered some of the walls, and Liz wish she had her decoder book from  
home.

"I can't believe I'm standing in an ancient Egyptian tomb. Thank you so much." Liz spoke over her shoulder at him, stopping in the main chamber where the mummy should have been.

Liz glanced at everything, and very carefully ran her fingers over the walled of the structure, walking slowly around the chamber. She made her way to the center of the chamber, and when she touched the raise platform that should have held the mummy a shiver ran down her spine. Her fingertips lit and Chris called her back from the alter. But even as Liz attempted to pull back, a burst of blinding energy lit the room, and stopped Liz's movement.

Liz's eyes slid shut, and her breathing slowed, every sensation tingled, and shuddered through her body. Her muscles tensed even as her mind relaxed. It was like receiving a vision, but two ways. Liz glanced around her, she was still in the tomb, but Chris was frozen in place. His mouth open with silent words, his body paused mid-step. Everything was still, except the waves of light, an a silhouetted figure that moved toward Liz. Liz tried to step back, but despite her head movement, and ability to think, and speak- she had no control over her body.

"Don't be afraid, this is only temporary." The voice was awing, strong, but feminine. The figure moved away from where the light was most harsh, and Liz's mind jerked to a halt. No words could form. No breath entered her lungs. Before her stood Nut, the Egyptian goddess. Liz remembered all the research she had done on Nut, and the magnificent statue she had seen in the manor. How as it possible Nut stood before her, Liz wondered.

"It is possible because I deem it so. You will come to realize, Elizabeth, that many things are possible. Gods and goddesses exist everywhere in the world, from many diverse cultures. We coexist to watch over this plane of existence, to take action where fate divines it so." Nut's voice vibrated throughout the chamber and resounded inside Liz's body.

"You were born for a reason. Not a destiny- destiny is something a person can chose to ignore. This goes beyond destiny, you were fated to be. Fate is inescapable, it is what will be. Death is fate. It must happen, and it can't be stopped. Some would say you were born under a lucky star, but as I control every star, that would be an epic understatement. The night you were born not a star in the heavens remained untouched by your presence. I blessed you that night Elizabeth Parker, and I have watched you grow since.

"Many gods and goddesses have prepared for your birth, and now that you are ready to fulfill fate, I have come to warn you. The tools you will find, or rather that will find you, are powerful. But the threats you face, are powerful too. The balance of good and evil are about to be tipped- and you are the one that will decided in whose favor." Nut stopped speaking for a moment, and Liz took a deep breath.

"I…what am I going to face? I mean who? Or what? I just started to learn magic, I'm not ready to fight some epic war that will decide who had the upper hand in good or evil. I mean obviously I want good to win, but…how do I ensure that?" Liz's mouth was gaping and she couldn't think straight.

"This battle will not be world wide, and it will not be against someone you expect. Good and evil are not always black and white. I have come to warn you, and now I have. Make use of the tools you receive, or you will forsake the plans an entire universe has made on your behalf." Liz wanted to speak, to reply, to ask more, but Nut touched her cheek, then shifted back into the waves of light, and everything unfroze.

Chris was at her side in a heartbeat, asking her what had happened, and if she was alright, but Liz was dazed.

"Liz. Talk to me." Liz felt him shaking her, and then slowly her eyes and mind refocused.

"I'm fine." Liz answered, an autopilot.

"What happened?" Chris asked again.

"I was visited by a goddess." Liz whispered, and then collapsed in Chris's arms.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Sixteen

The kitchen at the manor felt homey to Liz as she sat sipping an herbal concoction Piper had handed her. Chris had orbed them to the manor from tomb and had doted on her when Liz finally awoke from her fainting spell. Liz hated fainting, it felt like a very damsel-in-distress like thing to do, but she comforted herself with the knowledge both black outs had been caused by phenomenal events.

Explaining that an Egyptian goddess had come to her with knowledge of her fated birth went over fairly well. Piper had let out a "ha", Phoebe had smiled, and Paige had nodded while rolling her eyes. They explained their run ins with All-Mighty beings, and encouraged Liz to speak freely of the experience. The fact that Liz's birth had been fated reminded Piper of Wyatt's birth, and the ensuing tale had fascinated Liz.

"So where do we go from here?" Phoebe asked, arms and upper body pressed flat against the counter.

"Obviously more training. Liz needs more than schooling, she needs to be fully prepared for whatever, or whoever she is going to face." Paige spouted from across the table from Liz.

"I think you guys should train her like you did me. I mean look at my track record- I'm a kick ass witch." Billy exclaimed excitedly, she had been at the manor looking at the Book when Liz and Chris had arrived.

"That would involve a lot of free time on our part and between the restaurant, Paige's social work, and Phoebe's column- we just don't have the time anymore." Piper rationalized.

"But Liz needs more experience and intense-" Paige began.

"I'll do it." Chris spoke up for the first time. Liz turned in her seat to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen; he had disappeared for sometime to look up the goddess Nut, and Liz hadn't heard him approach.

"You have to teach classes." Piper reasoned and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"I can help!" Billy offered, a big smile in place.

"Liz had to be in classes the same time that I am teaching. In my spare time I could help. So can Wyatt and Patricia- I've already talked to them. And Billy just offered to kick in time." Chris spoke passionately, speaking with his hands.

"And Isabel could teach me how to use my alien powers; she's lived with hers her whole life." Liz added, glancing at Chris and smiling. He returned her smile as he crossed his arms.

"Sounds great. Alright, got to go. Elise is going to kill me if I'm late again. Fifth time this week, Piper; I'm counting." Phoebe shouted on her speedy escape.

"I have to go to. Let me know how training goes. I'll try and help when I can." Paige did her traditional finger wave and orbed out.

"I'm not sure this is such a good-" Piper started to rant, but Billy cut in.

"Great, I'm thrilled. Being a mom is great, but I've got all this excess energy that I'm dying to burn off, and my last vanquish was not a challenge at all." Billy announced.

"You have kids?" Liz asked.

"Six, actually." Billy smiled and pulled out wallet size pictures from her mini-purse. "This is Kadi, my three year old- the baby. This is Jeremy, five and a half. Here is Natalie, she's ten. This one, my troublemaker, is Ayara- twelve. Here is Grace, thirteen. And this handsome man is my husband, Ben, and that cutie standing next to him is my oldest- Jordan." Billy's eyes twinkled with pride as she handed each picture to Liz, and Liz's smile froze when she saw Jordan. The same Jordan who was attending Magic school with her; the same Jordan she had skipped having breakfast with that morning.

"I know Jordan. He goes to Magic school. You don't look old enough to be Jordan's mom." Liz complimented, peering up into Billy's face.

"I married Ben when I was about Jordan's age and shortly after I found out that Jordan was on the way. That was nineteen years ago." Billy reminisced.

"But you'd have to be almost forty." Liz said aloud, and wanted to retract the statement immediately- unsure of the other woman's reaction.

"Thirty-nine, actually. But that you didn't guess that right away has me liking you more and more, Liz." Billy joked.

"Not that I don't love you and your family, Billy, but can we get back on topic?" Piper questioned exasperatedly.

"Sure." Billy replied.

"Chris, how and when are you going to train Liz? Don't you have lessons to plan?" Piper crossed her arms, waiting for his answer.

"I already have a schedule planned for this week. And in case you haven't been tuned in we are talking about a prophecy of the gods- not a god- all of them. What are we supposed to do, ignore that?" Chris threw back, arms still crossed as Piper mimicked his stance.

"No, but do you really have the time to be-"

"I'll make the time! Do you realize that Liz's life could be in danger, that all of good could be in danger? We'll practice at Magic school as much as possible, and venture out to test her skills once in a while. As for the how; how else? We'll test her, give her advice, work out. This is too big to ignore." Chris said, and Liz remained quiet not wanting to provoke anyone else's anger.

"I agree." Apparently Billy didn't have Liz's survival instincts.

"Fine." Piper spoke, her anger and worry pervading the air.

"Wait doesn't Liz have class now?" Billy's confused voice had everyone glancing at the kitchen clock.

"It's Sunday." Liz answered.

"Right." Billy said, then suddenly as if a light bulb had gone off in her head- she was darting toward the door. "I have to go."

"Wait, when can you start training Liz?" Chris called.

"Tomorrow, just text me the time and place." Billy's voice was distant and the sound of the front door opening and  
closing was their final answer.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Piper asked, not glancing up from where she had begun to cook.

"Yeah." Chris replied, the look on his face was softer, and he seemed upset that he had been so harsh with Piper.

"And you, Liz?" Piper questioned, only half turning her head for the answer.

"That would be great." Liz answered, smiling through the tense atmosphere.

"Fine, I'll set an extra plate. I have to go to the restaurant soon, so unless you need the Book…" Piper's unfinished sentence hung in the air, clearly asking them to leave.

"I have to get back to my room, actually. Chris could you orb me?" Liz hinted with her eyes that Piper wanted to be alone, and she watched the brief internal battle he fought before nodding.

"Bye mom." Chris went over to Piper, kissed her cheek, and as Liz rose came back to her side.

"See you tonight." Piper said- still looking down into her cooking pot.

"Bye." Liz called, her voice trailing as Chris orbed them back to her room.

When they stood in her room, Liz stared up at Chris. He was verbally outlining what they would have to cover with Liz in training that week, and who could help with what, but Liz paid little attention to his words.

"Where do you live? I mean do you stay here in Magic school? Or at the manor? Or in an apartment?" Liz blurted out, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"What?" He stared at he confused.

"I want to know where it is you usually sleep at night when you aren't with me. I mean what place do you call home?" Liz clarified.

"What does that have to do with training you?" The refusal to give her a straight answer was irking Liz.

"Nothing, but it just occurred to me that I have no idea where you live." Liz explained.

"That's not important right now." He started to override her.

"It is. I want to know. It's not a big deal, just a simple question." Liz said, her brows furrowing in confusion and frustration. His obstinacy was unfounded.

"If it's not a big deal than can we just drop it?" Chris asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"I just don't understand why you don't want to tell me." Liz mimicked his pose.

"And I don't understand why it's suddenly so important." Liz refused to back down, and arched an eyebrow at him,  
stubbornly. "Can we not talk about this?" He finally said, sighing.

"It wasn't that important originally, but now I'm interested." Liz confessed, not letting up, but repositioned her arms akimbo.

"Look I have to go. I'll pick you up for dinner." Chris responded, then orbed away preempting any reply Liz might have  
had.

Confused, frustrated, and on the brink of anger- Liz left her room. Walking blindly, Liz smiled at a few people who passed her with a "hello", but remained decidedly antisocial. When Liz reached the dinning hall, she grabbed a plate and piled it high with mash potatoes. Mash potatoes had been her comfort food since she was five years old, and at the moment she needed comforting.

Choosing an empty table, Liz dropped gracelessly into a plastic chair, and started to eat the enormous portion of food. Halfway through her meal, the chairs of the table behind her screech. Turning her head to the side, Liz heard Tara and Jordan take a seat. She wondered if Jordan had noticed her yet, but from lack of greeting, she assumed not.

"I don't like her is all. It's not that big of a deal- you'll get over her eventually." Tara's snide voice was followed by the sound of a crunching apple.

"Liz is a great person. She's funny, smart, and nice. What I don't understand is why you have such a problem with her, Tara." Jordan's quick defense made Liz smile when she realized he was talking about her.

"Nice? No. She thinks who she is, and I can't stand her." Liz wasn't sure what that meant, but guessed that Tara thought she was conceited.

"Have you bothered to have a conversation with her?" Jordan asked.

"No, I get bad vibes from her. Besides, I already have friends- I don't need to make nice-nice with her just because you like her." More apple crunching followed Tara's statement, and Liz felt like turning around, and asking her not to be such a cow.

"What is the real problem you have with her?" Jordan questioned, Liz could hear the anger in his tone.

"Obviously she's a bitch; I mean look at who she brought her with her. That Isabel girl couldn't be more of a snob. Look, let's not talk about your crush, okay? Why don't we talk about what you and I are going to be doing tonight." The dismissal of Liz was fine, but it didn't sit well with Liz that Isabel was being picked on. Isabel had really warmed up to the Magic school inhabitants, and she was more than helpful to Wyatt.

"I do not have a crush on Liz." Came Jordan's adamant reply. Liz had deliberately ignored Tara's crush statement, blowing it off as untrue- and Jordan had just verified that for her.

"Who do you talk about all the time? Who do you blow me off for in the mornings? I mean, hello, you never cared before if I disliked someone." Tara's aggravation was prevalent, but more so was her envy.

"Maybe the reason I care now is because you've turned into a royal bitch." The sound of the chair legs scratching across the floor alerted Liz to Jordan's abrupt departure. Liz bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if Jordan's defensive reply was because he genuinely felt that Tara was a royal bitch, or if he was covering that he did in fact have a crush on Liz. The sound of Tara's crunching had stopped, and a huffy sigh told Liz the other girl was annoyed. This didn't bode well for Liz's plan to have Jordan cajole information out of Tara and Velvet.

Tara left a short while later and Liz waited five minutes after that before picking up her empty plate, and depositing it in the garbage. Neither Tara nor Jordan were in the hall when Liz exited the dinning area; but Liz scampered rapidly down the hall toward her room. As she passed Wyatt's class, the partially open door allowed Isabel and Wyatt's voices to float into the deserted hall, giving Liz pause.

"You are a real asset to the class environment, Isabel." Wyatt's charming tone met Liz's ears. Liz felt like an eavesdropper, but was too intrigued to leave, as she stood at the cracked door, peering in.

Isabel was leaning against Wyatt's desk smiling; the well put together outfit she wore was classic Isabel. Wyatt stood in front of her, lesson planner in hand as they carried on a normal conversation. "Thanks. It's freeing to be able to use my powers and not worry about what people are going to think."

"I know how hard it is to have this huge secret that you can't tell other people without worrying whose going to make you into a media circus main attraction." Wyatt returned, moving a bit closer to Isabel as she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I only had Max and Michael growing up, and the day that Max healed Liz- as much as I really like her- I felt like my whole world was going to come crashing down." Isabel opened up to Wyatt in a way that Liz felt Max had never opened up to her.

"That's tough, but I bet you handled it well." Wyatt's compliment effected Isabel, Liz could tell. The blond shifted her hands to grip the edge of the desk, and she licked her lips.

"Actually I turned into a total bitch. I don't even know why Liz helped me. She has the capacity to feel so much, and do so much good. My brother…well I was always afraid she wouldn't be good enough for him, but it turned out to be the opposite." Liz's mouth dropped open in shock, and she fought the gasp that she felt rising up.

"Liz is great. I'm glad that Chris has her. But you're great too, Isabel. Liz knew that, and that's why she helped you." Wyatt had paced himself closer to Isabel as they spoke, and in a moment of sudden confidence; Wyatt leaned down and kissed Isabel. Liz's eyes doubled in size at what she was witnessing. Alex crossed her mind, and Liz couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, but the next moment it was over.

Isabel pushed Wyatt back from her, and slipped of the desk, moving toward the door, but pausing when she bumped into a standard desk. "I can't Wyatt. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I thought that you liked me and that there was something there- but it's fine." The put out facial expression said otherwise, but Wyatt put up a smile for bravado.

"No, I do like you, but I love someone else. He died…recently, and I've had a hard time admitting that to myself. I'm still in love with him, and I'm not ready to be with anyone else. I don't think I ever will be. You are a…so perfect- but not for me. He was-" Liz watched as Isabel broke down in tears, and wanted to rush in to comfort her, but couldn't give away the fact that she had been there the whole time. Wyatt crossed to her, and Isabel let him comfort her, but the tears kept falling, and eventually she broke away, dashing for the door with a whispered apology.

Liz hurried down the hall before turning, pretending to be walking passed Wyatt's room as Isabel came running out. Isabel, eyes blurred with tears, bumped into Liz, and stopped to catch her balance. Liz almost fell to the floor- unlike Isabel she had very little natural pose- but the taller girl grabbed and steadied her.

"I'm sorry, Liz." Isabel murmured, a tears still rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Liz feigned ignorance, staring up into Isabel's eyes.

"Can we go back to my room?" Isabel implored- sending fleeting glances all around her.

"Sure." Liz replied, trailing behind Isabel she cut a path down to a room Liz was barely familiar with.

Inside, Liz noticed that it was fairly plain, much like her own had been upon arrival at Magic school, but that a suitcase lay open on the floor, clothes half-in, half-out of the baggage. Having taken stock her surroundings, Liz joined Isabel on the bed, and soothingly rubbed circles on the other girls back while Isabel recounted what had happened between her and Wyatt.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Wyatt is an amazingly sweet guy. Older, yes, but sweet. Smart too. He can sympathize with what you've gone through powers wise." Liz tried to be supportive, if only because she cared about Wyatt, but deep down she felt as if she was betraying Alex.

"He's not Alex, Liz. I'm in love with Alex. I used to come to the Crashdown with Max, not just to tell him to stop obsessing over you, but because I knew Alex would be there. I was a total bitch to him; I was cold, unresponsive, and everything he didn't deserve- but he saw passed that. I'm not the amazing person he dreamed about, but when I was with him, I felt like I could be. It took me so long to get it right with him, and now it doesn't matter. No one knows-" Isabel broke off, and Liz bit her lip.

"Wyatt is a good guy. I get that, and I like him. Which makes me feel guilty, but realistically I know Alex wouldn't want that. Even knowing all of that, I still want Alex. I love Alex, not loved with that a "D", but love." Isabel's tears were disappearing, her eyes were going back to their normal bright color, but the broken look on her face had Liz frowning.

"Maybe in time, Wyatt will be someone you could be with." Liz suggested.

"He deserves better than someone who doesn't have a heart to give him." Isabel replied, rubbing her itching nose.

"You have a heart, Isabel." Liz responded.

"No, my heart is with Alex. It's dead." Isabel said. Liz wanted to point out that Isabel still had emotions, and if she didn't have a heart that she wouldn't, but mincing expressions when someone was an emotional wreck stuck Liz as the wrong thing to do. "I think I just want to take a nap. I'll see you tomorrow in Wyatt's class." Isabel told her, laying down, and rolling over. Liz left after that.

When Liz returned to her room and called Alex to her. He arrived ten minutes later as Liz sat with the mirror on the bed in front of her. The gilded silver shone beautifully among the false lighting in the room.

"Hey Liz." Alex grinned, his hair windswept.

"Where were you?" Liz asked, glancing up at him in concern. His clothes were dust riddled, and his hair was a mess. His whole demeanor screamed street urchin.

"Kevin got into his first battle with a demon! Not only that, but he vanquished the demon. I got swept around a bit, but I am proud of Kevin's accomplishment." Alex detailed the fight a bit, but Liz's somber expression had him sobering.

"What's wrong?" His question had Liz turning to the Mirror of Fate, and whispering something. She had finally figured out how to work it for the past; she was too afraid to look into the future. The bed dipped beside her, and Liz shifted to show Alex the scene between Isabel and Wyatt, then the scene between Liz and Isabel- the topper though, was when Liz back tracked to the day in the cemetery when Isabel had tried to claw her way into the ground. The entire time there was silence between the two of them as Liz got her point across to Alex.

"Why did you show me that?" Alex asked, his throat clogged, and fists clenched.

"Because Isabel is not going to move on, Alex. She is in love with you, and as much as you want to be honorable, and noble, and good- that won't change. Wyatt is the best possible guy I could think of for her to move on with, even if he isn't you, but she won't because she can't. Maria always talked about that "look into each other's eyes, see each other's souls" thing that me and Max supposedly had, but it wasn't us that had that deep connection. It was always Isabel for you Alex, always. And now it seems like Isabel is going to make you forever in her eyes. If everything happens for a reason- and it does- then there is a reason that you and Isabel are both here in this magical place at the same time. Can you let that go? Are you going to let rules stop you?" Liz stared into her best friend's eyes, and waited. Something clicked, Liz could practically feel it, but she waited, she stared and she waited.

"What if my coming back to her just hurts her more? What if she can eventually overcome her pain and be happy with Wyatt, or someone else? That would make me selfish wouldn't it? Especially when I won't be able to be there all the time? I have charges and responsibilities, and for be she'll always come first. What if this isn't a good idea, Liz?" Alex sounded lost.

"Piper and Leo managed. Back when it was forbidden for a charge and their white lighter to be together- and they made it. I do not know if Isabel could ever get passed you, but I don't think she will, and that's not the real issue. The issue is if you think she's important enough to fight for." Liz observed Alex's attitude change, and almost applauded when he disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Turning back to the Mirror, Liz touched the glass and whispered to it. The images in the glass changed, and Liz saw that Isabel was sitting in bed, Indian-style, and crying. Alex appeared, bright and iridescent in the mostly dark room. Isabel gasped when she looked up, but she wasn't shocked.

"Alex. I thought last time you said you weren't coming back." Isabel questioned even as she rose from her bed and hugged him.

"Isabel, last time I came to you I made it seem like a daydream. You came out of those and I was still dead to you, but this is real." He whispered into her hair, hugging her back, and his eyes sliding shut in ecstasy.

"You can't be real, even though I want you to be." Isabel whispered back at him, pulling back to stare up at him. "Another man kissed me today." She said the statement as if to shock him.

"I know. Liz told me." Liz swore violently, he had to mention her, of course.

"Liz? We never talked about Liz before." Isabel puzzled.

"I'm telling you, Isabel; I'm real, I'm here." Isabel shook her head sadly, but smiled indulgently.

"That's not possible. I watched you get buried, I visited your gravestone." The tears were drying on her cheeks, and Liz wondered how Alex was going to prove he was real.

"There is more than just death, Isabel. Coming here, you should know that. I'm a white-lighter. Like Leo. He died and was allowed to return to Earth to help save others. That's what I do now. I save people, good people. I show them their path." Realization was settling in- Liz could see it. Isabel had stopped smiling, a shocked look replacing it, and her flushed cheeks paled. She started to hyperventilate, and Alex ushered her to sit down.

"Calm down, Isabel. Breathe slowly. In…Out…In…Out." Her rhythmic breathing stopped the hyperventilating as Alex rocked her in his lap. When she finally peered back up at him; love, excitement, and something more poured from Isabel- Liz imagined that's how she appeared to others when she was with Chris.

"I missed you. Oh God…Alex, I love you. I don't deserve you, but I love you." Isabel mumbled, but Alex heard her, as did Liz.

"You deserve me. You deserve so much. I love you too, Isabel." The intimate moment was heartfelt and the resulting kiss had Liz wiping at tears, and wanting Chris. She hated that they had left things bad, that they had had there first argument, and in that moment it seemed so trivial. Putting the mirror away, Liz promised herself that when Chris came by that night to get her for dinner, she would set things straight.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Seventeen

Chris showed up an hour before dinner and Liz wondered if maybe he was as upset by their fighting as she was. Taking a deep breath she rose from the bed- she had been reading her book of shadows- and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her warmly in response, and Liz smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I pushed you. I shouldn't pry into your life, especially when you've been so wonderful to me." Liz licked her lips nervously, then intertwined their fingers.

"I overreacted. Ever since I came back from Australia I've been closed off from my family- it's not easy to open up to their judgment. I love my family, but after Bianca things changed with them." He moved each intertwined hand up to his lips, and placed a soft kiss on the back of each of her hands. "The reason that I was so defensive is because it has become an automatic response. No one knows where I live, and no one can orb, or scry for it because I've cast spells over it."

"Oh." Liz could hardly think with the knew information, but she nodded, understandingly.

"Mom has offered for me to move back into the manner, several times, but after living on my own moving back in wasn't an option. Privacy is a big issue with me." Chris divulged, and Liz nodded again. Her journal came to mind, and Liz understood where he was coming from.

"I made it a bigger deal than it had to be. Sometimes I just feel like I don't know you all that well." Liz said, voicing one of her doubts.

"Come on." Was his reply. Chris tugged her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin, and then they were orbing. Liz's eyes shut automatically- as they always did- and held on to his warmth.

Opening her eyes again when they stopped, Liz couldn't see a thing, there was no light. Chris let go of her, and for a moment, Liz felt lost. The sound of a click and sudden lights flooded her surroundings. She stood in an apartment with sparse furnishing. There was a couch with blue fabric; a glass coffee table; a bookcase; a small TV on a small round end table; and two armchairs- with the same matching blue fabric. The floors were carpeted- a gray, but stylish. The bookcase was narrow, and the wood seemed old- antique even. Books, papers, and folders were crammed in every available space on the shelves, and one of the shelves was slanted slightly.

Glancing around, looking more closely, Liz noticed that the wall were a lighter variation of the gray stone color that the carpet was, and that only one of the walls was a varied blue hue. A door was inset in the wall behind her, and a large bay window on the opposite wall opened the room up to a beautiful oceanic view.

"Chris?" Liz asked.

"This is my apartment. We aren't far from San Francisco, but the distance is there." Chris confided. He was leaning, arms crossed, against the wall behind them. The end table with the TV on it also contained enough space for a lamp- small and black, but serviceable. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

Liz blinked her eyes a couple times, warmed with the knowledge of what Chris was doing for her- that he was opening up. Taking his proffered hand, Liz allowed him to lead her through a surprisingly large kitchen with many wooden cabinets, and granite counter tops. There was a round table in the corner of the kitchen, four simple, but modern chairs surrounded it. The refrigerator was stainless steel, and set into the wall. Liz imagined Chris cooking at the electric stove, and smiled even as the images blurred. In addition to the living area and kitchen, Chris led Liz down a short hallway with three doors. He explained that the one on her left was a closet, the one of her right was the bathroom, and straight ahead- their destination- was his bedroom.

Liz held her breath as Chris turned the knob, and her eyes widened, not sure what to expect. Flipping a wall switch, Chris illuminated the 12 by 14 ft room, and Liz was pleasantly surprised. What appeared to be a king sized bed sat against the opposite wall- an ornately carved headboard lush against the forest green walls of his bedroom; the sheets were gold and green, and two matching pillows lay at the head. Liz peered around herself as she came more fully into the room, and noticed that there was a matching dresser, and desk- the same carved wood look. A sizable mirror towered over the dresser, and Liz caught her stunned expression. A laptop sat on the desk, along with the same organized mess that Liz had seen in the living with the bookshelf.

"I like it." Liz whispered, glancing up at a pensive Chris. He smiled at her, but was quite obviously lost in his thoughts.

Going over to the bed, Liz sat down, and her eyes touched every surface. She noticed a standing lamp by the door with many cuplike lights, branching off of a single pole. The bed beneath her felt rich, and soft, and Liz took a deep breath- inhaling Chris's scent. Everything smelled like him, and Liz couldn't get enough.

Out of the corner of her eye, Liz caught Chris's eye, and noticed that his attention was back in the present, focusing on her- a familiar look entering his eyes. He strode toward her and bent down to kiss her. Moments of drowning in his scent, touch, and taste had Liz flustered. She felt him lay her down against the lush comforter. Her hands moved up his back to clutch him closer.

The intimate moment was brief; the sound of Chris's cell ringing snagged their attention, and as much as Liz wanted to ignore it, Chris reached into the back pocket of his slacks, and pulled out the chirping phone.

"Hello." Chris answered before pulling away from Liz and pacing to the other side of the room.

Sighing Liz composed herself, then leaned up on her elbows, staring at Chris while he talked to whoever was on the other end. He had lowered his voice, but from the frustrated look on his face, and the way he kept yanking at the bottom of his white dress shirt- Liz surmised that something was up.

When Chris clicked the phone shut, Liz waited from him to speak. "We have to get to dinner, and then I have to drop you off in a hurry. Later on tonight Bella needs my help vanquishing a demon. No one else is available, and even though I want to spend more time with you, I won't leave her to do it alone."

"That's fine. I understand if you want to forget dinner, and go now." Liz offered, sitting up fully.

"No, she said it has to be done at a certain time, and that we should be fine to have dinner. Besides, I'm not sure how my mom would react to us just not showing up- she always plans family meals down to a tee." Liz walked over to him, kissed his lips softly, and rubbed circles into his back- easing his frustration.

"Let's go then. We don't want to be late." They shared a warm smile, and Liz wished that Bella hadn't interrupted them. "And Chris?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he took her in his arms.

"I understand wanting privacy." Liz told him, then beamed up at him with her brightest smile. He grinned, then took firm hold of her.

Piper had the meal spread out and was just pouring sparkling cider into crystal glass when Chris and Liz orbed in. Wyatt and Leo were already seated, and other than an arched eyebrow at their near tardiness, Piper remained quiet.

"Hello Liz. Chris." Leo welcomed benevolently.

"Hi everyone." Liz greeted with a mini-wave, and then took her seat beside Chris when he pulled her chair out. Wyatt and Piper responded in kind, and Liz glanced discreetly at Wyatt after thanking Chris for his kind gesture.

Wyatt's expression gave nothing away, but his stiff posture afforded Liz the knowledge that he was still upset over Isabel's rejection. He made small talk with Leo and Chris when they talked to him, but other than that, he was withdrawn. Piper was also looking at her eldest son oddly, but Liz wasn't sure if it was because she sensed something was wrong, or because Wyatt had opened a bottle of wine and polished off a fourth before offering any to anyone else.

"Are you excited about practice, Liz?" Wyatt asked, his demeanor considerably improved as his blood alcohol level shot up. From the way Piper moved the bottle to the other end of the table, Liz knew that Wyatt had reached his limit.

After swallowing a mouthful of smashed potatoes, Liz answered. "I am. I love classes, and as terrified as I am of why I have to train more, I think the experience can only help me." Liz smiled at Wyatt, who gave her a large smile in return before asking Chris to pass the bread.

"So you are enjoying your classes?" Leo questioned, reaffirming Liz's prior statement.

"Yes. They're always exciting. I've always liked to learn, but this brings learning to whole new more active level." Liz said, passing Wyatt the butter for his bread when asked.

"What is it exactly you plan to do once you leave Magic school?" Piper asked, changing the subject from training- something to which she was still averse.

"I don't know yet. Maybe college. Maybe running the dinner. Travel? After my parents died…I lost focus, I guess. I still haven't found what it is that I want to do with my life." Liz replied. The tapered candles cast a soft glow over the room and Liz couldn't decide if empathy passed over Piper's features, or if it was a trick of light, but she preferred to think the former.

"Maybe you could teach at Magic school." Wyatt said, he orbed the wine to his side of the table and poured some more into his empty glass, much to Piper's quiet consternation.

"Don't you think that's enough, Wyatt?" Leo spoke up, apparently picking up on his wife's anxiety.

"No." Wyatt replied, but his tone was still friendly so they allowed it to pass. Chris glanced down at Liz, noticing her affixation with his brother, and gave her a look in question. Subtly, she shrugged her shoulders.

The front door slammed open a while later as everyone ate in silence, and Liz jumped a bit when Phoebe and Paige entered- bickering.

"Watch the door. Leo just fixed that two weeks ago." Piper called to them. Their attention turned to the table, and everyone rose from the table. Paige's agitated expression and Phoebe's worried one had everyone on alert.

"What's wrong?" Piper demanded immediately.

"We were just attacked." Paige announced, her hands on her lips exasperatedly.

"What?" Piper shouted. "By who?"

"Another Relic Demon?" Phoebe said with a hint of question in her voice; she looked to Paige who nodded.

"Are you okay?" Liz questioned.

"We're fine. My car? Not so much." Phoebe shook her head.

"I have to go help Bella now. I'll come back for you later." Chris spoke up when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Liz turned to him to say something, but after a quick peck on her cheek, he was orbing away.

"I think I better get Wyatt to his house. Are you fine here?" Leo asked, glancing at a slightly swaying Wyatt and the nearly empty bottle of wine.

"I'm fine. Night honey. Come back when you can." Piper to both Wyatt and Leo, kissing them both before turning back to her sisters, and Liz felt a bit out of place. Paige detailed the fight, and Phoebe exclaimed over the huge dent in her car, and the bill that their mechanic was going to charge.

"I'll work on the potion. Paige you scry. Phoebe- stop obsessing over your car." Piper assigned them each a task, then headed for the stairs.

At that moment Tektra appeared. Liz watched wide eyed as her vision began to come to fruition. Everything started to take place and it was like watching everything from behind a wall of water. The Sisters fought as they did in her vision, and when Phoebe was about to get hit, Liz snapped back to reality, and into action. She wasn't sure what she expected when she threw her hand up, but the shield that surrounded Phoebe and deflected the attack toward her was definitely not it.

Liz ducked, and felt the energy sizzle above her as danger passed, but when she stood back up, Tektra was facing her. The interest in his eyes made Liz nauseous and in a desperate act, Liz attempted to freeze him. He iced over, but moments later the semi-thick layer exploded into a thousand shards, having Liz and the Sisters hitting the floor to avoid the sharp, cutting objects.

Piper recovered first, and attacked, blasting at his left arm- her attack caught him off guard, and Tektra's arm exploded. He swore vehemently, and before any of them could make another move, he was gone. Liz pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, then to a standing position. The biting feeling in her arm had Liz glancing at the sore appendage. A small knick was bleeding, and the bead of crimson was trailing down her arm and off her fingertips.

"You okay Phoebe?" Liz asked, closing her hand over her open wound. Phoebe was staring at Liz with new respect while Piper clucked over her, searching for any injuries. Paige shook her head a bit, but was relatively okay.

"Fine. That was very brave of you." Phoebe answered, smiling warmly.

"It was instinct." Liz blew it off, but the biting sting from her arm had her hissing her reply. "Paige could you help me?"

"Oh sorry." The next few minutes were spent making sure that everyone was fine, and then Piper reassigned duties, and Liz ended up with Book duty while Piper cleaned the mess downstairs. The objectives were the same as before Tektra has arrived, but now he was also on their list of "must find" demons.

Phoebe was sitting next to Liz when Coop made his glow-like entrance. He raced to Phoebe's side and pulled her into a hug even as Phoebe assured him she was fine. They talked about what had happened, and how Coop had felt her intense anxiety. Liz watched them covertly over the top of the Book, wondering what it would be like to be so connected to someone else that you felt them. Chris crossed her mind, and Liz hoped that things were going well with him and Bella.

"Thank you, Liz." Coop said, over Phoebe's shoulder while hugging his wife close to him.

"It was-"

"Instinct." Phoebe finished for her, pulling back. "But I saw the look of frozen fear on your face, Liz; you were petrified. You've built him up in your mind, and done enough research to know how dangerous he is- but you still helped me. That says a lot about character, Liz. You may not have Piper's full approval yet, but I don't think my smart little nephew could've done better." Phoebe praised, and Liz returned an appreciative smile.

"I agree." Paige announced, ambling into the room with a sheet of paper in her hand, and the scrying crystal dangling from it's string. "And I have a location for the Relic Demon that attacked us earlier- I used some residue off your car."

Phoebe's expression turned slightly sour at the mention of her car, but accepted the paper and with Coop's help, gained her feet. "I guess it's hunting time." Phoebe joked. Liz observed the way Coop clutched her waist more tightly, and then acknowledged Paige's less-than-thrilled attitude.

"I'm going with you." Coop rallied.

"Me and Paige can handle it, don't worry." Phoebe claimed, patting Coop and then heading for her younger sister, preparing to orb.

"I would feel better if-"

"I'm fine. I've been doing this for a very long time." Phoebe emphasized the word long, and made a wave off hand motion before taking Paige's hand and saying goodbye.

Coop sighed, and Liz empathized with his worry. Remembering that not only was her Chris in danger, but Coop's daughter Bella was also in danger at that moment. Liz was confident that between the two witches they would be fine, but that didn't stop random thoughts from setting her teeth on edge.

"She is one stubborn woman." Coop stated, sighing again.

"I think it runs in the family." Liz replied. He seemed surprised to find that she was still there, but smiled, and nodded sadly in concurrence.

"I have to get back to the school. Do you have to get back too?" Coop asked, offering her a means of travel.

"I think I'll wait until Chris gets back. Thank you though." He nodded in response to her answer, and then in a pink hued  
glow, Coop vanished.

Piper walked into the room ten minutes later with a tray and sat amiably beside Liz. "I thought you might like some dessert." Piper offered. Liz accepted the small plate that held a single slice of strawberry cheesecake, and the glass of milk, and marveled at how relaxed she became with the first bite.

"Thank you for helping Phoebe earlier." Piper said while eating her own dessert.

Instead of arguing that it was instinct, Liz gave in and accepted the thank you. "You're welcome."

"I know I haven't made things easy for you. Or for Chris. It's hard admitting to myself that he's all grown up, and that he can take care of himself. He's been my baby his whole life, and letting him make his own decisions is like watching a baby take his first step- I want to help." The atmosphere was considerably mellow, and Liz heard the lilt in Piper's tone, the sadness.

"He still cares about your opinion."

"I know. Just like I know that you are a good person. It doesn't really make it easier." Liz placed her empty plate and glass on the tray, and remained silent. "The way that he looks at you and vice versa makes what I am about to say a lot easier."

Liz held her breath, unsure what was coming.

"You have my blessing." Piper finally met Liz's eyes, and Liz's widened. "I had to hear those words from Phoebe once before I married my husband, and though I'm not saying you and Chris are going to get married- now, or soon- but I know that having a relationship is easier when the people closet to you accept it. I want Chris to be happy. He's been so turned off to everyone, but even when he isn't saying anything around you, he seems more open, happier." Piper explained and smiled a watery smile.

"Piper, I appreciate that. I care about Chris. I love him, and I know that for you as a mom to hear that, it's not easy, and accepting it is hard; but I appreciate that you do. That you are at the very least trying." Liz, going on instinct, leaned over and hugged Piper, and when the older woman returned the embrace, Liz felt like crying. It reminded her so much of her own mother.

"Wow, now this is a sight." Both women broke apart when Chris's voice reached them. He had an incredulous look on his face, but Liz just smiled and stood to join him. Piper picked up the tray, and moved toward the door, stopping briefly to kiss Chris's cheek and say goodnight.

"What just happened?" Chris asked.

"Your mother just gave us her blessing." Liz said, smiling.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Eighteen

Liz stretched and yawned deeply as she cracked open one bleary eye. A small smile quirked her lips when she realized that Chris had stayed the night, and lay soundlessly beside her. Her fingers danced across his chest, tracing the hard lines of his toned body. He twitched slightly when she lightly scratched the tip of a fingernail over his right nipple, and she bit her lower lip to contain any sound from escaping her.

The covers slipped down when Liz leaned up on her left elbow and leaned over him, placing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, and then trailing down to each nipple to flick and caress them gently with her tongue. Chris shifted in his sleep and his right arm came around behind her, pulling her closer. Liz paused until he was still again, and then shifted in his embrace, moving his arm to accommodate her as she slid down his body and between his legs.

Excitement pooled between her thighs as she stroked his growing member; a groan escaped Chris, and she watched fascinated as his left hand gripped at the bed sheets. Working a hand up and down his hard erection, Liz became more awake and aware, and her mind was like quicksilver, inciting her arousal as well as his. While she pumped him, faster and faster, Liz bit her lower lip and slid a hand between the juncture of her legs, and began to rub her clit with gentle circles.

The arm that had once been behind her back was now stretched down at Chris's side as he clutched the bed in frustration. His eye opened half way to gaze down at Liz, and the sensual lust burning there made her hands work faster and harder. When another groan emitted from Chris, Liz replied with a moan of her own. The tight coil wound her closer and Liz became frazzled and rough in her ministrations. Chris swore several times softly, and Liz leaned her head down to tease the bulbous tip of his length with her tongue, tasting the salty pre-cum welling at the tip.

In a moment, Chris had pulled Liz up beside him before looming over her, tugging and halting her hands activities. He placed a fiery kiss against her lips, plundering her mouth, and sending tingles of pleasure zinging through her body. His hands busied themselves with her body, tickling; teasing; pinching; rubbing- winding her up and feeding her fire. He pulled on her lower lip with his teeth, then went in for another taste of mouth. They fought for dominance as his left hand played havoc with her core, and caused her to falter when he thrust two fingers into her depths.

Liz tried to hold him, to draw him closer, but with a sudden instinctual dominance, Chris pinned both her hands above her head. His kisses- incendiary- alighted a path of tortured desire down the creamy column of her neck, between the valley of her breast, stopping to pay homage to each loving peek before continuing downward. Chris added a third finger to her heat, and Liz cried out, throwing back her head in utter abandon. His tongue dipped into her belly button and when he drew back and blew lightly at the moisture left behind, Liz bit her lip at the warring sensations of hot and cold.

"Chris." Liz whispered his name, a prayer, a plea, a desire.

His response was to release her arms, and draw lower, pulling his hand away from her dripping need and taking hold of her thighs to spread her wide for his attentions. Chris peered up into her eyes, and Liz stopped breathing for a moment and her body became boneless as she watched his head dip down for a taste. The feel of his tongue lapping, tasting, delighting in her was erotic, and while her hands were free to touch him the energy to do so was pooled in her lower abdomen. The tight grip of his hands on her body, demanding her compliance, was like a drug, an anchor- the only thing keeping her lucid.

"God, please, oh- Chris I need…" Liz's mind was flooded with urges and the electric feeling of him pleasuring her, pleasing her- touching her most intimate parts.

Chris's hands slid up and down her thighs, massaging her, and enticing her- her nerve endings in a frenzy of uninhibited excitement. His tongue moved with long, languorous sweeps, and with no pattern, or warning it would dart out to tease here, plunge into her before withdrawing. Liz's hands finally moved, sluggish and with great difficulty, to his head. One of his relinquished it's hold on her thighs and moved one of hers from his hair to tease the bundle of nerves between her legs. Once he had her hand moving the way he wanted it, Chris replaced his hand on her thigh, and a sudden rush of liquid filled his mouth as she became more excited.

The peek of her arousal was about to hit- Liz felt it in every corner of her being. Her muscles were fluttering, and her hand combined with the debilitating thrusts of his tongue had Liz on edge. He glanced up into her eyes, and the moment Chris snared her, she came- crying his name, and clutching at his hair while urging herself on. Her muscles clenched and spasmed rhythmically, and he drank her in- still torturing her, prolonging the mind-shattering experience.

Liz breathed as deeply as possible, her body taking on the function while her mind checked out. It registered that he moved her hands to her sides, kissing each palm, and that he moved up her body to settle cradled between her thighs. The ecstasy was still rippling through her when she felt his shaft- hard and weeping- ready to enter her. She accepted his kiss, unable to do anything else, and when he rocked into her- stretching her, filling her, completing her- Liz felt the heat bubbling up again, pooling once more.

The steady thrusting, his soft whispered words of nonsense teasing her ears, and the velvet steel pumping and pistoning into her combined. Logic was gone, words were gone, all that remained was the pleasurable pain of his in and out torture- the way he soothed and incited her body, her own hips jutting out to meet him. Liz dug her nails into his back, clinging to Chris as he murmured and groaned to her. She faintly heard her breathy replies. With sudden aptitude he picked up speed and Liz felt that coiling, rolling heat at her core rising in fervor. Liz's head- having been laid against his shoulder- lolled back, and when their eyes met, Chris leaned down placing a soft, gentle kiss on her insanely sensitive lips, and sent her diving off the edge into the decadent arms of unyielding enjoyment.

Chris continued to rock in and out of her several more times, spasms wracking her over and over again as he did, until he too came- hard and long inside her. His weight settled against her, and Liz accepted and welcomed the reality of it. He whispered his love for her into the side of her neck, and Liz murmured in kind- her heart welling with delight and contentment. Neither spoke for long minutes, what felt like forever in each others arms, until he rolled over, taking her with him, and held her on his chest as it rose and fell of its own natural accord.

"I'm glad you stayed." Liz said, kissing his chest and entwining their hands on his chest.

"I am too." Was her reply, and Liz grinned at the smugness in it.

"What time is it?" Liz asked, knowing Jordan would be by if it got too late.

"I'm not sure. I have get going soon though." Chris's voice had a sleepy quality and all Liz wanted to do was lay there with him all day.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Liz whispered, watching as his eyes drooped closed and his breathing evened out. She detangled herself from their mess of limbs and covers, and climbed off the bed. Getting dressed in her underwear and a robe, Liz glanced at the clock- it was at least an hour and a half before she and Jordan had breakfast, which meant it would probably be another hour before anyone was up and alert at Magic school. Taking the chance, Liz peered out her door, noticed the halls were clear, and raced quickly and quietly down the forbidding halls- noticing how disapproving and proprietary the structure seemed.

Liz walked into the undisturbed dinning hall and slipped into the back kitchen to the refrigerators there. Everything was fairly dark, so when Liz opened one of the doors, and the light spilled out to reveal Isabel and Alex sitting at a table off to the side, Liz screamed and threw up her hands. No noise followed and Liz put her hands down when she realized who it was only to see that Isabel and Alex were both iced over. Cringing at her stupidity, Liz when over to the two and touched each to warm them.

Isabel and then Alex were defrosted and Liz stepped back sheepishly.

"Well good morning to you too." Isabel sniffed, taking a sip of her milk.

"Sorry." Liz whispered then realized it was ridiculous to stand their in the relative dark carrying on a conversation. Alex was staring at Liz with wide eyes and she frowned. "I said sorry, Alex, jeez."

"Oh, that's fine. I was just uh…Liz you realize that you are um…" When he couldn't finish a single sentence Liz glanced down at her self then blushed to her roots.

"I just woke up." Liz lied, and then grabbed a bowl of fruit from the fridge and closed it. The room elapsed into darkness until a click was heard and Liz realized that Isabel had turned on the lights.

"Just woke up?" Isabel asked, sounding amused.

"I have to get back to bed." Liz said before thinking.

"Why?" Isabel asked, sound even more amused.

"Because Chris is waiting for me." Liz finally said, ignoring the look on Alex's face and the opposite one of Isabel's. "See you in class." Liz responded as a farewell then took of in a flurry of movement toward her room. She didn't bother to stop and think why Isabel and Alex were in the kitchen that early, she just concentrated on getting back to her room without any other run-ins.

When Liz entered her room, she saw that Chris was semi-awake, and the lights in her room were on. "Hi." Liz said, leaning in for a kiss, then back on her heels.

"Morning. What's that?" Chris asked her, his voice still a bit drowsy.

"I thought you might like some breakfast." Liz said, handing him the bowl of strawberries she had grabbed in hast.

"Thank you. Sit with me. Eat." Chris insisted and Liz smiled, sitting beside him on the bed and accepting the food he held out to her. They took turns feeding each other, and Liz enjoyed the way he chased the strawberry juice down her chin. By the end they were both sticky and in even more a need of a shower. "Come shower with me?" Chris offered.

The idea was tempting, but Liz knew that neither of them would make it back on time if she did, and she thought better of it. "You should go get ready. I have to get cleaned up here, and then Jordan will be by to grab me for breakfast." Liz answered.

"Alright. Today after classes come back to my class- we'll have your first training session." Chris instructed, then got up and gathered his close and a kiss from Liz before leaving in his swirling orbs.

Liz got cleaned up, changed her sheets, and picked out a pair of stretchy jeans and a V-neck black tee to slip on. Jordan showed up ten minutes earlier than Liz had expected, and she collected her bowl from earlier. Seeing Jordan again after finding out that he was Billy's son was a bit awkward- it added a new element to him as a person.

"Good morning." Jordan greeted, smiling benignly at Liz and offering to carry the empty bowl back to the kitchens, but she declined.

"So I talked to your mom yesterday." Liz started in, she knew she would have to get around to the Tara, Velvet, demon thing, but she thought she's start in with something relatively normal.

"Really?" Jordan's open face was surprised, but delightedly polite all the same.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had so many brothers and sisters." Liz said, a bit jealously.

"It's not easy all the time, but with my mom who she is, it made it hard to fight. I should have told you, but I grew up around the Halliwell family. I guess my mom was really close with all of them." Jordan confided some anecdotes about growing up with so many siblings, and knowing the Sisters, and learning magic the hard way. Liz laughed at his more awkward stories, and smiled at the more familial ones.

"Do you miss them? Living here I mean?" Liz questioned.

"Sometimes, but mom's here a lot and visiting is allowed, so not too bad." Jordan said. They sat down in the dinning hall, his tray filled to the brim with food, and hers with a glass of OJ and some Honey Nut Cheerios. Liz was silent for a bit, replaying the conversation Jordan had had with Tara in her mind, and then with determination in mind, look up at him.

"Jordan?" He stopped eating his bacon long enough to say "what" through a mouth full.

"Can I talk to you about something important?" Liz asked, glancing around noticing that no one else was in the room.

"Of course." He spoke more clearly at this point, setting down his food and pushing aside his tray.

"I've been hearing things lately, and not just gossip, about demons. I heard that someone is trying to get the students here at Magic school to work in league with demons. I don't know yet if it's true, but I trust the person I heard it from, and they think that Velvet and Tara have something to do with it." Liz spoke quietly, but clearly, and held her breath for his response.

"I don't think they'd do that." Jordan said, his voice strong except for a single waiver of uncertainty.

"I don't know that they would, but I can't rule it out. I mean you've heard about, everyone has, of the chance that some us turn- and I don't want that to infect this school. If something bad is happening, well we are here to do good right?" Liz bit her lower lip, and waited for his answer.

"Who exactly did you hear this from? And what do you expect me to do about it?" Jordan asked, his face not completely granite, but getting there.

"Melissa, my friend. She would not lie, or make something up like this. I just want you to talk to Velvet and Tara, see if you can subtly find something out about it. If there isn't anything to find then I am sorry to have bothered you and fingered your friends for doing something they aren't, but if I'm right- can you risk it?" Liz curled her hands into fists anxiously as he deliberated.

"I don't think they would do something like this, and I still don't know why you are bringing this to me…but I guess I could see if there is anything to find." Jordan seemed to be biting his cheek over the whole ordeal, but Liz beamed brightly at his acceptance, and leaned in and hugged him excitedly.

"I was so afraid you would think I was lying, or making it up, or something equally ridiculous. Thank you so much, Jordan." Her elation got him smiling too, and when it was time for first, neither held back on amiable conversation.

Wyatt split them up into groups of three that day in class, and each trio had to face off against another trio in class to eliminate them from the fight. Liz was paired with a limber, willowy girl six inches taller than her, Sarah; as well as a decent-looking guy little over six foot with dirty-blond hair and vibrant green eyes, Carl. Both were nice to her, but Sarah seemed more the independent type, and Carl the social elitist. They made it passed their first three team fights, and then faced off with Velvet, a perky blonde, and Melissa.

Poor Melissa didn't seem to happy about the team set up, and Liz smiled at her sympathetically, and was rewarded with a chipper one in return. Wyatt- who was watching over three separate match-ups at the same time- signaled when they should begin. Sarah took out the blonde first using her gift of pyschokinesis to send the girl to sleep. Carl squared off with Melissa, who kept teleporting away from danger before he could us his inhuman speed to grab her.

That left Liz with Velvet. The vicious smirk that lit the other girl's face had Liz on guard. When Velvet disappeared, Liz concentrated on thickening the air, but Velvet moved quickly, blurring the icy air, and allowing he to land a few well placed hits to Liz's face and stomach. Anger was building her, and Liz bit down on her pride to focus. The air stilled and Liz let Velvet the false sense of security that she was off-guard. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz noticed movement and in a reflexive move, she grabbed hold of Velvet and threw her.

Velvet stumbled and hit the floor, but was on her feet again and back to invisible. Sarah joined Liz. Together they watched the air, and when it stirred up around them, both girls took a defensive stance. A split second movement had Liz grabbing Sarah and pushing her out of the way of Velvet's attack- a painful right hook to the temple. The fact that that shot could incapacitate and kill a person had Liz's blood boiling.

"Bitch." Liz spit out the unflattering insult, and jumped Velvet. The two toppled to the ground, clawing and punching aimlessly. Liz gained the upper hand, and straddled Velvet long enough to slam the other girl violently against the floor, winding her, and sufficiently knocking her out.

"Liz." Melissa called out from across the room, and assessed the problem immediately- in less than a blink. Melissa was in the air, from where Carl had rammed her and sent her flying upward. She was about to hit the ground when Liz threw out a hand and Melissa's body lay suspended in the air. Everyone else had finished their pairings and was watching Liz's group fight and finish off Velvet's, and everyone was surprised when Liz helped the other team.

Sarah stood off to the side watching disinterestedly, but Carl began to whine when Liz placed Melissa gently against the floor. "You are on our team, you aren't supposed to help other people."

"She could crack her skull on the floor, or break something." Liz protested, getting up and over to where Wyatt stood, joining them.

"Why didn't she just teleport?" Sarah questioned.

"I can't teleport midair." Melissa explained, hugging Liz in thanks.

"That's fine, we'll consider Velvet's team incapacitated." Wyatt broke up the arguable fight, and then dismissed class; he went around checking that all the students were reawakened from where they had been disabled, and Liz thought about talking to him about Isabel, and his display the day before at dinner, but when she got closer to speak with him, something told her to leave him alone.

Chris was washed up and in his usual garb at the start of second. The potion on the board was in Liz's book, and she followed it to a "T" finishing the same time as the rest of the class, and handing it in to Chris- who smiled at her with a secretive smile, that she playfully winked at. Nobody seemed to notice, and Liz contented herself with that knowledge as the class let out.

Patricia had them doing another scrying for a different demon, and Liz made chitchat with Melissa. When Patricia stopped at their table, she gave Liz a particularly welcoming smile, and Liz returned it. The class passed quickly and before Liz rushed off to fourth, she informed Melissa about her conversation with Jordan that morning, and a burst of relief came over the other girl. She made Liz promise to have a girls night with her soon- and they agreed.

Coop's class was interesting as usual, but Gianna was more talkative than usual. Liz waited for the girl to take a breath before telling her about the recent trip to Egypt- cutting out the part about the goddess, and Chris- but it was still impressive enough for Gianna to make her recount the details of the experience. The leisurely conversation was nice, and Liz invited Gianna to come to the girl night Liz had promised Melissa; Gianna agreed on the condition that Liz tell her more about the tomb.

As Liz walked out of class, Coop gave her a look that reminded her of the night before, and she smiled sweetly at him, hoping that it might lift his day, but he merely returned it with a brief flexing of his lips. Liz continued on to her room to drop off her book, and then hurried to Chris's classroom- brushing passed people, and waving to a few she knew.

Billy, Chris, Wyatt, an uncomfortable Isabel, and Patricia sat around in the class waiting for Liz. The hutch was closed and the desks pushed back up against the walls of the room, and all the usual papers that littered Chris's desk were out of site. Obviously this is were they were going to be training.

"Hey guys." Liz announced herself, and was greeted with a chorus of hellos.

"How were classes?" Billy asked politely.

"Active." Liz answered, smiling specially for Wyatt who nodded in return.

"So what exactly can I do?" Isabel asked, peering over at Wyatt, who didn't meet her eyes.

"I think that Liz should learn how to work with her gifts better. Her powers are tied to her emotions so she has to learn to control that." Billy suggested.

"I think that's a good place to start." Wyatt and Patricia agreed.

"I can help with her more alien abilities." Isabel offered, joining in as best as she cold.

"Sounds great to me." Liz shrugged her shoulders in concurrence.

"First we need to define your strengths and weaknesses." Chris took control and wiped his board clean, and Liz closed the door that was still open a crack before coming forward.

"Well I have freezing things down, and I can pretty much control my telekinesis." Liz listed off. She stood beside Chris and watch him make two columns and write them down.

"What do you have trouble with?" Chris asked.

"Premonitions, my shield, pyrokinesis, and that's it as far as I know." Liz said, biting her lip.

"She might also be able to dream walk, and manipulate the molecular structure of objects." Isabel tossed out the possibilities and Chris dutifully wrote them down. Patricia talked to Wyatt while Billy tried to capture Isabel in a conversation, and Liz couldn't help, but smile. Things sometimes struck her as so normal.

"I think you should work on Pyrokinesis first." Chris said, pointedly looking at Billy when she kept talking, ignoring what was going on around her; she shut up quickly.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"It's a great offensive power." Wyatt chimed in.

"But the shield could be useful too." Billy put in her two cents.

"Let's just work with pyrokinesis." Liz said, she didn't want to argue over this. Billy had quieted a bit, looking lost in  
thought, but then told Liz taken over. She instructed Liz to sit in the center of the room, and blank her mind. Chris, Patricia, and Wyatt seem to grasp the gravity of whatever was happening, but Isabel and Liz exchanged a confused look before Liz took her place in the center of the room.

"Close your eyes. Breath in and out. Let go of all emotions except for calmness. Feel the well of energy inside of yourself." Billy's voice was soothing and soft. Liz took a deep breath and sat straight as possible; her spine perfectly aligned- the voices hushed in the background, and Liz felt in tune with her own body. She felt the "energy" that Billy mentioned, and wanted to reach out and touch it. "I want you to submerge yourself in it- as best as you can. Keep breathing evenly." Billy instructed her.

Liz felt silly for a moment, but when she touched the energy it washed over her, and she had to fight to do as Billy instructed and breath evenly. It was a temperance of cool and hot currents- icy, frigid wind battling lava-like steam. It hollowed her out and Liz hissed out her breath and sucked in gaping mouthfuls of air. Billy was speaking again and the soothing melody had her finding a balance, pushing between and separating the two.

"Now I want you to open your eyes, but keep holding on to that energy." Billy said. Liz fought to open her eyes, and her tenuous hold on reality and the surreal was jeopardized when she opened her eyes. The others were in her line of vision, but all the energy had rushed to her head- so much so that her hands went to her temples, rubbing their painfully.

"Look at the potted plant next to Chris's desk- take in every detail. Channel that energy." Liz noticed the forest green of the leafy plant, the dark brown bark, and the withering leaves on the branches and the ones that had fallen into the pot on the rich dirt. "Let go." Billy demanded, and Liz did in one long funnel of energy. Her eyes almost slid shut, but Liz focused and her hands- of their own accord- flew out in front of her, pushing the energy- channeling it through her hand and out her palms and fingertips.

The plant burst into flames, consuming the leaves, the bark, the basket, and licking it's way to the floor, but in a sudden decisive move, Liz pulled back and flung out one arm with a specific twist, and the remains iced over.

"That was good." Billy said. The others murmured in kind, and Wyatt went about cleaning up the mess as Patricia held a  
whispered conversation with Billy.

"What was it like?" Isabel asked, a slight awe to her voice.

"Like a raging battle of two opposite charges in my body- I'm not sure how to control it, but I managed." Liz expressed what she could in words.

"You should keep practicing." Chris said, pulling out several target items from the hutch.

"Do I have to continue to sit here?" Liz questioned Billy, glancing up from her spot on the floor.

"No, that was just to set you up mentally. You have to remember to breath and to center yourself." Billy explained, she seemed distant yet.

"Alright." Liz said, gaining her feet. The other items Chris set out were smaller, but Liz managed with each one, the only set back was when a desk caught fire because the blast had been a bit too far left and though it hit it's target, it also hit the desk. Liz had iced it over quickly, but when she touched it to melt it, the metal of the legs of the desk had fused together and bent outward, making the desk more squat.

"Let's hope someone short sits there." Patricia joked and everyone had laughed it off.

"I think we should stop for the night- this is mentally exhausting." Wyatt spoke up.

"How are you feeling, Liz? Up for more?" Isabel asked.

"If you want." Liz said, trying to keep the weariness out of her voice.

"No, I think we're done." Chris vetoed, he looked concerned.

"Really, I can keep going." Liz insisted.

"No, I think it's best that we stop." Patricia chimed in. Billy was caught up in her own thoughts, so Liz didn't know her  
opinion, and the oddity of the woman's behavior was what finally swayed Liz.

"So again tomorrow?" Liz questioned, looking to each of them. They nodded in agreement. Billy left first, snatching a potion out her bag and tossing it down with a quick "later", followed by Patricia, and Wyatt. Isabel smirked at Liz glancing between her and Chris, and then made a smug exit.

Once they were left alone, Liz turned to Chris. "What was wrong with Billy?"

"Her sister, Kristy, had pyrokinesis. She turned out to be in league with the Triad- demons- and Billy ended up having to vanquish her." He used vanquish in place of kill, Liz assumed it was because kill sounded cold, detached. The idea of having to kill someone she cared about had Liz shivering.

"That's terrible." Liz whispered.

"It hit her hard. It was a long time ago, but I don't think it's easy to get over that kind of betrayal, or vanquish." Chris returned, his tone softer when he gather Liz in his arms. "You did well."

"Thanks." Liz murmured.

"Come on let's get you back to your room." Chris said ushering Liz out of the classroom.

With one last glance back, Liz noticed all the iced over and melted objects, and in spite of the news of Kristy, Liz felt a swelling of pride.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Nineteen

The weekend had finally come again, and Liz rushed back to her room after training to wash up for girls night. Her body was sore and overworked, but knowing that they were allowing her Saturday off to rest gave new light to her weekend. Liz made it into her room, and had just begun kneading her tired muscles when there was a knock on her door. She almost wanted to shoo whoever it was away, but the possibility it was one of the girls, Liz gained her feet and opened the door.

Gianna stood toweringly in Liz's doorway, and Liz mumbled a "come in" before rushing over to her water basin to freshen herself.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Gianna asked, dropping onto Liz's bed, and tossing her sleeping bag in a corner.

"I'm not really sure. This was all Melissa's idea." Liz answered, grabbing some new clothes, and changing behind a screen  
she had set up in her corner.

"What's she like?" Gianna called.

"Funny, nice, fast talker- kind of quirky." Came her reply.

Moments after Liz reappeared in dark flare jeans with a flowing off-the-shoulder top, another knock resounded in the room. Liz heard Gianna tinkering with her stuff, but ignored her in favor of answering the door. Isabel was leaning against the doorway with Alex hugging her from behind. The picture they painted was cute, but Liz noticed Melissa behind them, and had to usher them in.

"Hey Alex, I didn't know you were coming to our girls night." Liz hugged him briefly before taking Isabel's and Melissa's sleeping bags and placing them in the corner with Gianna's.

"I'm not. I was just dropping of Isabel." Alex explained, then kissed Isabel on the cheek and orbed away.

"What are these?" Gianna asked over her shoulder, not turning from the box she had in her hands. Liz noticed that it was the box with the potions Chris had cooked up for her as a gift.

"They allow me to see the stars from my room." Liz said, and before she could protest, Gianna had shattered one on the floor. The ceiling faded and a grand view of the night sky revealed itself for all of them to see. Liz loved looking up at the sky and knowing that Chris had given her a way of doing that was endearing. The Gianna and Melissa gushed over the view, but Isabel- never one too fond of the remembrance of her "home" just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So who's who?" Gianna questioned, taking charge of the evening.

"I'm Melissa." Melissa proceeded to give a long chatty welcome, and Liz managed to wrangle the potion box away from Gianna.

"And this is Isabel. Isabel, Melissa- this is Gianna." Liz motioned with her hands to the appropriate people, and then sat on the bed with the three.

"What are the big plans?" Gianna asked- this time directing her question to Melissa.

"Well nothing too big; I just thought it would be nice to hang out and do something remotely normal." Melissa said.

"Sounds fun." Isabel rejoined sarcastically. Liz nudged her and when Isabel glanced her way, she mouthed "be nice" at her. "I mean like what?"

"Well we could veg out and do the girly girl thing with face masks, and-"

"As fun as that sounds I think we should get wild tonight." Gianna cut in, a glitter of mischief in her eyes.

"Such as?" Liz knew she was enabling rebellious behavior, but she felt so pent up, and with all the stress that had been going the last month and a half- she was ready to cut loose.

"We could go to a bar." Gianna exclaimed, and Liz's eyes widened.

"Please, a bar? What are we forty? If we want alcohol and we want fun, we should go to a club." Isabel tossed in her two cents, and Melissa was staring at them anxiously.

"A club?" Liz asked.

"Yeah a club." Isabel responded.

"What club?" Gianna countered.

"Doesn't the Halliwell family own a club?" Melissa offered timidly. She looked like the flight risk of the night, and Liz  
hoped that this was her coming around.

"How would we even get there?" Gianna questioned.

"I teleport." Melissa announced.

"You teleport. How many can you teleport?" Isabel asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't tested that." Melissa answered, looking down at her twisting hands.

"I'm willing to give it a shot if you are." Liz told her; the words were reminiscent of the time they had been looking for  
the Mirror in Wyatt's class. Her answer elicited a smiled from Melissa, and soon enough they were racing around pulling on different outfits, doing their makeup, and planning on how to get in the club unnoticed.

"There has to be an office there, or a back room." Liz rationalized, holding her hair while Isabel secured the ties of the halter top she had lent Liz.

"Makes sense to me." Gianna agreed, shimming her dress more snuggly around her hips- the short skirt length, and spaghetti straps made her legs look even longer than they already appeared.

"I'm nervous. I don't know if I can take all of you. What if I teleport us onto the stage? Or behind the bar? Or in the middle of the crow? Or what if-" Melissa started to panic as she pulled at the bottom of her micro-mini, and adjusted the barely there strapless top she had on. Isabel and Gianna had a plethora of party clothes, but the revealing combinations made Melissa uncomfortable while Liz attempted to go with the flow of the night.

"You will do fine." Liz responded, slicking on a pale silvery gloss that matched her top. She had opted to go with dark jeans that hung a little too low on her hips and hugged her backside.

"Stop worrying; we are going to have fun- that's what tonight is supposed to be…Fun." Gianna added.

"Fine." Melissa sighed and pulled her hair band out of her hair, letting her hair go free- it made her feel more  
comfortable.

"Let's go then." Isabel demanded. Liz admired Isabel for a moment, the dress she chose to wear was knee-length, but the top had a daring plunge and was clasped together by a single metal buckle that didn't seem all that trustworthy for holding everything together. The color was red. The back was non-existent. But the woman in it was the most daring piece.

"You look great guys." Melissa said, making Liz smile; Gianna laugh out delighted; and Isabel nod with, a small grin forming on her face.

They gathered together near the door and Melissa told them to hold on securely. Liz clutched at one of Melissa's hands and noticed that Melissa was breathing awkwardly. Seconds later, Liz felt the jolting beginning, and when she opened her eyes she was in a dimly lit room with posters wall to wall, and a desk with papers and a lamp, and two Halliwell name plates.

"You did great." Liz said turning to see that Melissa was an odd shade of pink and green. "Melissa? You okay?" Then Liz noticed that though Isabel was beside her, near the door, Gianna wasn't in sight.

"I left Gianna behind." Melissa rushed out and started to hyperventilate.

"Relax. Calm down. She's fine. Just go get her, that's all." Liz encouraged her, and slowly Melissa eased up, and relaxed.

"I'll be right back." Melissa put emphasis on the right, and disappeared. Liz told Isabel to go out into the club if she wanted to, but the other girl insisted on waiting. Melissa and Gianna appeared in the office minutes later, and Gianna was laughing while Melissa's color returned to normal.

"Alright, let's go." Isabel said, opening the door and waiting for Liz, Melissa, and Gianna to file out.

The club was in full swing and the band was amazing. Liz watched as Isabel slinked off to the bar- her hand glowing an odd color before placing her ID on the bar, and ordering something from the bartender. Liz thought about trying to do that herself, but all she had worked on that week was her pyrokinesis, and her shield- both of which had her exhausted, but progressing.

Melissa chose to take a seat in one of the side booths and Gianna was already dancing with a couple of guys who had taken instant interest in her. The lighting, atmosphere, and music was just what Liz had always assumed a club would be like, and being in P3- though risky because of who the owners were- was like a fantasy come to life. Isabel was beside her again in a minute, two drinks in hand.

"Here, I got this for you." Isabel told Liz, handing her a glass.

"What is it?" Liz asked, eyeing the drink.

"It's a Sex-on-the-Beach." Isabel said, taking a sip of her own drink. "Let me see your ID." Liz handed over her ID from her mini-purse, and watched as Isabel's hand glowed again.

"Question Isabel." Liz waited for Isabel's murmured response.

"Knowing what alcohol did to Max and Michael- are you sure we should be risking this?" Liz asked.

"Oh I'm drinking club soda. I don't know if the alcohol thing applies to you, but now's your chance to find out." Isabel replied, smiling, and then dancing her way throw the crowd to join Gianna, and what could have constituted as a following.

Liz glanced down at her glass, over at Melissa, and then back at the bar. Making a quick decision, Liz wended her way to the bar, ordered another drink, and then took off to sit with Melissa, who sat fidgeting, and nibbling at her nails.

"Here." Liz offered her the spare drink, and then sat beside her.

"What is it?" The nervousness in Melissa's voice was apparent.

"It's a drink. We'll both try it on three- sound good?" Liz asked. Melissa nodded and on three both girls took a drink. Liz noticed the alcohol, but it wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be. Melissa beside her had downed half the glass. They sat together mostly in silence listening to the music, and occasionally catching glimpses of Isabel and Gianna. They went through two drinks and were on their third when Liz finally grabbed Melissa's hand, and pulled her to the dance floor.

"We need to have fun." Liz announced excitedly. Melissa was more at ease, and when they started to get into the music the other girl really let loose. Liz felt a bit fuzzy around the edges considering what she had had, but the alcohol wasn't hitting her the way it had hit Max and Michael.

At some point, Liz lost Melissa in the crowd of people, and just leaned into the closest available body for support to dance. Isabel appeared out of the crowd and danced with her a bit too, laughing when Liz slurred her words slightly. Gianna joined them a while later- some nameless guy on her arm. They talked and took up a booth, and slowly the crowd thinned out, and finally Melissa found them.

Melissa was a bit of a mess- her makeup smudged, her hair frizzy, and her clothes slightly mussed. When she sat down next to Liz- who was on her fourth drink- Gianna exclaimed over the two of them being drunk. The overwhelming smell of alcohol lingered pungently on Melissa's breath, but she insisted that she was fine. Liz on the other hand nodded that she was indeed three-sheets-to-the-wind, and didn't protest too much when Isabel amusedly took her glass.

"Liz?" Leaning over the booth was Wyatt, Melody, and Chris.

"What?" Liz asked before thinking. Isabel and Gianna had frozen up at the three's appearance, and Melissa slumped passed out against Liz's side. The nameless guy Gianna had been tangled up with slipped out of the booth, and out of sight.

"How did they get in here?" Melody asked, her eyes shinning with amusement.

"It doesn't matter. What are they doing here is more important." Wyatt replied to his cousin, hefting Melissa in his arms while Gianna and Isabel filed out of the booth guiltily.

"Having fun!" Liz exclaimed, remembering their early reasoning. Melody laughed at Liz's overzealous reply, and Wyatt sighed. Chris was staring down at Liz torn between laughter, anger, and lust.

"Come on Liz, you are going back to the school." Chris told her, taking one of her hands, and getting her out of the booth.

"But I was dancing. And we were…" Liz's eyes became a bit unfocused as her mind wandered, and then she shook it off. "What?" She asked, confused.

"I said let's go back to the school." Chris reminded gently, holding her up.

"Okay." Liz answered, but before Chris could do anything, or the others could agree, Liz was on her tiptoes pulling him down to her for a fiery kiss. Liz heard gasps, and more amused laughter, but she drowned it out in favor of kissing Chris. The logical part of her brain that would have warned her that this was not the best idea had checked out, and the domineering, seductive, not-often-seen-if-ever Liz had checked in.

Chris managed to pull back and take a breath from Liz a moment later, and all Liz could do was smile up at him. "I love you, Chris." Liz proclaimed sweetly.

In spite of his better judgment, and even though Isabel and Gianna were fully conscious, and in hearing range, Chris replied with an "I love you, too, Liz" and then took hold of her. Orbing the girls back to the school took a while because getting seven people into the back office unnoticed was a difficult task to accomplish. As Melody couldn't orb, Wyatt had to make two trips from the office to Liz's room, and Chris had to make sure Isabel was holding on to him when he orbed out with Liz.

Back in the room, Gianna set out the sleeping bags, and helped Wyatt tuck Melissa into hers. The two talked a bit before Wyatt disappeared out into the school, and Gianna crawled in for night's sleep. Isabel didn't say much to Chris other than to ask if he was okay to take care of Liz, and what was going to happen because of the club incident. When Chris assured her that nothing was going to happen this time, and that he could handle Liz, Isabel drifted off for the night.

"Chris?" Liz asked, more loudly than necessary.

"What Liz?" He responded as he helped her change out of her clothes behind the screen.

"I love you." Liz slurred.

"I know Liz, you told me. I love you, too." Chris replied.

"Chris?" Liz asked again, this time in a whisper.

"What Liz?"

"I'm scared." Folding back the covers to Liz's bed, Chris helped her into it.

"Of what?" He asked her, whispering softly so as not to wake the other girls.

"I don't know if I can do this." Came his reply.

"Do what?" Chris kissed her forehead, and waited for her to answer, it came a thirty seconds later.

"This whole fate thing. What if I'm not good enough? Or if I get someone hurt? What if I get hurt?" Liz had drunken tears blurring her vision, and all of her bottled up emotions were letting loose.

"You can do this. You are just drunk and tired and emotional- go to sleep and it'll all be better in the morning." The way Liz clung to his clothes, Chris couldn't orb away, or pull back.

"What do you like about me?" Liz asked. Suddenly she was entirely too self-conscious.

"You are smart, powerful, beautiful, and apparently have many different personalities. Bold seductress, sexy intellect, and bipolar drunk." Chris joked, making her laugh, and kissed her again softly- ignoring the taste of alcohol- and then tucking Liz in  
when she let go and feel asleep.

Seeing her in P3 had been surreal. Liz was the most rational, reasonable, level-headed person he had ever met aside from Bella, his cousin. She had been dressed to kill and when Liz had kissed him, Chris had been hard pressed to pull back. He was angry that she had done something so stupid as going out and getting drunk in a public place where she was unprotected; it had been one thing to get tipsy at her Grad party, and entirely another to see her in the club.

He remembered his times growing up, sneaking off with Wyatt, and getting trashed. Chris even remembered stealing a few bottles of liquor from P3 when his mom still owned it, and then stashing it in his room for when his high school friends would come over. He had thought Liz more sensible than that, but a part of him could guess where it was all coming from.

The look in her eyes when she had confessed being afraid had made him want to promise her a million things- confess his own fears, but she was drunk, and that did not make for the best mental stability. The way she had smiled at him and told him she loved him- despite the problems it could cause with her friends there- had made him want to smile back. Liz did that to him. She made him want to smile, made him want to do ridiculous things, and have fun at the expensive of maturity.

Chris lay back on his bed, exhausted and drained. He had gone to the club to unwind with Melody. Melody and Bella were his two favorite people next to Wyatt and Patricia, and they didn't see each other often enough. He was thankful it had been Melody and not Henry Jr. that had been running the club- there was just something between the two of them that wasn't right.

Henry had always had this problem with Chris, and vice versa. Family get-togethers, parties, etc., they all ended with Henry Jr. and Chris arguing, or glaring at one another for one thing, or the next. It would have been Henry's delight to do something to spite Chris. There was a tangible tension between them, and Chris just knew something was off with his cousin. Paige hated hearing it, she hated acknowledging it, and would defend her son to her last dying breath, but it didn't change the animosity there.

Sighing, Chris rolled over, and nearly fell out of the bed. "Fuck!" Chris said, jumping off his mattress, and standing across the room, snapping the lights on to flood every corner.

"Hi Chris." Bianca greeted, smiling up at him enticingly.

"Get the Hell out of my bed. Now." Chris demanded.

"I'm here for a reason." Her voice purred, smile turning into a smirk.

"Leave." Was Chris's only answer.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Bianca asked, climbing out of the bed, and sauntering across the room to face him.

"I don't care, leave. Now."

"Make this easy on yourself and listen." Bianca suggested.

"No." Chris glared at her unyieldingly.

"Yes." The next moment, Chris found himself flipped over in the air, landing on his back on the bed. Bianca straddled his waist and held his hands down at his sides. "I came here to warn you. Someone dark is rising and he has help. I just wanted to let you know this might hit a bit closer to home than you think." Bianca leaned down and kissed his lips hard, then bit his bottom lip as she drew back- a drop of blood on her lips.

"I've been warned, now get the fuck off me, and out of my apartment. Stay as far away from me as possible. I will vanquish you if I have to." Each word was biting with venom, but Bianca merely licked her lips.

"Don't like it rough anymore?" She asked, a hard edge to her black-brown eyes.

"No, I can take it rough, I just don't do skanky." A stinging slap reddened Chris's cheek, then the weight above him lifted.

"I don't know why I bothered to help you." Bianca spat out, standing with her legs slightly apart and her arms behind her back.

"I don't either." Chris said, sitting up.

"Maybe I thought I loved you, that I owed something." A softness weakened Bianca's expression, and Chris wondered if she really believed that. He didn't have anything to say, and when he met her eyes they hardened, and she shimmered out.

Getting up, Chris clicked the light off, and then collapsed on the bed- he had never had a more draining night.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty

Upon waking, Liz's head throbbed and her mind was fogged over. Skittered scenes made a patchwork slideshow in her mind's eye of the night before. Chris's face was prevalent over all other images and sensations, and Liz smiled softly as she cracked open her eyes. The dimly lit room seemed as brilliant as the sun; the morning after hangover already daunting Liz's day.

Rolling onto her stomach and over the side of her bed, Liz moved slowly to peer over the edge at the girls laying on sleeping bags around her. Gianna was passed out, murmuring in her sleep; one leg cradled high against her chest in a position Liz couldn't imagine being comfortable. Opposite Gianna, Melissa lay sprawled out snoring softly- her mouth was open a fraction, and in spite of her confined space, she managed to spread out quite far.

Taking in the two girls, Liz turned to look for Isabel only to find that she was sitting on her sleeping bag with Liz's Book of Shadows open before her. Isabel appeared to be so engrossed in whatever she was currently reading, that when Liz groaned while making an effort to sit up and hold her insides together, the other girl didn't bat an eyelash in recognition.

"Isabel?" Liz was surprised that her own voice sounded quite so groggy, but given her state and the number of drinks she had had, it seemed a fair result.

"What?" Isabel asked, barely glancing up.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked again, and the exhaustive effort of sitting up on her own caused Liz to slump back against her pillows.

Finally, Isabel's eyes shifted to meet Liz's and a new depth of knowledge gleamed in them. "Your family is amazing. The craft is so thickly woven into your heritage that everyone has added a piece of themselves to the book to be passed down to you. I guess I should have realized that with all the history here at Magic school, but reading the detailed accounts of your family's war against evil, seeing what good you do? I'd love to know half so much about my own parents, my own lineage, and gifts. But I guess those are yours now too?" Isabel seemed a bit bitter at the fact she had no in depth knowledge about her family, but her voice had softened, her expression turning sisterly at the last.

"I found it in that trunk-" Liz indicated her family trunk. "Mom and dad had always told me to stay out of it, that it was not for me to see, but after they died I decided it was time. I read that-" Liz gestured to her book. "The first time I read it I did so in my parents bed, the first night that I had dared go in there after their death. It comforted me. It's not easy being alone."

A sympathy of empathic proportions entered Isabel's expression, and she pulled herself up and onto the bed, laying the book between them. "The power in your family is obviously special like you, Liz, but that's not what makes this book so special, or you yourself- it is the feelings you feel and the people who felt them and instilled them in you who came before that makes you who you are now. You aren't alone anymore."

"I'm sorry that you never got to know your parents, Isabel, but I think you are a proud, intelligent, woman who happens to be dating one of the most fantastic guys in the known universe, and my best friend." Liz giggled at Isabel's blush, drew the topic from less serious somber matters.

"Speaking of fantastic guys; Chris was very gallant last night. Swooping in and saving a drunk Liz from further drunken embarrassment." Isabel teased.

"He's pretty spectacular, I'll admit." Gianna spoke up from her sleeping bag, she had changed her position, but her eyes were opened. "I didn't know you were getting pelvic with the professors."

"Professor, as in one. And it's not being made common knowledge that I'm "getting pelvic" with anyone because it's no one else's business, and Chris's career here is at stake. So please keep it quiet." Liz implored.

"Keep it together, I won't say anything about you and Mr. Sexy. Who I want to know about is Professor Wyatt. I don't have him as a teacher, but the man was down right yummy. Not to mention the fact that he is sweet and caring- he helped me get Mel into bed, and then made sure I was tucked in too before taking off." Gianna gave a girly sigh, and shifted her leg, the one that was pulled to her chest and lay on it's side into an upturned position. It looked like she was trying to use that knee as leverage to stand while the other lay straight-legged against the floor, and her body was contorted to face them.

"Wyatt is Chris's older brother. One of the kindest and sweetest men I know. Isn't that uncomfortable?" Liz questioned, as Gianna did a back twist that popped several of her vertebra.

"I'm a bit of a gymnast, and I take yoga- I love doing this. Maybe you and Chris could introduce me to Wyatt." Gianna queried, batting long, lush, curly lashes.

"Wyatt isn't a love 'em and leave 'em type, so back off. He's worth more than that." Isabel snarked, her ire suddenly apparent.

"Who said I'd leave him after I have a taste? Maybe he's like a drug, once you have him, you can't get enough." Gianna smiled saucily, and raised and eyebrow in challenge.

"Maybe you won't risk not liking the taste period. Stay away from that Halliwell." Isabel warned, her eyes tingeing black.

"Why? You have a claim on him, or something?" Gianna's straight leg slinked forward and lay directly in front of her, laying her down on her back, head facing them. At this point her body had switched from one end of the sleeping bag to the other, and her left knee was bent upward in the air. Watching her transform from position to position was interesting.

"Or something. He's my friend, and I'm not going to open him up to just any person, especially someone so young." Isabel replied, her tone turning to steel. Liz didn't particularly like the age card Isabel pulled, but kept quiet.

"Why don't you let him worry about that? Besides I'm eighteen, it's legal." Gianna baited. In all honesty, Liz knew that Gianna was a nice person, and that in spite of the catty banter she obviously liked Wyatt. Isabel was a bit gun shy on this point, Liz could tell that her previous feelings for Wyatt were interfering with her logic.

"Why don't you let me take care of this okay?" Liz asked. Both girls backed down a bit, sheathing their claws, and with some sort of sideways twist into the air, Gianna was on her feet and washing at the water basin. Melissa was still out cold when Isabel announced her need to leave. Gianna departed shortly after that with a quick aside about her feelings for Wyatt, and Liz assured her she would take care of things.

"What'd I miss?" Melissa coughed out, bleary eyed.

"Some girl talk, but Gianna and Isabel are gone now. You can sleep some more. I know I want to." Liz replied, exhausted.

"I'm feeling nauseous. I think I might throw up." Melissa's head was buried against her pillow, but Liz heard her, and an uncoordinated move she slumped onto the floor beside Melissa, and took her hand.

"Teleport us to the bathroom." Liz ordered Melissa, who with a twitch of her hand, took hold of Liz enough to teleport them.

By the time they made it to the bathroom, Liz felt ready to throw up herself, but kept it together as she half carried a sluggish Melissa into a stall. Holding back Melissa's hair, Liz turned her face away as Melissa threw up into the toilet. When Liz mentioned they should head back to the room, Melissa pathetically whined that she wanted to stay there- clutching the cool surface of the toilet, and half-laying on the freezing tile floor. In spite of her own desire to leave, or throw up, Liz crouched with Melissa, and when the girl had finally lightened her grip on the porcelain structure, Liz helped her to her own room, and tucked her in.

The trek back to her own room was like running a marathon. Liz tried to open the door, and at that point she realized she hadn't unlocked it before teleporting, and Gianna and Isabel had locked it behind them to give Liz and Melissa privacy. Liz slumped down against the door, her day had taken another spectacular turn of events.

Sighing, Liz wondered what she should do. No one had classes on Saturday so for the most part there was no one in the halls. The thought of calling Paige was a brief temptation, but she didn't want to have to tell Paige the whole story, knowing the disappointment it would cause. Calling Alex seemed like a good idea, but after five tries, Liz gave up.

"Chris?" Liz practically whispered his name, having never really called him before. Thinking logically, Liz knew a whisper would have no effect, so braving her headache Liz called more loudly, "Chris."

A few seconds passed before Chris appeared to Liz. He himself was wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms, and a half-asleep expression. "Liz? What are you doing out here? What's wrong?" The sexy tone of his usual voice was deepened by sleep, and  
Liz bit her lip before replying.

"I'm locked out of my room."

"Where's your key?" He asked confused.

"In my room." Liz responded.

"How'd you-" He paused. "Never mind. Come here." With a half-hearted tug, Chris had Liz swaying up into his arms, and they orbed into her room. Everyone but Melissa's sleeping bag was gone, and Liz's rumpled bed looked extremely appealing to her.

"I want to go back to sleep." Liz mumbled.

"You can do that, it's Saturday and you don't have training." Chris seemed more awake as he helped Liz back into bed, and in an unexpected move, joined her.

"You're going to stay?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"But usually you have to rush off; demons to kill, students to teach." Liz quipped, but groaned when she had to lift herself up fractionally and move a pillow from behind her back.

"I'm all yours today." Chris whispered sexily, kissing Liz's forehead.

"Lucky me." Liz said, her voice flirtatious. "Can you turn off the lights, I'm dying."

"Here." Chris turned off all but one light, and then placed a hand on her forehead, healing way her headache and some of her sluggishness.

"Thank you." Liz said, kissing him on the lips in a gesture of thanks.

"Why didn't you just called Paige?"

"How do you think she would've reacted to my misadventure last night?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow even as she  
started to slip into sleep.

"She's your white lighter though, so she should be the first person you turn to." Chris reprimanded, his fingers curling around her waist.

"Normally I would have, but I didn't think it would have been a good idea. Are you saying that I shouldn't have bothered you?" Liz questioned, drawing back a bit.

"No, I don't mind. I just want you to realize that if you aren't willing to call Paige for help when you need it because you fear you did something wrong, that you realize you probably shouldn't be doing it." Chris's eyes were shut, but his mind was still going.

"Don't lecture me. Last night was a girl's night- and we all needed to unwind." Liz pouted, closing her own eyes.

"That's fine. You can be reckless once in a while, but demons could've attacked and in your state that would not have been a good thing."

"Demon attacks are never a good thing, and Isabel and Gianna hadn't touched a drop of liquor. And we were in P3 which your family owns. I get that I shouldn't have done several things last night, but let's leave it for now?" Liz begged, tired and ready to go back to sleep.

"Go to sleep." Chris instructed, kissing her forehead and drifting off on his own.

A while later, Liz woke to find Chris awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liz asked.

"Just thinking of before we met. How different my life was." Chris's eyes averted to his face and Liz smiled at him, his expression pensive. She brought a hand up to soothe his brow and then leaned up into his kiss. The intense connection between them blew open and Liz saw his recollections of the club, and then after in his apartment. Bianca kissing him seared into her mind, and Liz was up and out of the bed in the next moment.

"You kissed her." There was no need to say who "her" was, Chris's understanding was instant. Hurt and betrayal congealed in that moment, turning Liz's mood black, and she turned from him crossing the room and stuffing her feet into her running shoes, blocking out his excuses. Picking up her training bag, Liz spun back around to face him.

"Liz listen to me." He implored.

"No. I don't care what excuses you have! Just answer me: did you kiss her?"

"Yes, but-" Liz threw her hand up in a gesture she was now comfortable and familiar with. Chris iced over, and Liz  
blinked back tears staring at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she tore off for the door, knowing that he was going to unfreeze in a mere minutes.

Racing down the empty corridor, Liz fought to keep herself together. She moved through the library, and in the middle of the room she rammed into someone. Liz came to a staggering halt, and felt hands steady her.

"Liz are you alright?" Peering up, Liz met Henry Jr.'s concerned gaze.

"Fine." Liz forced out, her heart still beating out a furious rhythm.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm just looking for a private place to train." Liz explained, she clung to her travel bag, and shifted uncomfortable, glancing behind her for signs of Chris, and blushing at the fact she was still in her pajamas.

"Come with me. I have a place to work out." The hand offered to her was innocent enough, but Liz wasn't all that comfortable around Henry Jr., she didn't know him all that well; the sudden sound of Chris's voice reached her ears, and in a split second decision, Liz took Henry Jr.'s hand.

The sensation of orbing felt different, more suppressing, more off-kilter, wrong almost, but Liz ignored it; it was obvious her feelings over Chris were stilting her whole world. Henry let go of Liz when they came to a jilting stop. Liz took in her surroundings: the cement block walls, the high box windows, the matted floors, and the florescent lighting that lit the area of the mini-gym.

"Where are we?" Liz questioned, dropping her gym bag.

"Santa Fe. This is the basement of a dojo that one of my friend owns. Keiren opened it a few years ago, and rents me this space to train." Henry Jr. was leaning against one of the walls and his demeanor was friendly enough. "Want to tell me why you were so upset?"

"I'd rather just train. Is there a place I can change?" The mere thought of Chris had the terrible image of Chris and Bianca kissing- her straddling him on his bed. Liz remembered when she had received flashes from Max of his infidelity, and tears welled up in her eyes; what Maria said about Max and Chris being the same came to mind, but Liz thoroughly rebuffed that train of thought.

"Through there."

Liz noticed a door behind the wooden stairs leading up to the upper levels of the building. Before taking off, Liz did a half turn toward Henry.

"Why did you help me?" It had bugged Liz, she didn't know why he had offered a place so quickly.

"You looked like you need help." The answer was simple, but Liz almost couldn't accept it, but instead of questioning him, she made her way into the small bathroom, changing into her training garb, and then coming back out to find that several pieces of exercise equipment had been moved onto the floor.

"You're going to train with me?"

"I don't have to get home to my girlfriend for a while- she's having a baby shower."

"You're going to have a baby?" Liz asked, her eyes softening.

"A boy. Eric Alexander Halliwell." The announcement was intoned with pride, and Liz smiled.

"Are you getting married?" The fact that he had said girlfriend and not wife had caught Liz's attention.

"We plan to have a wedding soon. In a month, right before the baby's born." Liz didn't ask anything else, but joined Henry on the floor.

Sparring was still not something Liz was used to, even though Phoebe had dropped by during several sessions to begin her training. Henry Jr. was quick on his feet, and in spite of the puffy gloves they wore, Liz felt the hits to her person. Aiming high on a sidekick, Liz landed a blow, but Henry barely flinched. Her feet came out from under her as Henry swept low, and Liz had to roll out of the way when his next attack came down where she would've been.

Liz landed the occasional hit, even managed a roundhouse that winded Henry Jr. for a good fifteen seconds. Her body was sore and protesting her efforts from her week of training, but Liz fought through the pain, and fueled her fight and stamina with anger. The aggression against all she had been subjected to in the last few months.

Her parents death- Liz landed an uppercut. Tess coming back; another roundhouse. Alex's struggles; a sharp punch to Henry Jr.'s gut. Isabel's anguish; three repeated jabs to Henry's abdomen. Things with Max; an attempted sidekick. Fighting for Piper's approval; a side blow to Henry Jr.'s head landed solidly. The pressure of her fate; Liz swept out Henry's feet. Chris and Bianca together- Liz straddled Henry Jr. and with a mock blow, Liz pinned him beneath her, fist poised above his head. Her breath was coming out in pants, and Liz's eyes slid shut before rolling over and off of Henry.

"You started out shaky, but you gained momentum toward the end." Henry Jr. said, and Liz cracked her eyes open to peer up at him; he stood above her, hand outstretched to help her up.

"Phoebe's been helping me." Liz explained away her prose, and redirected her energy to attacking a dummy nearby; it made a buzzing noise every time Liz landed an impacting hit.

"How is training going by the way?" Henry Jr. took a seat on a stool he'd dragged out from a corner, and watched her intently.

"It's kind of slow, with the physical stuff. I've pretty much mastered freezing, telekinesis, and my shield- Wyatt's been helping me with that one- and I've started learning how to manipulate the molecular structure of objects. Isabel and I have determined that I can't dream walk, or do any of the other specialized things that the others could do. Premonitions are still touch and go, and my pyrokinesis is something I can't do solo- not on command; Billy's been giving it her all with me in that department." Liz listed off the things that she had been working on, knowing that among the Halliwells her powers were fairly common knowledge.

"Sounds like you're coming along great. From our fight just minutes ago, you seem to be making headway in fitness and fighting. At least when you're angry."

"I'm not angry." Liz said, punctuating that fallacy by punching the dummy in the stomach and having it buzz loudly.

"Things with Chris not working out?" A hint of knowing entered Henry Jr.'s voice, and Liz bit her cheek before do a three punch combo.

"You know I don't think that's any of your business." Liz declared, her emotions roiling. She was fed up with people telling making assumptions about her life.

"I'm not criticizing you. I was winning that fight till the end, then you started thinking didn't you? You got angry and you used that against me, right?" Liz stared at him guiltily. "Don't feel bad that's good. Anger can be a powerful emotion, it can make the difference from being beaten and being powerful. The weak are the ones that let their emotions to the surface and then let it hinder them."

Liz was unsettled by Henry's words, but listened to him all the same. His voice had a hypnotic quality that had her fighting harder against the dummy. "Doesn't it just bother you sometimes, everyone telling you to let things go, that it'll be alright? How are you supposed to get rid of those harsh feelings unless you find a release?" The poor Dummy caught the brunt of Henry Jr.'s speech and went flying backward to land on the floor with a 'thawp' with her final spinning kick.

Chest heaving, Liz faced Henry and watched him watching her with a bit of satisfaction in his expression. Her hair hung in clumps around her, having fallen out of the ponytail she had fastened to hold it back. The way he smiled at her and tossed her a towel, Liz had the feeling he had deliberately baited her.

"I have errands to run, do you want me to drop you back at the school, or do you plan to stay an work out?"

"I want to stay." Liz answered and watched him orb away. Crossing the room, Liz pulled a bottle of water she had in the bag, and gulped several swallows from it before tackling the many machines around the room. She replaced the dummy fought it, realizing that deep down it was her inner demons that were getting the better of her.

By the time Henry Jr. came back, Liz had taken to practicing her powers. She had unsuccessfully attempted get premonitions. On the other hand, she had managed to change the shade of the mats from royal blue to a cerulean blue- granted it hadn't been the color had been aiming for, but it was a success to her nonetheless.

"Ready to go?" Henry asked. He looked slightly unkempt, as though he had been working on something strenuous, possibly demon fighting.

"Yeah." Liz tugged her bag over her shoulder, and took his proffered hand, and experienced the jilting, disconcerting orbing.

They arrived back in the library, and Liz thanked Henry, his words still haunting her. "I appreciate the escape."

"Any time. I mean that too. It was nice talking to you, Liz." He was gone in a swirl of orbs, and Liz trotted off toward her room. Just as she was about to reach her door, Liz was intercepted.

"Liz, I've been looking for you. It's important." Surprised, Liz stared up at Jordan and then invited him into her room.

Once the door was shut behind them, Liz asked him if he would mind turning his back while she changed and washed up behind her 3 panel screen.

"Sure, but this is important-" He began.

"Talk while I change. Okay?" Liz disappeared behind the screen with some clothes and her toothbrush and face wash.

"Remember how you asked me to find out if Velvet and Tara knew anything about that…That whole demon thing?" Liz heard the quiver in his voice, and stilled briefly.

"Uh huh." Liz replied encouragingly, then continued cleaning up.

"Well last night the gang was hanging out, and Velvet mentioned something to Tara about their upcoming meeting." Jordan paused and Liz rinsed her face off before making an urging noise. "So I asked what meeting, and after a few minutes Tara came clean that she and Velvet have been sneaking out of Magic school to go to these meetings with a few other students. They didn't say demons, but I got the feeling that whatever they were doing at these "meetings" wasn't exactly good."

Coming out from behind the screen, Liz's eyes had widened with shock. Jordan had come through, and sooner than Liz would've thought. "Wow. I'm sorry, Jordan." She knew what kind of position she had put him in, but now that they were fairly certain something was going on under school radar, Liz realized what he must be feeling.

"I want to help. I know you, Liz; you're going to investigate this further, but if you go to these meetings, I'm coming too." Jordan's handsome face was set in determination.

"You've done enough just doing this for me. I know that Tara and Velvet are your friends; I don't want to put you in another uncomfortable and potentially dangerous situation." Liz told him, but she read it in his eyes that he wasn't going to leave her to her own devices.

"I'm not a fair weather friend, Liz. I care about you. I-" Jordan had moved closer, and Liz shifted uneasily when he invaded her personal space. "I really like you, Liz. I want to be here for you." He cupped her face, and Liz knew what was coming next, and was almost powerless to stop it, but panicking, Liz threw up her hand causing Jordan to freeze over.

Liz moved back out of reach, stunned by the turn of events things had just taken. When Liz was a good yard away, she  
motioned her hand in a small gesture, and Jordan unfroze. His face contorted in confusion to see Liz three feet away, but then straightened, blushing.

"I'm so sorry, Jordan. I didn't think that you took our friendship for more than that. I never meant to make you think-"

"It's fine, Liz. You didn't do anything wrong. I should go." Jordan fumbled with the door, and Liz felt terrible.

"Jordan I-"

"I'll see you for breakfast Monday, promise. And for that meeting." The words were forced, but Liz knew it came from embarrassment, and didn't attempt to say anything else as he left.

How had she missed that Jordan liked her, Liz wondered to herself. Had she become so content in their friendship that she had missed some obvious warning signs? Liz was baffled at her utter ignorance, but her thoughts were lost the next moment when someone seized her from behind.

"We need to talk." Came the voice, and the next moment Liz felt like she was falling and all color disappeared from sight.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-One

Liz thudded to the ground with a solid impact. Harsh, putrid sulfur scented the air, and Liz gagged for breath, eyes watering. Opening her eyes more widely while gritting against the pain, Liz turned her head to the side, digging her fingers into the dirt floor of the dank cavern- searching for her kidnapper.

Bianca stood lithe and cool several feet away, her face devoid of expression and emotion. Liz studied the other woman for the first time in person. Caramel colored hair; taller than average height; curvaceous figure; leather apparel that was tightly fitted; a beautifully exotic face that had deep set eyes; and a less than innocent mouth that was curving in smug pride. Flashes of her kissing Chris filled Liz's mind, and it was enough to get Liz on her feet, and at less of a disadvantage.

"Do you recognize where we are?" Bianca taunted slightly. It seemed natural that this woman, so dangerous by nature, existed in such a place- dark, tainted, and overwhelming.

"The underworld. Why did you take me?" Liz cut through the small talk, she knew something was going on, and she had a deep urge to call out for someone, but held her tongue- remembering that this woman was an assassin. A shiver ran down Liz's spin as a trail of suspenseful tingles creep down her spine.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're here because Chris wouldn't listen to me. I have to get a message across, and you seem to be my only option." Bianca moved closer, shortening the space that separated them. Her eyes studied Liz in turn, taking in her face, her body, and a more penetrating stare lanced Liz, almost as if she were being sized up.

"So what's your message?" Liz decided to play along; she didn't know how she was going to get out of this situation, but the need to remain in control was prevalent above her baser instincts.

"The Source is being replaced. His personal assassin, Tektra, killed him days ago; the throne of power is open, and the underworld is in upheaval. Tektra forms factions, but he doesn't assume power- that's never been his style. Someone close to Chris is working with him, I just don't know who. Somehow you are a part of this mess."

Holding her breath, Liz waited for Bianca to continue, crossing her arms defensively. A million possibilities were rolling through her mind: faces, names, and everything that the goddess, Nut, had said came to the forefront.

"Why are you telling me this? Chris told me what happen between the two of you years ago; why help now?" An emotion flitted over Bianca's face, and Liz knew that look, she herself had worn it after she had "slept" with Kyle. It was remorse. Longing. Sorrow. It was a look of redemption.

"Chris didn't deserve what I did to him. I-" Liz watched the woman before her struggle for control. "I don't want his life to be fucked up, not when I know I can help him. I loved him. I didn't realize it until it was too late because I'd never known what it was supposed to feel like, what it was supposed to be like. I'm trying to fix what I did wrong all those years ago."

"Why now?"

"Because I was visited by someone of great power. They told me that this is my chance to save him, and myself. This is for you." Bianca bent low and tugged her pants up a bit, removing a bejeweled dagger from its hiding place. Liz's eyes widened, and she stepped back in fear.

"I thought you said you weren't-"

"I'm not. This is the Dagger of Truth, it was given to me to give to you. When you stab someone with it, it will paralyze them, and every word that comes from them until you remove it will be the truth. Demon, human, witch- it works on all of us." Liz glanced from the outstretched hand holding out the dagger to the face of the woman holding it.

With a sudden leap of faith, Liz took hold of the dagger and freed it from Bianca's grasp. The other woman seemed to be withdrawing quickly, the fountain of information drying up. Liz felt the weight of the weapon in her hand, and noticed that the intricacies of the dagger's handle were much like that of the Mirror of Fate. Obviously the two were linked.

"How did you get-" Before Liz could finish her sentence, Chris orbed in out of nowhere, and tackled Bianca to the ground sending rocks skittering to and fro. Liz watched frozen in place while Chris and Bianca fought on the cave floor, both striking out erratically. Chris seemed to have gained the upper hand, straddling Bianca, and choking her with unceasing pressure. Unsure of what to do, Liz focused on Chris and lifted him into the air, tossing him as lightly as she could a few yards away, dust and debris kicking up in a cloud of filth.

"Chris stop!" Liz shouted, moving to his side, hoping she hadn't injured him. Without thought, Chris pushed Liz aside, ready to maim Bianca, but together Liz and Chris watched her shimmer away.

"Damn it, Liz! She could have killed you. What were you thinking? Why did you throw me?" Chris stormed, pushing to his feet and smudging dirt on his cheeks unknowing, then taking her up into his grasp.

"She was trying to help, Chris. She gave me this." Liz carefully brought the dagger between them, and explained what Bianca had said. Their earlier argument forgotten.

"I don't know if it actually works, but I don't see what she would gain from lying to us about it. Have you ever heard of it?" Liz prayed he had some answer.

Chris held the dagger in the palm of his hand, examining it; then she shook his head in answer to her question, both feeling unsure of what to think.

The smell Liz had choked upon arrival was dulling in her nose, but the drafty discomfort of their unfortunate surroundings had her shivering. "Chris how did you find me?"

"I came to your room and you weren't there. I noticed one of Bianca's rings on the floor- I scryed for you." Stopping his examination, Chris looked into Liz's eyes, and noticed that they had softened. "Bianca came to me last night, Liz. I tried kicking her out and she threw me on the bed. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me; what you saw you misunderstood."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Liz wondered aloud, thinking that a lot of what had passed between them could have been avoided had he bothered to say anything. Another silent part of her recognized the fact that she probably had been, nor would have been receptive to what he had to say at the time; the emotions had been too raw for her to control.

"You weren't listening to me. I would've told you even if you hadn't seen it, but you left." The sincerity in his eyes won her over, and Liz allowed him to kiss her.

"Can we leave, I'm not comfortable here." Liz asked after pulling away and running her hands up and down the length of her arms to warm them. Without replying, Chris wrapped her in his arms, and together they orbed away.

When they came to a halt, Liz realized that they weren't back at her room, they were in the manor. No one was in sight from where they stood near the staircase on the first floor, and that didn't seem to matter as Chris guided Liz up the stairs toward the attic. Reaching the door, Chris paused to turn the knob and let go of Liz's hand as he moved to the bookstand. Lorelei was seated on one of the lounge chairs by the broad attic windows when Liz and Chris barged in, and glanced up in surprise and confusion. Her soft expressive eyes turned on them as Liz moved further into the room, nearing her.

"Hi Chris. Liz. What are you doing here?" Lorelei inquired, laying down the book she had been reading prior to their interruption.

"I'm not sure." Liz stated, glancing curiously at where Chris was flipping through the Charmed Book of Shadows, and then at the Dagger of Truth. Redirecting her attention to Lorelei, Liz smiled. "How are things at the shelter?"

"Good. We recently had a woman in her thirties show up with her two kids- the first six and the other eight- it turns out that her husband started abusing them a couple years ago, and she had only recently come to terms with her failed marriage. The six year old, Carrie, had been thrown into a closet door, and fractured her elbow. Good news is that there is solid proof that will allow Hannah, the wife, to take him to trial for divorce, custody, child support, and a restraining order- Bella's company is handling the case." Lorelei's kind eyes held a sense of happiness that Liz envied, but returned in kind.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear things worked out. Not everybody gets a happy ending." Liz said, her own thoughts straying to Max, Zan, and Tess.

"You would be surprised how many women at the shelter feel otherwise; they refuse to let ill beginnings affect their present and future." Wise words from someone so young.

"I found it." Chris proclaimed, looking up with fervor, and calling Liz to his side. She wondered what he was going on about, and came to stand beside him.

"That's my dagger." Liz said. The depiction was realistic and detailed, down to the gleam of the jewels in the handle, and the convoluted etchings.

"The Dagger of Truth- a symbol of great power and a tool of great good. Forged by the war god, Ares, and blessed by the god Apollo- high lord of truth. It is also said- though never heard of before- the Egyptian goddess, Ma'at, placed jewels in the hilt of the dagger. The jewels were fragments of stars that the goddess Nut was known to bestow on great warriors of the night, and Ma'at took the gems imbuing them with her honesty to ensure the dagger would work without fail. The combining of Greek and Egyptian polytheism to create such a treasure is the likes of which none have heard before. The existence of such an object has never been proven." Chris's voice held the same reverent and awed tone that Wyatt's had when he had told the story about the mirror, and again Liz was struck with a sense of tremendous responsibility.

"I've never heard of gods from different cultures and religions working together." Lorelei's sweet voice intruded on Liz and Chris's individual musings.

"It's surprising, but we have to see passed that. This is an amazing opportunity. This dagger is going to be useful." Chris stated, excitement coloring his tone.

"But I have to stab someone with it for the dagger to work!" Liz exclaimed, the idea abhorrent somehow. In spite of all her powers, and the fact that she had indeed killed demons, and wounded others, the idea of stabbing someone seemed brutal.

"The truth is painful." Liz's eyes met Lorelei's, and despite the cliché, Liz knew that she was right.

"You won't be stabbing good people, Liz. You could use this against demons, it could help you. It could help us." Chris gestured to Liz, and then to himself, and Lorelei. Logically it made sense, that the dagger be used on demons, and in the end Liz knew that if it came down to it, she would utilize all of her resources.

Holding out her hand, Liz waited for Chris to hand over the dagger, and he did so without reluctance, or resistance. "I know you're right, but I'm still new to this."

"Great courage comes in moments of great faith." Lorelei responded. Liz was struck again by Lorelei's duality- wisdom and optimism; they had seemed opposites to Liz for a long time. Usually the more a person learns, the more they became jaded, or as some might call it "realistic", but Lorelei seemed to hold on to both without compromising either.

"I'm really tired. I think I should get back to my room at Magic school." Liz tried for a smile, and managed due impart to Lorelei's broad one.

"It was nice seeing you again."

"You too. Chris?" Liz turned to him, and Chris took her in his arms orbing them away.

Back in her room, Liz wrapped the dagger in a black, silk scarf, and placed it in her trunk. Chris stood leaning against her door, arms crossed, still covered in dirt, his expression admiring. Liz stripped off her clothes and used her wash stand to rinse off the dirt on her hands and the smudges on her face. She was in her underwear, reaching for her robe as Chris also having cleaned himself, wrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her back against a masculine chest.

"You are incredibly sexy." The husky whisper thrilled Liz, and she turned in his arms- robe forgotten.

"I missed you today, even when I was angry with you." Liz confessed, arms linking behind his neck.

"Where were you?" Came her muttered reply as Chris lavished attention on her neck.

"I ran into Henry Jr., he took me to this dojo in Santa Fe. I trained for a while." Beneath her fingers Chris stilled, his lips pausing before moving up to her cheek.

"Anything else?" The almost kiss between Liz and Jordan came to mind, and she bit her lip.

"Jordan came by to talk to me about something. He's been helping me with something." Liz pulled back a bit to look up into Chris's eyes. "I didn't know, but he sort of has a crush on me, and he tried to kiss me."

Emotions clouded Chris's eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"I stopped him before he could, and he was embarrassed. It was shortly after he left that Bianca grabbed me from behind." Liz felt Chris's hands dance along the exposed skin of her back, and she arched into him slightly.

"Do you-" He paused. "Do you like Jordan?"

"No! I mean, I like him as a friend- very much, but not in that way. I'm in love with you, Chris. I told you because in light of the Bianca mix up, I didn't want their to be any secrets between us." Something in her words relaxed him, and Chris went back to kissing her, this time capturing her lips in a demandingly harsh kiss. All of her breath was gone, her words disappeared, and everything in her responded to the feel of his lips, hands, and body.

Their clothes were gone fast, in the frenzy of their hunger, and Chris laid her back on the bed. Every kiss, every touch, every breath caused pleasurable sighs between the two. Liz felt her control spiraling away; the thought that Chris wanted her and only her- the idea that he found her sexy, urged her questing hands. When her left hand grasped his swollen member, squeezing it lightly to elicit a moan, Chris's mouth broke from hers. In retribution, his mouth covered a pert nipple, and teasingly he tortured her- sending shocks of pleasure and desire spiking through her.

Beyond waiting, beyond content, Liz gripped him more tightly, and in a moment of selfish need, she placed him at her entrance, and thrust up to meet him- taking him wholly into her core. Gasping in shock of her own ministrations, Liz created a rapid rhythm between them. His hands dug into the mattress around her body as he thrust uninhibited into her heat, rocking her roughly into the bed. They had never made love so fiercely, with such abandonment.

Liquid electricity ran in her veins, stunning her senses, shocking her nerves- pulsing everywhere at once, and rippling as one to pool in her heated lower abdomen. Gasping for breath, Liz clung to him as Chris drove her higher, pushing her almost to her peek. His breath, her breath, neither could tell the difference as their lips met in a sparking kiss that had both their bodies clenching in searing delight.

Liz's hips worked to keep pace with the breathtaking cadence of their bodies. Tearing her mouth away from his, Liz screamed Chris's name as she came pulsing around him. While he continued to pump furiously into her, her legs held even more tightly around his waist, clinging to him, tethering herself to her body by means of his. The rush of her liquid pleasure seemed to go on for ages, and when she thought it would end, Chris would renew her desire, and drive her to the peek over and over. Losing count of how far and how many times her desire was fueled and sated, Liz was overwhelmed when she finally felt his already turgid member swell inside of her and release his own peek deep within her, crying out to her as he stilled.

The surreal world around them swam with new color and life, a painting of fantasy, and erotic enjoyment. The weight of him coming to rest against her chest had Liz running unsteady hands down his back. Their panting slowed as their bodies regained equilibrium, but somewhere deep inside of Liz everything had changed.

The enormity of her feelings for Chris, the way he made her feel even when he wasn't around hit her. Neither Bianca nor Jordan had managed to truly shake their relationship. Her anger during her training had been at the situation, not at Chris. She had felt small and hurt, but nowhere in that misunderstood time when they were apart had she felt anything less for him. With him buried deep inside of her, Liz knew what she wanted for the rest of her life, for the rest of forever- and it was him.

"I love you." She whispered, almost afraid their perfect dream would shatter, that their moment would be gone too soon, but she was overcome with emotion, and tears glittered like diamonds in her eyes.

"I love you too." Chris replied, leaning up on one elbow, and then moving to lift his weight off of her, and withdraw from her body.

"Don't, this is perfect." Liz breathed, clutching at him. It was then that he noticed her tears.

"Liz?"

"I could live forever in this moment and nothing else would matter." She said, a tear cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"Forever?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face, and staring into her eyes.

"Forever." His kiss was soft and thankful, worshiping and appreciative. When he leaned back again to look at her, there was something in his eyes.

"Promise me." He said.

"I promise." They embraced each other again, neither speaking, neither moving, and hoped that forever was more than a promise.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Several days passed before Liz heard the knock on her door that heralded Jordan's reentrance into her life. Since their awkward interlude days prior, Jordan had been particularly distant, and though he remained attentive in the ritual morning breakfasts they shared, Liz knew it was uneasy and embarrassing for him to be around her. She had wanted to approach him about what happened, or rather didn't, between them, but training and classes had taken up a large part of her free time.

Opening the door, Liz smiled and stepped aside to allow Jordan in. "Hey."

"The meeting's tonight. Tara and Velvet expect me to be in the dinning hall after ten." Liz closed the door quickly the moment Jordan started speaking, and then leaned back against it watching him.

"It's fifteen till now." Liz commented, glancing down at her watch brow furrowing as she tugged on the edge of her black, long-sleeve top. "Did you find out who else will be there? Or how you guys are going to be leaving the school? Why the demons might be interested in these particular students?" Liz asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and tilting her head to the side.

"As far as I know, other than Velvet and Tara, Aaron, Maya, Nathan, and Raed are going to be there. We have Wyatt's class with them. I don't know how we're leaving the school, Tara didn't really give details, and Velvet seemed closed off to my coming along." Jordan took a breath, connected with Liz's eyes, and then continued, "I've been trying to think of why the demons would be targeting just this group out of everyone here at Magic school, and I have a theory."

"Okay." Liz waited, she knew what Jordan said next was going to be important from his stance.

"Each of these students has a unique gift, even in the magical community. Velvet can become invisible. Tara has the ability to become incorporeal. And I had to do some digging, but I found out that Aaron can possess animals; the unique twist? He can possess demons too. Maya has the ability to blow people away- literally. She does this thing where she takes in a gust of air, and placing her hand at her lower lip, she can blow them a good ten feet away. Nathan has a gift that's usually demonic, he has the ability to fly. And then there's Raed. Raed can clone himself. It's probably one of the most confusing, and useful gifts to have. I think the demons are targeting them because they would make the best allies, and each of them have a pretty skewed moral code- they could easily be turned." The idea was something that had been haunting Liz for a while, that the demons were gathering Magic school kids fresh from training.

"Will you be accepted there?" Liz realized immediately that she had implied he was not of enough significance, but Jordan jumped in before she could make a redaction.

"Yes. Tara is going to be my voucher if any questions are raised. No offense taken." A boyish smile spread across his face, and Jordan's body language relaxed.

Taking this as confirmation that the ice was broken, Liz returned the smile, and she too eased into a more comfortable stance. Glancing down at her clothes, Liz assessed that her jeans and shirt would do, and the sneakers she wore had been broken in by her many practice sessions. Lifting a hand to her hair, she came to the conclusion she would have to pull it back- in case of any unforeseen circumstances.

"You've been off lately in class; practice getting to you?" Jordan questioned while Liz tugged her hair back into a ponytail.

"When I'm not in class, I'm training. My muscles are getting used to the work, but I'm still a walking bruise most of the time. We've moved into more extensive physical training, and with how draining learning to use my powers is the more of a smack down I receive." Liz turned back to face Jordan, and her face lit up. "I did manage however to call up a premonition. I saw Chris attacking someone from behind. It turned out that was because ten minutes later we were sparring, and I was on the receiving end of his attack. But I managed to get a premonition without help."

"That's great, but I didn't doubt that you would get it eventually." Jordan beamed at her, and hugged her in congratulations. They broke apart when his cell phone buzzed in his pants pocket. "It's time."

"I'll follow behind, out of sight. Act as normal possible." Liz instructed as they entered the hallway, and she allowed him to lead the way. Silence enveloped them both, and Liz touched her lower back to make sure that the Dagger of Truth was tucked securely into her pants.

Jordan's expression turned neutral when the arrived outside the dinning hall, and Liz held her breath as he slipped in, waiting a few moments before following quietly behind him. The hall was dimly lit, and Liz hid behind a pillar. The others were already gathered in the center of the room, but they appeared happy to see Jordan, and despite the situation, Jordan flourished in the attention- ever the social butterfly.

Their words were whispered, and Liz struggled to hear them, but did not manage to make out what they were saying. Liz watched as the group gathered in a loose circle, and an odd illumination overcame them as they all murmured in unison. Tensing, Liz felt a ripple, an odd wave extend through the air, and the next moment a shimmering, waving vortex appeared in the middle of the circle- an a relic demon stepped out from the magical doorway. The room seemed to turn ominous, the very building itself protesting the allowance of such a demonic creature to enter it was a sacrilege of monumental proportions, and Liz's fists curled in anger.

Excited expressions ran through the circle of teens, and Liz noticed that even Jordan seemed to get a thrill from the new experience. Gruff words were spoken, and the group nodded in assent before one by one stepping into the metallic swirling passageway- after the demon. This was the moment. This was Liz's chance.

Once the last of the group entered the vortex, Liz raced across the area, and had to make a high dive through the closing portal. The familiar acrid scent of the Underworld filled Liz's senses as she slammed into the dirt floor of yet another cavern. Most of the clearing was dark, but a glow was up ahead of her, and Liz recognized the sound of voices.

Liz gathered herself and pushed herself to her knees, and then into an upright position. She crept slowly and as noiselessly as humanly possible across the filthy, pebble-littered floor. Bowing out slowly from behind a large boulder, Liz spotted the students and demons up ahead- fifteen feet away. Jordan was shifting from one foot to the other in discomfort.

"Who is he?" Tektra asked, his voice ringing out. Liz's mouth dried up like cotton as she clutched the rock structure that provided her a hiding place.

"I'm Jordan." Liz noticed he tried to relax into the situation, but his tense shoulders marked him as petrified.

"What can you do, Jordan?" The moment of truth. Tara seemed ready to jump in at Jordan's defense, but Jordan beat her to it.

"I am elemental. I control water." Sweat beaded on Jordan's brow, and Liz reaffirmed her logic, prepared to fight if need be.

"Do you need water for your power to work, or can you produce it?" Everyone stood stiffly, waiting for his answer.

"With concentration I can produce it." Jordan explained himself.

"Show me." Tektra didn't seem convinced. In the next moment, Jordan's brow was furrowed, sweat dripping down from his temples, and his hands thrust out in front of him, and for a instant, Liz doubted his ability to perform under this intense pressure; in the next second though, a ball of water formed in front of him, spinning at a ridiculous speed, and he thrust it out at the rocky walls of the cave, creating a shattering dent that sent stray pieces of rock, and sediment flying outward- showering everyone within five feet of it.

"Impressive. Do you know why you're here?" Liz wondered if this interrogation of twenty questions was necessary.

"No." Liz's eyes widened, but she knew Jordan didn't really know what was going down, and he couldn't fabricate a truth out of thin air.

"A new power is rising. A new order will be forming. Everyone here is taking a loyalty to this new order. It will be all consuming in its ambition, and no one, not demon, witch, or mortal will escape from this fate. If you choose to stand with us, stand here now, you are accepting a place in that order. You will do what you are told, when you are told, and how you are told to do it- without question." Tektra's eyes had taken on a glittering shine of malice, a sick enjoyment filling his deceptively beautiful features. "Now why are you here?"

Jordan seemed to be struck dumb as he glanced around at the other students, and then at the demons before returning Tektra's gaze. Liz bit her lip and her hand slipped to her back to grasp her dagger.

"To serve a greater power. A new order." Jordan's tone changed, found a stony resolve, giving a new dimension to his boyish charm.

"Good. Now you all know how important it is to recruit as many Magic school inhabitants to our cause, but you must be careful. Liz Parker is the greatest threat facing our cause, and she can not be informed of these meetings, or any of our future plans involving the school. Our Source is adamant that she will join us as his queen when she is ready; and right now she is not. She is not to be harmed in the Coming. She is not to be taken lightly."

The sound of her name of Tektra's lips was vile, but appealingly mesmerizing in a sickening duality. She had no idea what the Coming was, or how they could think she would become their demented queen, but she was unable to stop her own fascination at the idea. Cutting her thoughts short, and revolted by her misgivings, she tried to focus on anything but the cadence of Tektra's voice.

"You each have your assignments, now go." Tektra shimmered out, and each of the demons grabbed one of the kids, stepping into the reopened vortex. Liz had inadvertently blocked out some vital information distributed to each of the kids, but that wasn't what concerned Liz. Liz realized that Jordan was gone before she could do anything, and in the next moment the vortex was closed- two demons remaining. In the rock wall at the back of the cavern where the demons had aligned themselves was an intricately designed doorway that had been the portals entrance. Obviously the two left behind were meant to guard whoever entered, or exited that one.

Liz sat trying to remember the spell Phoebe had written for Relic demons, and after a bit of mental rhyming recalled the incantation. She placed a hand out in front of her targeting one of the demons- hoping to channel the power of the spell to the one on the right, she need the one on the left alive.

"With my light and with my power, I banish you in this hour, No more can you exist, I turn you now into mist." Liz spoke strongly, revealing herself from her hiding place. The guard on the right dissipated much the same as the one in the attic had. It took seconds for the other demon to register what had happened, and then he pounced in a ferocious attack.

Liz flew backward into a wall, her teeth clenched, and her body jarred by the attack. Her vision blurred, and she could taste blood in her mouth. Forcing her sight to clear, Liz squinted up at the oncoming demon, and sent him into the boulder she had earlier been using for cover. The hulking creature let out a vicious snarl, but barely staggered at the onslaught. Liz tried to make a motion with her hands, but the demon was on her to quickly, chocking her with a biting grip.

Liz beat at the demon, attempted to pry his hand from her throat, and managed to bring her knee up to impact with his stomach, sending him sprawling away from her. Sucking in painful breath, tears flowing down her cheeks, Liz reached to her side for the dagger that had fallen from its place at her back, and she hurled her body on top of the Relic demon- straddling him before imbedding the finely edged blade into the demons chest.

The demon instantly ceased to move, his arms still raised to beat at her. It had taken more strength than Liz would've thought she possessed to drive the dagger into the sternum of the demon, but she had managed just barely, and she was left panting.

"Who is the new Source?" Liz shot off.

"I don't know." It had been worth a shot, Liz thought. She moved on.

"Why does Tektra want these kids?" Liz brushed a stray hair out of her face, and stared down into the eyes of the demon.

"They're going to fight in the Coming. They are needed to turn the next generation of good to evil's side." Hate stared back at her, and Liz's hands pushed the dagger harder in instinctive protection.

"What is the Coming? Why is so important?"

"The Coming of absolute evil, of nothingness. The world will be obliterated by the Coming. Good will cease to exist along with everything and everyone associated with it, bitch, and nothing you, or anyone else does can stop it." The loud smack of Liz's hand crossing the demons prone face resounded loudly in the cave.

"What does Liz Parker have to do with any of this?" Hope against hope, Liz was counting on him not knowing what she looks like.

"She will be the queen to the Source. Her power is what will complete the evil's absolution; she will be the end of everything." A gurgle left the demon as blood seeped from the corners of his mouth.

"Why is Tektra targeting the Charmed Ones?"

"If he can capture their power he can possess the Book of Shadows- he'll be able to destroy it, and any hope you miserable witches have of salvation." Liz smacked the Relic demon harder, causing flecks of blood to spatter her clothing, and despite her own sick feelings of torturing anyone she rationalized that this was not a person, that it was a demon.

"Who else is in league with Tektra? With this new Source?" Holding her breath, Liz tried to ignore the fact that blood had begun to drip from the demons ears.

"The Vampires. The Source is bringing them back into the fold, giving them more power. They were nearly extinct, but he found a nest on the outskirts of the Underworld. They are willing to infect more- to bred more support for our order." The demon let out a coughing, bloody laugh of malicious joy.

"There won't be an order. And I won't be your queen." Realization overcame the demon as Liz gripped the handle of the dagger, and focusing on her power- trying to connect with the whirlpool of untamed energy- ripped the dagger out of the guards chest only to plunge it back in aiming for the heart. A riptide of fire blasted out of the demons chest and Liz's body was catapulted backward on a wave of sheer shocking power.

For the second time that night, Liz ended up slumped and in pain against the dirty disgusting wall, and filthy floor. The dagger was clutched in her fist, but no other feeling registered, she was utterly numb. Glancing over to where the demon had lain, Liz acknowledged with a certain amount of satisfaction the demon had exploded in a blast of fire that incinerated his body.

Breathing was difficult, it came out in pants and huffs and twinges of pain. Each intake was a jolt, and Liz's vision was blacking out. "Chris." She puffed out in a whisper. Nothing happened. "Chris." Liz wheezed louder. Still nothing. "Chris." Came her final huff before she felt her body begin to float.

Too bright lights swirled in front of her as her hand released the Dagger of Truth onto the ground beside her. Liz blinked her eyelids rapidly, but she barely felt the fluttery motion as someone hauled her into their arms, whispering what she assumed was her name. Her head lolled back against a firm arm.

"Liz." Beautiful blue eyes flashed in and out among the black spots of her vision. An ethereal swirling of lights illuminated Chris's face, and Liz attempted to lift her hand to touch his face- to make sure it was real, that he was real, but nothing happened when she tried to lift her hand. It took concentration to meet the horrified eyes, the beautiful horrified eyes.

Suddenly she couldn't breath, but she was moving. The lights were entering her and moving her- she was flying. Everything was weightless and she soared for hours. Then everything stopped and blackness overwhelmed those beautiful eyes, her breathing stopped, and nothing existed at all.

Chris laid Liz on his bed the second the orbed into his room, and he used brute strength to shred open her black top. Placing a hand over her heart and the other on Liz's forehead, Chris stirred up the familiar sensations of healing. The light that usually lit his hands wasn't working, his abilities were blocked. Swearing loudly he screamed his Aunt's name.

"Paige!" His chest vibrated with the call, and he shook Liz as he waited. Paige appeared in a swirl of confusion.

Chris couldn't explain anything to her, his attention fully on the woman in his arms. Cuts and bruises covered Liz's torso, and a nasty gash marred her flawless face, tearing upward toward her hairline. A puncture wound was bleeding out from her side. Chris breathed for Liz, performing CPR, getting her body functioning before moving for Paige to heal her.

"What the hell happened?" Paige exclaimed, her voice accusatory and angry. Worry overcame the older woman as she attempted to heal the many wounds, slowly her ministrations began to take effect.

"I don't know. She called for me while I was sleeping." Chris bit out his eyes never leaving Liz. He knew something dire had happened, that Liz had been demon fighting, and a black fury boiled beneath his tenuous control.

"Liz." Paige called softly, sweeping a healing hand over Liz's temple. Liz remained unresponsive, even as her flesh healed over, and the blood disappeared. "Come on damn it, Liz."

A murmured sound of protest, then a shuddering intake of breath had Liz's eyes flying wide open, her body jerking from its prone position. Paige caught Liz in her arms, hugging her before allowing Chris to take up in her stead. His embrace was almost crushing as his usual reserve disappeared. He rained kisses down on her: adoring her face, her shoulders, the top of her head- then clutching her to him, whispering a chaotic string of unintelligible words.

"Chris." Liz said. She pulled back a little, but he pulled her back to him. "Chris, I'm okay."

"You almost died." He refused to admit that for a moment there she had been dead, that her heart and lungs had stopped working. Paige could not heal the dead, and that's why he hadn't been able to heal her. When he had called Paige he had thought that his emotions were interfering with his powers, but then he knew it was because Liz had died. His world had stopped.

"I'm not dead." Liz reassured him, but her words were empty to him. Then he pulled back violently and stared at her, forgetting Paige.

"What the hell were you doing there? What were you thinking?" Chris wanted to shake her, to rattle whatever thought made her think it was okay to go into the Underworld alone and unprotected.

"Chris you don't-"

"I don't understand? You're right! I don't understand how you could risk your life that way." He was shouting, but he couldn't control how hard his heart was beating, how fast his breathing was.

"Chris, calm down." Paige chimed in, breaking her silence, and laying a hand on her nephew's shoulder.

Taking stock of himself, Chris reigned in his out of control emotions. He thought he had matured passed outbursts like this years ago when he had forced  
himself to grow up, but with Liz he had little control.

"Liz, what happened tonight?"

It was time to decided whether or not Liz was ready to let them know. She knew the moment she opened her mouth, Chris and Paige would be all over the situation, and any control that she had would disappear. Thoughts of what the demon had said, thoughts of what could happen rolled through her mind, and she stood on the edge deciding whether to jump, or not. She took the dive.

"I haven't been completely honest lately. There's been something I've been investigating, something I didn't know as true until tonight. Magic school is being corrupted. Tektra and his factions are forming, and they are targeting the school as a means to turn freshly trained witches evil. The new Source is coming, and I don't we're ready." Liz detailed everything that had been going on the last few weeks, and Chris seemed indifferent, his icy calculated expression foretelling his displeasure.

Paige's face had taken on an absorbed expression, and her arms crossed over her chest as Liz spoke. Finally she broke in. "Why didn't you come to us? Any one of us would have helped you."

"I know, but I didn't know if this was for sure, and I knew the second I told you that you would want to get involved, but that would have made finding out all the more difficult. I didn't want to make unfounded accusations." Liz explained, her eyes meeting Chris's frosty gaze.

"The last time the Vampires were dealing with the Source I was turned, but we thought we had taken care of that." Paige seemed puzzled, and she also seemed to have ignored Liz's explanation. "We have to let my sisters know what going on."

"We could go now, I feel-"

"No, you're done for tonight. Thanks for your help, Aunt Paige. You fill the mom and Aunt Phoebe in. Liz and I will stop in tomorrow morning at breakfast- spread the word?" Paige nodded in agreement before smiling sympathetically at Liz before orbing out.

Moments passed and Liz felt like she might shatter from the pressure of all the stressed tension in the room. Chris stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall opposite the bed that Liz sat on. Neither spoke, neither willing to break the silence. Then it became too much.

"Chris, I wanted to tell you, but everything was still new when I found out. I didn't even know if I had actually found anything out. And if I hadn't taken the risks I did tonight we wouldn't know what we know now." Liz said.

"During all those training sessions, during your speeches of trust and honesty- you couldn't find the time to mention the possibility?" Chris uncrossed his arms, and moved closer to the bed.

"I love you, Chris, but I can't tell you everything right away- and I wasn't ready to tell you this. I have proof now. And it's not like I died-"

"You did, Liz. I couldn't heal, so I called Paige. Then I realized the problem and it wasn't me- you died. We can't heal the dead. I had to give you CPR to bring you back, so that you could have a chance." The stone cold expression he wore dissolved as he sank onto the bed beside Liz.

"I died." Liz asked, her voice turning tremulous.

"Yes. You can't promise me forever if your dead, Liz. How could risk-" Chris cut himself off.

"I did not know my powers were going to backfire. Pyrokinesis is the only gift I'm having trouble with." Liz was trying to wrap her mind around having been dead. She would've joined her parents. Her thoughts took another turn. She also would never had seen Chris again, or Isabel, or Alex- or any of her friends. Her life would have been over.

"Are you listening to me?" Chris demanded, pulling Liz out of her self-destructive thoughts.

"No."

Chris's expressive eyes had turned loving, had turned reverent. He pulled a box out of his end table and tugged Liz to the end of the mattress. He got down on one knee, and in her state of erratic thinking didn't register what was happening until Chris opened his mouth.

"I heard your call tonight, Liz. No white-lighter is supposed to hear a call from the Underworld, but I heard your voice. You died tonight, and my heart stopped with you. You tear down my walls, you make me crazy with worry, you drive me to the edge of insanity with lust, you make me feel alive, and Liz, you make me want to loose myself in you forever. But we don't have forever and I want you for as long as I can have you. I love you, Elizabeth Parker. Will you marry me?" The sincerity in his eyes, the love, had Liz shaking, and tears leaked from her eyes. Chris snapped open the box and a simple white gold band that held an emerald cut diamond sat in the center.

Pulling Chris up from the floor, Liz tugged him to her, kissing him breathlessly.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Liz exclaimed, pulling away, her mouth finally catching up with her mind. The ring slid on her finger, and before their eyes, the band glowed a white hue- a series of patterns materializing over the surface of the band, and the vines that appeared wrapped around the base of the diamond. The design matched that on the Dagger of Truth- sitting on the night stand- and the Mirror of Fate safely tucked away in her trunk.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Liz sighed, then turned back to her fiancé. "But tonight's going to be even longer." Kissing Chris soundly, Liz allowed the night to take her away.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Waking up was a slow process, bleary-eyed and unwilling. Liz yawned largely before opening her eyes, and peering out the window across from the bed- the curtains allowing a sliver of sunlight through them. Everything was warm and comfortable; the weight of Chris's arm curled around her bare waist had Liz burrowing down into the comforter, pressing her back against his hard chest.

The world felt slow and small in that moment, all her worries on pause, her doubts a distant memory- Liz was beginning to recognize this as her private world, the one she didn't share with anyone but Chris; it was perfect.

Raising her ring finger to eye level, Liz stared at the beautiful engagement ring newly situated there. The diamond was larger than she had envisioned for herself, but the cut made it magnificent, giving it depth and light. The intricate lines that had transformed the plain white gold band laced around the diamond, emphasizing the cut, and affording Liz a sense of strength and clarity. The designs that had flashed to life the night before appeared to be yet another unearthly gift from the gods. Thus far the gifts of the gods had been previously made- but this ring was something from Chris, it's make recent.

Thoughts of the night before rolled forward. Liz realized that Chris had allowed Paige into his private space. He had breached his comfort zone for her. Biting her lip, Liz turned over to face him.

The tips of her right hand skimmed the smooth surface of his face- he was so unbelievably handsome. His hair swept slightly over his forehead, his amazing eye lay closed, the lashes sweeping down on his cheeks giving him an angelic look, and his full passionate lips were parted slightly as he murmured silent words. Tracing his defined jaw line, Liz smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

When she reopened her eyes from the soft, slow kiss, Chris was staring back at her. "Morning, fiancée."

Liz smiled, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth in a pleased and shy manner before saying, "Morning fiancé." They shared an intimate moment before leaning in for another kiss.

"What time is it?" Chris asked, pulling back a bit.

Liz glanced around for a clock, and when her eyes landed on one, she answered. "A little after nine."

"We should get dressed and go to breakfast."

"I don't have any clothes here." Liz replied, pulling away, allowing the bedspread to slip to her waist.

"We can stop at your room." Liz nodded. "And next time you come here I'll have a drawer empty for you." That caught her attention, and Liz turned mid-dress and stared at Chris. His back was to her, and Liz knew he had done that purposefully.

After a short stop at Liz's room at Magic school, both orbed into the foyer in the Manor. Piper was just setting out a pitcher of orange juice when they arrived. Wyatt and Leo were seated along with Phoebe, Paige, Henry, Coop, and Patricia.

"Good morning." The table chorused, and Liz and Chris responded in kind, taking two of the spare seats.

"Paige was just explaining what Liz told you both last night." Phoebe informed Chris, then smiled warmly at Liz.

"I would have told you sooner, but-" Liz began to defend herself.

"That's unimportant, let's just focus on the matter at hand." Piper interrupted, her tone proprietary, but a hint of friendly warmth in her eyes.

"We know that the Vampires, Relic demons, and Tektra are siding with this new Source- the question is: who else is involved?" Phoebe asked the table.

"I don't know that there is anyone else; yet. The Dagger of Truth is supposed to pull the full truth out of its…victim." Liz decidedly disliked that word. "The only group that the demons mentioned were the Vampires."

Just then, Henry Jr., Melody, and Melinda orbed in together. Short moments later Bella and Lorelei entered through the front door, and everyone took a seat.

"You are all late." Piper informed them upon their taking up seats at the table.

"We were stuck in traffic." Bella explained away, pointing to herself and Lorelei. Bella seemed to have Piper's same attitude while Lorelei flushed under Piper's gaze.

"And I had to stop by to pick up Melody before Melinda and I could orb here." Henry Jr. interjected smoothly. Liz wondered why Piper hadn't chastised Chris and herself when they arrived, but then she glanced at the clock in the adjourning room and realized that it had just rung nine thirty shortly after Chris had orbed them in.

"So what's the what?" Melinda asked, sitting down next to Henry Jr., propping her elbow up on his shoulder while reaching for a muffin, her short-cropped hair spilling in front of her face.

"There's a new Source in town." Patricia announced, sipping on a sugary cup of coffee.

"Says who?" Liz looked from Patricia to Bella.

"I do." Liz said. She launched into the tale she had told Paige and Chris the night before, and when she was done speaking she lapsed into silence.

"You were attacked?" Wyatt and Henry Jr. seemed to be stuck on that part of the telling while the others broke off into other conversations.

"I handled it." Liz responded, hoping to get away with that.

"You handled it?" Wyatt asked. "I know you've been improving in training but-"

"She died." Chris's face had grown dark, and everyone at the table fell silent; then almost simultaneously everyone broke out in upset, shouting and arguing.

"I'm fine now. Look we know what we know now because I did what I did. Let's not focus on what happened, let's focus on what's going to happen." Liz was embarrassed at everyone's comments- especially those that were less than flattering about her naiveté about entering that sort of situation. Chris had deliberately announced her failings and in a way his verbal rebuke of her idea "handling" things was more subtle than she herself would've been if in his position.

Liz buried her face in her hands for a moment, but when she felt her left hand being tugged away from her face her other hand fell away. Patricia was holding Liz's hand and staring at the ring there, and despite Liz's attempts to tug her hand back, attention had fallen yet again on her.

"Liz?" Patricia questioned, her face shocked.

"Okay I think now would be the time to tell them- Chris." Liz whispered in his direction out of the corner of her mouth, trying not to giggle nervously.

"Liz and I are engaged." Liz wanted to smack him for all the tact that that phraseology had, apparently he was not up to stringing together long sentences.

"You're what?" Came Piper's incredulous tone.

"Mrs. Halliwell-" Liz started, then stopped. "Piper, I love your son, and he loves me. Chris asked me to marry him last night, and I've said yes."

"But you just got together." Piper exclaimed, stunned.

Everyone rose from their seats to congratulate both Liz and Chris, even as Piper turned to Leo whispering to him anxiously. Liz felt Patricia pull her into a warm, excited hug. No sooner had Patricia pulled away than Wyatt took up in her stead.

"Congratulations, little sister." Wyatt whispered as he hugged her tightly, smiling brilliantly.

More hugs were given, and when Liz reached Leo and Piper, she had to dim down her broad smile, and wipe her -now- sweaty palms against the backside of her jeans. Unexpectedly, Leo was welcoming and embraced Liz smilingly.

"Piper, I know you don't exactly approve of Chris and I being together, but I don't want this to be a negative thing." Liz said, once Leo released her; she was about to continue when Piper held up a silencing hand.

"This is a lot of information to digest right now. I know I can't make my son's decisions for him. Congratulations. Excuse me." In an abrupt movement, Piper moved around Liz and toward the staircase, not stopping even when Leo called after her.

Moments passed before Leo let out a nervous laugh, and excused himself to follow after his wife, everyone around the table awkwardly taking their seats again. Chris met her eyes and Liz bit her lower lip in response before taking her seat at the table, unsure of what to say next.

"I think it's time that we take action against Tektra and this rising Source." Chris began, overriding further conversations about his wedding plans. He moved to stand where Piper had stood and braced his hands against the hard wood of the table. "We need information. That's it. There is no way around it. So whose going to get it?"

Looks exchanged all around her and Liz watched as each Halliwell eyed one another before looking back at Chris.

"I'll go down, see what I can find out." Wyatt offered, his face a calm mask of resignation and determination.

"I'll go too. I used to study the Vampire tales in the Book and more than that I have some ideas where a nest might be hiding." Bella offered, placing her interlocked fingers bridge-like under her chin, elbows bracing against the table top.

"I can summon up a few Relic demons- give it a go with Liz and the Dagger on my side? Or good old-fashion crystals?" At this Liz turned to Patricia- she seemed like the most unlikely witch to torture, or actively kill a demon. Given the scrying and spell-casting that Patricia taught Liz knew it was naïve to base such an opinion merely on the older woman's polite air, and beautiful features.

"Name a time and place and I'll be there." Liz rejoined.

"That's all good, but I think we should enforce some ground rules. No going out at night without some sort of protection- Vampires might be lurking anywhere. They are fast and their bite will turn you faster than a viral disease will eat away at your immune system; which is exactly what I consider them." Paige explained.

"That means outside the club isn't the safest place to be at night." Said Phoebe. Henry Jr. and Melinda nodded their understanding.

"Also the only way to kill them all is to kill the queen, but no one should go after her alone- assuming you find her. Find us first. Power in numbers."

"Was that a slight to me?" Melinda asked humorously.

"Yes, oh-impulsive-one." Paige confirmed; she had always considered Melinda more flighty than her sister.

"Good. We have a plan. I think we should meet again soon. If any of your find anything out call a meeting. Until than stick to the rules." Liz watched as Chris straightened out and crossed his arms. The meeting broke up after that and while most left to do whatever their days entailed, Patricia, Wyatt, and Bella stayed behind to talk with Chris while Liz drank a glass of orange juice while Phoebe chattered on about her advice column.

"I'm up for an award for Most Empathic Love Advisor. It's always an honor, and this year I'll be featured in an article by Romance Weekly." It seemed odd to Liz that Phoebe could be so positive when so many things had changed so quickly.

Liz's thoughts turned to Piper as Phoebe went on questioning the morality of accepting such awards given her power as an empath. Things could have gone smoother that morning and Chris could have handled things better, or at the very least used more subtly, but given Piper's recent and tentative reaction to their relationship, Liz wasn't altogether sure the news would've been received well either way.

"She'll come around you know." Liz snapped out of her thoughts when Phoebe spoke more softly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Piper. She came around to you and Chris being together in a relationship, and she'll come around to you and Chris being engaged, and eventually married. He loves you very much and that helps. Piper wants him to be happy, and she likes you. If anyone understands undeniable love it's Piper and Leo." The wistful tone and dreamy expression on Phoebe's face told Liz there was more to that particular truth. "Love doesn't come easy to anyone, but for the Halliwells it is an experience that is usually fraught with pain, mistakes, and difficulty. I'm glad this happened for Chris, after all he's done he deserves it."

"What do you mean after all he's done?" The conversation seemed to be getting away from her, and Liz felt as though Phoebe was deliberately drawing her out.

"I could show you." It was an enticement. A challenge. "Just take my hands." Phoebe held her palms out facing upward.

Hesitantly and with a querying glance, Liz accepted enlightenment, placing her hands in Phoebe's. The connection was instantaneous. Colors, shapes, people, ideas, words, actions- everything swirled together in a hailstorm and cacophony of sequenced events. Liz's breath was stilted and her heart stuttered a shocked rhythm while timelines and fates altered and dissolved. Chris was a constant theme in the streaming cataclysmic production playing out before her eyes, and Liz reached for him through it all. The flashes were nothing like that she received from Max- they were far to violently disconcerting and gestalt.

Finally everything died down, and the vibrant display of what was and could have been disappeared. When Liz opened her eyes, Phoebe's still smiling face returned to her view.

"Was that real?" Liz had to know.

"Every part of it. He has phantom dreams of it once in a while, but Chris doesn't know that he saved the world. His past technically never existed and that future never came to be. Chris thinks that Piper doesn't accept his decisions because she fears he has bad judgment after Bianca- but the truth is she knows he has good judgment. Piper knows what he did for us and the world. But what mother doesn't want to protect her little boy?" Phoebe was half whispering to Liz, her eyes averted to Chris who had just finished up talking with the others.

"Why did you do that?" Liz asked curiously.

"So that you can see what sacrifice and determination can achieve, even if it's only from one person." The sage look in Phoebe's eyes disappeared and her bubbly manner reintroduced itself when Chris appeared by Liz's side ready to leave.

"Are you going to wish me luck on my interview and award ceremony?"

"Good luck." Liz answered.

"Another award, Aunt Phoebe?" Chris questioned, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Liz and kissed her neck.

"I've been chosen to receive an award for Most Empathic Love Advisor." Phoebe restated.

"Well congratulations."

"You are wishing me congratulation? Oh please, you are the one getting married to this beautiful, young, witchy woman. Give me a hug." Phoebe laughed joyously and hugged Chris before pulling back and doing the same to Liz.

"I've got to get to the office! Deadlines wait for no man- and few woman." Winking happily, Phoebe waved to the others and left without further prompting, or farewells.

"Ready to go?" Chris asked.

"With you? Anywhere." Everything that Phoebe had shown Liz flashed through her mind. An evil Wyatt. A loveless, broken future. No Charmed Ones. No good. Absolute magical destitution. And then a hero. One person great enough, strong enough, brave enough to face nonexistence for the possibility of something better. Suddenly going beyond destiny seemed like more than an incredulous dream- it seemed like fate.

Holding tight to the arms wrapped around her securely, Liz knew she would do everything in her power to keep him safe and fulfill her part in a way she hadn't been ready to before.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Liz clicked on her email and, staring at the wedding announcement, realized that it was official August and she had been at Magic school for over three months. The search for the Vampires was running dry, the interrogations of the Relic demons fruitless, and the endless list of questions about Tektra and the new Source ever present.

Things with Chris had been difficult, Liz acknowledged. They had fewer moments together because of his drive to find and extinguish the newest evil, but even in his focused mindset, they found moments to spend appreciating each other. Plans for their wedding were scattered and indecisive, but Liz hoped things would settle down soon. Piper was still distant about the engagement, but there too, Liz hoped the air would clear.

Training had become intense since that all-too-important meeting months before and finally all of her powers had fallen into place, though some more easily managed than others. The physical training was still intense, but Liz found her body slowly accommodating the more rigorous sessions. Her muscles barely cramped anymore and her agility had increased three fold.

Liz realized that her friendships and social life had taken a backburner the last month, or so; she was especially surprised when Gianna opened up that she had hit on Wyatt and he- nicely- turned her down. How she, Liz, hadn't known it was going to happen when it was plain to everyone else that Gianna was on the move only drove home the point to Liz that her priorities were decidedly skewed.

Reading the email wedding announcement that corresponded with the one Liz had gotten in the mail, thoughts of Roswell came to the forefront. Liz had kept up with her regular mirror watching, and she had noticed a progressive change in Max as a father- he had taken to the role with more vigor, ignoring Tess for the most part. Tess, for her part, seemed to be attempting to seduce Max, her efforts in vein. Glancing at her trunk, Liz reveled in the fact that that bitch was about to be dethroned.

Liz continued to email Maria back and forth about wedding arrangements and her measurements for whatever dress Maria was concocting on her behalf. Michael was more tense than usual, working harder at Meta Chem, and emptying out drawers in his apartment for Maria. Liz knew that Stonewall Guerin had checked out and Cold-feet Guerin had checked in. Despite Maria's zeal and Michael's apprehension, both seemed perfectly connected in their relationship.

Chris had agreed to go to the wedding, and Isabel was going to head back with them; despite Alex's desire to attend, he promised to watch from "above". Liz had been right in assuming Alex would be honored by the fact that Maria had chosen his birthday as her wedding day. The idea that their long time childhood friend was about to get married was not lost on neither Liz, or Alex, and they had spent one of their hang out nights walking down memory lane and laughing at the various misadventures of their lives.

Liz's thoughts veered back to the Vampires. The others had pinpointed several possible breeding grounds, but no one had taken action; Chris told them that until they had concrete proof he didn't want to pursue and possibly chase away any further leads. For someone who was completely dedicated to capturing and taking down the big threat, Chris found a lot of reasons to hold off. Something Liz was having difficulty accepting.

Rubbing the ring on her left hand, Liz felt a sense of conviction behind her errant strand of thoughts. Chris didn't want her going anywhere without his permission, but fighting a war against evil wasn't about listening to well-intentioned loved ones. Accepting and committing to fate wasn't about letting the possible leads slip away due to uncertainty. Liz had to step up and do something. But she need another opinion, Liz thought.

Slipping off her bed, Liz walked to her trunk and pulled out the items she would need, and then stood back away from the circle of lit candles. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." Gusts of wind swept around the circle and Liz turned her face away, but when the wind settled Prue appeared in the center of the circle.

"Hi." Liz said.

"So you want to be a Halliwell, huh?" Prue smiled broadly.

"You heard about Chris and me." Liz stated.

"There is little I don't hear up there. So tell me, what is it you want?" Prue asked genially, her smile dimming as her face set into a business-first facial  
expression.

"I…The Vampires are rising to help the new Source and Tektra. I found out from the Relic demons." Outlining the what's what, Liz paused before continuing, "I think it's a mistake to wait for evidence to fall into our laps that these areas are Vampire nests. We can't afford to wait. This is a mistake. I know it."

"Then why are you here asking me for permission? You know it's a mistake? So fix it. Don't let be a mistake." It sounded far to simple and Liz wondered why Prue wasn't more like the rest of her family, or her sisters- why she wasn't disapproving of Liz's possible escapade.

"Do you know what the design on your ring stands for? How that's connected to the gods?" Prue suddenly asked.

"How did you know-"

"Remember there's little that I don't hear. The ring you wear is called the Ring of Conviction. The reason so few people hear of it, and why no one found it is because it hasn't existed until now. The Roman goddess Venus created the symbols on all of your tools, including that special ring. The vines represent love, relationships, and connection to something bigger. Isis, the Egyptian goddess of love and sexuality, demanded that the wearer and user of such powerful symbols would have to be fully committed to one other being- a perfect unity of soul and heart. Kama, the only Hindu god to bestow power on your ring, decreed that only a woman of great passion could possess the ring, could embody sensuality and intensity- two of the greater held qualities to love in the Hindu religion. And the final goddess to bless the Ring of Conviction was Hera- the Greek goddess of marriage. She believed that only a woman willing to enter and entrust her heart to the sanctity of marriage, committing to the ultimate act of conviction, should wear those symbols.

"The combined power of these supreme beings has existed on another plane, unable to be imbued on a ring until such a woman, also the possessor of the other tools, should exist and step into such a mantle of power. When you touch the ring, or simply wear it- you will know where your heart lies, and what to do. This stamp of approval you are looking for already exists in yourself. Blessed be." The candles went out with a sudden whirl of wind, and Prue disappeared in a swirl of beautiful lights.

Liz stood rooted to the spot, staring down at the ring Chris had placed on her finger not long ago. The idea that so much could happen in so little time had Liz shaking her head. Prue was right, she had only been looking for validation- something only she herself could give.

Collecting the items she had used to call Prue, Liz slowly put everything away, and then took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. Clasping her hands together, almost as if she were about to pray reverently, Liz centered herself. Concentrating on her breathing, focusing on the ring, and she searched. She opened herself. She waited for an answer, a plan of action to come to her. A hum, a tie, a cord, a band- something tugged at her and Liz held on to the link firmly.

Opening her eyes, Liz rushed to the other side of her room, avoiding a stack of books, and took a seat at her desk. The areas of the underworld had been mapped out before her, a series of caves, and dirt-filled chambers. Liz pulled off her ring and took up some spare twine from her trunk then dangled the ring off the end. Refocusing herself, gathering her link, and centering her thoughts, Liz scryed for the nest. Her mind was rushed with thoughts of Chris and love, passion and fire, and everything they shared.

The string came down in a sudden jerk and Liz's eyes snapped open. The Vampires were nesting in a chamber, old and on the outskirts of larger demonic society. After replacing her ring, Liz knew that it was time to take action.

"Chris!" Liz called loudly. A moment passed and finally he appeared, dirty and windswept.

"Liz you know I was out taking care of a Lazarus demon." Chris began.

"I know where the Vampires are." Liz thought about trying to explain what happened, but then she would have to admit to summoning Prue, and though  
that wouldn't be terrible, Liz felt as if she'd be betraying the older woman in some way.

"How do you know?" His tone changed, and a seriousness settled over him.

"I can't really explain. Look you have to trust that I know. We need to do something. We have to do something now." Liz replied.

"Liz I know you want to do something. I understand that it's frustrating not being able to do anything, especially with what everyone expects of you, but  
you have be patient. The demons always come, it's just a matter of time. The others understand, mostly because they grew up experiencing this life, but-"

"So what because I wasn't raised around witches and demons that means my instincts are less than theirs?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that you are more likely to jump up at any lead than the others. We've been-"

"I've been patient. I've been waiting for you to make a decision for the last few weeks. We have been fruitlessly brutalizing demons for information that they are unwilling to give, and we have been scouring suspicious activity since we got engaged, and you have been given plenty of lead. What are you waiting for? I'm telling you that I know where they are and you are telling me…What? To wait?" Clenching her fists, Liz moved across her room away from Chris, unable to be near him in that moment.

"Liz I don't have time to argue right now. Just sit tight and wait it out. I'll come back later and we'll talk." Liz turned to argue, but he orbed away without so much as a goodbye.

"Maybe I don't want to wait." Liz exclaimed aloud to the emptiness of her room. Frustrated and angry, Liz grabbed up her map, and headed out of her room.

Walking the halls of Magic school, feeling that incredible need to do her best, to be a part of the magical community only further fueled Liz's anger. She had thought that Chris would listen to her, that he would trust her instincts. Ever since her "death" he had started to treat her more fragile, like breakable glass, or porcelain. The others weren't any easier on her in training, or classes, but Chris managed to make her feel more sheltered, as if she were an invalid because she had gotten into a tough situation.

Things happen for a reason. She knew that. She had learned that. Chris just couldn't accept that when it came to Liz and harm. Liz remembered him yelling at Wyatt when he hit her with a particularly powerful energy ball during one of their practice sessions. Wyatt had apologized and Liz had said she was fine because even the added kick hadn't really done much damage. Chris hadn't been completely satisfied with their reaction to the situation so he ended practice early, which had caused a small argument between him and Liz, but she had shrugged it off and let it go because she knew he was acting out of love for her. He had been wonderful in every other area, but this time, Liz wouldn't let it go.

Walking into Wyatt's classroom, Liz noticed he was sitting at his desk, glaring at the paper-covered surface. "Practicing your death-ray eyes?" Liz quipped.

Wyatt looked up and upon seeing Liz's face, smiled brightly. "Hi Liz. How are you?"

"Infuriated with your brother. You?" She tried to play it off casually, not wanting to offload on Wyatt. He seemed to have a lot on his mind lately.

"Fine. What did he do now?" Wyatt questioned, getting up from behind his desk, making his way around to the other side, and then taking a seat on the edge.

"I told him that I know where the Vampires are, and he said that he didn't have time right now." Liz bit her lip hard and watched as Wyatt's eyebrows raised up on his forehead.

"You know where the Vampires are?" He sounded uncertain.

"I can't tell you how I know, but I do." Unclenching her fists, Liz put her hands together in front of her, leaning back against the wall behind her.

"He's just worried about you being safe." Wyatt explained away on Chris's behalf.

"Well when you are fighting evil safety is bound to be an issue, but he's not even taking me seriously. We HAVE to do something. Now. I can't explain it, but I feel it." Liz tried not to sound desperate, but she knew that some form of anxiety had entered her voice.

"I believe you. I want to help you, but if Chris finds out-"

"Are you going to worry about what Chris thinks is right, or what I know is right." Liz emphasized the word know while straightening up and staring at Wyatt intently.

"You need to be really careful. If I help you with this, Chris isn't going to be the only one unhappy with me. Or you. I believe you. I trust you. Are you sure that you are ready to do this?" Wyatt's gorgeous eyes, similar in color to his brother's, peered into Liz's own and waited for her to reply.

"Yes." The ring on Liz's left hand tingled a bit, and Liz clenched her left hand into a fist before releasing it. Pulling out the map, Liz laid it out on one of the many desks, pointing out and explaining to Wyatt exactly where the nest was.

"Aunt Paige says the only way to vanquish them all is to get the queen. We have to be careful, they could turn either of us." Wyatt concluded, handing Liz back the rough outline of the underworld.

"Do we need anything?" Liz asked.

"You can use your pyrokinesis, right?" Wyatt questioned, looking down at her from his impressive height.

"Check."

"Stay close to me." Wyatt warned, then took her in his arms, and orbed them away.

The chamber was like most all of the other places in the underworld, the significant difference was the screechy sound of bats and fluttering wings overhead. It was an unspoken rule between both Wyatt and Liz that neither were to make a sound. Bats used sonar to track prey and hearing due to their poor eyesight, one wrong move and Wyatt and Liz would alert the Vampires to their presence.

They moved slowly through the cavern, barely lifting their feet to walk, and breathing as quietly as possible. Liz felt a rush of panic the deeper they went into the chamber. The turned a corner into a more open and torch-lit chamber when they heard voices and instantly froze.

"What do you mean you were followed?" Came the sound of a feminine voice.

"A witch followed us to the outer chamber. We are unsure if she knew what we were. We lost her in the darkness." A masculine subservient voice also  
reached them.

"Do we know who this witch is, or why she was here?" Replied the female.

"It was a Halliwell, one of younger women." Came the answer.

"And she was here why?" Again asked the woman.

"We don't know." The sound of a thud and a groan met their ears, leaving Liz and Wyatt the impression the male was attacked.

"Tektra will not be pleased." Said another distant female voice.

"Tektra is merely a tool, a means to an end. His displeasure is not our concern. It is however our concern that the new Source be kept happy. Persuade Tektra to allows us a meeting, a further offering of peace." Said the first female voice.

"Yes my queen." Came the reply. Liz half-turned to stare at Wyatt and noticed a man standing behind him, about to attack.

Shoving Wyatt out of the way, Liz dove to the side. Hitting the ground at a roll, Liz took a moment to find her feet, but when she did she heard a screeching noise, and felt a sudden ringing in her ears that rose the alarm for the others.

"Liz get to the queen." Wyatt shouted, tackling the Vampire hovering near her.

Tearing off at a run, Liz traveled through the well lit chamber, and then stumbled into a more decadently decorated cavern, filled with scantily clad women  
and men- all of which turned to her upon her entrance.

"A new arrival?" A short red head inquired, her eyebrows rising. The others immediately went on guard, their eyes shifting a bit, teeth bared to full length. "What's your name?" Asked the woman who Liz knew to be the queen.

"Back away." Liz ordered as some of the men advanced on her. Throwing up a hand three of them flew back into a wall, and with a squint of her eyes,  
another two joined them.

"Oh, I like this one. She has life in her." The red haired woman sized Liz up with her black eyes, and an indecently wicked smile spread across her ruby colored lips.

"Liz." Called Wyatt from behind, he was still in the back chamber fighting a valorous fight against the many bombarding Vampires.

"You brought dinner? I like you more by the minute." The queen motioned her head toward the entrance, where Liz stood. Two women moved toward Liz,  
causing her to attack- freezing them in place.

"I said stay back. Get your…servants off of Wyatt." Liz demanded, her voice strong. She was severely outnumbered, but she refused to bow down, or out.  
She had tried several times to channel her pyrokinesis, but something was blocking her.

"What is your name, child?" Another yell from Wyatt and another flicking hand motion stopped a male Vampire from moving forward.

"Tell them to back off." Liz said again.

"Tell me your name, and I'll consider it." Came the enticement.

"Elizabeth Parker." Something forced her to use her whole name. A murmur went up around the cavern, and the queen's eyes widen a fraction. She  
opened her mouth and a screech echoed through the chambers. The rustling from the fight in the other chamber silenced, and Wyatt appeared by her side.

"You are younger than I anticipated." The queen said, then paused, as Wyatt leaned down slightly on Liz, breathing hard. "A Halliwell as your companion?"

"What are you talking about?" Liz was confused.

"I wonder what the young Source will think if we have his queen. What better way to take power than cut a sovereign off before he has a chance?" A look of pleasure and amusement entered the red head's eyes before she motioned a hand and Liz found herself and Wyatt at the mercy of several hundred bats.

They both used their force field, but in their surprise and haste, a few of the bats managed to cling to Liz. She felt the piercing bit to her breast through her shirt, heard her own cry, and then another bit on her shoulder, and another on her thigh. She heard Wyatt calling to her, and felt the bats and their fangs  
unclench.

A burning liquid seared her veins, causing a quaking throb to run through her body. Liz's eyelids fluttered too fast to register light or sight. Her arms tingled, and her legs tightened.

"Liz." She heard her voice, knew that someone wanted her to wake up- felt her body being shaken and jolted, but she couldn't open her eyes. Then her body seized up, her breath gone, and everything tensed.

White light filled her mind, she couldn't see anything except the light, but then an image came out to her. It was Nut.

"Elizabeth." It was a formal welcome full of warmth.

"What are you-"

"Your body will be fine. You are rejecting the change. Another gift I have given to you. Vampires by nature are creatures of the night, therefore they are  
of my control. I have allowed you a natural vaccine, their power cannot infect you. I am here to tell you that you are on the right path. Everything is about to come to fruition, and you are on the right side. Blessed be, my child." Nut touched Liz's face before she could speak, and Liz came back into herself.

She was still in the cavern, but Wyatt had his shield up protecting them; three dead bats lay gutted on the ground.

"Liz? Are you…?" Wyatt didn't finish his thought, and Liz knew how horrified he was.

"No. I'm fine. We need to get to the queen." Liz responded. She stood on unsteady legs for a moment, and her body slowly stretched, and let loose her  
tense muscles.

"How is it you did turn?" Wyatt questioned.

"I'm immune. You take care of the flyers and I'll work on getting to the queen." Liz announced, then signaled for Wyatt to drop the glimmering shield.

It was like dousing themselves in blood, the bats were surrounding them in seconds. Liz flung out both arms and like the red sea they parted. Racing  
forward, Liz hurtled over an open fire on the dirt ground, and landed in a jarring crouch beside a hissing Vampire. Focusing her power, Liz managed to break through the block, and set the male on fire.

The queen had retreated into another chamber, but Liz was fast to follow, disintegrating all of the Vampires to fall in line in front of her. The queen stood angrily beside Tektra- the handsome demon stonily listening to the vehement anger of the queen. Liz faltered in her stride upon seeing the demon, but ignored him in favor of attacking the five surrounding guards that separated her and the queen.

One of the rather muscular ones launched himself toward Liz, taking her down onto her back where she levered her feet against his chest and flung him backward with a slight telekinetic push. Gaining her feet again, Liz spun out of the way of another guard- this one female- and froze two others in place. The fifth took up where the first two left off, but turned into bat form before attacking; his fangs sinking deep in her throat.

The bite was painful and it caused her muscles to clench again, but she pulled the fluttering body away from her and tossed him toward the ground, freezing him mid-fall before summoning a ball of fire that caused an explosion upon impact.

"You are on your own Hatha. We refuse to have allies fit to be our enemy." Tektra announced before smirking in Liz's general direction, and shimmering  
away, narrowly avoiding the ball of flames Liz threw at him.

"How is it you have not turned?" Hatha shouted angrily, losing her cool demeanor. Liz answered by flinging her into a wall, and then centering her energy. She knew she had to work fast, Wyatt was still fending off the hordes of Vampires, and she was unsure when she would have so clear a shot.

Both arms extended in front of her, Liz watched as a trail of fire scorched the air, growing as the oxygen hit it, and then impacted with the queen. At that moment, the female guard that Liz had avoided, jumped on her back, and Liz went down hard. Blood and dirt formed a gritty paste in her mouth, but the woman on Liz's back shifted off of her and ear-shattering screams had Liz holding her head painfully. The queen lie writhing on the floor, and with a final combustion, exploded in a mushroom cloud of dust.

Spitting out the nasty mud in her mouth, Liz pushed her scratched up hands against the ground, and sat up, using the back of her right hand to wipe blood from her nose, and the corners of her mouth.

"Wyatt!" Liz called in a booming voice. A scattering sound was heard and a minute later Wyatt appeared in the chamber's entrance way, covered in dirt, blood, and pieces of God-knows-what.

"I'm okay. How about you?" He asked concerned. Wyatt's left leg was bleeding from a scratch wound, but he did look relatively okay.

"Fine. Are they all gone?"

"They all exploded in a mass of blood and entrails. You did good." They shared and smile, and Liz accepted Wyatt's hand when he made his way over to her.

Orbing in, Liz realized they were once again in the manor, and self-consciously rubbed at her face, only to find her hands equally dirty.

"Oh my GOD." Piper's exclamation had Liz jumping, but she settle back against Wyatt when she saw it was Piper coming down the stairs. "What happened to the two of you?"

Wyatt proceeded to explain, and the next thing Liz knew people were orbing in left and right, and Leo was healing her wounds while Phoebe brought out a clean rag and a bowl of water for her to rinse off.

"I thought I told you to wait until later." Chris thundered the moment he was filled in.

"If I hadn't gone we wouldn't have gotten to the Vampires, they would probably have picked up and moved because they knew one of you were following them." Liz shouted back at him.

"It was not safe."

"When is fighting evil ever SAFE." Liz rejoined, angrily tossing her wet rag at him. The whole family was there, watching, and shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"It isn't, but it's safer if we go together." Chris's face was turning red.

"I tried that approach, you told me you didn't have time for me." Was her response.

"I didn't say I didn't have time for you. I said-"

"It meant the same thing." Liz crossed her arms over her chest. "This conversation is over. Paige, can you take me back to Magic school."

"Sure." Paige obliged and Liz watched as Chris stared back at her until the lights colored her vision, and she was orbed away.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Rolling her neck to ease the tension, Liz sat up in bed for the third time. It was five in the morning the day of Maria's wedding and still Liz hadn't made up with Chris. Everything between them had been either critical arguing, or silence in the face of meaningful glances. In classes, Liz chose to listen as he spoke, complete all of the assignments as quickly as possible, and exchange the bare minimum requirement for what passed as normal student-teacher dialogue.

Isabel and Alex had hung around her more, sensing something was wrong, and a few of Chris's extended family had dropped by to talk. Paige had insisted that Liz talk to him, but when Liz tried it had only ended with them both in a temperamental mood- brooding back and forth at one another.

Liz stared down at her ring and wondered if Chris was even going to show up to take her to the wedding, and a part of her was too angry at him to even ask. Her thoughts rolled over in her mind, and Liz remembered just what she had planned for her return to Roswell later in the day, but another glance down at her ring had her shifting and lying in a lump on her bed.

The bedside clock glared at Liz with big red numbers, and Liz finally gave up the fight. She threw back the covers in a frustrated manner, then stood up and went to her washstand. Gathering her shower supplies, Liz traveled down the hall for a quick shower. There were very few early risers at Magic school so the pick of shower stalls was wide.

Once she had changed into her pre-wedding clothes, Liz walked down for an early breakfast. Telling Jordan that there was going to be a break in their morning routine didn't seem to phase him much, but lately their friendship hadn't been all that close; Liz specifically had had too much on her mind to spend quality time with Jordan, or Melissa, or any of her other classmates.

As she turned to gather some extra clothing in her duffle bag, Liz felt someone orb in behind her, and when she turned Chris stood not two feet away.

"Morning." He said distantly.

"Morning." Liz replied, hands fidgeting. "We should go. Maria said that she was going to be up by six to start planning, and I wanted to check in at the Crash to see how things are running."

Instead of responding, Chris crossed the room and took her into his arms and orbed them away. For ten glorious seconds, Liz felt his arms around her, and all of their bickering didn't matter. But they orbed into her living room in her old apartment, and his arms fell away.

They were both silent as Liz unpacked a few of her things in her bedroom while Chris took his first real look around where Liz had grown up. He didn't comment often except for a few pleasant remarks about the decorating, and a cute picture here and there of Liz when she was younger.

"I'm going to go talk to Jose. Why don't you just relax here? You can take a nap if you want." Liz suggested, stretching her fingers, and flexing them nervously.

"That's fine."

"Good." Liz waited for a moment, standing still, and then rushed out of the apartment with a few murmured words about being back later.

Jose was downstairs setting up for the morning rush when Liz came in through the back.

"Lizzie, oh I've missed you." Jose had always been friendly when Liz worked her shifts on weekends and the occasional weeknight; it was a welcome gesture when he approached her for a hug. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I used my key and came in through the back. It's kind of early, I wasn't sure you'd be in yet." Liz covered.

"You must be here for our little chica's wedding. I can't believe Guerin finally owned up and proposed. Maria has been  
walking on a cloud ever since." Jose confided.

"Are you going?" Liz questioned.

"I have work."

"Oh I would have closed down for a day if I had known you might want to go." The thought that Jose might be attending, or wanting to attend Maria's wedding had never crossed her mind.

"No, I need the hours. Besides Mia wouldn't have been able to come with Ana being sick this week." Jose explained away, turning back to taking down chairs near the front door.

"Oh how is your family?"

"Mia's taking night classes at the high school, and Ana just started second grade. They both have a bit of a bug, but I took them to the doctor the other day, and got them some medicine. Mia wanted me to pass along a hello next time I saw you, and Ana drew you a picture- it's in the back office." Mia and Ana had always been particularly sweet to Liz, and she couldn't help but smile at their greetings.

"How are things with here?" Liz inquired, taking a seat on one of the stools at the counter. She ran her fingers along the counter top, and stared at the shiny surface; it was odd not working at the Crashdown anymore.

"Well everything is staying a float, and you pull down decent money. I even got my biannual report, and it looks like I'm up for a raise in November." Jose smiled his big smile, tight with crows feet around his eyes.

"A nice one too." Liz agreed smiling.

"There's an account summary in the office waiting for you. It's nice having you back, chica."

"Thanks." Liz slipped off the stood, brushed a hand on the front of her jeans, and walked into the back. A bright yellow sun and a flock of birds were drawn across the front of some stationary, pinned up on the corkboard above Liz's desk. Liz smiled at Ana's drawing and at the sloppy signature in the lower right-hand corner. Taking in the contents of the first few drawers, Liz came across the account summary, and realized that the Crashdown was doing fine; in truth she was pulling in enough money to keep her living decently and attend college if she so chose.

Signing off on a few papers, and putting the account summary in a large manila folder labeling off that years account, Liz stopped when she saw her father's handwriting. It was a neat slanted scrawl that was scratchy on the R's and T's, but loopy on the Y's and C's. Liz remembered being a little girl and sitting in her father's office while he clacked away at the computer, or signed off on some papers and checks; he would always look at her every once in a while and just smile.

A knock was heard on the door and when Liz turned she saw it was Maria.

"Hi." Maria volunteered to speak first, and the next thing Liz found herself doing was jumping up to hug her longtime friend, and squeezing impressively hard while squealing.

"I can't believe you're getting married today." Liz said, pulling back with a broad smile, all traces of nostalgia missing.

"You can't believe it? How do you think I feel? God Liz, I woke up this morning and I knew that my whole world was going to change. I am going to be Mrs. Maria Deluca-Guerin."

"Decided to keep your last name?"

"Damn straight I did. I'm not going to lose my identity just because I'm getting married. Michael could care either way. Oh my God you have to see the dress I had made for you!" Maria jabbered on and on, and Liz realized that she hadn't changed much at all. Maria was still her "power to women" self with a flare for exaggeration.

"Come on, the Jetta is outside, and I've got to start getting on the ball. Can you believe I'm getting married!" Maria exclaimed the last part as they walked out of the office, and Liz remembered Chris upstairs.

"Wait I have to tell Chris that I'm leaving." Liz paused Maria.

"Oh my God, that's right! He's here isn't he, you new guy. Well let's go up and meet him."

Liz led Maria up the stairs and together they entered her apartment. Chris sat in the living room watching some TV when they entered, and then stood.

"Chris, this is my friend, Maria. Maria, this is my fiancé, Chris." Commence explosion.

"You're getting married! Oh my God, that's so amazing, Liz. Hi, I'm Maria. It's so nice to meet you." Maria enveloped Chris in a one-sided hug before pulling away and bulldozing over to Liz and hugging her just as fiercely. She then proceeded to examine Liz's ring, and the entire time Chris was relatively silent.

"It's nice to meet you." Chris said in turn.

"When did this happen? I love the design on the ring." Maria gushed.

"Recently, actually, but shouldn't we be-"

"Why didn't you tell me in all of the emails we exchanged?" There really was no room for arguing when Maria was on a roll.

"I thought I should tell you in person, and after you met Chris. Shouldn't we-"

"That's true, I'm not sure how I would have taken, let alone believed it, if I had read it in an email." Maria started to go on and on about how thrilling it was before Liz finally ran out of patience.

"Maria it's great that you are so excited for me, but you are getting married today remember?" It took barely a second for the words to register, and Maria was agreeing and insisting that they get a move on.

"Chris I was just going to tell you that I had to head out. Whenever you get hungry just go down and order something, I'll tell Jose to be on the watch for you. I'll be back at three to get you, okay?" Liz almost forgot they were arguing, but his indifference to the situation reminded her.

"I'll be fine."

Frustrated with his answer, but unable to do anything as Maria pulled her toward the door, Liz glanced back at him one last time to see him retaking his seat on the couch.

They arrived at Maria's house a short while later, Amy was already up and about talking to the caterers on the phone about how to set everything up later that night. Amy gave Liz a half-hug and broad smile, mouthing a "how are you" between shouting into the phone. Liz returned with a "fine", and then followed Maria into her room only to find it overflowing with boxes.

"What happened in here?" Liz asked, wending a path to Maria's bed.

"I'm moving in with Michael, and everything has been a mess for a while now. Okay close your eyes." Maria ordered, hands on hips, smile in place.

Taking a deep breath, Liz did as asked, and waited until Maria allowed her to open her eyes before letting it out. In front of her, hanging off of a rack that Maria had just wheeled into the center of her room, hung a beautiful dress. The breath-taking gown was ankle length, and the material looked like a dream spun from pink tulle and gold satin. The bodice was made of pink as a base material, and then a golden corset overlay, coming down to a V-waist where three varying layers of rosy pink tulle flowed downward. The sweetheart neckline would most certainly compliment Liz's figure.

Running a hand down the ribbons of the golden corset, Liz was blown away.

"No Maid of Honor of mine was going to show up in some nightmare of a dress. Do you love it?" Maria asked.

"It's gorgeous." Liz managed to say.

"Where's Isabel?" Maria questioned.

"Oh she had something to do, so she asked me to let you know she's be by at eight." Liz returned smoothly. Isabel has said that she needed at least until seven to get her beauty sleep, and volunteered Alex to take her later on in the morning.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure she was here in time to try on her dress in case there was need for alterations. My wedding planners insisted that the two of you check out the fit of the dress hours before the wedding to have time for last minute tweaking if necessary." Maria explained, then disappeared behind into the maze of boxes only to come back with a plastic covered hanger, her wedding gown inside.

"And this is my perfect wedding dress." Maria pulled aside the plastic and Liz got a full view of the dress. It was simple, clean lines with a tight fit. The smooth skirt went to her knees before billowing down with a different sheer lace material; long sleeves made of the same lacey material met the satiny material of the main portion of the gown just off of the shoulders. A straight low neckline would emphasize Maria's cleavage, and the back of the dress was a swooping plunge, daring and revealing, only to be covered by the sheer material of the sleeves, and bottom of the dress.

"I've never seen such a wedding dress like this. I guess it's just like you, one of a kind." Maria flushed under Liz's praise before giggling, hanging up her dress on the rack next to Liz's, and diving at Liz onto the bed.

Hours later everything was up and running. Isabel and Liz had tried on the gowns, and Liz had to have the waist taken in a bit, but otherwise the dressing went without notice. The house was in upheaval as Amy and the wedding planners dished out instruction after instruction, and Liz was near dizzy with how quickly things were moving along.

Maria, Isabel, and Liz were applying their make-up when a knock came to the door, and Amy informed them that it was three and they had an hour before they had to be out in Briar Fields, twenty minutes from the Deluca household. Maria and Michael had decided to have the wedding in the field, and the reception a short distance away on a raised wooden platform with a see-through netting tenting over the floor.

"I've got to go pick up Chris." Liz said, finishing up with the mascara, and turning to face Maria only to find her hyperventilating.

"Maria?" Isabel asked.

"I can't do this. Oh my God, I'm getting married." Liz hurried as quickly as she could in her dress, and knelt down beside  
Maria. Grabbing a familiar bottle, Liz uncapped it, and placed it in Maria's hand under her nose.

"Breath. It is your wedding day and you are beautiful and amazing and Michael loves you. This is your day. You finally have him." Maria's breathing started to calm down and she looked at Liz smilingly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Chica?" Maria spouted jokingly.

"Yes. I'll be back soon. You look amazing." Liz meant it too. Maria's hair was smoothed into this large side bun with a huge gardenia flower pinned in the center of it. A row of glitter clips surrounded the outside of the bun, and Maria's make-up was silvery, and smoky; adding a sense of harmony between the dress and her hair and the incredibly beautiful smile Maria kept flashing every few minutes.

Liz expediently picked up Chris, and then made her way back to Maria's in the Jetta. The couple spoke few words between them, and Liz rushed back to Maria's side after telling Chris which car to wait by when they arrived back at the house. Isabel was adjusting the cinch sash around her waist when Liz entered the room.

"You look great, Isabel." Liz complimented, taking in the pink themed dress similar to, though not exactly like her own. It had more shades in the magenta array and it was strapless with ties making up the back of the dress; it clung to Isabel nicely, and the long waves of blond hair Isabel touted hung complimentary around her.

"You too." Liz smiled, and nodded, glancing down at herself, and then checking her hair with a hand to make sure the French twist was still in place.

"Let's go everyone." Liz heard Amy from the front room, followed by Maria oh-my-Goding as everyone filed out the front door.

The transition from Maria's house to Briar Fields was confusing and loud, but when Liz finally stood up at the front of the aisle beside her childhood friend, watching as Maria and Michael exchanged vows beneath a archway covered in vines and flowers. The crowd was relatively large considering the time given to plan the wedding, and Liz found herself eyeing the crowd of high school acquaintances, select Crashdown employees, a few police friends of Sheriff Valenti, and then of course the inner-circle.

As everyone watched Maria and Michael kiss cheers broke out, and everyone slowly made their way across the field- after the wedding processional- and onto the gleaming platform with it's many chairs and tables, and the wide open area for dancing. Maria and Michael got out on the dance floor and the song "You Made Me Love You" by Al Jolson began to play and Liz laughed outright through a sudden bought of tears. The song was perfect for them, and the smile on Michael's face as he spun Maria around the open space on the platform was ingrained in Liz's mind forever.

A growing tingle on her left hand had Liz staring down again at her engagement ring, and then over at Chris, who stood beside her. The day had progressed along fast, but in that moment, watching Maria and Michael dance, Liz felt her world slow.

The song ended and another started and everyone was invited to dance, and Liz found herself being pulled onto the dance floor by Chris. She realized how good he looked cleaned up, and when their eyes met everything came to an utter halt in spite of the fact the world kept moving.

"I hate fighting with you." Chris finally said, pulling her closer.

"Me too. But I'm still not sorry about what I did." Liz turned into a spin as the dance went along.

"And I'm still not happy the way you went about it. But I was wrong anyway." Liz spun back in, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you." Chris whispered back, and Liz leaned up to kiss him intimately. They pulled back and continued to dance. "You look beautiful, Liz."

"Thank you. You look good too." Liz returned. Her eyes drifted closed as the danced on, and when the beat changed Liz opened them, and found that Chris was quite a good dancer. As they made their way around the dance floor, Liz saw Kyle dancing with some random girl, and brought Chris to a stop to make her way over to him.

"Kyle!" Liz exclaimed when she had reached him. He pulled back and looked at her before recognition overtook him.

"Liz, hey. It's great to see you. You look amazing." Kyle hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You too. Whose this?" Liz asked.

"Sherry White. She went to Roswell with us." Liz didn't recognize her, but nodded politely anyway and then introduced Chris.

"Fiancé? Wow things have changed since I left." Kyle commented, but then they went their separate ways with talk of seeing each other later, and Liz was practically glowing. Everything almost felt like normal.

Together, Liz and Chris had a run in with Isabel, and then Maria and Michael. Liz had caught a glimpse of Max and Tess and baby Zan earlier, but until things settled down for the dinner she couldn't be sure.

When it was time for the caterers to set out the meals everyone had had a fair amount of champagne, and Liz had taken her seat next Maria at the front table. Taking up a champagne flute, Liz stood and gained everyone's attention.

"Hi, I'm Liz. Maria and I have been the closest of friends since we were kids. We have shared every big and little secret with one another since we have met, and it amazes me that she is now married. I know this beautiful talented woman to be just that, and I remember the moment she met Michael. To say that they're romance was explosive would be putting it mildly, but to say that they love each other is an even bigger understatement. I've never met two people who argue more, but I've also never met two people who find each other so absolutely irresistible either. I am so happy for you both. May your marriage be as wonderful as it is in this moment forever. Congratulations." Liz smiled, took a drink, and sat down next to Maria and received a bone-crushing hug.

On the other side of Michael, Max stood up, and Liz could see him clearly. He delivered a more humorous, nervous speech than Liz, but everyone clapped, and Michael beamed.

Liz caught sight of Tess feeding baby Zan, and after the meals and drinks were finished and the dancing resumed again, saw the blond get up and approach Max. Isabel held on to Zan while Max and Tess took what had turned into an argument, off the platform and outside of the tented area. It was getting dark out, so except for the many candles, Tess and Max were barely outlined.

This was her moment, Liz realized. She whispered something to Chris, and then made her escape. She waited close by the feuding duo, and listened in .

"I can't understand why you won't just let go of the past, Max. I'm your wife. We should be in there dancing, and enjoying ourselves, not fighting over who has to watch Zan while the other talks to Michael and Maria. Isabel can watch the baby." Liz rolled her eyes as Tess whined, and bit her cheek at the "let go of the past" comment.

"Tess, I will never let go of what you. You and I both know that if it weren't for your connection to Zan that you wouldn't be here right now. And you are not my wife anymore, so stop." Anger colored Max's words, and Liz waited for a reply.

"I don't know why I bothered to come to this freak show anyway. Their marriage is an illusion, and if Michael ever does wise up he'll be the better for it." Liz had heard enough.

Sweeping out of the relative hiding area, Liz approached the couple, and with an angry charge, tackled Tess backward. They landed hard on the grassy field among flowers. Liz got in a few punches before Tess heaved her weight, throwing Liz off to the side, and then climbing on top of her. Max shouted something at them, but Liz would have none of it, and using his voice as a distraction, Liz shifted up against Tess, and plunged the Dagger of Truth into her shoulder.

Tess, paralyzed above her, was easily shoved off of Liz and to the side, where Liz climbed back on top of her. Liz's breathing was heavy, and her hair was falling out of it's twist, but she didn't care. Dirt was beneath her fingernails and it didn't matter. Max approached, followed by a stunned Chris, shocked Kyle, and grinning Isabel.

"You killed Alex, you malicious, vindictive bitch! I promised I would figure out a way to get you to tell the truth, and I have it now. Are you and baby Zan really connected?" Liz waited, heaving in deep breaths. She watched as Tess's eyes shifted, and it was obvious from her racing heartbeat that she was trying to fight the dagger's pull.

"Answer!" Liz shouted, then reduced her voice level after considering how many people were inside the tent not thirty feet away.

"No. Now, this is none of your business whore, get the hell off of me." Tess's biting words didn't sting. All Liz could feel in that moment was utter satisfaction. Pulling the dagger out of Tess's shoulder blade, Liz reared back to slam it down into her stomach when a hand from behind stopped her.

Liz heard a few gasps, and when she turned back around realized that it was Alex holding back her shaking fist. The dagger quivered in her hand, and Liz had to fight her desire to push Alex away and kill the conniving bitch laying beneath her, now shaking and speechless.

"Alex let go."

"No, Liz. I can't let you kill her. I won't let her do that to you, make you killer." Liz warred with herself for a moment, then nodded. Alex helped her climb off of Tess, and the other woman sat on the ground with wide panicked eyes.

The next moment before their eyes, Tess was thrown a few feet back, a gaping wound in her side pouring a river of blood, and her eyes dull, empty of life. Liz turned in a whirl, and took in Max's outstretched hand. He had never possessed that power before, not that she had known, but his face was beat red, and he seemed to be unseeing.

The rest of the night was a blur of events to Liz. Chris and Alex took care of the body, Isabel explained Alex's sudden appearance and the resulting long story, and Liz helped Max. No one at the reception was the wiser, the music and cacophony of noises from the wedding-goers covered the sounds outside, except for a few curious glances; but it was assumed that some argument had taken place. By the time Liz got back to Magic school that night, everything had been squared away, except an explanation to Chris.

"Were you really going to kill that woman tonight?" His voice was elusive, indifferent.

"Yes." Liz said, hardening her tone.

"Why?" It was a long story. Liz told it faster than she thought possible. In the end they stood in silence assessing one another. "Be careful, Liz. It's easier than you think to cross the line between vanquishing evil, and taking justice into your own hands"

"She was not an innocent." Liz replied. They stood for a moment longer, and then Chris encompassed her with his arms, and carried her to her bed, the two falling asleep in each other's arms as Liz finally came to terms with her past and let go of her hatred.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-Six

It was that first deep breath as she woke that told Liz everything was fine. Her heart sped up a little at the familiar smell of Chris's earthy scent. Somewhere in her mind she registered that things between them were still a bit rocky, that nothing was completely resolved, but the feel of his arms around her, cradling her protectively, told Liz everything she needed to know.

The gentle thumping of Chris's heart beat, the warmth of his skin, his earthy scent- it was all a welcomed benefit of him being there. The night before, the wedding, everything had gotten out of hand and her plan had gone decidedly sideways. Having the Dagger of Truth on her and later ambushing Tess when she had the chance had been the logical layout for the night. Liz realized that she hadn't even intended to kill Tess at the start of the day, but when she had been on top of her, listening as the bitch lay there on the ground spewing her vile words- something had snapped.

Max had been an even bigger surprise. His reaction had blown Liz away and the part of her that remembered Max when they were just friends warmed all over; coming to life to remind Liz of everything good Max had used to represent. He had done what some people would consider a terrible thing, but what Liz could only consider closure for everyone.

Twisting her fingers in the gaps of Chris's button down shirt, Liz wondered how things could go from being so perfect to so terrible and back again. Life had turned into a yo-yo and the ups and downs felt like euphoria and despair, but nothing in life was that simple.

"How long have you been awake?"

Chris's groggy voice filtered through Liz's thoughts, and she lifted her head, balancing her elbow as leverage against his chest to stare down at him.

"Not long."

"Is there anything to do today?" Chris mumbled, his eyes dropped with sleepiness, but his hands were awake, pulling her closer.

"No. Well you said that you had to help Piper out with her restaurant today, and that P3 was short a bartender, but I'm free." Liz explained.

"I would spend all day with you if I could. I know things have been tense lately-" Liz hushed him with a soft good morning kiss, and pulled back slowly, savoring the experience.

"I love that you are so close to your family. I used to be that way with my parents…I miss that a lot. You are lucky to have so many people to love and who love you. I would never take away from that." Liz smiled sadly thinking of her parents, but the pain wasn't as overwhelming as it had been months before.

"When we get married they'll be your family too." Chris whispered back at her, his tone softer to fit the moment.

Liz unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest to her, then traced the contours of his hard muscles, and laying a trail of kisses from the pulse in his neck to the spot above his heart.

There was a knocking at the door and Liz stilled her kissing. She looked up into Chris's face, silently asking him what he wanted to do. His eyes were an intense, lancing blue, but he nodded his head at the door, unmoving.

"Who is it?" Liz called, taking a precaution.

"It's me, Jordan," He said through the door. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Maybe you should just go," Liz sighed.

"I'll stay if you want," Chris offered, giving her a serious look. She knew what he was offering. Tell me to stay and reveal our relationship and I will- that's exactly what his looks said.

"You should go," Liz told him, but pressed another fleeting kiss to his lips, and before she could pull away he was gone.

"Liz?" Jordan called again.

"Coming," Liz returned with a sigh.

Opening the door to her room, Liz stepped aside for Jordan to enter. He didn't appear to be mussed, or remotely tousled- obviously he wasn't there because he'd been in a fight. He didn't seem to be in a good mood either which said something because Jordan was generally a good mood type of guy. Something was off about him, but his emotions were a mix.

"What's up?" Liz questioned. She leaned back against the now closed door before making her way to her rumpled bed, and began to fix the sheets and blankets, fluffing up the pillows, and keeping her hands busy.

"I was with Tara and the others earlier, and we were informed that you are our primary concern now. Our current object is now to keep you safe, and if possible lead you to tonight's "meeting". I heard from one of the other kids that the coronation is going down tonight. Liz, you need to get out. You need to go somewhere and hide because they are coming for you," Jordan explained. That emotion Liz couldn't pin down in his features dawned on her; he was worried. His hands were sweating and he was fidgeting, and he seemed ready to throw up.

"Calm down. I'll figure this out," Liz spoke with the utmost confidence- none of which she felt.

"Liz, you have to leave NOW!" Jordan was most adamant. He began to stuff things into the duffle bag he knew was under her bed, and when Liz start to protest he stopped with a frustrated groan.

"Jordan, you need to be sensible-"

"You could really get hurt, Liz. Stop and think for once. I care about you, just leave, please," He was begging now.

"I know that you're worried, but I'm a witch. You know that fighting evil and facing the hard problems in life is what I do. Why are you reacting this way?" Liz knew he was worried, but this was extreme.

"Don't you get it? I'm in love with you!" Liz felt herself gasp, knew her eyes had grown wide, but her mind had gone blank with Jordan's exclamation.

"Jordan, you can't-"

"Yes, Liz, I can. I'm not stupid, I know you have someone else, but that doesn't mean that my feelings stop existing. I'm not saying this to pressure you, but will you please just get out of here? For tonight? Please?" Jordan was facing Liz, his expression beseeching.

"I'll leave- for tonight- if it will make you feel better," Liz said. She didn't know what else to say in response to Jordan's professed love.

"It will."

"Fine," Liz agreed. She took the half filled bag of clothes, and made short work of filling it.

"Liz, I don't want things to get weird between us, but I can't take back what I said," Jordan whispered. Liz glanced at him through the curtain of hair that had fallen to cover her face as she was bent over packing.

"I'm engaged, Jordan," It felt almost mean to tell him. Liz glad that she had made Chris leave that morning, especially given the current exchange of words. "I care about you, a lot. You are one of the best friends I have here at Magic school, but I'm not in love with you."

"Who?" He sounded like a lost little kid, and Liz felt as though she had kicked a puppy.

"I can't let it get out here at school; I'm only telling people I trust absolutely," Liz said with a pause. "I'm marrying Chris, Professor Halliwell."

The implied meaning of Liz telling him was not lost on Jordan, and despite how meek it was, Jordan smiled. Liz met it with one of her own, and turned from her bag to hug him.

"Nice dress," Jordan complimented, as they pulled apart.

Liz stared at him dumbly for a moment, then realized that she was still wearing the dress from Maria's wedding, and that though slightly wrinkled, it was still beautiful.

"I went to my friends wedding yesterday," Liz replied, looking up again. "You know I should get changed before I go."

Taking the hint, Jordan went to the door to leave. "I'm happy for you, Liz. Please be careful."

"I will. Thank you," Liz answered, watching as the door clicked shut behind him. Jordan really was one of the sweetest guys that Liz had ever met, it was a shame she hadn't met him when she was still back in Roswell; things could have been different.

Snatching up a change of clothes, Liz undressed and redressed quickly. When she was ready, Liz called out to Paige.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Paige asked the moment she orbed in. Liz rehashed her conversation with Jordan, proclamation of love aside, and explained that she needed a place to stay.

"I was going to stay at Chris's, but I decided he didn't need to be anymore worried over this than necessary. I also was hoping to use the Book of Shadows to find out more about the coronation," Liz finished.

"I'll get a hold of everyone and tell them to meet up at the manor tonight. I'll Chris to you?" Paige asked, a slender eyebrow raised.

"Please," Liz said, nodding.

The two orbed into one of the spare rooms at the manor, and Liz recognized it as Paige's old room. "You can stay in here."

"Thanks Paige."

"I'm going to make the rounds. Let Piper know what's going on?" Paige requested.

"I will," Liz promised, moving around the room to set her duffle down.

The sound of Paige orbing away had Liz turning, and then exiting through the large, wooden door.

"Piper?" Liz called out loudly.

"Liz?" Came the puzzled reply. Liz made her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen where the source of the voice was heard.

"Hi," Liz greeted.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, wiping her hands off on a spare towel. An array of trays with various foods lay on every available surface, and Liz realized that Chris would undoubtedly be by soon to pick them up for the restaurant.

"Paige just dropped me off. I need to stay here tonight, I hope you don't mind."

Liz went on to explain again her conversation with Jordan, and that she planned to start researching in the Book of Shadows in the attic. Piper continued to cook as she listened and murmured replies. Things were still tense between them, but Piper seemed more interested in what was going to happen next than in arguing with Liz over her engagement.

"It's fine that you stay here. Obvious Magic school isn't safe for you right now. The Book is in the attic." Piper pointed upward with an indicating finger, dismissal clear in her gesture.

"Thanks," Liz said before heading up to the attic.

The Book of Shadows sat open on the bookstand in the back center of the room, and Liz picked it up before taking a seat on a wicker chair near the large, glass front windows. Flipping through the pages, Liz let her mind wander. The pictures blurred a bit, and Liz allowed herself to feel the impact of what Jordan had told her, about the coronation, and the fact that she was now a target. The fear was overwhelming for a few moments, an her breathing changed to stressed.

"Here," Piper said, handing Liz a cup of tea, and placing a small plate on the table next to her, a sandwich on it.

"Thank you," Liz got out, reigning in her emotions as she took a large gulp. The tea was bittersweet, and Liz couldn't help but relax in response to it's soothing effect. Liz peered up over the lip of her teacup at Piper who had taken the Book from her  
lap.

"You know when I started out as a witch I was petrified. For the first two years I tried to reject what I was, to maintain a normal life, and then after another year Prue died. I was ready to give up altogether. Paige came into our lives, and even she didn't change that at first, but eventually I came to accept that I was what I was, and demons were always going to be a problem.

"Truthfully, I still fight to have a normal life. I fight to keep my family together and safe, but sometimes that's not always possible. Your life changes a lot when you find out that you aren't normal anymore. It's a bigger surprise when it's sprung on your suddenly, but even worse when you are special among even those who are like you. It's almost paralyzing when the world has bigger expectations for you and you do.

"I honestly think that that's why I was ready to throw in the towel when Prue died. She was the only one out of all of us that was willing to do anything to fulfill her calling, even when she didn't think she was ready for it. I admired her and relied on her, which made it harder when she wasn't there anymore. I love Paige, but I still miss having an older sister."

Liz heard what Piper wasn't saying. She could read between the lines. Being a witch and facing demons was never something a person could be ready for, and more often than not it was frightening, but the best witches were the ones that could take that knowledge, and do what they had to. Thinking of Prue, Liz thought Piper had adequately described the other woman.

"Why don't you finish up that tea and sandwich while I go back to cooking?" Piper suggested, replacing the book on the stand, not far out of reach.

"Thank you, Piper," It seemed like an inadequate response, but Piper merely smiled in response as she retreated.

People began filling the house as Liz turned page after page in the Book of Shadows, searching fruitlessly for an answer. Billy was the first to arrive, and after hearing what Liz had to say she grabbed up a potion, and disappeared to Magic school in search of her son. The twins and Wyatt appeared in Billy's place, and again Liz reiterated her exchange with Jordan, and they two dispersed; though Wyatt paused to talk with his mother on the way out, and then a quick reassurance to Liz, telling her not to worry.

"Liz," Someone called from downstairs. It was Chris. The sound of his footsteps coming up the stairs heralded his coming, but they stopped halfway up, and he orbed in before her- clearly too impatient to walk.

Liz hashed out what happened after Chris left, and he swore violently at the news of the coronation. "I haven't found anything yet."

"You wouldn't. The only thing in there related to the coronation is about the Grimoire, and the Source himself," Chris informed her, pacing in a familiar gesture Liz had come to know well.

"You just stay here, I'm going to figure something out," Chris ordered as he orbed out. Liz wanted to protest, but he was gone long before a word could fall from her lips.

Bella, Lorelei, and Melody arrived one after the other ten minutes apart. Liz felt like a broken record at this point, but she repeated herself once more for the sister who then decided they were going to track down some Relic demons. It was only a short time that Liz sat without the Book of Shadows as the sisters retrieved what they needed, and then waved goodbye to Liz, leaving her again to turn the pages of the Book.

Leo came up to inquire if Liz need anything, and Liz noticed that his usually gentle, worriless facial features were troubled. "I'm fine, Leo. Thank you."

"Let us know if we can be of any help," He told her. Liz nodded in response, and smiled. He returned it with one of his own before leaving her again.

"Liz?" Henry Jr. asked prior entering the attic.

Sighing, Liz got ready to explain again, only to have Henry Jr. raise a hand for silence, explaining that Piper had informed him about what was going on.

"I'm glad. I'm beginning to get tired to repeating myself," Liz rejoined, laughing a bit.

"How long have you been up here?" Henry asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Four hours? I think," It seemed so much longer when she had yet to find any results.

"Go catch a nap, I'll take over looking. You seem like you're tired. We're all here to watch over you. You are safe here," He said. He held out his hands to receive the Book, and Liz hesitated- she really wanted to keep looking- but when a yawn escaped her, he leaned forward and took it out of her hands.

"I don't think I can sleep," Said Liz through another yawn. She joined Henry in a laugh at the contradiction of her actions and her words.

"Relax. I'll keep looking."

"Wake me if you find anything?" Liz requested as she shuffled off for a nap.

"You got it," Their eyes met, and Liz saw that he was waiting for her to exit.

"Thanks."

Liz found that Paige's bed was extremely soft, and drifting off to sleep- even in such troubling times- was easier than she thought. It felt like minutes before the sound of yelling and shouting, followed by a smash woke Liz. She was startled from her dreamlessness, and went racing out of the room, tearing up the stairs to the attic where she found Billy, Piper, Leo, Henry Jr., and Paige.

"What's going on?" Liz asked. She noticed that Billy was crying, and that the bookstand was on the ground ten feet away- dragging the carpet on the floor with it.

"They have Jordan. They have my son!" Billy screamed again, and she swept a nearby globe across the room with her hand. Piper shouted and threw her hands up, but her aim was off, and thinking quickly, Liz used her power of telekinesis to pause the object midair. It floated suspended in the air while Liz held out her hand to hold it there.

"Billy stop it. We will get Jordan back, but you can't keep breaking things," Leo cajoled, his voice soothing.

"That's not good enough! He should have been safe there," Billy railed, her voice climbing in hysterical volume. Paige plucked the globe out of the air as it passed by- Liz had been moving it to it's previous spot.

"Billy that's enough. You know better than to rush off without thinking straight," Paige refereed.

"Why don't I go see if I can't find out something in the underworld?" Henry Jr. offered, eyes connecting with Billy.

"Fine," Billy said, sniffling. Piper folded the younger woman in her arms, and Liz felt terrible.

"I need to get back to Magic school," Liz demanded.

"Liz, no. You are here to be protected," Paige said. Their eyes connected, and Liz snatched up one of the potions that Billy had used to get to Magic school earlier.

"Liz don't!" Leo exclaimed, but Liz had already thrown the potion on the ground, and everything smoked over. When the smoke cleared, Liz was back at Magic school.

Rushing to where Liz knew Jordan's room was, she banged repeatedly on the door, but no one answered. Hurrying off to her room, Liz passed Gianna who called out after her, but Liz didn't pause to say anything.

Just as Liz reached her room a thought occurred to her. More often than not Jordan and his usual friends were in the dinning hall- it was the only place beside the library to hang out after classes. Changing direction, Liz moved off toward the dinning hall. Upon entering, Liz's eyes roamed over the tables and the people milling around, and her eyes landed on Keith.

"Keith," Liz called out, waving her hand at him. They weren't on close terms so the puzzled look on his face made sense.

"Liz, what's up?"

"Jordan's missing. Can you help me find him?" Liz didn't go into detail, but he didn't seem to need any. Keith started to lead her away from the dinning hall, and once they were in the hall he started to lead her back toward Jordan's room.

"I was there, he's not there. His mother is worried about him," Liz explained as they went.

"Maybe we can find something to scry off of in his room," Keith suggested, still leading the way.

"Right."

They arrived and Liz moved to open the door, but found it locked. Keith shook his head, but when he touched the door, it disintegrated. Liz stared at him in wonder for a few moments, but hurried into the room, and when she turned back Keith was placing his hand back where the door should have been, and it reappeared.

"How did you do that?" Liz questioned.

"I can conjure, or deconstruct any object."

"Oh," Was all Liz could think to say.

When Liz turned back to face Jordan's overturned room, Liz felt Keith close behind her, and it had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. The next moment she was screaming into a cloth while Keith's hand covered her mouth and nose. Things began to get fuzzy, and Liz fought with all her might against him. Her long nails dug into the skin of his hands, and tore at his skin. His muttered curse went unheard as she fell into unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The moment Liz became conscious she could feel the evil. The vile, putrid stench of it lingered in the air, filling her nostrils, and burning itself permanently into her sinuses. Her entire body was heavy, opening her eye lids was a fluttering fight that had her whole body sweating while she grit her teeth. The cold, gray stone she lay on was unyielding in her discomfort.

Finally winning the fight to open her eyes, Liz forced them to focus, and survey her surroundings. Her arms were not bound, but an invisible weight pressed down on her, and Liz couldn't move any of her limbs except for slight twitches that rustled the fabric of the gown she was garbed in. From what Liz could see in her horizontal state her body was adorned in a sheer, black dress that was barely substantial. It covered her arms with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and the skirt of which fell in an empire waist to her ankles. She could tell that she wore nothing underneath the gown, and her body clenched in disgusted at the idea she had been stripped and changed while unconscious.

The room, Liz realized, was actually a chamber in the underworld- though more immaculately kept than other areas she had seen. Candles and torches lined the walls, and surrounded the upraised alter she lay on. The ceiling of the cavern was extremely high, and with sudden alarm, Liz noticed the many openings in the chamber's walls where cloaked figures stood ominously staring down at her.

"You're awake," came the call of an unfamiliar voice.

Liz struggled to turn her head, then acknowledged the fact that her body was less restrained, she was able to move her eyes and head to and fro. In the center of the chamber stood two cloaked figures, much like the others looming from the dank recesses above, but the woman who had spoken lowered her hood revealing a horribly scarred face. It was repulsive and captivating to stare at the outlandishly tall woman, her figure perfect, her hair hanging well below her hips in inky waves of black hair; yet a face that was horrifically scarred marred what would otherwise be a gorgeous picture of femininity.

"Who are you?" Liz asked, her voice harsh to her own ears- her throat dry as cotton.

A murmur went up around the chamber, echoing into every corner of the cavern to create a mass cacophony of disheartening noise. A whimper drew Liz's attention among the din of voices- and Liz's head snapped to her other side. Another woman, cloaked in red, lay gagged beside her; her curly hair obstructing Liz's view of her face. On further inspection of the woman, Liz realized that she was pregnant- her belly swollen with her unborn child. Liz's heart skipped a beat in fear for both mother and child.

"I am dark priestess Atana, your highness," the disfigured woman answered.

Liz turned her head back toward the center of the room, and felt a chill swept through her as the woman approached her.

"Stay away from me," Liz bit out in, her tone nasty and writhe with warning.

"I am merely anointing you, my queen," Atana informed, stepping closer still only to be repelled backward by Liz's flaring shield.

"I am not your queen," said Liz, clenching her teeth as a thrill of terror raced down her spine. She fought to move, but still her body was held down by the unseen force controlling her limbs.

Atana rose from where she had landed in a graceless heap, not phased by Liz's display of power. Liz watched her, eyes wary, as Atana closed in again, but this time her shield would not raise, didn't even flicker, as the demon came closer, bowl in hand.

Indecipherable words left Atana's lips, and Liz stopped breathing as warm liquid touched her forehead, then her lips, and finally her lower abdomen- a slit had been made in the fabric of the dress. A burning seared the areas where the priestess touched, and Liz gasped at the intolerable pain, only to have liquid poured into her mouth, sliding down her throat causing the brutality to increase exponentially.

Time slinked by unbearably before the burn eased and Liz could think again- her mind unlocked from the prison of pain. Her nerves were alert, sensing the menace and sadistic pleasure of those occupying the high recesses of the chamber's walls. Atana was back beside the other cloaked being in the center of the room, both holding open the Grimoire while Atana used her free hand to hold an athame in the flame of a nearby torch.

The pregnant woman beside Liz was emitting shuddering sobs full of anguish, and Liz bit her bottom lip until it was on the verge of splitting as she fought to reach her hand out toward her. A murmur went up in the chamber when Liz managed to place her left hand on the hand of the other woman, but Atana and the cloaked figure did not look up from where they stood in contemplation.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you. What's your name?" Liz knew that it was ridiculous of her to claim to be able to help when she too was being held captive, but the stress and hysteria was not going to help the child.

"Sarah. Please help me. Save my baby," the woman gasped in desperation.

It clicked in that moment and Liz closed her eyes as tears of anger welled up in her eyes. How could she not have noticed? How did he do it? How did he get it passed them all? How could he do this to his wife, his son? The injustice of it hit her, and Liz felt her emotions meld together to form absolute abhorrence and hatred.

"How can you do this, Henry?" Liz spat his name with certainty.

The cloaked figure froze and Atana stopped staring at the Grimoire. Pulling down his hood, Henry Jr. stared back into Liz's eyes. Everything clicked, every subtle word and message, every look, every odd feeling- it had all been there.

"It takes a lot, actually. More than just planning, but actually honing of skills, and cloaking of abilities. My mother, my father, my family- since I was a child they have thought I was negligible. Me, the offspring of a Charmed One. But it worked to my advantage, I learned young how to control my abilities, how to keep my secrets," Henry spoke clearly, and many a demon nodded their head in admiration.

"But why?" Liz managed to choke out, her anger radiating in every syllable.

"I wasn't blessed with ignorance like you, Liz. My parents let me know very young just what was expected of me. And my sisters, well they shone like bright little stars- making their first vanquishes when they were only ten. I saw the hypocrisy in "the family business", I saw it for what it really was. You have to pick a side, that is made perfectly clear. It wasn't demons that taunted me with their powers when I was still coming into mine. It wasn't demons that ridiculed me about my performance at Magic school. But it was demons who showed me how to utilize my abilities, to get me what I wanted, without the pesky adage of "personal gain"," Henry ranted, his tone coarse with passion and hate.

"So because you had some sibling rivalry, and teen angst you turned to killing? To evil?" Disgust colored Liz's words, but she couldn't help it.

"No, prophecy is what turned me. You are what turned me," Henry whispered, as he swept toward her, looming over her while brushing a gentle hand through her hair.

"When I was fifteen I was captured by Tektra, and brought to the Seer- a powerful demoness with the ability to see the future. She told me that one day the most powerful child in magical history would be born, and that child could give me ultimate power. I saw you when you were eleven years old, and still ignorant to who you were- what you were. I saw you untainted by the cruelty and expectations of "Good". You were beautiful." Henry said in a more intimate tone, his voice dropping an octave.

"The Seer told me what I would have to do to get you here, and that day I turned. I knew my destiny. So I waited until your eighteenth birthday- a potent age for a young witch- and I sent my allies to retrieve you. Your parents were an unfortunate casualty, but I vowed nothing would get in the way of our joining," Henry explained, kissing her forehead. Liz was repulsed and fought to turn her head, but found herself bound once more by the invisible force holding her captive.

"And my mother retrieved you for me, and she helped educate you, helped you understand your powers- so I waited. I  
thought it would only be fair for you to learn more about yourself before I made you my queen," he said the last reverently.

"I'm not your queen," came Liz's impassioned cry, but then her voice was lost to her.

"Not yet, no. As I was saying; I allowed you to go to Magic school, still not beyond the reach of my power. And then you let my cousin have you. I passed it off as some harmless indiscretion- but then you got engaged. That's where I drew the line. So I set in motion a few harmless tests to see if you were ready to join me. You killed the Vampires- of which I am proud- and you displayed great skill when we trained together. I even watched as you killed the Relic demons during Tektra's gathering.

"You have done well. You are finished training. You even used one of your closest friends to get the information you wanted, an act that- in my eyes- made you my queen." Henry proclaimed loudly, then kissed her once again.

Liz felt angry tears clouding her eyes as she fought to gain some control over her powers- and still she felt as though something were blocking her. His lips on hers were making her sick, but her hands only twitched as she tried to move them, to push him away. Her voice was still locked, and her throat was sore with the convulsions it made in her attempts to speak. What he said about her using Jordan hit a sore spot, but in a way he was right. Liz fought to disagree- turning her thoughts to Sarah who lay weeping helplessly beside her.

"What about Sarah?" Finally Liz was able to speak. "What about your child? How can you do this to them?"

"Sarah is a witch, too. She was the high priestess of her own small coven when I met her. Her powers were minimal, being a less conventional type of witch- what we call a practicing Wiccan. I got involved with her, and begot her with my child for this ritual. The blood of a two witches, one pure and one tainted, is necessary to help you and I transition into our full mantle of power." Henry explained, waving to Atana who had been silently kneeling before him.

"I will never join you," Liz shouted- her own voice echoing in the chamber, causing dust and dirt to trickle down from the high ceiling.

"I think you will," Henry Jr. said, then he turned toward the distant entrance to the cavern, and motioned with his hand regally for someone to enter.

Liz's eyes widened in horror as Tektra marched into the room, a slew of Relic demons in tow, and Jordan's prone form being dragged at the wrist. Her mouth gaped open in astonishment, and she was at a loss for words. Every atrocious word that could have left her mouth halted when the fiery blade was pressed to Jordan's neck, and a hissing sound accompanied by the smell of seared flesh reached Liz. The demons above cheered, and Liz turned hateful eyes on a particularly loud participant.

The next moment the demon went flying to the dirt floor a hundred feet from where he had stood in wall alcove- his body hitting the ground with a thud; every bone in his body crushed upon impact. Some above quieted, and a few cheered at the show- but all Liz could marvel at was how she had gotten a hold of her power.

"Let him go!" Liz screamed viciously, and her hips bucked, and her back bowed as she attempted to free herself. A harsh slamming force repelled her backward onto the gray slab of stone with jarring energy.

Atana removed the blade from Jordan's throat. Henry Jr. was beside them now as he waved Atana to Sarah's side. Tektra and the Relic demons, along with everyone above, went silent, bowing their heads.

"It's time to make a choice, Liz. Just like I did. You either join me as my queen, or watch as I murder your friend and my wife and my child- and eventually everyone you love."

"Jordan!" Liz cried, shoving again at the oppressing force.

"Will it make it easier if he's awake?" Henry asked, his face in mock kindness. He placed a hand on top of Jordan's head, and the unconscious boy came awake. Immediately Jordan struggled against the hands that held him, but then his body stilled, and Liz felt the force holding her weaken.

"Liz! Are you okay?" Jordan asked, snarling at the demons holding him back.

"Jordan, I-" Liz had no words, she didn't know what to say. Forcing herself to calm down, Liz relaxed against the force, and noticed that it eased even more as Jordan struggled. "I'm fine."

"I want a decision, Liz." Henry insisted.

"Just like that? You expect me to make a life-altering decision in the blink of an eye?" Liz questioned, making conversation to divert the attention from Liz's attempt to tap into her powers.

"You need time? How rude to keep your followers waiting?" Henry mocked, and with a motion of his hand, Liz watched as Atana slashed Sarah's palms, making the sign of a pentagram as far as Liz could tell. Sarah was beyond speaking, she was petrified, and crying out with each deep cut.

"Stop it!" Liz demanded, but Atana went on to take a goblet and fill it with the dripping blood from Sarah's hands.

"Liz we have to do something," Jordan called, and Liz could have smacked him. Too late, Tektra sent a low current energy ball toward him, and Liz fought to raise a shield to protect her friend. The shield flickered to life and took the brunt of the attack, but still Jordan was thrown backward into a cave wall, and stunned into dazed silence.

The electric current of the ball hitting her shield was like a hit to Liz, and she grit her teeth in pain before exhaling sharply.

"We are waiting," Henry exclaimed, becoming angry even as Atana stopped her work, bring the goblet to where the Grimoire sat on a rock stand.

Henry crossed to Liz's side and then turned to Tektra about to speak when Liz felt someone orb in behind her. She watched as her long ago vision came to fruition- Tektra reared back to attack, but it wasn't Henry Jr. as she had thought, it was whoever was behind him, behind her. Turning her head, Liz shouted out a warning that caught in her throat as she saw Chris, Wyatt, Patricia, and Melinda striking out in action.

Chris ducked just as Tektra's attack came, and they all scattered around the room. Liz fought against the force and found it gone- obviously distracted from her. Liz climbed off the alter, her body slightly numb, and she dropped down beside Sarah, gathering the hysterical woman in her arms. Melinda was nearby and Liz shouted for her.

Melinda was mid-fight with several of the spectators, and received a vicious slash across her chest when Liz called to her. Liz focused on the nearest group and they exploded in a violent burst of fire; Melinda's right arm becoming singed. Melinda cried out I pain, but orbed the few feet to where Liz held Sarah.

"Get her the hell out of here!" Liz shouted over the sounds of fighting.

"I'll take you, too," Melinda said, reaching for Liz, but Liz pulled back last second, escaping the orb, and moving quickly to where Jordan struggled to fight off a number of demons. He was creating water blasts left and right, but it packed a light punch. Liz took a hit for him when she dove in front of him- and her whole body slammed back against him, propelling them both into a hard rock wall.

A few of the demons were suddenly killed- and Liz peered up with blurred vision to see Henry Jr. close at hand. He was rapidly approaching them, and Liz felt Jordan's hands on her, trying to pull her off to the side, away from harm.

Liz sent four Relic demons backward in a telepathic assault. She grabbed Jordan and yanked him along with her, continually flinging her arm out to clear a path for them to flee. They were sent sprawling to the ground when Liz's feet were swept from under her.

Twisting to face her attacker, Liz watched as Henry got closer. Just as he got closer and Liz readied to strike, Wyatt came hurtling out of the crowd and tackling Henry Jr. to the ground. The solid impact of their bodies paused a few demons around them, which Liz took as her moment to strike- and she obliterated a slew of them.

Patricia was beside her in a moment, and Liz shoved Jordan at her, ordering her to go.

"Liz let me take you, too," Patricia argued.

"Just get him out of here!" Liz shouted, incinerating a few more demons as she went.

"Liz, please," Patricia begged, reaching for her. Liz glanced behind Patricia to see Chris and Tektra squaring off, and her heart was in her throat as Chris stumbled backward with a hit and into a demon.

"GO!" Liz ordered again, this time gaining her feet, and fighting her way into the crowded battle- praying Patricia would listen.

Wyatt was scuffling with Henry, and Henry's eyes had turned black, his face devoid of emotion. Liz threw out her hand, but felt herself being wrestled to the ground from behind. Throwing the weight of her assailant forward and off her back, Atana came tumbling down before her, and Liz viciously kicked the ruthless priestess. In a one-two move, she sent Atana flying and mid-air she combust into an explosion of dust and heat.

Liz searched the thinning fight for Wyatt, or Chris when another attacker took hold of her, but this time when she attempted to move, to attack, she found herself frozen by that same invisible power. Everyone in the room stopped, and Liz felt warm breath on her right ear as she grit her teeth.

Chris and Wyatt were being held back also, but they both swore vehemently- staring at her. Staring at Henry Jr. Watching as she, Liz, remained immobile and mute.

"I want you to watch as they die," Henry whispered in her ear.

Liz's heart tripled in speed and she renewed her mental and physical struggle to be released, but found it impossible to break free. Her eyes followed Tektra's hand as he recoiled and then threw a large, electric ball toward Chris- watched as her world ended in front of her. Watched as Wyatt broke free and threw himself at his brother a second too late.

Liz watched as Chris died.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The force holding Liz back released her, and she fell to her hands and knees on the floor beside Chris's charred, lifeless body. She heard a loud hysterical scream of unrelenting pain- a scream akin to that of someone dying. Liz felt the sound of it vibrating in her chest and throat, felt her open mouth, and the tears sliding from her eyes one after the other as they raced in rivers down her dirty cheeks, and off her chin. No one moved to touch her, but Wyatt called to her- she didn't hear him, she was deaf to the world.

In a sudden appearance, Bianca was there. She was staring at Liz with wide sympathetic eyes, but Liz continued to scream until she had no more air in her lungs, no more voice left to make the horrid requiem of her heart. The fighting started up again as Wyatt moved to join her, and Liz merely watched as Bianca fought beside him, and they both moved toward Liz.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she was up again- moving out from the reach of that hand. It was Henry, he was trying to speak to her- his tone both harsh and gentle in an odd oxymoron, as if he were trying to gentle her. A shuddering went through her stomach, then her hands, and when she looked back down at Chris she lost all connection to reality.

Lunging with both arms extended toward Henry Jr., they fell in a tussling mass to the floor. Liz felt the invisible force attempt to way her down, but it was as if Liz was beyond it, beyond reaching. She bit Henry's throat and felt some of his flesh break, and warm blood oozed down his throat. Feral, Liz released him from her bite, and then dug her fingers into his sides- her nails ripping at his flesh as his shirt shimmied upward. He screamed and demons rushed to his side, pulling at him and Liz- trying to separate them.

Liz allowed them to be parted only to build and thrust a massive fire ball toward him and those surrounding him. Henry disappeared in a swarm of black miasma, leaving those in his wake to disintegrate. Liz felt those holding her throw her to the ground, trying to knock her out, but she didn't feel the pain of her landing. She rolled to her side, and scuttled back to her feet; moving fast she launched herself toward the remaining demons that had pulled her from Henry Jr., and let loose one of the most torrential blasts she was capable of.

Collapsing to the ground, Liz rolled again to her side and came face to face with Chris. His beautiful features were slightly black, and his eyes were frozen open. Liz felt more tears rolling down her face, she reached a hand out to brush a stray bit of hair out of his eyes, and when the noise around her stopped; Liz looked up to see Wyatt and Bianca were the only ones remaining, the demons had blinked or shimmered away.

"Liz," Wyatt said, approaching her slowly as she covered Chris's body with her own, shielding him from everything. "Liz, we have to get out of here before they come back. We have to warn the others."

"I won't leave him," said Liz, her voice a ghost on the wind.

"We have to go, now!" Bianca exclaimed, drawing near. Liz threw up her shield and sent Bianca backward as she had Atana earlier.

"Stay away!" Liz growled, cradling Chris's head to her chest.

"Liz, please. We need to tell the others. We can't leave you here. We'll take Chris too," Wyatt promised, approaching more cautiously.

Liz's shield wavered for a moment, and then she dropped it altogether. Wyatt swept her into his arms, holding her as she fell apart even as she held on to Chris's corpse.

Bianca made an impatient noise, joined them, and then helped in the process of getting them back to the manor and into the attic. Everyone was there waiting- all the Halliwells, Billy, and the kids that had turned to the demons for fun. They all looked stunned as Liz, Wyatt, and Bianca landed- Chris covered by Liz's body still.

"What happened?" Paige asked, but stopped when she saw Chris's body, and heard Liz swearing an epithet.

Liz stared at them all, saw Piper's eyes widen with realization- saw her start crying and turn into Leo's chest. She watched as the others took solace in one another. But when her eyes landed on the group of traitors, Liz couldn't stop herself. She was on her feet and throwing fire from her fingertips left and right. The kids scattered and screamed.

"Liz, stop!" Paige shouted, orbing in the way of her throws.

"You! You harbored the monster that did this; you gave birth to him! All the times Chris told you something was wrong and you never listened! You defended him!" Liz screamed through tears and anger; wiping at her cheeks. She shoved Paige and then threw out a ribbon of fire toward Tara who ducked just in time to avoid being barbequed.

"What are they doing here?" Liz shouted.

Wyatt grabbed hold of her from behind and Liz bucked and shimmied attempting to get free, and when it didn't work she dissolved in tears on the floor; Wyatt moved to the ground with her. She turned into his chest and sob, her body wracked with emotion, goose bumps raised everywhere. Wyatt petted her hair and kissed the crown of it repeatedly, whispering shushing sounds and soothing words, but Liz couldn't find a calm place. Her calm place was dead.

"Melissa came to us, gave us the names of the kids involved with the demons. If they hadn't helped me scry we wouldn't have known where to look for you," Patricia explained carefully, her pretty face downcast, tears brimming in her normally sparkling eyes.

"If they hadn't "helped" you then Chris wouldn't be-" Liz couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't say the word dead.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright," Wyatt whispered again; it was nonsense that Liz refused to accept, but soothed her nonetheless.

Liz heard shuffling, and peered over Wyatt's shoulder to where Bianca was crouched beside Chris, ready to touch him. "Don't! Don't you dare touch him!" Liz warned, shoving Wyatt away to move in a protective way over Chris's body.

"I was just going to take a look at the damage," Bianca said, her voice uncharacteristically kind.

"Stay away," said Liz unreasonably. Everything was too harsh, the light in the room, the sound of background voices, the feel of Chris's lifeless body beneath hers- everything was too much. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked, hating everything Bianca represented in that moment- all the lost time she hadn't had with Chris, the waste of his love and emotions.

"She's here because I asked for her help," came Wyatt's reply.

Not moving from her spot, Liz focused on his words, letting them sink in. "Why her? After what she did, why her?" Liz forced the words out, fighting back hysterical laughter at the whole course of events; at who was with her, and- glancing down- who wasn't.

"She's changed a lot, Liz," Wyatt defended from beside her, now closer.

"I don't care. Stay away from him," Liz said, directing the last at Bianca with a fierce look. Wyatt got closer still, then sat beside her, hoping she wouldn't do anything.

Piper was quiet, but the sound of her sniffing, the shuffling of shoes, and murmurs from the others had Liz on edge. None of this was right. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be this extremely powerful, influential witch- and this was not what she considered her part in some predestined prophecy.

Then it struck her, she knew what to do. She stood and turned to Wyatt, ignoring Paige- now beside Phoebe- and the others. "Take me to my room."

"Liz, what-"

"Take me now!" Liz ordered and grabbed hold of him. Wyatt stared at her fruitlessly, but before anyone could jump in to reason with them, they were orbing.

Liz's feet were moving to her trunk the second that she felt hard floor beneath them. Wyatt stood quietly a stone pillar behind her. She threw open the antique lid, threw candles and items around haphazardly, and with reckless abandon yanked out the silk-covered Mirror of Fate.

"Liz, the past is extremely sensitive. Anything you do could effect the future in a negative way. I want him back too, but-" Wyatt began.

"I don't care. I have done too much for everyone else, Wyatt. I have given time and time again. I gave up someone I loved once before, I broke my own heart, and I did it because I thought it was for the best for the ones I loved.

"I haven't touched this mirror other than to look at the present. I didn't want to tempt myself. I could have gone back to the day Alex died and saved him. I could have gone back to the night Max got Tess pregnant and stopped it. I could have saved my parents. I could have stopped Max from saving my life- but I didn't. I didn't do any of that because I am willing to accept that those things were meant to happen," Liz said, her voice escalating in volume, "But I'm not willing to accept this. This is too much."

"Liz what if you end up dying? What if you end up getting hurt? Or undo everything we have worked toward? What about the prophecy-"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care! Without him, I don't care! It's that simple," Liz screamed.

Wyatt got quiet, he stopped warning her. He moved to sit beside her on the bed where she now sat staring into the mirror, her eyes focused, and her face set in a hard mask of anger and determination.

The Mirror worked as it always did, the sound of his name, but Liz had to focus harder to get the exact moment she wanted. She waited, let the image clear, and watched as the past unfolded before her eyes. She saw herself knocked to the ground, watched as Patricia appeared by her side, watched and heard the argument between them ensue; saw as Patricia reluctantly orbed a weak Jordan away; and all the rest that followed until moments prior Henry grabbing her.

Looking at Wyatt, their eyes connected. "Wyatt I have to do this. I was told I'm part of this huge fight between good and evil; that I decide the outcome. Chris dying is not apart of the outcome I want- and isn't that what decides it all in the end? What I choose? Good is going to win this time, we are going to win. You have been so amazing since we met, always on my side. I am so proud that I'm going to be your sister. And I AM going to be your sister."

"Be careful, Liz. I plan to be best man at your wedding," Wyatt responded, using his thumb to brush away a tear that was slowly trailing down her cheek.

Liz placed her hand on the mirror, and felt the sucking, pulling sensation as she fell, and landed harshly on the ground without warning. In the chaotic moments between Liz sitting on the bed beside Wyatt and her landing in the midst of battle; Liz's mind was numb without a single thought other than Chris.

A sharp pain in her ankle crippled any movement for several long seconds, but Liz refused to let the physical pain of someone tripping over her ankle stop her. Dragging herself up to stand, Liz felt a throb shoot up her leg from her ankle- it was swollen from what she could see under the dirt-ridden skirt of the dress. Ignoring it, Liz forged through the demons, dodging attacks, side-stepping the antique Relics that riddled the floor awaiting use by their fellow demons, and stopped a few short feet from Chris.

"Chris get down!" Liz shouted, and he did. He didn't think before acting as she shouted. Through the din he heard her voice. Liz watched as he hit the floor and her right hand extended in a sharp thrust, her fingers glowed an angry red before emitting a tidal wave of fire- energy crackling along her skin in green beads of light; adding to the spark and flare of her attack.

Tektra was on the direct receiving end of Liz's attack along with four other demons surrounding him. Liz fed the energy with her anger, with her pain, and with the sight of Chris's dead sightless eyes staring up at her. Wyatt shouted something at her, but Liz was caught in a rage of fury, a sound absolution of revenge, of righteous hatred; she did a slow turn, sweeping the internal cavity of the chamber with her arm outstretched, the attack of which burned with her incendiary passion.

Her left hand came out in front of her, moving faster to freeze over every demon in the room. She watched as Henry Jr. froze with a look of utter shock on his face and the tips of her fingers on her right hand heated more intensely before hitting him; his body exploding in shards of ice and fire.

Nothing could touch her- no one could move. Everything was stilled. The din was silenced. And then there was vast emptiness, the hollowness of death ringing through the span of dirt, rock, and nothingness.

Shuddering, Liz collapsed on the floor. Her other self was hugging Chris. Wyatt was crouched beside them, Bianca at his side. They all had the same look on their faces- the astounded revelation of what they had just witnessed: the entire decimation of demonic hierarchy, and a threat they had never seen coming.

"Liz?" Wyatt asked, seemingly searching her face and the face of her past self. Neither of them spoke, but Past-Liz got up from her spot clinging to Chris, and hesitantly walked over to where she was sitting, and sat in front of her.

"I thought he said that we couldn't exist in the same place face to face," Past-Liz said, talking about Future-Max's explanation of why he could not go to his past self.

"I don't think he knew everything. Nobody can…know everything I mean," Liz said to herself. It was a moment like she had never experienced. And in the next, the room was bathed in white light, pure and bright. Liz felt Nut's presence before she appeared, and both she and her past self turned to face her- but when Liz looked back at her past self she wasn't there.

"What just happened? Where did she go?" Liz questioned, frightened and wary.

"She is you. It is only natural that you come together," Nut explained, then waved Liz into silence when she opened her mouth to speak. "You did well, Elizabeth Claudia Parker- high priestess of Earth. I come to you with the last gift I have."

Liz waited expectantly, wondering what would be next, but when the goddess didn't produce anything else, Liz spoke. "What is it that you are giving me?"

"Freedom. The choice to live your life however you see fit. You will remain unburdened by destiny, unhindered by fate, and ultimately free to make a life for yourself. I think you will find this to be both easier and harder. Harder because walking an aimless path is never easy, but easier because every path is open to you.

"Your life will go beyond what is expected, beyond what is known, and beyond destiny. That is my gift to you." Nut said, then gently touched her gleaming hand to Liz's face; and like a dream it was over- time unfrozen.

"Liz what happened to the other…you?" Wyatt asked, his face contorted in confusion. Bianca stood beside him in her leather garb, quiet and contemplative awaiting Liz's answer as well.

Smiling, a pleasant warmth and happiness filled her, and Liz got to her feet- ankle no longer hurting- and joined Chris. "She's here, always." Liz said with a smile, and turned her face up to Chris. "And she loves you."

"I love you, too." Chris whispered, and as his lips touched hers, Liz knew her path- and smiled in the face of her future.


	29. Epilogue

**Beyond Destiny**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roswell or Charmed or anything linked to them.  
**Category:** Charmed/Roswell crossover  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Liz/Chris, Piper/Leo, Wyatt/?, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Michael/Maria.  
**Summary**: Liz is the twiced-blessed heir to the Murray-Parker coven. When Liz's parents are killed by demons her powers are unbound and Paige is assigned to be her new whitelighter. It is decided that Liz will attend magic school where the next generation resides and sparks between the Parker and Halliwell lineage will ignite.

And here is the link to view Liz's dress- .?C=1&D=2161&P=1

Epilogue

More than year had passed since Liz and the others had returned with the news of a tip in the scales between good and evil. Leo had been stunned- he inevitably informed the Elders. Piper had been thrilled and angry at Chris and Wyatt for getting themselves into such a dangerous situation- ever the protective mother. Phoebe and Coop rejoiced with a tender kiss. Bella, Melody, and Lorelei each took in the news respectively, a profound sense of life and death had then turning inward. The traitors from Magic school were silent, each realizing the weight of their actions, each shuffling and shifting uneasily with the knowledge that their powers were going to be bound.

Meanwhile, Billy and Jordan sat off to the side- slightly uncomfortable due to their part in the situation. Jordan felt responsible for putting Liz in danger while Billy remained repentant for her poor behavior and mistreatment of the others, even as she grasped her sons hand in hers gratefully.

Sarah had sat feebly to the side, quiet and tremulous. Liz had observed her carefully. Paige was beside her, holding her hand even as her husband, Henry S., grasped her shoulders. Tears were in both Patricia's and Melinda's eyes as they hugged one another, and half embraced their father's waist. It was a picture of tragedy, the outcome of battle- the price paid when waging the war of good and evil.

Wyatt had hugged his mother and disappeared, quickly followed by Bianca; a peculiarity that did not go unnoticed. And Liz had stood beside Chris, in his arms, knowing he was alive.

The months to come saw Liz training hard still, finishing her time at Magic school just before Christmas, and remaining close friends with Melissa, Gianna, and- of course- Jordan. In the odd months between saving good and leaving Magic school, Liz noticed how close Melissa and Jordan became; a slow relationship that formed tenuously at first, but entranced them wholly before they left in December. Gianna didn't find anyone of her own, but when she and Liz parted with an exchange of emails, she assured Liz her future was not one she planned to live alone.

Isabel had been frantic about what happened with Liz and Alex had been right there with her. Both of them refused to let Liz out of their sight for two months following the incident in the underworld. Liz found herself enjoying it, it was a nice change of pace having friends that cared about her instead of their secrets.

Maria and Michael were doing well- they kept Liz in the loop on a frequent basis. They were expecting, a boy. They promised to inform Liz the moment he was born- their beautiful little Alexander. Liz had extended them an invitation to her wedding out of courteous, but prayed they would be unable to attend because of the nature of the ceremony. Her prayers were answered three weeks after sending them an invitation because Maria was put on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy.

Max was another story altogether. Apparently life without Tess was…not what he had anticipated. In some ways he had cared for her, gotten used to her presence in his life. Zan was growing up so quickly, his powers even challenging those of his mother. He was the handful that Max need to hold on to life- he was what kept him going. That and Elena, the newest addition to the Crashdown staff. She had started working in the diner in July, and Max had fallen for her in August. With this news, Liz acknowledged that Max had a healthy appetite when it came to the Crashdown's food and its waitresses and wished him all the best of luck.

Life moved on. It progressed as it should, Liz thought. Things were happening fast and Liz could only marvel at the changes. She had moved in with Chris in February, and in spite of a few possessive, overprotective fights that ended up in the bedroom with a happy conclusion- her life was as it was promised to be, free.

Liz had recently decided to do something with her life. She was going to become a writer. When the entire alien-Max-FBI thing had happened, Liz had turned to her journal for an intrinsic outlet. Later reading it to herself, Liz realized it sounded like a Sci-Fi novel; which gave her the urge to write one. Not just Sci-Fi, no that would be a waste of her life experiences, Liz planned to write fantasy, and all matters of fiction. Her life was a plethora of ideas, full of real life characters waiting to be written about- a web of truth to be woven into fiction, a slew of autobiographical events waiting to be penned.

At first Liz was met with resistance at the idea of writing something so close to the truth, and oddly enough Piper had stepped into her corner. Piper, who was still unhappy about Liz's and Chris's coming union, had come forward and offered to help and support Liz in her creative endeavors. It was a step forward, and Liz felt the magnitude of it.

And it was Piper who stood behind Liz curling her hair, and twisting it into immaculate ringlets, pulled back in a hairstyle befitting a Halliwell.

"Piper," Liz said as the older woman added another bobby pin to her hair.

"Hmm?" Piper asked, her mouth holding another pin between her lips.

"Today's really special to me, and if I can't have my mother here, I just wanted to let you know, I'm really happy that I have you here," Liz told her, tears wetting her lashes- fully accentuated with waterproof mascara.

Piper stopped her work for a moment, and Liz met her piercing stare. "I'm glad I'm here, too. I know I haven't been the most supportive Halliwell, and I should be. I'm happy for you and for Chris. He couldn't marry anyone more right for him," said Piper with a smile.

Liz blushed a bit as she applied a pale pink gloss to her lips. Her makeup was soft in shades of pink and light gold, it emphasized her natural beauty. Everything was turning out just right.

As Piper slid the last pin in place, Liz stood up and stepped into her gown. With Piper's help, Liz pulled the gown up around her body, fitting it in all the right places, and waiting as the zipper slid up her back for a perfect fit. The gown was breathtakingly beautiful, the design over the top, and the material comfortable and fantastical. The bodice was strapless and embroidered with pleated, tulle crumb-catcher overlay; the skirt fell in diaphanous floor-length material, appliqués delicately applied to the fabric all the way down to the sweeping chapel train.

"Wow, someone got hit with the pretty stick," Paige teased upon orbing in with Phoebe. Things had been hard between Liz and Paige- though technically all of Liz's harsh accusations were erased when she went back in time- and it was nice to hear her teasing tone.

Paige and her whole family had been devastated by Henry Jr.'s actions, by what he had said and done- how he had actually felt. It showed on Paige's face from time to time while Henry S. could barely look at Liz, and the twins were more reserved when the battle was mentioned. Patricia was still extremely close to Liz, and her sunny demeanor was still sunny, but there were moments when a certain dullness would enter her eyes, and in those times Liz found herself the most saddened by Henry Jr.'s betrayal.

"Pretty? She's gorgeous!" Phoebe proclaimed from her sister's side, moving toward Liz.

There was a knock at the door and Patricia came in in a wine colored dress that had spaghetti straps and a knee length skirt made of satiny material. Patricia had agreed to be in the wedding party, a bridesmaid, and Liz was thrilled with how well the dress looked on her.

"Hey guys, you almost ready?" Patricia inquired, gasping when she saw Liz. "Wow."

"Thanks," Liz said through a smile. "And yes, almost."

"We better go take our seats," said Piper.

"I really love my hair, Piper," Liz responded before she left, and Piper turned back toward her as Paige and Phoebe exited Piper's room.

"It's how I wore my hair on my wedding day, and my mother on hers," came her answer.

Patricia left the room as Liz did a slow turn to examine herself in the mirror. She was really doing it, she was finally getting married. It was like a dream: the dress, the hair, the groom- nothing could top this.

Walking to her place at the top of the stairs, Liz waited to hear the music go, and began her walk down the stairs. Everyone of the Halliwells was seated. Isabel stood at her place as the maid of honor, Wyatt in his as the best man, and Alex surprising as a groomsman. Melissa was off to the back, taking pictures, and Liz felt her smile grow wide. Jordan and Billy and the rest of their family had seats behind Paige, Henry, and Melinda, and Liz noticed the empty seat beside Jordan- obviously Melissa's. Even Bianca- still a puzzle to Liz- had attended.

Technically it was called a hands fasting, but Liz could careless what name they called it, for her it was a wedding. She noticed that no one had called the high priestess, and her smile twitched for a second, but remained in tact when Chris turned to face her, under the archway of flowers and fairy woven wreaths that sat in the center of the cleared out living room.

Reaching the alter, Leo escorting her, Liz allowed him to pull up her transparent veil, and kissed his cheek as she handed her bouquet to Isabel.

"Why hasn't anyone summoned the high priestess?" Liz whispered to Chris.

"No one can seem to summon Grams," he responded, awe and love shinning in his crystal blue eyes.

Liz couldn't muster any annoyance, she merely stepped toward the alter, the candles lit, and whispered the incantation to summon their high priestess. Familiarly the candles flickers, a delicate wind swept the room, and Liz watched as beams of light surrounded the center of the circle haling the entrance of their spirit hostess.

Prue stood smiling broadly at Liz, and a thrill ran down her spine as everyone gasped, and Piper made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Blessed be," Prue greeted.

"Prue," Liz said, smiling wider.

"One moment," Prue said, stepping out of the circle of candles and becoming corporeal. "I have a present for you."

With a wave of her hand, the candles flickered, the wind kicked up, and two rays of light heralded the entrance of two more guests. Air was in short supply as Liz stared at her parents, both standing beside her, both real to the touch. Tears sprang to her eyes, and Liz fought herself in an attempt not to cry.

"Now we can continue," announced Prue, completely satisfied with herself.

The ceremony drew on, and Liz brimmed with love as she kissed Chris. Lights above their head twirled and shone brightly, and cheers went up around the room. Pulling back, Liz stared into the eyes of her husband and let the tears fall that had been fighting to break free.

Everyone moved the chairs aside and Liz hugged her parents as they whispered their words of pride and happiness.

The music stopped for a few moments as champagne was passed around. Piper paused everyone to make a toast- breaking the tradition of maid of honor speaking first- and raised her glass, "To a beautiful couple on their special day. I have been blessed with many things on this day. I was blessed with my powers; I was blessed with knowledge; I was blessed with sisterhood- and now I am blessed with a daughter. On this, all Hallows Eve, I drink to youth; I drink to happiness; and I drink to the love of two souls," Piper raised her glass high and then tipped back to the flute to sip the champagne.

Everyone did the same, and Liz and Chris took the floor as 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole came through the speakers surrounding the manor. Garland, roses, wild flowers, and all forms of beauty decorated the room. People soon joined them as they twirled around the dance floor. They danced with others and came back to one another time and again.

Liz found her eyes passing over the laughing, celebrating faces of her family and friends. She was unsurprised by most of the couples that joined them in dance, but when her eyes landed on Wyatt and Bianca she was still amazed. Chris had informed her a few months ago that they had become a couple, and Liz had been stunned. Bianca had apparently gone to Wyatt before approaching Chris, hence Wyatt's off-kilter attitude at sporadic moments through the Magic school year; it explained quite a bit. Wyatt hadn't known how to handle it, especially when a bond had begun to form between them, and he was angry with himself for liking her after what she had tried to do to his brother and his family a few years before. But when Bianca had shown up, risking her life, to help in the battle of good versus evil- Wyatt accepted that she had changed, and that acceptance had come a long way.

As Alex twirled Liz out she felt his hand leave hers, but was reassured when he retook it into his own. When she came back into his arms, Liz turned her face to smile up at him to find herself in her father's arms.

"Daddy," Liz choked out.

"You look beautiful, baby girl," Jeff Parker said, kissing her forehead then spinning her into the next dance.

"I've missed you so much," whispered an awed Liz.

"We've been watching over you. We are so proud at who you have become," came his reply.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," said Liz pitiably, laying her head on her father's shoulder. She never fathomed she would be able to do so ever again.

"Shhh, that wasn't your fault; all things happen for a reason. I'm just happy that you are happy now, that you are okay," He whispered into her ear. "You are so beautiful."

They finished out the slow dance together, holding each other, and Liz clung to him as the next began, but felt him pulling her along out of the dance area. Liz followed obediently, without reservation to where her mother stood beside an emotion Piper and Phoebe, and a smiling Prue.

"My beautiful little girl," Nancy Parker said, hugging Liz endearingly.

"Mom-" was all Liz got out as a sob escaped and she felt one of her mother's hands rubbing her back through the material of her gown.

"I love you, honey," her mother whispered, and Liz felt her mother pull back.

"I love you so much, both of you," Liz stated, glittering tears of happiness clinging like jewels to her bottom lashes.

"We have to go now," Prue announced, allowing a moment for her sisters to embrace her before stepping back to Nancy's and Jeff's side. Liz didn't want them to, she gripped them both with a steel hold only to have them turn into spirits.

"Take care baby," her mother whispered, and her father kissed her cheek.

"Blessed be," the trio said to the room full of guests, and disappeared in a unified light.

"Blessed be," Liz said, her voice soft.

When at last Liz rejoined Chris in the center of the room, Liz's smile twinkled in her eyes. She had dreamed about, heard about, and hoped for her wedding in many different ways, in many different places, and with a different man than the one that stood before her- but none of that could compare to reality of their moment.

"I love you," Liz whispered, capturing Chris's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you," Chris returned in kind, capturing her lips again more passionately, holding on to her tightly. Liz knew this was romance, knew this was love, and knew this was perfect. Because romance is when one soul whispers the passions of the heart to another and the other answers- and when their eyes met again, their hearts beat as one with an answer all their own.

**The End**


End file.
